The Loud House - The Apex House
by Jakobs-Snipper
Summary: A Royal Woods ah llegado una nueva familia, desde el comienzo donde la única hija de otra familia numerosa llega a la escuela, a su lado su madre y su padre junto a 10 hermanos peculiares que llevaran a la familia Loud a situaciones tan extrañas como siempre o puede que mas. Podrán florecer amistades, rivalidades, algo mas serio o solo una buena relación de vecinos ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bienvenidos sean todos a mi primer fic dentro de este fandom, por varios dias pense que no deberia subir un fanfic aqui ya que tengo algunos sin concluir, pero despues de escribir un capitulo segui escribiendo mas y una cosa llevo a la otra XD, asi que nuevamente bienvenidos a esta historia**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aqui no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Cap 1: La llegada de los Apex

-En el aeropuerto en el estado de Michigan, a las 11 P.M. del día sábado un avión aterrizo en el aeropuerto, era un avión bastante grande pero en este solo viajaban 13 personas junto a 6 animales asi como muchas pertenencias guardadas en el avión, las compuertas de este se abrieron dando paso a un hombre de ya 45 años, una mujer de 41 y detrás de ellos 11 jóvenes cada uno con algo distintivo entre si-

Papá estas realmente seguro de que fue buena idea venir ? -Pregunto el mayor de los jóvenes- Pues ya compre la casa, tus hermanos ya están inscritos en la escuela mas cercana y ya envié los autos asi que no hay vuelta atrás, cuando ya llegue el lunes podremos empezar una nueva fase aquí y... por cierto querida, puedes recordarme el nombre de... -Fue entonces que la madre de la familia respondió- Oh es un lugar llamado Royal Woods, no tiene ninguna critica negativa en Internet pero tampoco nada que destaque excepto por tal vez nosotros ahora -Expreso la madre como una broma, la familia recen llegada al estado de Michigan fue guiada a la salida del aeropuerto con todas sus pertenencias al punto de que fue necesario que pidieran 5 autos para realizar un solo viaje-

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Y al día siguiente- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Ya eran las 10 A.M. en la casa Loud y el bullicio de la familia ya había comenzado hace algunas horas, todos los vecinos que conocían a la familia ya podían bien dormir tranquilos a pesar de todo el ruido, a pesar de que aun era temprano Lincoln Loud se encontraba afuera de su casa apoyado en el árbol frente a esta leyendo uno de sus cómics, fue cuando noto algo nuevo y era que la casa frente a ellos supuestamente estaba en venta, pero ahora ya no lo estaba-

Nuevos vecinos... Con una familia tan grande como la mía es imposible no molestar a los vecinos mas si son nuevos en el vecindario, aun asi es muy extraño que si hay nuevos vecinos, estos no se asomen por la ventana por el ruido de cada mañana que sale de nuestra casa -Y del interior de su casa como ya era costumbre la mescla de música rock, risas, gritos, explosiones y cosas rompiéndose era algo a lo que el vecindario estaba acostumbrado, por lo que era extraño que la persona que compro la casa de enfrente no se asomara para ver que ocurría-

Que ocurre Lincoln ? -Una voz seca pregunto con tal sorpresa para el niño de cabello blanco que dejo salir un grito del susto sujetando su pecho con cierta fuerza- Eh notado que no estas leyendo tu cómic... Suspiro -Algo que compartía la familia era que todos podían notar el comportamiento o alguna acción extraña que algún miembro de esta hiciera- Solo estoy pensando en como sera el nuevo vecino, no se ah quejado de todo esto -Destacando nuevamente su casa- Tal vez solo el dueño no se encuentra, de todas formas porque querrías interactuar con otro ser vivo mas en tu vida ?

Es diferente ustedes son mis hermanas, quiero creer que tal ves en esa casa hay una persona la cual pueda soportar esto -Nuevamente destacando todo el bullicio de su casa- Y asi en la lista de personas que no huyen al conocer a la familia Loud, habrá un nombre mas junto al de Bobby, Ronnie Ann, Clyde y nuestro vecino el Sr. Grouse -Ante todo Lucy solo mantuvo su expresión de total depresión pero claro no dejo a su hermano sin respuesta- Esta bien, pero eso solo significa que tendrás que cruzar la calle y tocar la puerta, suerte Lincoln -Dicho eso la hermana gótica solo volvió al interior de la casa, el niño de cabello blanco quería ir pero no solo, y no quería llevar a alguna de sus hermanas, con eso en mente solo había una persona a la quien llamar con su radio-

Gracias por venir Clyde -Chocando los 5 con su amigo- Oye yo siempre estoy hay para cuidarte la espalda asi como para mirar a tu preciosa hermana Lori -La sonrisa en la cara de Lincoln solo se borro ante el comentario referente a su hermana, claro ya estaba acostumbrado pero no dejaba de ser incomodo, ambos jóvenes cruzaron la calle y se encontraron frente a la casa comprada y cuyo habitante ellos desconocían- Bien llego la hora, voy a hacerlo... -Lincoln todo el timbre y ambos niños esperaron un tiempo mas nadie salia, volvieron a tocar el timbre y nuevamente nadie salia de la casa- Tal vez no hay nadie en casa

-Un ruido en la parte trasera de la casa había llamado la atención de Lincoln y Clyde, seguido de lo que claramente había sido un mugido- El nuevo vecino tiene una vaca ? eso es genial aunque no quita el hecho de que no hay nadie, quieres intentarlo mas tarde ? -Pregunto a Clyde- Lo siento Lincoln, debo volver a casa y ayudar a bañar a Cleopatra y eso no es trabajo solo para una o dos personas -el niño Loud solo acepto ese hecho y sonrió- esta bien, supongo que nos veremos mañana en la escuela, te hablare por el radio mas tarde -Con eso finalmente ambos amigos se despidieron y el niño Loud entro a la casa, aunque había dos inconvenientes, el primero era que todo estaba en silencio, el segundo era que se debía a que sus hermanas ya estaban frente a el con cierta mirada acusadora-

Oigan antes de que digan algo deben saber que solo fui a intentar conocer al nuevo vecino de la casa de enfrente, y lo único que se por ahora es que tienen una vaca -La única interesada por eso fue Lana, aunque si era raro para todas que un nuevo cecino fuera lo bastante tolerante con el escándalo de un día, el resto de la tarde en la casa Loud transcurrió con normalidad hasta al hora de dormir, el día siguiente era de escuela-

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Y al día siguiente- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-El día lunes no era del agrado de nadie, pero ya en la camioneta llevados por su padre todos los hermanos Loud que si asistían a la escuela fueron a sus respectivos salones despues de despedirse por el momento, fue entonces que Lincoln se encontró con su amigo Clyde antes de entrar al salón- Bueno los nuevos vecinos no dieron señales de vida ni el día de ayer ni hoy, por un lado tal vez sea bueno el poder disfrutar de tanta tranquilidad, aunque... -Era lo que expresaba el niño Loud en su asiento con cierto relajo hasta que su atención fue llamada por los rostros babeantes de algunos se sus compañeros varones, un cabello rojo intenso, una nariz pequeña y respingada, una camisera roja como su cabello y una falda que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, con ojos color negro como sus zapatos y su falda-

-La profesora solo pidió a la nueva alumna presentarse a la clase- Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Anastasia Apex, pero pueden llamarme Ana, mi familia llego a este estado hace apenas el sábado en la noche despues de unas vacaciones en Rusia, antes de vivir aquí vivíamos en Texas y pues... creo que seré bien recibida aquí -Después de eso la nueva niña tomo asiento al frente de la clase, el día siguió con normalidad hasta el almuerzo-

Valla no puedo creer que casi cada chico en la clase se quedo babeando por la chica nueva -Comento en niño Loud mientras comia su almuerzo junto a Clyde y Ronnie Ann- Ya es bastante tener que ver como mi hermano babea por tu hermana, lo bueno es que no estoy obligada a ver a mas chicos ponerse tontos por una chica -Fue entonces que dicha chica peliroja vio la mesa mas vacia y se acerco a ella para tomar aciento con su almuerzo- No les importa que me siente aqui verdad ? -ninguno de los 3 jovenes puso objecion- Hey ustedes dos estan en la misma clase que yo

Yo soy Lincoln, el es mi amigo Clyde y la chica a mi otro lado es Ronnie Anne -Ana extendió su mano a los 3 chicos saludándose de un modo mas formal- Gracias por dejar que me siente aquí, parece que sera mas cómodo comer con ustedes que con chicos que me preguntan si tengo novio o no, ya con tantos chicos en mi casa no quiero pensar en relaciones al menos hasta cumplir 13 años

Valla si que hablas de forma madura -Comento Ronnie Anne comiéndose una hamburguesa, Ana solo sonrió de una manera divertida y dejando su almuerzo de lado esta coloco su codo en la mesa como un pequeño desafío para la chica de cabello negro, un pequeño desafío de vencidas, tanto Ronnie Anne como Lincoln y Clyde quedaron ligeramente sorprendidos hasta que la chica acepto el desafío de vencidas, contaron hasta 3 comenzaron a forcejear para ver quien vencía a quien en ese pequeño encuentro amistoso, a la vez que los chicos se acercaban a ver que ocurría solo les quedaba en claro que Ana era tal vez casi tan ruda como Ronnie Anne-

-El reto duro 5 minutos hasta que Ana fue la primera en ceder ante el cansancio de su brazo quedando con una respiración algo agitada- Valla nunca una chica me había ganado antes en vencidas, creo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo eh ? -Después de eso Ronnie Anne ya tenia cierta simpatía por la chica nueva y ambas chocaron puños de forma amistosa- Espero que mis hermanos se hayan hecho de buena compañia hoy también, algunos de ellos son muy difíciles, alguno de ustedes tiene hermanos ? -Ronnie Ann solo levanto su dedo indice mencionando a un hermano, Clyde destaco a Lincoln considerandolo su hermano, y el propio Lincoln por su parte hiso lo mismo con Clyde, claro que...- En casa también tengo 10 hermanas, 5 mayores y 5 menores

Woooooooow tu también !? -Los 3 vieron extrañados a Ana al saber que ella tenia también 10 hermanos- Quien sabe ? Tal ves tus hermanas sean mas difíciles que mis hermanos, pero ser el único y ademas el hermano de en medio siempre es dificil -Ambos rieron algo contenidos pro la similitud y el tiempo transcurrió de forma cómoda y casual con una nueva amiga hasta que llego la hora de salir de la escuela-

-Al salir Lincoln noto la van de su familia y algo mas, una camioneta con ventanas oscuras que o era nueva o estaba muy bien cuidada- Bueno ya vinieron por mi, si te quedas aquí podrás ver a mis hermanos, nos vemos mañana chicos ! -Ana se despidió de sus 3 amigos chocando los 5 antes de subir a la camioneta, la puerta de esta se abrió de forma automática y en el asiento del conductor un joven de aparentes 20 años con un cabello tan blanco como la camiseta que usaba contrastando con sus lentes oscuros- Sabes si los demás tardaran mucho ? Llevo aquí estacionado 30 minutos

-Ana solo miro atrás esperando ver a sus hermanos y todos vinieron en un grupo- Oh haya vienen Alan -La primera en subir a la camioneta fue Ana, saludando al menor de sus hermanos que parecía tener apenas 2 años en una silla para bebes, despues de ella entraron en orden de estatura de menor a mayor, el siguiente en entrar fue un chico el cual estaba tomando una píldora del tamaño de una moneda de 25 centavos con un aparente gran esfuerzo, los siguientes en entrar fueron unos chicos idénticos solo físicamente, uno llevaba una caja de herramientas pequeñas y el otro llevaba una baraja de cartas de poker, el cuarto hermano usaba lentes de aumento y caminaba leyendo un libro de psicología con una mano y en la otra sostenía un libro de Lovecraft, el quinto hermano ya claramente mayor que Ana cargaba una espada de madera de diseño europeo en su mano, el siguiente tenia un rostro mas deprimido mientras comía una banana que al terminar de comerla este lanzo la cascara al basurero mas cercano acertando en el blanco, el séptimo hermano en subir era quien mas destacaba, a su espalda tenia lo que parecía ser un rifle de francotirador y ademas de eso llevaba una mascara sonriente, el octavo hermano de Ana se veía normal hasta que se puso un sombrero de cocinero y un delantal y mientras subía al vehículo este pregunto...- Que quieren hoy de postre chicos y Ana ? -A lo que todos dijeron al mismo tiempo...- Helado de chocolate ! !

-Pues si, a los ojos de Lincoln Loud la familia de Ana se veía tan "Especial" como la de el- Bueno creo que yo también debo irme, "Vanzilla" ya esta aquí -Chocando los 5 con Clyde y despidiéndose de Ronnie Ann con un abrazo- nos vemos mañana ! -Después de la escuela solo quedaba ir a buscar a Lisa a la universidad, mientras que en el camino su padre conducía la Van y sus hermanas tenían distintos rostros, asi que el niño Loud solo se arriesgo a preguntar- Chicas... de casualidad hoy llego un alumno nuevo a su clase que se apellida Apex ? -todos excepto Lori y obviamente Lilly dijeron que si-

Espera, como sabes eso ? Acaso estas en mi clase ? -Pregunto Leni inocente como siempre- debe ser que en su clase también llego un alumno nuevo con ese apellido, parece que toda una familia vino a nuestra escuela, como si no fuera suficiente ya ver rostros sin importancia y llenos de inocentes esperanzas a diario -Expreso Lucy como siempre lúgubre-

-Al llegar a casa todos los hermanos Loud bajaron de la Van y antes de entrar a la casa notaron algo, frente a ellos se encontraba la camioneta negra en la cual habían subido todos los hermanos Apex, ahora Lincoln sin siquiera hacer un segundo intento como había planeado ahora sabia quienes eran sus nuevos vecinos-

 _ **Bueno con eso eh dado fin al primer capitulo de esta historia que espero hayan disfrutado, nunca espere que una serie del actual nickelodeon pudiera gustarme tanto pero bueno en gustos no hay nada escrito, con nada mas que compartir de momento espero comenten la historia, toda opinion bien intencionada sera bien recibida, siganme y nos vemos en el prooooooximo capitulo :DD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bienvenidos a un nievo capitulo, esta vez un poco mas largo y casi todos los hermanos Apex seran introducidos aqui desde distintos puntos de vista cada uno, XD soy de pocas palabras asi que solo los dejare con el capitulo, disfrutenlo :DD**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aqui no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Cap 2: La primera impresión

Bien chicas, las reuní aquí para saber sus impresiones acerca de nuestros nuevos vecinos y al parecer compañeros de escuela -Todas las hermanas estaban reunidas en la sala de estar- Yo no tengo nada contra Ana, ella es mi nueva compañera de clase, reto a Ronnie Anne a unas vencidas y comimos nuestro almuerzo, alguien tiene algo interesante que contar respecto a los Apex ? -La primera en tomar la palabra fue la mayor de las hermanas- Bueno en mi clase literalmente no llego ningún chico nuevo, pero si tuve cierta impresión sobre el que conducía la camioneta...

-Flashback-

-Las clases de Lori habían terminado un poco antes de lo previsto pero ella tenia que esperar esos 30 minutos, asi que como siempre lo mejor para hacer era enviarse mensajes con Bobby, nada la sacaba de su celular y asi siguió hasta que 5 minutos despues llego una camioneta de color negro con ventanas oscuras, la ventana del conductor bajo hasta que el dicho conductor dejo verse, un hombre de al menos 1,90 mts de alto con un cabello blanco como su camiseta, sus lentes oscuros podían dejar ver un poco del color rojo de sus ojos, en la mejilla derecha este tenia una cicatriz de un corte y su cuerpo estaba tan bien esculpido que las chicas que lo veían se preguntaban si seria un modelo, de entre esas chicas estaba justamente Lori-

-Claro estaba entre continuar hablando con su novio o conocer al recién llegado, pero de entre tantas palabras, tantas peticiones de numero telefónico y tantas invitaciones una mueca se formo en el rostro del joven y...- ACABEN YA CON EL ESCÁNDALO, SON UNAS ESCANDALOSAS ! ! ! -Todas guardaron silencio lo que fue agradecido por el joven de la camioneta, aunque muchas de las chicas habían quedado encantadas con esa actitud- Denme un respiro, llegue a Royal Woods hace solo unos días -aunque nadie lo sabia el venia de una familia enorme y también lo que no le molestaba no era el ruido, si no el verse rodeado de chicas escandalosas y claro una cosa era el escándalo que pudiera generar su familia y otro muy diferente era el escándalo de un grupo de chicas insistentes-

-Fin Flashback-

Ese hombre literalmente debe aprender a tratar mejor a las mujeres -Dijo de brazos cruzados con cierta indignación- Al menos mi Bobby bubu osito si sabe como tratarme -Continuando sus mensajes amorosos con el mencionado, lo siguiente es que todos miraron a Leni- Oh es mi turno ? Bueno en mi clase...

-Flashback-

-La chica Loud junto a sus amigas se encontraban leyendo una de sus revistas de moda aunque la campana de inicio de clases ya había sonado, el profesor ya había entrado y pidió a todos que pusieran atención aunque Leni y compañía no hacían mucho caso- Hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno con nosotros y espero lo reciban bien -Después de esas palabras el profesor abrió la puerta del salón y dejo entrar a un chico, de contextura física normal y 1,75 mts de alto, de cabello y ojos marrón, junto a unas sandalias marrón, pantalones de mezclilla azules y una camisa negra a cuadros, el profesor pidió al nuevo alumno que se presentara y este de su mochila saco una bolsa con 10 Cupcakes en esta, claramente de chocolate con chispas rojas brillantes-

Mi nombre es Alphonse Apex, llegue a Royal Woods hace poco tiempo despues de unas vacaciones en Rusia, es la tierra natal de mamá y fue un buen cambio de ambiente por un tiempo, pero papá pensaba que necesitábamos asentarnos en otro lugar y despues de una elección al azar decidimos venir aquí, ahora quien quiera un Cupcake preparado por mi que levante la mano -Toda la clase levanto la mano pero claro solo 10 fueron seleccionados por Alphonse-

-De entre los seleccionados estaba Leni que en lugar de atrapar el regalo con sus manos este impacto en su frente antes de caer en sus manos, esto no evito que la chica Loud diera un pequeño mordisco seguido de un suspiro de absoluta satisfacción asi como los otros 9 chicos de la clase que recibieron un Cupcake-

-Fin Flashback-

Y fue lo mejor que eh comido, como que incluso mejor que el almuerzo -Todas sus hermanas y su hermano se encontraban algo interesados por su historia... excepto por Lisa que se mantenía escéptica- Pues yo dudo mucho que un simple producto de pastelería sea capas de producir ese nivel de satisfacción en el cerebro y estimulasion del sentido del gusto -Ante tal comentario Leni sabia que hacer por extraño que fuera, mostró a su hermano y hermanas el Cupcake y lo repartió en 11 trozos de los cuales todos excepto Lisa comieron seguido de un gran y satisfactorio suspiro-

Bien, sedo ante la presión de la mayoría -Dijo la chica genio antes de comer su pedazo de Cupcake, fue entonces que su escepticismo se vio derrotado al dejar salir la misma expresión que el resto de sus hermanas y hermano- Podríamos decir que comimos un pedazo de felicidad, Jajajaja, entienden ? -Ni siquiera el mal chiste de Luan los distraía de seguir saboreando el trozo de Cupcake- Valla ojala el chico nuevo de mi clase supiera hacer estas cosas, en lugar de eso es extraño -Ahora todos miraron a Luna para que comenzara su historia-

-Flashback-

-Cuando comenzaron las clases Luan se encontraba con su guitarra acústica en sus manos, ya que el profesor aun no llegaba, claro no tardo mucho en aparecer y en dar la noticia sobre un nuevo alumno en la clase y pidió a este pasar, presentarse a sus compañeros y tomar asiento mas la respuesta no fue inmediata, en lugar de un chico nuevo lo que comenzó a hacer presencia fue una tenue y serena de violín, claramente proveniente de una grabadora-

-Hiso acto de presencia con pasos elegantes una figura de 1,70 mts de alto, sus brazos se veían bien formados pero sus piernas y abdomen no demasiado, pero aun mas extraña era su vestimenta conformada por unas largas botas marrones y pantalones de mezclilla azules, una camiseta gris sin mangas y sobre todo un poncho blanco, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una tea ajustada y su rostro por una mascara sonriente que no dejaba ver siquiera sus ojos, aun mas extraño era que en su espalda llevaba ademas de su mochila con sus respectivos utensilios escolares, también llevaba lo que parecía ser un rifle de francotirador del cual extrajo unos cuantos pétalos de rosa y los lanzo al aire- Soy Alester Apex, un placer conocerlos a todos -Terminando con una pequeña reverencia aunque algo exagerada-

-Después de eso Alester Apex ya había sido catalogado como extraño, aunque para algunos rostros bastante llamativo, las clases siguieron con normalidad hasta la hora del receso donde Luna comenzó a tocar nuevamente un par de notas, pero algo le llamaba la atención y es que era observada por el chico nuevo mientras en sus manos sostenía un gran cuaderno de dibujo y un lápiz, todo parecía que estaba dibujando a Luna y si bien eso no le molestaba tampoco le permitía concentrarse bien en su música-

-Fin de Flashback-

Pueden creer que paso 20 minutos dibujandome !? -Sus hermanas y hermano solo rieron de forma ligera- No te sientas mal por tener un admirador tan atento hermana, y apenas llevan un día de conocerse -Expreso la hermana mayor con cierta intención de molestar a Luna- Puede que te lo entregue mañana, si el dibujo es bonito entonces podrías hablarle sobre mi ya que no todos tienen la suerte de dibujarme -Dijo Lola con confianza por no decir arrogancia-

Este asunto quedara muy bien retratado, Jejejeje, entienden ? -Esta vez el chiste si causo algunas risas y también una pregunta- Y que es lo que ocurrió en tu clase Luan ? No creo que vallas a hacer un chiste de esto -Dijo Luna a su hermana comediante-

-Flashback-

-En su mochila Luan llevaba algunos materiales de comedia y su cámara para grabar cualquier tipo de buen material, ahora se encontraba en su asiento del salón pensando en algún buen chiste cuando sonó la campana del inicio de las clases cuando la profesora de su salón entro- Buenos días a todos clase, hoy es un día algo especial ya que tenemos hoy a un nuevo estudiante, ahora entra y preséntate a todos ! -Un joven entro con una gran bolsa que entre sus utensilios escolares también se hallaba lleno de bananas, vestía una camiseta amarilla con pantalones grises pálidos junto con botas negras, su rostro se veía algo apagado, uno de sus ojos era rojo y el otro era negro y su cabello color marrón, algo delgado para su altura de 1,67 mts-

Soy Axel Apex, tengo 15 años y vengo de una familia numerosa, no tengo algún gusto en particular y soy nuevo en Royal Woods, es todo por el momento -Después de eso el chico nuevo tomo asiento junto a la Loud comediante y este se dispuso a comer una banana, no tardo mucho en eso y desde su asiento lanzo la cascara directo al basurero- A eso le llamo una buena "Banasta", Jajajaja, entiendes ? -La Loud comediante había intentado un chiste simple con el chico nuevo el cual despues de unos segundos comenzó a reír aunque algo contenido Tus chistes "resbalan" de buenos eh ? -Respondió Axel con una broma improvisada-

Oye no esta nada mal, por cierto soy Luan Loud -Extendiendo su mano con uno de esos conocidos "Botones eléctricos" en su palma, algo que Axel vio venir y en lugar de tomar su mano y hacer contacto con el botón, este tomo el reverso de la mano de la chica, asi correspondió el saludo pero no cayo en la broma- Supongo que contigo necesitare mejor material que esto -Quitándose su pequeño dispositivo de la mano lo que provocaba a Luan a seguir mejorando su material de comedia-

-A la hora del receso Luan y Axel hablaban sobre sus familias y en mas de una ocasión hacia reír al chico nuevo con alguno de sus chistes, todo mientras este comía otra banana- Que es lo que te pasa con las bananas eh ? -Pregunto la comediante Loud- Es una larga historia, hace algún tiempo yo hacia números de alto riesgo, al publico le gustaba verme encadenado en un tanque de agua, o en un trapecio, o en la cuerda floja, pero el acto favorito de mi publico era el lanzamiento de cuchillos, pero un día... -terminando de comer su fruta y lanzando la cascara al basurero mas cercano justo en el centro- Lo siento no puedo hablar de eso ahora, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es arrojar cascaras de banana

-Fin de Flashback-

-Al terminar su relato del día la chica comediante no hiso ninguna broma, aunque claro las chicas y Lincoln no lo sabían pero había mas de lo que se veía a simple vista en Axel Apex y sus hermanos- El sujeto que llego a mi clase pues... no se como tratarlo, creo que lo respeto pero no se si me agrada -Ganarse el respeto de Lynn solo quería decir que el hermano Apex en cuestión era bueno en algún tipo de deporte y que daba mas haya de sus limites en este, asi la Loud deportista comenzó con...-

-Flashback-

-La primera clase de Lynn en la escuela el día lunes era de educación física, una buena manera de comenzar el día para ella, claro el profesor de esa clase antes de dar las instrucciones dejo a un nuevo alumno introducirse, este tenia cabello pelirrojo y ojos negros, su contextura parecía ser bien formada para tener 13 años y media 1,55 mts, claro en ese momento el chico estaba vistiendo la ropa para la clase de educación física- Soy Aaxton Apex, 13 años... es todo -Saludando en general con su mano derecha-

-Después de algo tan resumido el profesor de educación física puso a la clase a correr, 3 vueltas alrededor de la escuela y luego ejercicios de cardio, la clase completa termino los ejercicios en 45 minutos y despues de eso al no saber como seguir el profesor les dio el resto del periodo de clases como tiempo libre, Lynn y algunas de sus amigas notaron como Aaxton volvió a los casilleros y luego regreso portando una espada de madera donde comenzó a lanzar golpes al aire en diversas direcciones mientras llevaba alrededor de sus hombros varias bolsas de arena atadas que juntas pesaban 15 kilos-

-El chico no parecía tener cara de muchos amigos, o de alguien que compartiera su gusto por las espadas, pero en su rostro ya tan sudado y cansado se veía un chico que daba el 110%, en toda la clase de educación física no había tomado un solo trago de agua y siguió asi hasta que cayo de rodillas con una respiración acelerada, ante eso uno de los chicos de su clase se acerco con una botella de agua la cual Aaxton acepto agradecido, dando un pequeño sorbo para lavar su boca y luego escupiendo, seguido de 3 pequeños tragos de la botella seguido de unas simples palabras de agradecimiento-

-Fin de Flashback-

Si ese tipo da su 110% en su actividad deportiva entonces lo respeto, pero solo debería sonreír mas mientras lo hace -Expreso la Loud deportista a lo que su hermana menor gótica respondió- Yo disfruto mis historias de vampiros y mis lugares oscuros y estrechos, pero no me ves sonriendo por eso

Yo si te eh visto sonreír a veces, no importa como seas siempre hay algo que podrá hacerte sonreír -Dijo Lincoln con una expresión de que sabia de lo que hablaba- Claro entre esas cosas no están los chistes de Luan -Un comentario de Lana que hiso reír a todos excepto a la mencionada comediante- Oh Jaja muy gracioso, valla comedia de altura para una niña tan pequeña, Jejejeje, entienden ? -Esta vez nadie se rió- Mejor sigamos con Lucy, que tal tu nuevo compañero de clases ? -Pregunto la primera hermana-

-Inicio Flashback-

-Lucy Loud leía algunos de sus poemas tristes en clases mientras esperaba a que llegara la profesora de su clase ya que había sonado la campana de inicio de clases, la chica gótica solo esperaba que fuera un día como cualquier otro para llegar a casa y mantenerse en la oscuridad de alguno de los rincones de esta- Suspiro...

-Al llegar la profesora de su clase esta dejo entrar a un chico el cual tenia cabello marrón con un mechón blanco, ojos que se veían distinguidos con lentes de aumento de forma rectangular, este vestía una camisa blanca bajo un abrigo sin mangas, pantalones gruesos como los que usan las personas de tercera edad y zapatos oscuros formales, tanto su contextura como su altura de 1,45 se veían normales y en lugar de una mochila o un bolso este llevaba un maletín-

Mi nombre es Arthur, tengo 8 años y llegue hace poco a Royal Woods, a diferencia de las personas a las que les gusta explorar bosques o centros comerciales, yo disfruto mas explorando la mente de las personas tal como lo dice uno de mis libro sobre Psicología que tengo aquí en mi maletín -Mostrando dicho libro, despues de eso el primer periodo de las clases consistía en una hora libre de estudio las cuales Arthur aprovecho para hacer algunas preguntas a sus nuevos compañeros con el uso de algunos test psicológicos tales como el de Rorschach-

-Ninguno de sus compañeros se negó a eso mas todos veían cosas en el test que para Arthur eran bastante normales para chicos de su edad, algunas veces era interesante que un chico viera un plato de comida o algún objeto inanimado, fue hasta que llego a Lucy con la misma intención- Disculpa, se que ya me conoces ya que me presente hace unos minutos, te importa si te hago unas preguntas y unas pruebas ? -Lucy lo pensó un poco, esto no era como cuando Lisa le pedía a ella o a alguno de sus familiares que fueran sujetos de prueba experimentales por lo que no tuvo alguna objeción aunque viera como una experiencia vacía el interactuar con otro ser humano-

Bien... que ves aquí ? -Arthur mostró la primera mancha de pintura del test esperando la respuesta de la chica gótica- Veo un vampiro -Fue su respuesta y el psicólogo saco una pequeña libreta anotando las respuestas prosiguiendo con el test donde las respuestas siguieron con: Un cráneo, una vela, un fantasma, un hombre lobo, un ataúd, una estaca y por ultimo un hada-

-Esa ultima respuesta fue la que mas intrigo a Arthur, siguió anotando diversas cosas por 30 segundos hasta que cerro su libreta- Tu mente me parece algo fascinante, me arriesgaría a decir que vives con un grupo numeroso de personas y aunque no congenian en lo mas mínimo si se tienen mucho aprecio -El rostro de Lucy no lo mostraba pero esa ultima afirmación la había sorprendido ya que era correcta- Las mentes oscuras siempre son las mas fascinantes de explorar...

-Fin de Flashback-

Y despues de eso me dijo que podría hablar de mis pesares con el por mas interminables que fueran, todo por progresar en su futuro oficio explorando el mundo dentro de la mente -Acabando de contar su relato con uno de sus clásicos suspiros- Espera como puede haber un mundo dentro de mi mente, acaso mi cabeza es tan grande ? -Pregunto Leni examinando su cabeza con las manos- Literalmente has escuchado la expresión que dice "Hay un mundo en los libros" ? Pues es algo asi -Explico Lori mas su hermana Leni aun seguía sin entender- Oh olvídalo...

Ejem Ejem... -Llamo la atención la pequeña reina de belleza junto a su gemela- Me parece que ahora es nuestro turno no ? -Pregunto Lola con un rostro impaciente del mismo modo Lana también- Espera porque vas a contar tu la historia !? -Fue el inicio de una discusión que por poco paso a mayores hasta que Lincoln y Lori separaron a las gemelas- Esta bien pueden contarla juntas !

-Inicio de Flashback-

-Tanto Lola viéndose sin aburrirse al espejo y Lana hurgando en su nariz, para sus compañeros de clase ambas eran tanto agradables a su modo como molestas, era extraño como siendo gemelas una salio como una princesa creída mientras otra era una chica de riesgos y suciedad-

-La profesora de la clase había entrado apenas sonó la campana y Lola se acomodo en su lugar intentando parecer perfecta, mientras que Lana solo pegaba lo que extrajo de su nariz bajo su asiento, junto a la profesora entraron dos chicos, uno vestido con una bata de laboratorio cargando una caja de herramientas de precision y en su frente llevaba lentes contra golpes, mientras que el otro vestía con un sombrero purpura adornado con una pluma verde, una camisa amarilla y el resto de su ropa era un conjunto de traje purpura asi como también sus zapatos, claro ambos compartían el mismo rostro, la misma estatura de un metro y contextura, los mismos ojos marrón y el cabello blanco y la misma nariz pequeña y puntiaguda-

Yo soy Arnold Apex -Dijo el gemelo con la caja- y yo Albert Apex -Continuo el chico vestido de purpura y luego ambos al mismo tiempo- Somos los gemelos Apex recién llegados a Royal Woods -Luego Albert continuo- ensayamos nuestra presentación el día de ayer, genial eh ? -Dejando salir unas cuantas risas y su hermano Arnold continuo- Me gusta armas cosas, desarmarlas y repararlas siempre que sean aparatos sofisticados y pequeños... como celulares o computadoras, mientras que mi hermano disfruta los juegos y las apuestas

Oye me haces ver como un chico malo, solamente soy un buen jugador -Mostrando de su bolsillo una baraja de poker, despues de su presentación ambos hermanos se sentaron uno al lado del otro justo detrás de las gemelas Loud, uno demostraba cierta dedicación en sus estudios mientras que el otro a pesar de que se mantenía en sus libros también se distraía con sus cartas y también con una moneda, y a los ojos de la gemela mas desordenada parecía ser una moneda normal-

-Fin de Flashback-

Después de eso ese chico Albert le quito un dolar a toda la clase con sus juegos, incluso a mi ! ! -Expreso Lana con algo de pesar y su hermana gemela hiso lo mismo- Bien si ya terminaron de hablar sobre sus experiencias con esos nuevos seres humanos recién llegados pues yo tengo trabajo que hacer -Dijo la genio dispuesta a volver a su habitacion hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta de la casa-

 _ **Bueno con ya 9 de los 11 hermanos presentados en la historia es todo lo que les puedo decir de momento es que espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia, toooooodo lo que ustedes quieran y nos vemos en el porximo capitulo :DD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aqui no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Cap 3: Un voluntario

-Cuando Lincoln abrió la puerta este vio dos figuras, una imponente de cuerpo esculpido y un rostro serio con un pequeño toque de agresividad, un cabello blanco corto empuntado y ojos cubiertos por lentes oscuros, se trataba del hermano mayor de Ana- Hola, me preguntaba si podrían darme una taza de azúcar -Mostrando al chico Loud una taza vacía, fue entonces que Lincoln recordó el problema que hubo con su tutor Hugh cuando sus hermanas lo conocieron y al voltear fue su sorpresa de que no estaban reaccionando de una forma vergonzosamente embelesada-

-No entendía el porque, pero era un alivio ver que sus hermanas se estaban comportando y posiblemente era por el rostro de pocos amigos del joven adulto, el chico Loud tomo la taza del joven adulto y despues de unos segundos este se la paso con azúcar- Disculpa, eres hermano de Ana Apex ? -Pregunto el chico al hombre frente a el-

Así es, y tu debes ser Lincoln Loud verdad ? Anastasia nos hablo de ti ayer de camino a casa , es bueno que lograra hacer amigos tan pronto -Dijo acariciando la cabeza del chico aunque manteniendo su expresión sin sonrisas, al mismo tiempo una figura pequeña se asomaba por atrás de las piernas de Alan Apex, sosteniendo a otra figura aun mas pequeña- Oh por cierto ellos son dos de mis hermanos, sus nombres son Aaron -Mostrando al pequeño que se escondía detrás de el, su rostro se veía algo enfermo y con señales de que no dormía mucho para su edad de aparentes 5 años, su atuendo era bastante normal compuesto solo por unos pantalones azules, camiseta gris y unos zapatos marrones, sus ojos cansados eran color marrón como su cabello el cual en su flequillo destacaba un mechón blanco-

Y el mas pequeño de los hermanos es Ark, tiene 2 años y medio ya -El mencionado infante estaba cubierto solo con una manta azul, el poco cabello que tenia lo mostraba pelirrojo y sus ojos del mismo color y parece que toda la familia compartía el tener una nariz respingada-

Porque tu hermano parece estar agonizando ? -Pregunto la Loud genio al mayor de los hermanos Apex sin ningun tipo de cuidado- No tiene ninguna enfermedad especifica, solo le es dificil dormir y a su edad la falta de sueño no le hara bien, ah estado tomando algunos medicamentos pero despues de una semana algo parece tener su cuerpo que hace que pierdan su efecto y vuelve la falta de sueño, a su edad no creemos que se deba a algun problema psicologico

-Lisa miro con detenimiento al chico de rostro cansado y luego se dirigio a su hermano mayor- Saben... creo que podria hacer algo por el, si solo firman esto -Mostrandole a Alan y a Aaron un contrato el cual toda la familia Loud conocia bien, ese que le permitia usarlos con fines de experimentos sin temor a represarias, Alan se detuvo a leer el contrato y de pronto vio de reojo los trofeos que tenian los 11 hermanos Loud, de entre ellos la pequeña genio frente a el tenia un premio nobel juvenil- Te dire algo, si mamá y papá estan dispuestos a arriesgarse entonces ellos firmaran esto

Que eres incapaz de decidir por el bien de tu hermano menor ? -Dijo con cierta intención de provocarlo a firmar los documentos, claro siendo un adulto este no caería en su juego- No, de lo que no soy capas es de hacerme responsable si algo llega a salir mal, la ciencia despues de todo es ensayo y error y si fallas en una prueba no quiero ser yo el responsable -Era increíble para los Loud ver como un extraño recién conocido podía responder a Lisa con tanta lógica sin que le pareciera extraña, algo lo cual Lisa no supo como refutar y accedió a llevar las suficientes pruebas como para que dejaran a un nuevo espécimen en sus manos-

-Junto a Lisa también fueron Lincoln y Lori, solamente cruzaron la calle y antes de que el hermano mayor Apex abriera la puerta esta se abrió desde el interior mostrando a uno de sus hermanos el cual usaba en ese momento una gorra de cocinero y un delantal, agradeció la taza de azúcar y corrió a la cocina nuevamente antes de que entraran sus hermanos y 3 de los hermanos Loud-

-La familia Apex tenia su forma de ser la cual increíblemente no era una forma caótica, eran 11 hermanos y todos parecían convivir con cierta armonía- Créanme hay mas de lo que se ve a simple vista... -Comento Alan a sus 3 "invitados", fue que desde las escaleras aparecieron 2 hermanos mas, uno que comía una banana y con destreza este lanzo la cascara a un bote de basura al lado de la puerta de entrada dando en el centro de este, frente a el manejando una moneda uno de los gemelos, el vestido de purpura y con extravagante sombrero- Que harán ustedes ahora ? -Pregunto Alan a sus hermanos-

Quería ir a comprar algunas botanas y dulces con el dinero que gane hoy "limpiamente" en la escuela pero papá dijo que no debía salir solo, asi que Axel va a acompañarme -Alan ante la explicación solo creyó esas palabras, excepto la parte en la que aseguro ganar el dinero de forma limpia y solo dijo que no gastaran demasiado, sus hermanos aun no se iban a pesar de eso ya que tenían cierta intriga con el chico y las dos chicas que acompañaban a sus hermanos- Oh creo que no nos conocemos, vivimos en la casa de enfrente, soy Lincoln Loud y ellas son mis hermanas Lori y Lisa -Los dos Apex comenzaron a pensar en donde habían escuchado antes ese apellido hasta que sus mentes hicieron el contacto que los hiso recordar- Tienen dos gemelas muy disparejas como hermanas verdad ? -Pregunto el chico jugador y los 3 Louds asintieron- Les diré algo, por 5 dolares ustedes podrán ganar los 50 dolares que tengo aquí en mi mano -Mostrando el claro efectivo verde y una moneda-

Si la moneda cae en cara entonces yo gano, si cae en cruz ustedes ganan, que dicen ? -Quien tomo el riesgo ante la apuesta fue Lori sacando de un bolsillo 5 dolares sin cuidado- Literalmente acepto la apuesta chico -Albert lanzo la moneda y cuando cayo en su mano inmediatamente la cubrio, al retirarla Lori suspiro pesadamente y entrego sus 5 dolares al chico jugador al ver que la moneda había caído en cara, despues de eso Albert y Axel se retiraron de compras-

Oh no puedo creer que perdí esos 5 dolares ! -Dijo pesadamente sacando su celular y comunicándole a su Bobby lo recién ocurrido, mientras que al subir las escaleras pasaron por distintas habitaciones, lo siguiente era que a pesar que los hermanos compartían habitaciones, no se escuchaba un gran bullicio mas que algunos gritos rápidos con un sonido de impacto de la madera contra una bolsa de arena y una radio reproduciendo música de orquesta-

-Ya al final del pasillo llegaron a la habitacion de los padres Apex, el mayor de los hermanos toco la puerta y abrió esta pidiendo permiso, al entrar a la habitacion de los padres ambos se encontraban, el padre aparentaba 45 años, su cabello era marrón y peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos eran tambien marrones y era del mismo alto y contextura física que su hijo mayor, con el bello facial cubriendo el área de sus mejillas y mentón, vistiendo una camisa de leñador, botas marrones y pantalones azules, la madre por otro lado parecía ser bastante joven, aparentaba solo 29 años aunque realmente tenia 40 años, usaba un vestido completo que llegaba hasta sus tobillos y con cierto escote el cual hacia que Alan se arrepintiera por traer al chico Loud y a dos de sus hermanas a la casa, mas destacados eran sus ojos rojos y su cabello blanco de donde venían también los rasgos de alguno de los hermanos Apex-

-Alan y Lincol fueron los primeros en entrar- Mamá...Papá... El es Lincoln Loud, uno de nuestros vecinos que vive en la casa frente a nosotros -Los padre de la casa se pusieron de pie y saludaron de manera formal al chico con una sonrisa,presentandose el nombre del padre era Joseph y el de la madre al igual que la unica hija, su nombre era Anastasia, ellos tambien sabia ya de el por los relatos de su hija en la escuela- Bien esa fue la parte facil, ahora quiero que conoscan a alguien que creo puede ayudar a Aaron con sus problema de sueño

-Los padres levantaron una ceja en modo de intriga, ellos eran conscientes del problema de uno de sus hijos pequeños y a pesar de diversos tratamientos nada se había logrado, por un momento pensaron que quien hablaría con ellos seria la hermana mayor quien también se presento siendo que cuando sus padres no estaban en la casa ella era quien quedaba a cargo, despues de Lori quien se dispuso a hablar con los padres Apex fue Lisa, que con solo unas palabras los dos adultos comenzaban a preguntarse si la niña era real y si tenia solo 4 años-

-Lisa aseguraba que podría curar los problemas de sueño de su hijo, exponiendo diversas hipótesis eh incluso destacando su premio nobel juvenil, despues de 10 minutos de escuchar a la Loud genio, el padre Apex solo pregunto...- Algún riesgo letal ? -Lisa solo aseguro que no habría ninguna forma en la cual la vida de Aaron correría peligro y solo eso fue suficiente para que ambos padres accedieran a tomar este camino- Quieren quedarse a cenar ? Nuestro hijo Alphonse esta preparando Espagueti y Panna Cotta -Fue la oferta de la madre que fue apoyada por su esposo presentes y algo a lo que Alan no puso objecion, pero ya que los padres Loud no se encontraban en casa esta vez tendrían que rechazar la oferta-

-A la puerta fueron acompañados por Aaron quien con suerte esta seria la ultima larga noche sin poder dormir a plenitud- Supongo que los veré a todos bastante seguido no ? -Comento este a Lincol y a sus dos hermanas, Lincoln y Lori viéndolo con cierto rostro de preocupación al pensar en lo que acababa de meterse, Lisa por su parte intentaba contener su emoción lo cual no le fue dificil, aunque no olvidaba que tenia que curar los problemas de sueño de Aaron, eso no quería decir que no podría hacer algunas pruebas extra como excusas- Te espero despues de que termine tu jornada escolar, hasta mañana Aaron sujeto experimental

-Con eso Lisa se despidió asi como tambien Lincoln y Lori, solo para ver que en su pequeña ausencia la casa ya estaba convertida en un caos, pasteles de crema y pasteles de lodo en las paredes, una torre de amplificadores a todo volumen, marcas del auto de Lola por la alfombra, diversas pelotas cubriendo el suelo, mas de un pañal sucio y sus mascotas sueltas correteando por toda la casa y a pesar de todo Leni hablando por teléfono como si nada, solo con ver eso para Lori fue suficiente para ponerse su ropa militar y llamar a todos, mintiendo con que sus padres llegarían en 10 minutos todos excepto Lincoln y Lisa se lo creyeron y comenzaron a limpiar-

-Después de limpiar la casa y cenar Lincoln dejo sus respectivas pertenencias escolares listas para el día siguiente en la escuela, seria bueno hablar con Clyde sobre el nuevo sujeto experimental de su hermana asi como también seria bueno que Ana le hablara sobre sus hermanos-

 _ **Bien poco a poco se ira conociendo mas sobre las familia Apex, ya que se introdujo a los hermanos menores asi como tambien a los padres de la familia, sin mas que decir**_ _ **espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia, toooooodo lo que ustedes quieran y nos vemos en el porximo capitulo :DD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aqui no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Cap 4: Un obsequio de inspiración

-Ya en la escuela Lincoln Loud se reunión con su amigo Clyde Mcbrige antes de iniciar las clases, la primera hora era de matemáticas pero entre pequeños tiempos muertos ambos amigos podían conversar de alguna cosa extraña especialmente ahora que Ana era parte de su pequeño circulo, la chica tenia gustos por algunos cómics y mangas, gustaba de series animadas pero no podía tolerar los programas o juegos de terror, por lo que era claro que no disfrutaba de ARRGHH ! ! ! -

-El primer periodo de clases paso entre fracciones y ecuaciones que no fueron difíciles de resolver para Lincoln y compañía, despues de eso venia la clase de biología, algo asqueroso para algunos y fascinante para otros, claro a la edad de 11 años no era dificil entender lo que ocurría con la comida en todo el proceso desde que se masticaba, aunque escuchar la palabra popó venir de la profesora ciertamente era gracioso-

-Ya en el primer receso esta vez junto a Ronnie Anne los chicos estaban sentados en el patio de juegos, no paso mucho para que la niña Santiago y la niña Apex se hicieran amigas, Claro Ronnie Anne no tenia ningún problema en exteriorizar lo ruda que era, poco a poco se dieron cuenta que una de las pocas cosas realmente delicadas y afeminadas que tenia Ana era su apariencia, en su interior podía ser como Ronnie Anne pero por fuera no era muy diferente de otras chicas que se preocupaban por verse bien lo que jugaba en contra en mas de una ocasión por uno que otro chico queriendo coquetear con ella o intentando invitarla a salir sin desmayarse en el proceso o recibir algún rechazo, era como ver a Clyde en presencia de Lori-

Sabes ayer conocí a algunos de tus hermanos -Dijo el chico Loud a la chica Apex quien dejo salir un pequeño suspiro- Alan, Aaron y Ark... Ayer en la cena me dijeron que habías ido a casa, me habían enviado al supermercado a comprar asi que no llegue hasta 30 minutos despues que tu te fuiste, no fue extraño entrar en nuestra casa verdad ? -Lincoln no sabia como responder, sus hermanos no eran como sus hermanas, los Apex a pesar de ser igual de numerosos no emitían el escándalo que emitía la familia Loud, aunque si contó a Ana aquella pequeña apuesta entre uno de sus hermanos menores y su hermana Lori-

Asi que mi hermano Albert le quito 5 dolares a tu hermana... Jejeje, es uno de sus trucos favoritos, la moneda que uso seguro en lugar de tener cara y cruz tenia 2 caras, de seguro uso tambien algo asi con sus compañeros de clase -Dejando salir unas cuantas risas avergonzadas- Mis hermanos tambien son algo peculiares Lincoln

Pues yo tengo un hermano mayor que es como tener un hermano menor -Comento Ronnie Anne- Tal vez sea cierto, pero yo tengo 10 hermanos y todos salieron únicos en cierta medida, para empezar nunca eh visto que salgan con alguna chica... pero yo no estoy al pendiente de que hacen y no hacen, y la mayoría de ellos están repartidos por la escuela tal vez hablando con alguna de tus hermanas -Ante tal suposición los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron lo mas que pudieron por la sorpresa- Quieren que les hable sobre ellos ?

-Lincoln, Clyde y Ronnie Anne tenían cierto interés, a lo que Ana accedió pero no se daría el lujo de explicarlos detalladamente- Bueno nuestro hermano mayor es Alan, ya lo conociste -dirigiéndose al chico Loud- El por ahora maneja un negocio junto a Papá, a simple vista siempre le ven cara de maleante o bravucón, mi segundo hermano Alphonse tiene un gran talento para la cocina y creo que es el menos peculiar de todos, mi tercer hermano Allester se llama a si mismo artista, se le da el dibujo, la pintura, y también es bueno para ser dramático y exagerado como un actor...

Mi cuarto hermano Axel antes era bueno haciendo actos atrevidos, pero despues de un accidente ahora lo único que hace es comer 3 bananas al día, mi quinto hermano es Aaxton que practica algunas pasiones de las cuales algunas usan espadas, es posible que si escucharon a alguien gritando en casa fuera el -

Entonces esos son tus 5 hermanos mayores ? -Pregunto Clyde y Ana solo asintió con su cabeza, aun quedaban sus 5 hermanos menores- de mis hermanos menores el primero es Arthur, como sus intereses lo llevaron a interesarse en la psicología siempre es alguien a quien podemos contarle nuestros problemas y frustraciones sin temer que pueda volverse loco... lo que es extraño ya que también disfruta de los libros de Lovecraft y esos libros si que son de locos

Luego de el viene Arnold, a pesar de tener solo 6 años esta algo dependiente de la tecnología, siempre que lo veo esta inmerso en algún tipo de aparato ya sea usándolo o desarmandolo... -Dejando salir un suspiro algo pesado- Y junto a el esta nuestro pequeño chico del juego Albert -Con esas palabras los 3 amigos de la chica Apex notaron un cambio en el tono de voz de Ana- Según el cuando tenga edad para apostar podrá llevar a todos los casinos y sitios de apuestas en el país a la bancarrota mientras el se vuelve multi millonario

Por eso se viste como un mafioso de los años 60 y usa ese sombrero con la pluma que parece sacado de una mala pelicula ? -Pregunto nuevamente la chica Santiago- El dice que si hay que hacer las cosas, no esta de mas "verse bien" haciendolas aunque las cosas que hace sea ganar dinero con juegos y trampas -Sacando 5 dolares y entregandolos al choco Loud- entregaselos a tu herana Lori, pero no le digas que los perdio con trampas pero no te confundas, lo hago porque somos amigos y vecinos

Dices que esta bien que tu hermano menor gane dinero haciendo trampas ? -Pregunto la chica Santiago dejando salir una pequeña risa, desde el punto de vista de Ana no estaba mal que sus hermanos tuvieran un talento que aflorar... por mas malo que este fuera y ademas el chico solo tenia 6 años- Bueno y por ultimo ya conocen a mis dos últimos hermanos Aaron y Ark verdad ? -Lincol ya había hablado con Clyde y Ronnie Anne sobre su visita a la casa Apex asi que ya sabían algo sobre 3 de los 10 hermanos- Bueno yo mantendré un actitud positiva de que ninguno de nuestros hermanos se volverán enemigos mortales o algo asi -Aseguro Lincoln confiado, lo que no sabia es que no todo dependería de su actitud positiva-

-Al mismo tiempo durante el receso-

-Luna tocaba algunas notas con su guitarra acústica para sus amigos pidiendo su opinión, a sus amigos les gustaba la música de la Loud Rockera, pero había algo que llamaba mas su atención por mas incomodo que fuera tenia cierto encanto... o romanticismo para algunas chicas-

-Luna volteo a ver y se encontraba su nuevo compañero de clases, Allester con su mascara sonriente sostenía su cuaderno de dibujo y en su cintura llevaba lapices de casi todos los colores de los cuales los que mas estaba ocupando eran purpura, rojo y negro- Cuanto tiempo lleva haciendo eso ? -Pregunto Luna sintiéndose algo incomoda y al mismo tiempo algo alagada-

Desde que comenzaste a tocar el se puso a dibujar, parece que si siente algo por ti eh ? -Pronto las notas de la rockera Loud desafinaron con esas palabras, ya un día que la observaran de esa forma estaba bien, pero 3 días ya era tal vez demasiado, Luna solo guardo su guitarra antes de que el receso terminara y camino en direccion a Allester el cual arranco la hoja de su cuaderno y la enrollo-

Amigo normalmente yo no digo estas cosas, pero das una muuuuuuy mala impresión, que tienes que ocultar exactamente usando esa cosa !? -Pregunto a Allester quien no parecía dar importancia, lo único que hiso fue darle el dibujo y tan pronto esta lo recibió la campana de regreso a clases sonó, Allester se marcho al salón y Luna no quiso abrir la hoja de inmediato-

-El resto del día había trascurrido con normalidad hasta que llego la ultima clase del día, la clase de Arte en la cual cada alumno se encontraba de pie con un lienzo en blanco frente a ellos, ya que aun eran los primeros días de clases el maestro de arte pidió solo dejarse llevar y usar su imaginación para pintar lo primer que les viniera a la mente-

-La clase de arte tenia como duración 2 horas, dos horas que se hicieron realmente eternas para algunos incluyendo a Luna que a pesar de que el dibujo y la pintura no era como tocar un instrumento, eso no le impidió hacen un buen trabajo con su lienzo implantando en el una guitarra eléctrica como la que tenia en casa rodeada por notas negras chispeantes en un fondo azul, otros de sus compañeros habían dibujado cosas mas simples como el clásico cesto de frutas o el dibujo de un perro o algún otro animal, el único que faltaba por mostrar su cuadro era Allester-

-El Apex artista tomo su reciente creación y la mostró a la clase, todos exclamaron con asombro ante la pintura, una mujer blanca con un cabello, labios y ojos azules como zafiros, acostada sobre rosas negras con hojas verdes sobresalientes e sus tallos donde esas mismas rosas cubrían todo lo que debían cubrir para que el dibujo no fuera considerado erótico, mas de un chico tomo una foto a la pintura y otros se decidieron por primera vez hablar con su nuevo compañero de clases-

-Luna se preguntaba si Allester había hecho algo si de genial en la clase, como seria el dibujo que este le obsequio y mas importante porque lo hiso, estaba decidida a tener una respuesta por parte del chico artista-

-Cuando sonó la campana del final de las clases la Van de la familia Loud ya se encontraba afuera esperando, solo faltaba que la chica rockera subiera a esta, pero antes de hacerlo quería tener alguna respuesta del dibujo que ni siquiera había visto aun, si reclamarle o decirle que era genial debía ver el dibujo primero, junto a alguna de sus amigas abrió la hoja-

-El dibujo consistían en Luna tocando una guitarra eléctrica en el espacio exterior, unas pocas estrellas brillando en el fondo de la oscuridad, la parte baja de la guitarra exhalaba fuego al mismo tiempo que la punta en la guitarra tomaba la forma de la cabeza de un dragón que rodeaba el planeta tierra, fue que despues de la impresión del dibujo se vio al responsable a lo lejos y Luna corrió y se impuso frente a este-

Viejo esto... Esto... -Luna intentaba terminar su frase a medida que aunque su rostro no podía verse, Allester sentía cierto nerviosismo- Esto es realmente... ASOMBROOOOSOOO ! ! ! -Exclamando con su pose de Rock- Es realmente genial pero... porque me lo das !?

El arte tiene muchos rostros Luna Loud, la música es uno de ellos y una de las formas mas fuertes de inspiración, tus notas fueron la inspiración que dio paso a esta obra por lo que es justo que tu lo tengas esta vez -Habiendo dicho eso Allester tomo rumbo a casa, parecía que ese día caminaría solo, Luna por su parte solo subió a la Van notando unos segundos despues como sus hermanas y hermano la miraban-

Y Bien... Que tal si nos dices que estaban hablando tu y ese chico enmascarado eh ? -Pregunto la Loud princesa con cierta exigencia en su tono- No... no es nada -Sonriendo algo avergonzada intentando esconder el dibujo que le habían obsequiado, algo que logro con éxito- Al llegar a casa todos solo querían relajarse un momento, Luna se recostó en su cama con su computadora portátil reproduciendo a su ídolo Mick Swagger mientras veía el dibujo de Allester-

Oye lindo dibujo ! -A su lado Luan había visto el dibujo lo cual sorprendió y asusto un poco a Luna, normalmente era Lucy quien aparecía tan repentinamente- Que haces aquí ?

También es mi habitacion Luna, esto es una "hermandad", Jajajaja, entiendes ? -Ya volviendo al tema principal ya que Luan lo habia visto ya no tenia sentido ocultárselo, sobre su día en la escuela y quien le había dado el dibujo- Valla si que "Artecertaste" con ese chico eh ? Jajajaja -Eso era algo que no tenia idea de como responder ya que Allester solo dijo que su música era inspiradora, nunca dijo nada sobre sentir algo por ella o si ella había despertado algún interés de conocer mas del Apex artista-

 _ **Bueno debo decir que ni yo me creo que llegue a las 600 visitas en tan solo 3 capitulos XD es algo que de hecho motiva a subir capitulos mas seguidos pero ya eh tenido malas experiencias con escribir y de inmediato actualizar, tengo 4 fanfics mas en curso a parte de este de los cuales ah habido algunos sin actualizar mucho tiempo XD...pero en fin sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. Pd no puedo creer que escribir mal una palabra durante 3 capitulos XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aqui no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Cap 5: Una cita sin costos

-Desde la llegada de los Apex ya habían pasado 4 semanas, ya se habían relacionado con los Loud y sus conocidos, los vecinos alrededor también ya conocían a la familia Apex, y era increíble que no fueran ni la mitad de ruidosos que la familia Loud, pero claro no todo era perfecto dentro de esa casa y mas de algún vecino creía que era cuestión de tiempo para que algo estallara en esa gran familia-

-Era ya viernes por la tarde y las clases habían terminado hace unas horas, ambas familias se encontraban en sus respectivos hogares y Lori ya tenia planes para salir con Bobby, planes de los cuales ya estaban hablando sobre hacer una reservacion en Jean Juan-

-10 minutos despues de tener ya sus planes Lori recibió una llamada- Nena no quiero decir esto pero Jean Juan no tiene reservaciones para hoy, ni una sola mesa disponible

Literalmente estas hablando en serio ? -sintiéndose algo decepcionada- Aja... si... Oh no te preocupes bubu osito, dar un paseo romántico por el parque también es una idea que apoyo, de todas formas igual pasare tiempo contigo que es lo realmente importante -Usando su voz tan melosa desde su habitacion, en la casa Loud se encontraban Leni hablando por teléfono, Lincoln en su habitacion y Lilly y Lisa en su habitacion y en una camilla atado de manos y piernas también estaba Aaron quien desde que era el sujeto de pruebas de Lisa ya había recibid 50 descargas eléctricas no letales-

Sabes tu hermana debe aprender a hablar en voz baja, no se si a alguien le importe que es lo que hará con su novio -Lisa solo estuvo de acuerdo con el comentario de su espécimen acomodando sus lentes- Pues en el 99% de los seres humanos mientras mas sentimientos de afecto se tiene por alguien, también son mas estúpidos y eso los lleva a exteriorizarse demasiado siempre que están con la persona que aman o cuando hablan por teléfono... y se ponen esos ridículos apodos -Bajando una palanca del equipo conectado a Aaron, este recibió otra descarga eléctrica no letal-

Y debo suponer que tu estas en ese 1% que puede sentir afecto por otros sin volverse estúpida verdad ? -Pregunto el sujeto con algo de sarcasmo mientras su cuerpo humeaba, por otra parte la respuesta de Lisa fue afirmativa totalmente seria- Yo generalmente evito las emociones humanas... pero solo soy humana, no estoy hecha de metal frió -Oprimiendo algunos botones y girando perillas en sus aparatos, la Loud genio nuevamente bajo la palanca electrocutando nuevamente a su sujeto- Eso... Eso me dolió un poco -Comento Aaron mirando el techo de la habitacion-

-Mientras Aaron seguía siendo parte de experimentos que de momento no tenían resultados pero afortunadamente tampoco consecuencias horribles, Lori aun hablaba por celular con Bobby, una clásica escena de "Tu cuelga primero", fue entonces que Lori recordó algo- Bubu osito yo colgare primero, creo que se que podemos hacer hoy, volveré a llamarte -Despidiéndose enviándole una fotografía de ella despidiéndose amorosamente-

-Lori entro al cuarto de su hermana genio y como esperaba hay se encontraba Aaron esta vez no atado, solo estaba sentado bebiendo un químico de color rojo brillante, unos segundos despues de eso las bolsas producto de la falta de sueño comenzaron a desaparecer- Fascinante, este compuesto ah eliminado los rastros de falta de sueño en tu rostro -Lisa no perdió tiempo y comenzó a tomar notas mientras Lori se dirigía al sujeto-

Oye Aaron tengo entendido que uno de tus hermanos en cocinero y bastante bueno, la primera ves que fui a su casa no pude quedarme a cenar, crees que el podría hacerme un favor ? -Intentando verse tierna- Tiene que ver contigo y tu Bobby bubu osito verdad ?

-Lori asintió sonriendo, asi no tendría que explicar mas si el chico Apex entendía lo que ella quería- Pues tendrás que hablar tu con Alphonse, no creo que te valla a decir que no, pero si le deberás un favor, si le aseguras que puedes pagárselo entonces no se negara -Las esperanzas de Lori para su plan crecieron con esas palabras, rapidamente bajo las escaleras y le quito a Leni el teléfono de las manos, claro esta no lo noto y siguió hablando hasta que su hermana mayor la llamo- Leni escucha...

Oh Lori, quieres el teléfono ? Aunque creo que acaba de volverse invisible y tampoco lo siento en mi mano -Dijo inocente- No hay tiempo Leni, necesito que me acompañes a la casa de los Apex -Su hermana no se nego y acompaño a Lori, cruzando la calle explico a Leni su idea asi como el porque le pidió a ella acompañarla, se trataba de que se sentiría mejor con su hermana que era compañera de clases de Alphonse y al llegar Leni toco el timbre y fueron recibidos por Ana Jr.-

Hola Ana, esta tu hermano ? -Pregunto Leni a la chica Apex quien pidió fuera mas especifica- Ya sabes, tu hermano mayor -Ana quedo en silencio por unos segundos- Tengo 5 hermanos mayores Leni -Pese a su rostro confundido, Ana le dio una oportunidad para hacerse entender mejor, pero quien siguió hablando fue Lori ya que de lo contrario estarian todo el dia intentando hacerse entender- Estamos buscando a Alphonse, esperaba que me hiciera un favor

-Ana dejo pasar a las dos chicas Loud y luego fue a buscar a Alphonse a su habitacion, las chicas se sentaron en el sofá de la sala de estar en la casa Apex esperando a que Ana bajara con su hermano, despues de 5 minutos la chica Apex bajo con su hermano vistiendo su clásica camisa a cuadros y sandalias-

Hola Lori, Hola Leni -Saludo el chico a sus vecinas- Alphonse se que es repentino esto pero podrías hacerme un favor ? -Pregunto Lori con ojos brillosos entre esperanza y suplica- Bieeeeeen... que es lo se te ofrece vecina ?

Bien, literalmente se que eres un buen cocinero asi que necesito de esas habilidades que tienes -Los ojos de Alphonse mostraron intriga esperando a ver de que se trataba- Hoy yo esperaba ir con mi novio Bobby a Jean Juan, pero no pudimos hacer reservaciones, esperaba que tu pudieras organizar una cena romántica para mi y para mi Bobby bubu osito y cuando necesites un favor a cambio puedes pedírmelo

-Alphonse paso los siguientes 5 minutos rascando su barbilla, vio la hora y eran las 5 pm- Bueno casualmente resulta que hoy mamá y papá saldrán en 3 horas y no volverán hasta altas horas de la noche, de seguro no tendrán problemas en que use el comedor, mis hermanos y hermana se mantendrán en sus habitaciones, suena bien para ti ?

Es perfecto, entonces tengo que darme prisa si solo tengo 3 horas para arreglarme ! -Dijo Lori emocionada y habiendo concordado ya la hora de la cena a las 9 pm, la chica Loud llamo a su novio dando a conocer sus planes para la noche, ella y Leni se despidieron de Ana y su hermano Alphonse quien de inmediato se dirigió a la cocina vistiendo su delantal y su gorra de cocinero-

-La noche ya había caído y Bobby paso a recoger a su novia a la casa, ambos vestían con cierta elegancia casual y tomados de la mano cruzaron hasta la casa Apex, en su interior la luz de unas cuantas velas era lo único que iluminaba el comedor, sorpresivamente fueron recibidos no por Alphonse, si no por Allester quien se explico con el hecho de que una cena de esa clase según su hermano cocinero, necesitaba un mesero, haciendo notar un uniforme donde lo único que no iba con todo eso era su siempre vista mascara que ni su cabello dejaba ver-

Allester !? Oye literalmente tu hermano me dijo que todos ustedes estarían en sus habitaciones -Reclamo confundida Lori- Lo se, pero el necesitaba un mesero para esta noche y yo una excusa para usar un traje que me diera alguna inspiración para otra cuadro o al menos para un boceto

-habiendo aceptado la presencia del Apex artista junto con una palabra de que solo serian dos de los hermanos Apex, Lori y Bobby tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro en la larga mesa del comedor, se veía realmente elegante con 3 copas y 6 tipos de cubiertos-

-Lo primero que recibió la pareja fue agua servida de una jarra por el mesero enmascarado que posaba de una manera exagerada con cada servicio, en un gesto romántico ambos tomaron la copa de su consentido y le dieron a beber, fue entonces que llego el primer platillo que fueron unos grandes camarones empanisados con aderezo, junto con eso el tan excéntrico mesero lleno las otras dos copas una con jugo de naranja y otra con refresco de cola-

-Después de 10 minutos Allester retiro el primer plato y llevo el principal, Salmón cubierto de queso parmesano acompañado con vegetales horneados, Lori y Bobby estaban impresionados, pero detrás de la mascara el mesero solo se preguntaba cuanto había gastado su hermano en todo eso pues el Apex cocinero se caracterizaba por su gusto desmedido por ofrecer una buena experiencia-

-La feliz pareja daba de comer de su platillo al otro entre sonrisas e incluso limpiando la boca del otro con la servilleta- Sabes al principio tenia mus dudas de como Alphonse haría la cena, pero despues de esto literalmente no se si prefiero Jean Juan o la cocina de Alphonse -La joven Loud y el joven Santiago rieron de forma ligera y terminaron su platillo principal, 5 minutos despues Allester regreso retirando los platos vacíos y casi todos los cubiertos dejando solo la cuchara de postre-

-El ultimo plato no tardo en llegar, algo ligero para terminar la noche consistió en un pudding de vainilla- Creo que esta ah sido la mejor cena de mi vida -Expreso Lori comiendo su postre- Aunque no lo digo solo por la comida, toda cena en la que mi Bobby este conmigo es una cena increíble

-Ambos expresaban los mismos sentimientos con una gran cantidad de palabras pegajosas, en silencio Allester y Alphonse se reían en la cocina de tantas palabras pegajosas de parejas, al terminar la joven pareja solo agradeció a ambos hermanos Apex y se retiraron abrazados uno del otro, aunque tanto Lori como Bobby habían querido hablar con el Apex cocinero, este prefirió hacerlo otro dia-

-Y al día siguiente-

-Alphonse se encontraba en la puerta de su casa jugando con su hermano Ark, el pequeño reía cada vez que su hermano mayor lo levantaba del suelo, fue cuando nuevamente recibió un saludo de Lori el cual este correspondió-

Sabes no alcance a darte las gracias por lo de anoche, literalmente yo no te di ni un centavo para esto, no te importaría decirme cuando gastaste ? -Pregunto ella sintiéndose algo incomoda esperando que le cobrara el coste de la comida, una situación que si bien seria incomoda, seria lo mas razonable-

Fueron 160 dolares, pero descuida Lori no planeo cobrarte el dinero, tiene mas valor el ver como mis clientes reaccionan ante los platillos que preparo... ademas en lugar de que me debas dinero por una cena, prefiero que me debas un favor tal como te dije, asi se que en caso de emergencia tendré a alguien a quien acudir

-Lori sintió un cierto alivio al saber que no tendría que pagar con dinero, pero no quitaba el hecho de que le debía un favor al chico Apex- La verdad no se que pedirte a cambio, supongo que algún día necesitare algo y seras la primera a quien se lo pediré -Lori y Alphonse chocaron los 5 de manera amistosa y luego del mismo modo también lo hiso con el pequeño Ark-

Bueno llevare a este pequeño a su cuarto, Mamá compro una maquina de karaoke y realmente quiero probarla y no quiero esperar una hora para hacerlo -Dijo Alphonse con una sonrisa antes de despedirse de la chica Loud y entrar a su casa, mientras que Lori de regreso en la suya fue a su habitacion y de inmediato llamo a Bobby para su cariñosa charla diaria y continuos mensajes uno al otro-

 _ **Nuevo capitulo y como espero hacerlo siempre compartir unas palabras que esta vez seran que espero disfruten los nuevos capitulos que estrana The Loud House esta semana, con eso espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :DDD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aqui no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Cap 6: El mal a veces paga

-Ya eran las 3 pm en la casa Loud y desde el patio trasero Lana quien estaba cubierta de lodo y mugre perseguía a Lola, la casa pronto se vio llena de pisadas de lodo y algunas cosas que se rompieron a medida que las gemelas corrían por la casa-

-El Sr. Loud fue el primero en atrapar a sus hijas- A ver chicas porque es la pelea esta vez !? -Pregunto el padre, primero fue Lola en responder- No es una pelea papá, solamente estamos jugando, como la bestia de lodo que persigue a la princesa rosa

Y las cosas rotas son parte de la diversión -Agrego Lana quitándose algo de lodo de la cara- Si tal vez el romper coas sea divertido para ustedes pero no -Después de un pequeño regaño ambas gemelas fueron puestas a limpiar el desastre causado, en 30 minutos ya no había rastros del lodo o de algún jarrón roto-

Tal vez debamos hacer otra cosa, la tele esta ocupada ? -Pregunto la gemela de la gorra roja, Lola por su parte dejo salir un suspiro de queja antes de responder- lucy esta viendo uno de sus tontos programas funebres, hoy ese chico Aaron no vino a casa y no quiero que Lisa me pregunte si quiero recibir electrochoques

-Dentro del día Lana ya había dado de comer a sus mascotas incluidos sus reptiles, se había revolcado en algo de mugre y ya había entrado en un basurero, Lola por su lado ya había dado un paseo en su auto, había practicado la caminata de pasarela en la sala de estar y había tomado te imaginario con sus muñecos, aun era temprano en el día y no había nada que hacer-

Sabes en días asi casi se ve divertido ver como te revuelcas en el lodo como un animal, no lo voy a hacer pero creo que sabes que quiero decir -Así como Lola, Lana también compartía el sentimiento, sentía que solo para matar el tiempo podría tomar una taza de te imaginario, pero entre tantos suspiros que las hacían parecerse a Lucy finalmente vieron algo que hacer al ver a un chico de su edad usando ropa purpura y a primera vista no de muy buen gusto junto con un sombrero de pluma-

-Albert junto a su hermano Arnold salían de casa, el hermano técnico tenia un rostro que denotaba cierto aburrimiento- Porque es que debo acompañarte a comprar papas fritas si se que hiciste trampa en el juego de damas !? -A lo que el gemelo jugador respondió...- Porque aunque sabias que haría trampa corriste el riesgo de jugar Arnold, la culpa es tuya por apostar a que podrías ganarme aun con mis trampas

-Los gemelos Apex y las gemelas Loud solo se veían durante la escuela, todos los días Albert le quitaba dinero a alguna persona con alguna tentadora carnada y una sonrisa para entrar en su juego, claro que Lola y Lana no sabían que todas las veces que habían perdido su dinero en manos del jugador este había hecho trampa-

Oye si los únicos que saben que hago trampa en los juegos son ustedes, entonces porque eh de detenerme, claro es mas divertido cuando la persona que pierde cree que fue en un juego limpio -comento en voz alta despreocupado hasta que de pronto...-

NOS QUITASTE DINERO HACIENDO TRAMPA ! ! ! -Al fijarse bien detrás de los dos gemelos Apex se encontraban Lola y Lana Loud, Albert solo dejo salir un grito de miedo y comenzó a correr siendo perseguido por las gemelas, Arnold solo quedo viendo la escena de su hermano perseguido por las gemelas Loud hasta que se aburrió y se interpuso entre ellos-

Chicas se que tal vez se merece una reprimenda o dos, pero les aseguro que mi hermano Albert esta dispuesto a compensarlas con los 200 dolares que gano esta semana, todo ese dinero totalmente gastado en ustedes si mantienen su secreto y evitan un acto de violencia innecesaria, están de acuerdo ?

-Motivadas por el dinero ambas gemelas aceptaron con una sonrisa, mientras que Albert solo se sentía confundido y lo peor es que al parecer no tenia opción, no sin antes hablar con su hermano claro- Estas demente !? -Pregunto el apostador a su hermano técnico-

Escucha tal vez no sea la mejor idea, pero es mejor que gastes algo de plata en silenciarlas con mimos a que ellas te delaten y no tengas mas negocio -Arnold era uno de los pocos que no reprendía a su hermano por su manera de conseguir algo de dinero, ya que este en casa no tenia problemas en compartirlo- Te diré algo, yo estaré contigo y seré tu apoyo moral mientras compras el silencio de las gemelas para que no te delaten y quedes como un marginado en la escuela

Nunca en mis 6 años de vida eh consentido a una chica... excepto tal vez cuando mamá me pide algo de cambio pero eso es muy diferente ! -Terminando con un suspiro Albert accedió a la idea de su hermano y con gran carisma este invito a las gemelas a un día de gastos en el Mall-

-Lo primero que hicieron por obligación fue buscar a alguien que pudiera llevarlos al Mall, ya que no podían ir solo aun siendo 4 chicos de 6 años, con eso en mente los 4 regresaron a la casa Apex y Arnold fue a buscar a su madre quien no tardo en salir y ver que sus 2 hijos estaban acompañados de dos niñas encantadoras-

Awwwnn la primera cita de dos de mis bebes ! -Dijo la Sra. Anastasia Apex apretando las mejillas de sus hijos- Por favor mamá no hagas esto ahora ! -reclamo Arnold avergonzado, aunque su madre no borro la sonrisa de su rostro al ver que dos de sus hijos querían llevar a dos chicas a un día divertido por lo que si acepto llevarlo a la plaza y recogerlos despues-

-Los primeros 50 dolares fueron gastados en Lana, comprando para ella nuevas herramientas asi como comida de reptil y para las otras mascotas de la casa, la cual Lana tenia cierta curiosidad por probar asi como la comida de perro de su perro Charles-

-Los siguientes 50 dolares fueron gastados en direccion a Lola, un nuevo vestido rosa, un set de maquillaje y 5 tiaras de plástico en pintura dorada-

Sabes cuando dije que te acompañaría no pensé que me harías ayudarte a cargar las cosas -Dijo Arnold algo cansado llevando las compras de ambas chicas, a lo que su gemelo respondió- Pues fue tu idea no ? Ademas a ti te di la parte fácil -Señalando a su hermano técnico que un vestido y cosas rosas de princesa no pesaban mas que herramientas nuevas y comida de animales-

-Lo siguiente que hicieron los 4 niños fue ir al cine, a elección de las gemelas Loud fue una película de Blerni el Dinosaurio, entre risas y las canciones del personaje infantil tomando una bebida de fantasía fue como transcurrieron 1 hora y 30 minutos y a cada segundo que pasaba para Albert era un martirio infinito, pero ya no quedaba mucho hasta que su madre fuera a buscarlos-

De acuerdo, aun nos quedan 70 dolares, alguien quiere comer algo ? -La oferta no fue del Apex jugador, fue mas bien del técnico ya que aun no disfrutaba llevar las compras de las gemelas Loud, quienes despues de una pequeña charla optaron por ir a comer una pizza de queso, fue entonces que la Sra. Apex volvió al Mall a buscar a los niños quien no tardo en encontrarlos comiendo Pizza-

Bien chicos se hace tarde, es hora ya de ir a casa, podremos llevarnos el resto a casa -La madre de los gemelos tomo la caja con la Pizza o mas bien la mitad que quedaba y se la llevo caminando atrás de los 4 niños viendo algo enternecida como discutían entre ellos especialmente sus 2 hijos varones-

-Albert en la camioneta dejo salir un largo suspiro y extendió sus manos a Lola y a Lana con lo que quedaba de dinero en sus manos- Estos son los 25 dolares que cada una ah perdido conmigo en este tiempo, si no hablan de lo que escucharon hoy en la tarde con NADIE... espero todo haya quedado en el pasado -Con una sonrisa el jugador entrego los 25 dolares a las gemelas quienes habían tenido un día bastante provechoso a costa de un jugador tramposo-

Estoy seguro de que gracias a ustedes el aprendió su lección chicas, estoy muy agradecido -Fueron las palabras de Arnold abrazando a las gemelas quienes habían quedado algo confundidas por ese gesto, pero de cualquier modo no importaba mucho si tenían su dinero de regreso ademas de muchas cosas nuevas, felices por el día luego de "dar una lección" al Apex jugador ambas bajaron de la camioneta y entraron en su casa asi como los gemelos Apex volvieron a la suya-

No puedo creer que lo que hago tenga consecuencias tan malas sobre mi ! ! -Quitándose su sombrero emplumado lanzandolo a su cama- Sabes no tenias porque devolver esos 25 dolares ah las chicas si no te los exigían -Comento Arnold a su hermano-

NO TENIA QUE HACERLO ! ! ? ? -Finalmente Albert solo hundió su cara en la almohada de su cama unos segundos antes de reincorporarse- Ahora lo que temo es que vallan a hacer, tu y yo ya hemos visto como son Lola y Lana, especialmente Lola podría extorsionarme con revelar mis trampas y... -Fue entonces cuando noto una sonrisa en su hermano técnico- Pusiste algo en sus ropas verdad ? -Las gemelas no lo habían notado entonces, pero cuando Arnold abrazo a ambas este aprovecho de poner un micrófono en la tiara y en la gorra roja-

Bueno no hay nada que hacer, si quieres prosperar como apostador también tienes que saber cuando dejar de apostar... y también cuando cerrar la boca -Fue el único consuelo que pudo darle Arnold a su hermano, fue entonces que algo golpeo la ventana de su habitacion, se trataba del pequeño pájaro de la casa Loud el cual traía un papel amarrado a su pie, Arnold tomo a la pequeña ave y quito el papel de su pata-

"Si hay mas días como hoy entonces no diremos a nadie sobre el tramposo de Albert. Firman LL y LL"

-Albert se acerco al lado de su hermano quien guardo a tiempo la carta y devolvió al ave- Creo que no tienes de que preocuparte, tal vez un día recordemos todo esto y reiremos mucho -Dijo Arnold optimista, aunque Albert aun no se sentía del todo bien, algo aliviado por que podría de alguna manera defenderse de las gemelas pero perder 200 dolares en un día era algo un poco duro para un apostador tan joven, pero era una buena experiencia para el futuro- Sabes hoy es nuestro turno de usar la maquina de karaoke de mamá, que tal unas canciones ?

-Una de las pocas cosas que compartían los gemelos Apex era el gusto por ciertos tipos de música aun si a sus 6 años no tenían idea de que pudiera significar una canción, asi que unas canciones en la maquina de karaoke sonaba bastante bien para Albert quien bajo junto a su hermano, buscando la canción _Gospel of the throttle_ frente a su hermana y hermanos ambos comenzaron a cantar siendo Arnold el primero cuando en la maquina comenzaron a sonar los instrumentos seguido de la canción-

 _just give me the feeling push my motor everyday_

-Y Albert el siguiente...-

 _gospel of the throttle, push my engine all the way_

-Y luego los dos juntos-

 _Singing Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

 _Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

 _Chorus_

 _Driving_

 _Twisting turning sideways_

 _I cant take pressure no more_

 _Got a love like a hurricane_

 _I got my love_

 _I got this love_

 _I got my hurricane_

-En el segundo verso ambos hermanos comenzaron a cantar juntos hombro con hombro, Albert ya había dejado en el pasado el día mientras reflexionaba, pues gastar el dinero era algo que hacia mas divertido el ganarlo-

 _catch me if i'm speeding , push my motor everyday_

 _hustle of the muscle, Push my engine all the way_

 _Everibody Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

-Y finalmente el resto de los hermanos Apex se miraron entre si y esta vez todos se unieron al coro-

 _Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

 _Chorus_

 _Driving_

 _Twisting turning sideways_

 _I cant take pressure no more_

 _Got a love like a hurricane_

 _I got my love_

 _I got this love_

 _I got my hurricane_

-Finalmente Albert y Arnold chocaron sus puños subiendo sus ánimos mientras que en la casa Loud Lola y Lana mantuvieron el secreto de Albert a pesar de que todos les preguntaron por sus cosas nuevas, pues si todos sabían sobre eso entonces no podrían usarlo a su favor algún día, o al menos era Lola quien pensaba eso-

 _ **Un agradecimiento especial a los lectores porque ya supere las 1000 visitas y ese es el porque del cual subi tan pronto otro capitulo, y con los nuevos capítulos que estrenan esta semana de seguro tendré mas material para escribir, aunque lo que tengo aqui y lo que esta en borrador son al menos 10 capítulos de diferencia XD, bueno sin mas que decir espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooximo capitulo :DDD**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aqui no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Cap 7: Convicción de caballero

-La familia Loud se encontraba en el parque, Lori paseaba a la pequeña Lilly mientras hablaba con su novio, Lisa se dedicaba a revisar notas de experimentos anteriores realizados en Aaron aun sin éxito para curar sus problemas de sueño, Lana jugaba en la caja de arena con Lincoln mientras que Lola se quejaba de que la arena podría manchar su vestido, mientras que Leni leía una de sus revistas acompañada de su madre-

-Quienes no se encontraban eran Luna y Luan, la Loud Rockera se encontraba en una prueba de sonido con unos nuevos amplificadores conseguidos por su amigo Chunck, Luan estaba dando un espectáculo en una fiesta de cumpleaños a niños de 5 años-

-Lucy por su lado solo estaba acostada a la sombra de un árbol sentada esperando a que el día en el parque terminara solo por tanta luz de sol..o esperar a que alguien encontrara una cueva cercana, pero sabia bien que no había cuevas en el parque, era mucho mas probables que hubiera un eclipse solar y en esos momentos para la Loud gótica soñar no le costaba nada-

-De la misma forma Lynn estaba practicando sus lanzamientos de football con su padre, una pequeña tarde con casi toda la familia Loud, pero a lo lejos se podía escuchar la voz de un chico con gran claridad aunque prefería dar importancia a su balón y a su padre, al voltear vio a dos de los hermanos Apex, Aaxton y Arthur-

Recuerdame porque es que vine contigo Aaxton ? -Pregunto el Apex Psicólogo leyendo uno de sus libro de Lovecraft- Pues si solo vas a leer al menos podrás leer y hacerme compañía

Y porque no le has dicho a mamá, a papá o a alguien ademas de mi ? -Pregunto nuevamente Arthur- Porque lo olvide, ademas aquí tengo mas espacio que en casa y con solo uno de nosotros aquí ademas de mi nada podría distraerme

Dime Aaxton hace cuanto tiempo ya que no compites contra alguien en tus campos ? -Pregunto su hermano cambiando la pagina de su libro-

-Flashback-

-Hace 6 meses Aaxton Apex se había inscrito en un torneo de combate de 3 fases, los competidores cubrían de los 12 a los 17 años y todos llevaban una cobertura de piel bajo una malla de acero para evitar daños-

-Los combates medievales siempre eran rápidos por lo que al chico Apex no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar a la final, se sentía orgulloso y sus padres presentes también se sentían orgullosos de los logros de su hijo, seria un trofeo mas para su colección, pero en esa final la mente de Aaxton no estaban en ganar, el sabia que ganaría y eso no era emocionante para el-

-Pasaron 5 minutos en la pelea y el marcador de puntos iba 2 a 2, el oponente de Aaxton se veía cansado y nervioso mientras que el chico Apex se veía tan fresco como un vegetal recién recolectado, con un rápido movimiento Aaxton entro por la derecha de su oponente golpeando su cintura consiguiendo un ultimo punto ganando el torneo-

-Fin de Flashback-

Creo que en todo este tiempo solo has tenido una rival de tu nivel, pero a ti no te gusta hablar de eso conmigo lo que es irónico porque yo soy el único que sabe sobre ella -Ganándose con esas palabras una mirada agresiva de Aaxton-

Bien tal vez ella no cuente como del todo como una rival, pero los combates medievales no es lo único en lo que eres bueno simplemente es tu campo favorito, que tal si pules alguna de tus otras disciplinas eh ?

De que estas hablando !? -Pregunto Aaxton dejando su espada atada a su cintura- Oye eres mi hermano, te eh visto practicar con arco, ademas de también Kickboxin y Muai Thay -respondió su hermano Psicólogo-

Esas ultimas dos no cuentan, mamá fue quien insistió en enseñarnos defensa personal recuerdas ? -Tomando asiento junto a su hermano este dejo salir un pequeño suspiro- Lo se, ahora despues de cada sesión los dolores de mi cuerpo duran 4 días -Expreso Arthur sintiendo un escalofrió- Tal vez haya alguna forma de traer los combates medievales a Royal Woods, pero soy el único que sabe... -antes de que terminara su hermano lo interrumpió-

Bien si es lo que te preocupa podrías intentar llevar tu disciplina a la escuela, un comportamiento común en las masas es interesarse por las cosas nuevas, y lo segundo... -Antes de terminar su frase una pelota de football cayo en la cabeza de Aaxton, Arthur cerro su libro y se puso de pie saludando a Lynn y al Sr. Loud-

Sabes Lynn ya que estas aquí tengo una pregunta que hacerte, te gustaría aprender una cosa mas a la que le podrías llamar deporte ? -El psicólogo Apex de inmediato capto la atención de la Loud deportista, su hermano Aaxton ya veía venir lo siguiente y aunque no se quejo en el momento tampoco lo aprobaba-

Si puedes superar una prueba entonces Aaxton esta dispuesto a enseñarte -Lynn pregunto a su padre si podía y el Sr. Loud no tuvo problema, este se puso en marcha para reunir a la familia y volver a casa para almorzar, mientras Lynn puso una mirada decidida a la entrada a un nuevo deporte, si un chico en su clase era tan dedicado a eso entonces ella creía poder superarlo-

-Aaxton suspiro pesadamente y se puso de pie nuevamente con su postura básica de guardia media- Ve cuidadosamente mi postura Lynn, piernas flexionadas, espalda recta, mirada al frente y mis pies formando una L en el suelo, lo que te pediré es simple si puedes hacerme retroceder un solo paso entonces te habrás ganado la entrada a esta diciplinar

Es todo !? En Kickboxin y en Football las pruebas de admisión son mucho mas duras ! ! -Reclamo la Loud deportista algo decepcionada-

Pues prepárate para sorprenderte a menos claro que no estés a tu 110% -Respondió Aaxton confiado provocando a la chica, Lynn aceptando con algo de inconformidad se puso en posición de tecleo como si fuera un partido de americano, la chica corrió a su objetivo y choco con todas sus fuerzas, con el impacto Aaxton no se movió ni un solo milímetro, Lynn seguía empujando con sus piernas, su espalda y sus brazos pero Aaxton no se movía ni un milímetro, Arthur solo veía la escena con algo de sorpresa pues creía que Lynn lo lograría al primer intento-

-Lynn continuo empujando por 10 minutos, incluso toda su familia veía como Aaxton resistía las embestidas de Lynn y en su rostro parecía no esforzarse para nada, incluso Lincoln se preguntaba como podría haber una persona capas de resistir las cargas de su hermana mayor y despues de otros 10 minutos la Loud deportista ya se había quedado sin fuerzas para continuar, derrotada cayo con el rostro al suelo frustrada-

Lo siento Lynn, creo que nos veremos el dia de mañana en la escuela -A lo lejos la familia Loud veía a su integrante de rodillas y a Aaxton y a Arthut acercándose a ellos pasando de saludo y explicando lo ocurrido- Tal vez no quieran tomar mi concejo pero dejen que lidie con esto, a simple vista creo que es lo bastante competitiva como para no rendirse y se recuperara -Con esas ultimas palabras a la familia por parte del psicólogo, los dos hermanos Apex fueron a casa-

-Al día siguiente-

-Después de un día de escuela el espadachín Apex y la deportista Loud se vieron en el gimnasio de la escuela- De acuerdo Lynn, veamos si puedes hacerlo esta ves en menos de 10 minutos ! -Tomando su postura de guardia media, nuevamente Lynn embistió con todas sus fuerzas chocando contra el abdomen de Aaxton mas su forcejeo era inútil, no podía moverlo-

-Luego de 30 minutos Lynn nuevamente había caído rendida con una respiración agitada por el esfuerzo, en esos momentos sentía que ningún ejercicio o deporte hecho antes la había dejado tan exhausta como intentar mover a Aaxton quien a pesar de tener un mirada altiva que imponía cierto respeto, su abdomen estaba un tanto amoratado por las embestidas de Lynn-

-Lynn llego a su casa molesta por no poder lograr mover a Aaxton nuevamente, esta solo se tiro a su cama con la cara pegada a su almohada, aunque no tardo en reponerse se exalto cuando a su espalda apareció su hermana Lucy-

Tal vez un poema te anime hermana, o haga que la obscuridad de tu frustración te consuma mas rápido -La Loud gótica se dispuso a leer su poema aunque Lynn no tenia ganas de escucharlo, pero tampoco quería ponerse de pie para evitar escucharlo-

EL fracaso es algo que abrazar  
Pues es una innegable realidad  
Sin poder descubrir como vencer a tu rival  
De momento es para todo de lado dejar

Una decision firme como el chico a quien intentas derribar  
Sin nada de que arrepentirse  
Excepto por el hecho de intentar  
Y no lograr mas que fallar

Te gusto mi nuevo poema ? -Pregunto Lucy a su hermana quien no lo había tomado muy bien, fue entonces cuando por su cabeza paso algo, la postura de Aaxton, esa postura que no se movía para nada, y no perdía nada con intentarlo al día siguiente- Sabes Lucy, tu poema me dio una idea para volver a intentarlo mañana, ya vera Aaxton ! ! -Saliendo de su habitacion dirigiéndose al baño, su hermana solo se tiro en su cama y...- Suspiro...

-y al día siguiente-

Bien Lynn, esta sera tu ultima oportunidad porque mi abdomen ya no puede resistir mas tecleadas y golpes, ayer tuve que usar mucho hielo para bajar la inflamación en mi estomago ! -Reclamo Aaxton tomando su postura de guardia media, este solo espero lo pero y recibir otra serie de embestidas, pero sus ojos quedaron abiertos como platos cuando vio a Lynn tomar la guardia media-

-Lynn esta vez no se encontraba sola, había invitado a algunas amigas de la clase y de sus clubes para ver su victoria, la Loud deportista comenzó a avanzar con la postura de guardia media hasta quedar frente a frente con Aaxton, con un ultimo paso el hombro derecho de Lynn hiso contacto con el izquierdo de Aaxton donde comenzaron a forcejear por su objetivo-

-Algunos de los presentes animaban a Lynn y otros a Aaxton, pero al final ahora que estaban en igualdad de condición usando ambos la postura de guardia media, Lynn logro hacer retroceder a Aaxton un paso antes de que ambos cayeran uno sobre el otro-

-Aaxton y Lynn no tardaron demasiado en separarse uno del otro un tanto incómodos, pero ya enfriándose ambos Aaxton expreso sus felicitaciones a la chica Loud- Bien Lynn, el entrenamiento comenzara este viernes despues de clases y toda actividad de clubes, y ya que estamos en eso... -Dirigiéndose al publico, que era un total de 15 chicos y chicas en total- Alguien quiere aprender también !? -Los 15 jóvenes levantaron la mano, una sonrisa quedo en la cara de Aaxton-

Y que... A ellos vas a hacerles alguna prueba también ? -Pregunto Lynn, quien no obtuvo la respuesta positiva que esperaba-

Lo que me interesa ahora es si podrán soportar el mismo entrenamiento que yo hago -Mirando a todos sus nuevos reclutas con unos ojos que mostraban un brillo tanto siniestro como llamativo, ya todos se dispusieron a ir a casa despues de eso-

-Ya en la casa Apex...-

Y bien, me dirás como te fue ? -Pregunto Arthut a su hermano en compañía de Axel, Alan y Anastasia Jr. esta ultima poniendo algunas bolsas de hielo en el abdomen de su hermano espadachín-

La chica tiene talento eso no lo niego -Dejándose caer en el sofá de la sala de estar- Espero que los otros reclutas también lo tengan, que bueno que no hice que el resto de esos chicos me embistieran o habríamos necesitado mucho mas hielo para mi torso

Solo no te sobre excedas, recuerda que los domingos en la mañana tenemos cosas que hacer con mamá y nadie quiere verla molesta -Expreso Ana y todos incluso ella sintieron un gran escalofrió- Solo espero que tus moretones se curen pronto, porque no le dijiste nada a Lynn sobre que ya te había dejado lastimado en el primer intento ? -Pregunto Ana a su hermano mayor Aaxton-

Pues en la antigüedad un caballero debía cumplir con su palabra o pagar el precio, yo prefiero cumplir mi palabra a quedar mal por un tiempo indefinido -Explico entre distintos temblores debido al frió causado por le hielo, ya siendo de noche la familia Apex se reunió en el comedor a cenar, lo mismo pasaba en la casa Loud donde la chica deportista se sentía bien consigo misma y ahora sentía por Aaxton una ligera amistad junto con respeto-

Ya verán como pronto traeré nuevo oro a esta casa -Dijo Lynn totalmente segura de si misma -Nadie en la mesa de los grandes dudaba de que podría sobresalir como siempre, pero para eso debía superar el mas grande de los obstáculos con el apellido Apex y que ahora era su "instructor"- 

_**Antes que nada quiero expresar que los 4 capítulos estreno que tuvo The Loud House si me gustaron, no a niveles enormes pero si los disfrute XD, del mismo modo espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo y tambien aprovechare de hacer una llamada a quienes hagan Fanarts que pudieran dibujar a los Apex pues me gustaría ver eso,**_ _ **bueno sin mas que decir espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooximo capitulo :DDD**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aqui no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Cap 8: Un chico y sus cuchillos

-Habían pasado ya dos meses y en la casa Apex todos los hermanos estaban reunidos viendo la televisión, ese día el primero en llegar al sofá había sido Axel quien despues de cambiar canales durante 5 minutos encontró algo interesante para ver sobre un sujeto que había arriesgados actos de entretenimiento, el programa mostraba como la estrella en su acto favorito pidió a alguien de su publico para colocarse de pie frente a una pared de madera-

-El hombre se tapo los ojos con un pañuelo y de su cinturón mostró un set de 50 cuchillos sacando primero 5 y lanzandolos uno por uno marcando la figura de su voluntario en la pared de madera sin que ningún cuchillo lo rosara siquiera, cuando termino en la pared de madera a habían clavados mas de 50 cuchillos formando una silueta-

Oh por favor eh visto mejores ! -Comento Alphonse a lo que todos sus hermanos y hermana estuvieron de acuerdo, Axel solo guardo silencio mientras todos lo miraban con cara de esperanza a lo que Axel solo se levanto del sofá y dejo el control para que decidieran quien comandaría ahora el televisor, rapidamente fue Ana quien tomo el mando poniendo una caricatura- Vamos Axel, no tenemos que ver esos programas pero no significa que no puedas quedarte y ver la tele con nosotros

Nah esta bien, tengo que hacer mi tarea del día y algunos de ustedes también -Apuntando justamente a su hermana Ana, al salir de la casa lo primero que paso por su mente fue hacer sus dichas tareas para distraerse, la cual consistía en alimentar a las 6 mascotas de la casa-

-Las mascotas en la casa Apex eran una vaca, un perro lobo, un perico, un pulpo, un gato y una pequeña lagartija verde que de las 6 mascotas la mas fácil de alimentar primero era la vaca que habían llamado Bessi-

-El chico Apex llevaba una cubeta con comida para el animal y otra para ordeñarla, cuando vio a una inesperada niña de cabello rubio que lo cubría una gorra roja-

Lana Loud ? Que haces aquí ? -La mencionada dio media vuelta quitándose algo de "lodo" de la cara- Pues en nuestra casa no hay vacas, pensé que podría venir a jugar aquí mientras ella hacia sus "Necesidades", ademas ya hemos congeniado bastante bien si nos preguntas -Explico la pequeña Loud sonriente ganándose una lamida de la vaca por toda su cara lo cual solo la hiso reír-

No te has puesto a jugar con los desechos de Bessi verdad ? Porque espero que eso que tienes en la cara si sea lodo y no otra cosa -Pregunto Axel dejando a Lana un tanto nerviosa, en su rostro todo parecía indicar que era su intención, aunque la porquería en la cara de Lana realmente si era lodo- En lugar de divertirte en popo de vaca, que tal si me ayudas a alimentar a las mascotas, te gustaría ?

-Lana accedió y Axel le explico como alimentar a los otros 5 animales comenzando por su perro lobo llamado Balto, lo único que Lana debía hacer era acercarle la comida para perro bañada en salsa de carne la cual no pudo evitar probar un poco sin arrepentirse, el perro amarrado con una correa no tardo en comer su alimento dejando salir un largo aullido que Lana imito-

-Lo siguiente fue alimentar al perico llamado Blue que se encontraba en la habitacion de Axel y Allester. reponer la comida para ave y el agua de su jaula fue sencillo para Lana, el animal en cuestión no dio importancia mientras miraba sus plumas azules en un pequeño espejo de su jaula, el cual decía palabras como "Belleza", "Arte", "Encantador", entre otras palabras que claramente imitaba del Apex artista-

-La tercera mascota estaba en la habitacion de Aaxton y Arthur, el pulpo en cuestión había sido nombrado por el Apex Psicólogo como Cthulhu, cuya comida eran pedazos de pescado que desaparecían en cuestión de segundos, este al terminar de comer alzo uno de sus tentaculos sosteniendo la cabeza de un pescado ofreciendolo a la chica Loud como una ofrenda, Lana solo acepto enternecida y guardando la cabeza de pescado en el bolsillo de sus pantalones-

-La cuarta mascota, un gato de color blanco llamado Perci por la Sra. Apex, fue mas fácil de alimentar, solo era cuestión de abrir una lata de comida para gato y servirlo a la mascota en un plato que antes de comer, Perci dejo salir una bola de pelo que Lana no tuvo problema en quedarse-

-La ultima mascota que era una lagartija verde llamada Poison fue algo mas interesante de alimentar, Axel dijo que debía cubrir una de sus manos con miel y luego en el basurero mas cercano esperar a que las moscas llegaran solas, la pequeña Loud en solo 5 minutos vio ya 15 moscas en su mano y una por una las dejo en la pequeña caja de vidrio en la que estaba la lagartija-

Bien Axel ya esta hecho ! -Sorprendiendo al chico Apex por la espalda este estaba terminando de ordeñar a la vaca de la casa- Valla lo hiciste rápido, y parece que ninguno intento morderte... Eso es bueno -Al chico le tomo un minuto dejar la cubeta con leche en la cocina y volver al jardín- Gracias por ayudarme, estaba algo aburrido en casa y no tenia nada mas que hacer -Sacando 5 dolares de sus pantalones y entregándolos a la chica-

Y que es lo que harás ahora ? Yo por mi parte ahora tengo 5 dolares que no se en que gastar y... -Antes de terminar un fuerte viento soplo sorpresivamente quitandole a Lana sus 5 dolares, esta solo grito por su efectivo que se llevaba el viento pero Axel estaba presente y cerca de el un cuchillo-

-Después de ya mucho tiempo Axel había vuelto a lanzar un cuchillo como un chico hecho para los riesgos, acertando en el dolar clavandolo en el árbol frente a la casa Loud-

Hey salvaste mis 5 dolares ! ! -Dijo Lana sorprendida por el lanzamiento, la mano de Axel cosquilleaba y su rostro estaba sudando, aunque ahora el problema era alcanzar los 5 dolares ya que estaban clavados en la cima del árbol- Puedes lanzar algo y hacerlo caer verdad ? -Pregunto la chica Loud viendo el rostro algo agitado de Axel Apex- Pues creo que puedo, dame un segundo

-Lo primero que hiso Axel fue tomar una roca y la lanzo hacia el arbol mas esta no llego a la cima, despues de intentarlo 5 veces mas esta golpeo su cabeza, Axel solo dejo salir un grito sosteniendo su cabeza y de inmediato todas las hermanas Loud y también Lincoln salieron a ver que ocurría-

Que es este escándalo !? Literalmente no puedo hablar con Bobby con lo que sea que estén haciendo -Comento la hermana mayor con expresión molesta, luego de eso vio al árbol junto con el resto de sus hermanas y Lincoln viendo los 5 dolares clavados al árbol-

Genial, parece que quien logre bajarlo sera el dueño de esos dolares ! -Sentencio la Loud deportista tomando uno de sus balones de Football y pateándolo con todas sus fuerzas fallando por mucho y recibiendo el balón directo en la cara-

Oh pobres y frágiles homosapiens, parece que el proyectil corto punzante fue lanzando con tal destreza que esta tan clavado en el árbol que solo un proyectil de la misma densidad, masa y peso podrá removerlo y dejar caer los 5 dolares -El análisis de Lisa hiso pensar que nadie de la casa Loud sabia como arrojar un cuchillo, solo una persona presente sabia como hacerlo y era Axel-

Bueno el dinero va y viene, no creo que necesiten 5 dolares para... -Axel intentando escapar a la situación en su cabeza sintió el impacto de un pastel de crema, era obvio quien era la responsable- LUAN LOOOOUUD ! ! ! -Todos miraron a Luan quien preparaba otro pastel-

Oh por favor, acaso saben lo que causo uno de mis actos con cuchillos !? -Pregunto Axel a todos los hermanos Loud- Era mi mejor acto, pero ustedes nunca lo sabrán !

Ellos no pero yo si lo se Axel -Atrás de el se encontraba su hermano mayor, Alan quien por alguna razón no se encontraba usando camiseta causando que las 9 chicas presentes sufrieran lo comúnmente conocido como el "Síndrome Clyde", una hemorragia seguida de un desmallo de algunos segundos-

Que haces aquí Alan ? -Pregunto Axel y despues de eso Lincoln pregunto también... - Y porque es que estas sin camisa ?

Estoy aquí porque es hora de almorzar, y estoy sin camisa porque Balto rompió la que estaba usando y el resto esta entre las cosas sucias, Ana olvido lavar la ropa y tendré que esperar al menos una hora a tener algo mas que ponerme -Los 3 chicos esperaron a que las chicas despertaran- Sabes esto llevara algo de tiempo, Lincoln que tal si llamas a Clyde ? tal vez le interese esta historia -Sugirió Alan al chico Loud quien no se negó a hacerlo, la verdad de las cosas es que le hacia algo de gracia su reacción al estar cerca de la mayor de las hermanas Loud-

-Cuando las chicas despertaron despues de 10 minutos Alan vestía uno de los ponchos de su hermano Allester y Clyde también se encontraba presente, quien intentaba resistir su desmayo al estar en presencia de Lori, era bueno ver que el chico McBride aun no había perdido la conciencia por la mayor de las hermanas Loud- Bien si la sangre ya corre con normalidad en su sistema otra vez, yo les explicare el problema de Axel, verán hace 2 años yo...

-Flashback-

-Hace dos años en el estado de Texas, Alan Apex era portada en algunas revistas para chicas, era alguien que vivía de su imagen mientras que sus hermanos menores afloraban en sus talentos, uno de esos era Axel quien hacia actos riesgosos de los cuales su favorito era el lanzamiento de cuchillos, a veces a objetos inanimados y otras veces a personas-

Gracias por ayudarme hoy con mi acto Alan -Dijo Axel a su hermano mayor, era un día en la feria del estado y Axel había postulado para hacer su acto, no teniendo a nadie mas para ser su blanco pregunto a Alan quien respondió con una positiva-

-El acto iba bien, Axel tenia que lanzar 50 cuchillos de los cuales ya había lanzado 48 y solo quedaban dos para formar una silueta de su hermano en la madera, fue entonces que ocurrió el accidente, un pequeño temblor que sacudió a Axel quien sostenía su penúltimo cuchillo lo lanzo de manera desequilibrada dejando un largo corte en la mejilla de su hermano, Axel soltó su ultimo cuchillo el cual cayo al piso, al ver como su hermano mayor sujetaba su herida Axel solo cayo desmayado-

-Mas tarde ese mismo día Axel despertó en la cama de su habitacion, no solo el día en la feria había sido un fracaso si no que también había lastimado a su hermano mayor, que al recordar eso de inmediato se levanto de su cama para buscarlo, tenia que disculparse y tal vez se sentiría mejor consigo mismo, pero durante todo ese dia no había encontrado a Alan en ningún lado y nadie de la familia sabia a donde había ido-

-Al día siguiente Axel se entero de que su hermano ya no trabajaba como modelo para revistas y sin poder remediarlo este guardo sus cuchillos para siempre, a pesar de que se había disculpado eso ya no remediaba el daño aparentemente hecho-

-Fin Flashback-

Y eso fue lo que paso, desde entonces Axel no ah podido volver a tomar sus cosas y volver a hacer sus actos de riesgos -Axel se veía molesto solo con que le recordaran lo ocurrido- Pero lo que no sabe es lo que paso conmigo despues... porque nunca quiso aceptar hablar conmigo al respecto -lanzando a su hermano una mirada acusadora-

Que quieres decir ? -Pregunto Axel confundido- A mi nunca me despidieron Axel, yo renuncie, el trabajar como modelo desde los 16 años y vivir solo de mi imagen se volvió demasiado vacío en solo 2 años, cuando me dejaste esta cicatriz en la cara lo vi como la mejor oportunidad para buscar otro modo de vida, ahora soy feliz... Claro no vivo en un lecho de rosas pero no me quejo del todo

Yo no lo entiendo, como que porque era malo vivir de lo bien que te veías ? -Pregunto Leni-

Denme un respiro... -Pensar en algún tipo de respuesta que una mente tan "Especial" como la de Leni pudiera entender era algo sumamente dificil para Alan, pero usar referencias a la ropa o al la misma apariencia siempre podría funcionar- Piensa en que... Piensa en que te sale un grano en la cara que a pesar de tratarlo y cubrirlo sigue apareciendo una y otra vez

Iuuughh, con un grano asi en la cara yo tampoco seria modelo -Dijo la hermana despistada creyendo haber entendido, aunque no estaba tan lejos de la idea general-

Aunque la cicatriz no te queda mal, te da una "personalidad muy marcada", Jajajaja, endienten ? -Esta vez el chiste de Luan si había logrado provocar algunas risas, algo apropiado para romper un poco el hielo y volver al tema principal-

Entonces quieres decir que el nunca arruino tu vida o algo parecido, es eso ? -Pregunto Lincoln habiendo entendido todo a lo que Alan asintió con la cabeza- Ahora quiero que veas esto como una oportunidad y vuelvas a tu propio mundo... comenzando por esto -Entregando a su hermano uno de sus cuchillos de lanzamiento, Axel tomo el filo entre sus dedos y con tan solo 3 segundos apuntando este dio justo en el mango del cuchillo clavado en el árbol haciéndolo caer junto con los 5 dolares y atrapando ambos objetos corto punzantes en sus manos-

Y que dices hermanito, quieres hacerlo ? Porque veo a alguien que podría complementar bien tu acto -Dirigiéndose a Luan quien captando de inmediato esta fue a su habitacion y en 5 minutos volvió con su monociclo y una canasta de fruta, Axel ya tenia sus cuchillos a la mano y Luan hacia malabares con fruta sobre el monociclo-

-Axel fue a su habitacion y para empezar serian 10 cuchillos para 10 frutas de tamaño individual, una por una todas eran atravesadas en el centro mientras poco a poco Axel comenzaba a reír mas y mas sin poder contenerse, realmente había vuelto a su tipo de mundo y todo gracias a los 5 dolares de Lana-

-Su publico quedo totalmente boquiabierto al ver todas las frutas atravesadas justo en el centro y aplaudieron tanto a Luan como a Axel-

Bien Lana, creo que nada de esto habría pasado si no hubieras ido a mi casa a jugar con nuestra vaca -Expreso Alan a la pequeña Loud de gorra roja agachándose para quedar un tanto a su estatura- Creo que no habrá problema en si quieres visitarla cuando quieras -Lana solo corrió feliz y gritando dándole un gran abrazo a la cabeza de la vaca de la familia Apex ganándose otra gran lamida en su cara-

 _ **Bienvenidos todos a un nuevo capitulo, tal parece que habran nuevos capitulos de la serie el 23 o el 25 de enero y tengo que decir que valla que no tardaron nada, bueno como siempre**_ _ **sin mas que decir espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooximo capitulo :DDD**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aqui no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Cap 9: En busca de respuestas

-Tarde de domingo en las casas Loud y Apex, una tarde sin nada que hacer excepto dar rienda suelta a los gustos de todos, la casa Loud pronto mas temprano que tarde comenzó su bullicio cotidiano mientras que en la casa Apex el ruido brillaba por su ausencia, claro no era un silencio absoluto pero era pacifico en comparación con la casa Loud-

-En el interior de la casa Arthur buscaba en internet algún libro nuevo o alguna información sobre algún libro que pudiera encontrar en Royal Woods o si podría comprarlo en el exterior para que lo entregaran en su casa que claro eso ultimo seria mas caro pero valdría la pena el gasto, lamentablemente el Apex psicólogo no contaba con el dinero suficiente para pedir algo desde el extranjero, finalmente su paciencia no pudo mas y lanzo su cara sobre la almohada de su cama-

-Después de unos minutos estando solo en su habitacion el Apex Psicologo tomo unas cuantas velas formando un circulo en el suelo y con un rostro sereno este tomo asiento en el circulo y levanto sus manos al techo- Bien chico deséame suerte... -Dirigiendo esas palabras al pulpo en su habitacion- !Oh tu que moras en la oscuridad del vació exterior ! Acude a la tierra una vez mas, yo te lo ruego. Oh tu que habitas mas allá de las esferas del tiempo, escucha mi...

Estas intentando traer a Yog Sothoth otra vez ? -Dijo una voz femenina a su lado, volteando vio a su hermana de pie a su lado- Si sabes que aunque esa cosa sea real... y no lo es, no va a otorgarle el conocimiento de cientos de eras a un chico de 8 años verdad ? Eh leido tus libros Arthur asi que deberias saberlo -Dijo Ana con una sonrisa confiada- Que tal si le pides a Lucy alguno de sus libros de vampiros brillantes eh ? Las criticas que tienen no son malas

-Arthur solo hiso una mueca ante la sugerencia antes de responder- Bien primero Ana si querías leer mis libros cuando menos podrías haberlos pedido antes, y segundo lugar, Preferiría tener una charla con el mismo Nyarlathotep corriendo el riesgo de que mi mente se convierta en una papilla sin forma, esperas que pida algún consejo literario a una chica que fantasea con vampiros que en lugar de morir bajo el sol brillan como un mal efecto de cine? -A lo que increíblemente su hermana respondió- Ella podría decir lo mismo sobre un chico que fantasea con invocar una deidad ancestral obviamente maligna -Dijo con un rostro de reproche-

Aunque debo recalcar que lo maligno depende de la perspectiva con la que se mira...Touche hermana mía -El Apex psicólogo se levanto de su cama y se dispuso a salir, no tenia planeado hacer caso a su hermana pero si tenia en mente otra idea, si podía salir a ver a las personas en un estado natural eso seria una buena forma de aprender sobre la psique humana- Esta bien, pero no planeo salir solo, necesito a alguien que venga conmigo y me ayude moralmente

Pues yo hoy tengo que... -Pensando en alguna mentira para que no le preguntara a ella si podría acompañarlo- no eh hecho mis tareas del día, tengo que lavar la ropa hoy y los gemelos me pidieron cubrirlo en sus tareas, asi que tengo que aspirar la casa y también limpiar las ventanas y puertas -Manteniendo una sonrisa con un poco de culpabilidad en ella-

-Y luego de unos minutos...-

Gracias por acompañarme -Dijo Arthur a su acompañante quien se trataba de Clyde- Descuida Arthur, yo tampoco tenia algo que hacer hoy, Lincoln salio con Ronnie Anne y tal vez sea una buena experiencia pasar tiempo con otro chico

Ahora solo necesito un lugar en el cual las personas se expresen abiertamente, en donde las personas suelten sus emociones a otras como si buscaran consuelo o una simple forma de quitarse frustración, un lugar en el cual yo seria la única persona que juzga lo que escucha mientras tomo notas, algo como... -Entre tantas palabras de Arthur el dúo de chicos llegaron a un club de poesía, pero no cualquier club, era en el que normalmente se presentaba Lucy, algo que parecía ideal para el psicólogo-

-Al entrar los 2 chicos al lugar justamente se encontraba Lucy acompañada de su amiga Haiku, suspirando mientras veían los retratos de sus amores platónicos escuchando palabras inspiradoramente deprimentes cuando junto a ellas se sentaron los 2 recién llegados-

-Clyde y Haiku fueron los primeros en saludarse, Arthut se presentaron a la amiga de Lucy quien mantenía su rostro estático-

Hace cuanto que están aquí ya chicas ? -Pregunto Clyde, al parecer según Lucy ya habían llegado hace solo 10 minutos y luego ella decidió preguntar...- Supongo que ustedes no vinieron aquí a escuchar poesía... Suspiro, las palabras desgarradoras de otra alma atormentada no es lo que ustedes elegirían para un domingo

Oh Clyde y yo estamos aquí porque no quería salir de casa solo, pero aun asi quería salir de casa a analizar en campo la mente de las personas y llegamos aquí y claro también porque no pude invocar a una deidad antigua a este mundo... al menos no hoy -Explico el psicólogo a las dos chicas góticas, mientras que escuchaba a los tristes poetas analizando sus versos explorando el si realmente estaban mal o solo les gustaba escribir poemas tristes-

Y porque no pudiste venir aquí solo ? -Pregunto nuevamente Lucy al chico Apex-

Porque no eh vivido aquí toda mi vida para sentirme cómodo, necesito al menos otra semana mas

Crees poder comprender la fragilidad del espíritu humano sumido en la oscuridad ? -Pregunto Haiku manteniendo su expresión, ante las palabras de la chica gótica de un bolsillo en sus pantalones Arthur saco un pequeño collar el cual tenia dos fotos, una era suya y la otra de una nube carmesí de la cual salían bocas dentadas y tentaculos-

Yo eh mostrado el mio, ahora ustedes el suyo -Lucy y Haiku se miraron una a la otra y mostraron sus collares con sus "amores platónicos", Lucy mostrando a Edwin de su saga de vampiros y Haiku mostrando una foto de Nosferatu- Pero todo va mucho mas haya de solo sentir algún tipo de interés por alguna figura literaria, ellos también tienen su propio lenguaje

Y sabes como hablarlo ? -Pregunto Haiku expectante aunque su rostro no lo mostraba para nada-

Pues solo se decir "Ph´nglui mglw´nafh Cthulhu R´lyeh wgah´nagl fhtagn" que significa "En la morada de R'lyeh, el difunto Cthulhu espera soñando"

A mi lado lo de Clyde con Lori casi se ve posible verdad ? -Menciono Arthur como una pequeña y clara burla aunque no mal intencionada mas Clyde lo vio como unas palabras motivantes llenas de apoyo, el Psicólogo y las dos chicas góticas aunque con diferentes motivos escuchaban con interés la poesía gótica y siguieron asi por una hora hasta que comenzó a hacerse algo tarde-

-Todos salieron de la lectura charlando sobre lo que les habia parecido algunos versos de distintos autores, sobre algunos de los poemas por un lado mas oscuros y por otro lado mas mentalmente interesantes, ya despues Haiku se despidió de todos, Clyde fue el siguiente en ir a casa y finalmente Lucy entro a la suya-

-Al entrar a casa Lucy tomo asiento junto a sus hermanas y hermano en el sofá frente al televisor- De que me perdí ? -Pregunto la chica gótica apenas notando que el televisor aun no estaba encendido-

Que tal estuvo la lectura de poesía ? -Pregunto Lincoln acomodándose al lado de su hermana gótica- estuvo bien, Haiku y yo tuvimos nuestro turno en el escenario al llegar, cuando terminamos Clyde y Arthur llegaron también

Espera que hacia Clyde en un club de poesía ? -Alzando una ceja algo impresionado-

Parece que Arthur lo invito a el a recorrer los alrededores buscando nuevos ángulos de la mente humana... Suspiro, ya que tu hoy saliste con Ronnie Anne era obvio que el pobre Clyde accedería -respondió a su hermano sin hacer énfasis en que su amigo aun soñaba con una relación imposible-

Bueno parece que te "Oscurivertiste" hoy, Jajajaja, entienden ? -esta vez el chiste de Luan saco algunas risas de sus hermanos- Pobre Arthur, cree que entender la mente del ser humano desde todo angulo le ayudara a desviar la aplastante oscuridad de la existencia de todo el planeta, es irónico como el intenta adentrarse en los mas oscuros rincones de la mente humana cuando el mismo tiene una cierta aura de locura

-El comentario de Lucy fue suficiente para que Lori tomara el control de la tele y comenzara a buscar algo que ver-

-Al día siguiente ya en la escuela Clyde le hablaba a Lincoln sobre su día en ese club de poesía y que incluso Arthur había dicho que podría tener una oportunidad con Lori, mientras que la chica Apex le contaba a Ronnie Anne la su historia en casa aunque algo mas resumida solo haciendo énfasis en que tanto puede doler un trasero en un sofá por tanto tiempo, no estaba molesta por el hecho de que no estuvo disponible para ella, no hacia falta ya que se veían en la escuela-

Al menos tu te divertiste con Lincoln -Dijo Ana algo resignada- Tal vez debí acompañar a mi hermano a su salida aunque no fuera del todo lo mio, y ahora que lo pienso... Que hicieron ayer tu y Lincoln ? Si hubieras estado libre ayer al menos te podría haber llamado para que fueras a mi casa

Pues entre comer y gastar mucho en el arcade supongo que si nos divertimos, pero es diferente, tu fuiste quien no accedió a acompañar a su hermano menor a algo como un club de poesía -Ante la respuesta de la chica Santiago Ana solo abrió la boca mientras pensaba una respuesta, pero al no tener nada solo la cerro-

Aunque seria peor si te dijera que aceptes el salir con alguno de los chicos que están por haya no crees ? -Apunto Ronnie Anne a la espada de Ana quien volteo viendo a 10 chicos que la estaban mirando- No lo se, creo que comienzo a sentirme mal por ellos

También tienes 10 hermanos, porque no pasar tiempo con ellos ? -Pregunto nuevamente a Ana quien solo suspiro ligeramente- Ya paso mucho tiempo con ellos Ronnie, necesito pasar tiempo con chicas pero tu eres la única chica con quien puedo divertirme, tal vez tengo fans en la escuela pero no es lo mismo a tener amigas

-Dicha respuesta hiso reír un poco a la chica Santiago- Pues si te diste cuenta que frente a tu casa viven 10 chicas verdad ? -Nuevamente Ana no supo como responder a eso, ni siquiera sabia porque no lo había pensado antes, tal vez porque las hermanas de Lincoln eran tan peculiares como sus hermanos-

Bien Ronnie Anne Santiago tomare tu idea la próxima vez que tu tengas planes con tu chico especial -Bromeo Ana Apex viendo a su amiga algo avergonzada, si bien Lincoln y Ronnie Anne no eran pareja oficialmente si ya se sabia que pasaban tiempo juntos- Y tal vez cuando Lincoln y Clyde no tengan nada que hacer podrán divertirse con mis hermanos

-Luego de eso el día en la escuela transcurrió con normalidad para algunos y muy aburrido para otros, en la clase en la que se encontraban Lucy y Arthur ya casi todos se estaban retirando para volver a casa, el chico psicólogo había regresado luego de un viaje al baño y al volver a su salón este vio un pequeño regalo en su lugar y junto al regalo había una nota que el chico no tardo en abrir, notando en la misma que el pequeño presente no provenía de alguien de su salón-

 _No te hagas una idea equivocada, con esto solo quiero decir que tal ves tu no eres una pobre alma destinada a la condena... a menos claro que logres ver cara a cara a la "cabra negra de los bosques y sus mil retoños" algún día, tu forma de ver el mundo no es la oscura realidad que debemos afrontar pero aun asi lo respeto. Sin ningún desprecio, H_ -Era lo que decía la nota-

-Arthur abrió el regalo envuelto en papel negro y cinta blanca, era un sombrero que asemejaba la cabeza de un pulpo de color verde con intensos ojos rojos que el chico psicólogo se probo dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir de la escuela, con tantas mentes que estudiar no había prisa en volver a intentar invocar a algún dios ancestral-

 _ **Saludos a todos, me la juego de que con este capitulo ya habre superado las 2000 visitas, motiva bastante ver que tanta gente lee mi historia y los comentarios ayudan aun mas XD,**_ _ **bueno como siempre**_ _ **sin mas que decir espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooximo capitulo :DDD**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aqui no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Cap 10: Lo que se haya detrás de la mascara

-Un día mas en la casa Apex, un día nublado con algunas cuantas corrientes de viento y unas pocas gotas de lluvia, mientras que el Sr. y la Sra. Apex junto a su hijo mayor bebían una taza de café cada uno y el resto de sus hijos e hija estaban inmersos en su propios asuntos, solo uno de ellos tenia una pequeña visita por parte de la casa Loud-

Bien... Vestuario, un poco de maquillaje, un toque de "sangre"... -Allester Apex quería tener un cuadro de temática oscura para su colección, pero al no encontrar la inspiración en su propio hogar, este no dudo en cruzar la calle y llamar a la casa Loud preguntando por Lucy quien no vio razón alguna para negarse también expresando que el dolor de su alma quedaría retratado en un cuadro-

-Allester entrego a la chica gótica un traje negro de condesa, similar al vestido de bodas de su madre que ella había pintado de negro, agrego algo de maquillaje a su rostro para blanquear por completo su piel ya de por si pálida dándole un color de muerto viviente y finalmente agrego algo de sangre falsa a su boca-

-Tal vez lo mas dificil para la Loud gótica seria posar por unos pedidos 40 minutos, pero ya tenia practica al probar sus ataúdes por lo que 40 minutos en una sola posición no serian problema-

-Entre los colores que usaba Allester se veía claramente el negro, gris, blanco y rojo con tonalidad de sangre, la temática de la pintura hacia crecer en Lucy cierta curiosidad, pero aun mas la curiosidad y también algo de incomodidad el ver siempre al Apex Artista usar su mascara sonriente, una mascara en la cual ya había estornudado al menos dos veces desde que comenzó a pintar y aun asi no se la quitaba-

Suspiro... Dime Allester, porque te gusta usar tanto esa mascara ? -Pregunto la chica gótica al artista quien mientras continuaba pintando el cuadro con movimientos extravagantes y a primera vista poco calculados y bruscos pero creando algo único desde el punto de vista del artista-

Todos usamos mascaras... Yo solo elegí crear la mía, pues cada mascara esconde otra mascara -Lucy solo dejo salir otro suspiro ante esa respuesta, Allester sabia bien que una respuesta profunda que denotara cierta melancolía podría convencer a la chica gótica, siempre tenia una respuesta para cada persona quien le hacia esa pregunta-

-Ya despues de haber transcurrido otros 20 minutos Allester termino de pintar el cuadro, ya había secado casi por completo y este no tuvo problemas en mostrarlo a Lucy quien al verse retratada entre murciélagos vampiros derramando el rojo de sus bocas esta solo sonrió de forma ligera, reacción que era mas que suficiente para Allester quien agradeció a la chica por ser su modelo para el cuadro, el artista tomo una fotografía a su nueva creación y le entrego el cuadro original a Lucy-

-Luego de llegar a su casa, la chica se dirigió a su habitacion a buscar sus libros de vampiros para leerlos en el sofá de la sala de estar, cuando su compañera de cuarto y hermana Lynn llego pateando un balón de football desde su practica-

Que tal la practica de Football ? -Pregunto esta a su hermana sin despegar los ojos de su libro-

Estuvo bastante bien, tendremos un partido dentro de unos cuantos días, asi que debo asegurarme de no hacer el N°2 antes del partido -Algo que siempre sonaba algo asqueroso pero ya todos estaban acostumbrados- Y que hay de ti Lucy, estuviste aquí todo el día ?

No, Allester me pidió ser su modelo para un cuadro, Suspiro... Cuando me dijo que quería un cuadro que expresara oscuridad dentro de su colección, lo tengo aqui mismo para que lo veas -Mostrando dicho cuadro, el arte no era precisamente un interés para Lynn, pero incluso ella aceptaba que estaba bien hecha aquella pintura-

Te refieres al raro de los hermanos Apex, ese que siempre esta con una mascara y es muy dramático ? -Pregunto Lynn subiendo a su habitacion para tomar un par de cambios de ropa- Tiene que haber alguna razón por la que usa eso, tal vez tuvo un horrible accidente en bicicleta ! -Dijo la Loud deportista con cierta expectativa-

Lo que yo no puedo creer es que no me pidiera a mi ser su modelo, seria la mejor obra de arte de toda su vida -Dijo Lola integrándose a la conversación y arreglándose un poco mas con su espejo de mano-

Si no se la razón real de porque usa esa mascara entonces tendré otro vació en mi alma que no podre llenar nunca, no quisiera que mi vida sea como el dicho de "La curiosidad mato al gato"

-Las dos chicas Loud querían saber que había tras la mascara, mas no eran las únicas, todos los hermanos Loud e incluso su padre tenían una gran curiosidad, todos tenían sus propias teorías, Lisa creía que detrás de la mascara podría haber una horrible deformidad genética no hereditaria o que se habría transmitido desde generaciones pasadas-

-Lana creía que podría ser en realidad un hombre lagarto, incluso Lincoln creía que podría ser realmente un extraterrestre entre muchas otras locas suposiciones de la familia Loud, pero no podían acercarse de forma agresiva y solo quitarle la mascara, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Lincoln-

Luna el va en tu clase, el nunca se quita esa mascara ? -Pregunto Lincoln a su hermana rockera-

Para nada hermano, ni siquiera en la hora del almuerzo veo que se la quita, el lleva a la escuela cosas liquidas y las bebe con un popote, aunque no creo que sea malo que lleve sus pasiones hasta ese punto eso solo me hace querer saber que hay tras esa mascara

Bien chicas, denme algo de tiempo y volveré con un plan y un nombre para la operación ! -El chico Loud volvió a su habitacion y de inmediato contacto con Clyde usando su radio-

Clyde, mis hermanas y yo tendremos una operación, vamos a desenmascarar el rostro de Allester Apex !

Yo no puedo negar que si tengo curiosidad, que tal si tras esa mascara hay un chico increíblemente apuesto ? Ya Bobby es un obstáculo muy grande entre Lori y yo, no quisiera tener algo mas en mi contra ! -Dijo con algo de temor-

Esta bien Clyde tranquilízate, escucha se que le dije a mis hermanas que tendría un plan, pero la verdad para esto no puedo pensar en algo, tienes alguna idea ?

Pues podrías pedirle que solo se quite la mascara no crees ? Una cosa es preguntarle porque usa una mascara pero tal vez si le preguntas si puede quitársela tal vez lo haga -Comento Clyde a su amigo, aunque este también pensaba en algún tipo de plan para el cometido-

Bien Clyde, creo que tengo algunas ideas, pero tendrán que esperar a mañana despues de la escuela, y entonces veremos el verdadero rostro de Allester Apex -Después de eso solo quedo esperar la hora de dormir mientras que el chico Loud pensaba en algún plan para el día siguiente-

-Y al día siguiente...-

-Después de la escuela y ya los hermanos Loud reunidos, ninguno fue en Vanzilla a casa, en lugar de eso todos a excepción de Lilly claro, con cautela seguían a Allester en camino a su hogar, pues este tampoco había tomado la camioneta familiar Apex para ir a casa, una operación nombrada por Lincoln como "Operación Mascara" habia comenzado-

-Las primeras en intentar actuar fueron Lola y Lana, la gemela rosa disparo una nube de su toxico fijador de cabello mientras que la gemela meno refinada lanzo una bola de tierra, ambas apuntaban a la mascara de Allester, pero este al ver los cordones de sus zapatos desatados se inclino a solucionarlo de inmediato, la bola de tierra impacto a Lola en la cara asi como también el fijador toxico dejo a Lana con olor excesivo de fresa y una molestia muy pegajosa en su cara-

-La siguiente en actuar fue Lynn, la Loud deportista usando patines de lanzo a gran velocidad contra Allester quien aun no se percataba de nada y en un ultimo momento al llegar a una esquina durante el trayecto, el Apex artista giro en dicha esquina y Lynn acabo impactando contra un poste de luz-

-Luego de eso siguió Luan preparando un pastel de crema- Este sera el "pastelazo de la verdad", Jejejeje -Era inevitable el decir una broma para la situación, pero en eso el objetivo del pastelazo poco a poco se alejo mas y mas hasta que sin apuntar debidamente Luan lanzo su pastel el cual acabo golpeando a un perro callejero que comenzó a gruñir a la Loud comediante-

-La siguiente fue Leni que tomo lo primero que encontró en este caso una roca y la arrojo, claro tratándose de Leni esta no soltó su proyectil al intentar lanzarlo causando que diera una vuelta completa en el aire antes de caer sobre su trasero- Leni se supone que tienes que soltar las cosas cuando vas a arrojarlas -Explico Lori a su hermana menor-

Ooohh ya veo, bien voy a intentarlo otra vez -Pero para cuando la Loud despistada intento apuntar ya Allester había salido de su rango-

-Lucy tenia solo un método que ella consideraba efectivo, que era implorar a sus amigos espíritus que obligaran a Allester a quitarse su mascara, acto que solo causo la absoluta y escéptica desaprobación de Lisa quien ya estaba dispuesta a terminar con todo poniendo en uso su brillante cerebro-

-La Loud genio comenzó a hacer algunos cálculos en su cabeza, el proyectil necesario, la fuerza del lanzamiento y las condiciones del viento a su favor- Bien Lynn, objetivo en la mira, lanza esto en un angulo de 54 grados con todas tus fuerzas, el proyectil en este caso una bola de lodo modificada con uno de mis compuestos químicos, cubrirá toda el área facial del sujeto bloqueando sus vías respiratorias, en ese momento se vera obligado a desprenderse de su mascara

-Lynn arrojo la bola de lodo y parecía que esta vez acertarían, pero Lisa no considero el factor imprevisto que en este caso se trato de una disparidad en el suelo que hiso a Allester tropezar ligeramente, la bola de lodo paso por sobre su cabeza y lo único que pudieron expresar al unisono los hermanos Loud fue...- Rayos

-Pronto todas las hermanas Loud y Lincoln comenzaron a arrojar cosas apuntando a su mascara sin que el lo notara, y en cada lanzamiento fallaban a veces incluso golpeándose entre si, incluso Lisa despues de que sus cálculos fallaron por un imprevisto ya comenzaba a sentirse frustrada y aun mas inexplicable era el hecho de que Allester aun no se percataba de nada-

-Pasaron 20 minutos mas hasta que el Apex artista llego a su hogar donde fue recibido por su única hermana, quien solo despues de saludarlo noto que venían tras de el- Chicas ? Lincoln ? Estaban siguiendo a mi hermano ? -Pregunto Ana alzando una ceja-

-El Apex artista dio media vuelta confirmando el hecho de que Lincoln y 9 de sus hermanas estaban a su espalda, y Ana se preguntaba como es que su hermano no lo había notado, solo podía pensar que la mascara bloqueaba algo de su audición o estaba muy inmerso en sus pensamientos-

-Fue entonces que el chico Loud decidió dar el paso al frente para hablar por el y sus hermanas, al mismo tiempo su padre había llegado a casa y se unió al grupo para ver lo que ocurría- Así es... Escucha Ana, estuvimos siguiendo a tu hermano Allester porque intentamos hacer que se quitara su mascara, pero no lo logramos -Alzando una mano en direccion a sus hermanas destacando que despues de tantos intentos fallidos todas se veían agotadas y algo sucias-

-Clyde entonces fue el ultimo en aparecer, viendo que la operación de Lincoln había terminado en fracaso- Clyde donde estabas !? Creí que ibas a ayudarme con todo esto ! -Reclamo Lincoln a su amigo- Lo se y lo siento, tuve que quedarme algo de tiempo en la escuela porque había perdido mi radio y ademas tenia que prepararme mentalmente para estar junto a Lori sin sufrir un corto circuito, y por eso también no pude contactarte, no probaron ya pidiéndole que se la quite ?

-Ante la única idea que había aportado su amigo Lincoln solo se acerco a Allester y con algo de verguenza este pregunto si podía quitarse la mascara pues la curiosidad de saber que había tras ella era mucha-

Esta bien -La respuesta de Allester sorprendió a todos y aun mas era el hecho de que Clyde tenia razón, todas pusieron su mano sobre el hombro del chico pero solo el sentir la mano de Lori fue suficiente para que el chico perdiera la conciencia causando unas cuantas risas a Ana-

-Allester pidió unos pocos segundos, pues había entrado a su casa y volvió con varios pétalos de rosa... aparentemente de plástico- Bien Ana iluminarme con esto por favor -Entregando a su hermana menor una enorme linterna que el Apex artista ahora usaba como luz de fondo-

-Con un giro sobre la punta de su pie derecho como si fuera un bailarín de ballet y luego una reverencia, el artista lanzo todos los pétalos al cielo, tomo su mascara manteniendo su rostro en direccion al suelo para evitar que se viera de inmediato, y al retirarla y dejarla caer, cuando los pétalos iban a mitad de camino al suelo, el artista revelo su cabello blanco y puntiagudo que era lo bastante largo para tapar su ojo derecho mientras que su ojo izquierdo era de color rojo iguales a los de Alan y su madre-

-Las chicas y Lincoln no sabían como expresar el rostro de Allester, sus rasgos faciales tenían un cierto toque femenino, un rostro a primera vista delicado pero ademas de eso también aparentemente bien cuidado como si fuera una chica, hacia dudar un poco el que realmente fuera un chico, pero su voz que ya habían escuchado tanto no lo ponían del todo en duda-

La verdad no lo entiendo, eres bastante bien parecido, entonces porque la mascara ? -Pregunto Lincoln al Apex artista quien respondió de una manera extraña por su elección de palabras-

Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln... La razón es muy simple, los mayores iconos en la historia son aquellos cuya identidad facial es desconocida, mientras mas gente desconozca mi rostro, mayor sera el interés de las masas en mi persona, asi como ustedes que al parecer se tomaron muchas molestias para ver mi rostro, ademas un icono no tiene por que dar explicaciones

-Era una razón que las chicas Loud y Lincoln no entendían y su padre aun menos, ni siquiera Lisa y claramente Leni tampoco lo entendía, pero bueno... las mentes de los artistas pueden considerarse a veces muy incomprendidas-

Y porque el tono de voz dramático y tu extravagancia eh ? -Pregunto Luna esta vez, Allester aun sin importarle que el Sr. Loud estaba presente tomo la mano de la chica entre las suyas y comenzó a acariciarla, todos los Loud presentes se quedaron sin habla ante ese gesto-

En respuesta a tu pregunta, pues es lo que llamo ser fabuloso...-Dijo Allester mientras aun acariciaba la mano de Luna- Por cierto, tienes manos muy suaves a pesar de ser una rockera tan dedicada, y son muy lindas también

-Luna ya sonrojada y confundida retiro su mano- Esta bien...Creo que...Creo que nos veremos en la escuela, adiós ! -Dijo la Loud rockera caminando a paso rápido a su casa-

-Nadie de los Loud e incluso Ana presente podían decir algo sobre lo que había hecho Allester con tal confianza, pero el artista solo miro a todos con sus expresiones de sorpresa antes de preguntar a los presentes...- Dije algo malo ?

 _ **Saludos a todos, al final prece que nos estafaron un poco con los capitulos que saldrian la semana del dia 23 de enero XD, y sin nueva informacion parece que solo queda esperar,**_ _ **bueno como siempre**_ _ **sin mas que decir espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooximo capitulo :DDD**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aqui no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Cap 11: Enfermedad en la casa Apex

-La casa Loud ya había despertado como siempre, las dos hermanas mayores tenían planes para hoy, por su parte Lori saldría con Bobby y llevaría a la pequeña Lilly esperando que todo saliera bien a diferencia de la ultima vez cuando tuvo que ir vestido como Lincoln, claro aun no le había dicho nada a sus padres y por otro lado Leni tenia la intención de ir al Mall-

-La puerta sonó bruscamente, alguien al otro lado la golpeaba con urgencia y con disgusto Lori abrió la puerta preparada para lanzar un fuerte reclamo al causante hasta que vio que el responsable era Alphonse quien se veía pálido y cansado-

Lori siento ser tan repentino pero vengo a pedir el favor por la cena que hice para ti y tu novio Bobby hace algún tiempo -La hermana mayor solo suspiro pesadamente, no quería tener que hacerlo justo ese día, pero despues de que Alphonse gasto tanto dinero sin cobrar nada hasta ahora no le daba opción a Lori mas que aceptar-

Esta bien, déjame llamar a Bobby y le diré que tendremos que salir mañana -La chica con su celular en mano no tardo en llamar a su novio- Bubu osito ? Escucha... lo lamento mucho pero no podremos salir hoy, Alphonse quiere que le haga un favor por lo de la cena y debe ser bastante urgente, literalmente su rostro se ve algo desesperado

-Bobby no necesito mas explicación que esa para aceptar, luego de un par de muchas palabras y frases exageradamente dulces Lori volvió a dirigirse a Alphonse- Bien que es lo que ocurre ? Y literalmente espero que sea algo de vida o muerte

Se caerca, nuestra casa ahora esta bajo ataque de una enfermedad, una gripe simple pero normalmente todos actuamos muy extraño cuando nos enfermamos, necesito que cuides que ni los chicos, ni mis padres ni Ana salgan de sus habitaciones, te explicare todo en la casa

Literalmente creo que estas exagerando mucho si es una simple gripe, no puede ser tan malo -Dijo Lori con algo de escepticismo- Pues aunque lo creas o no... creo que es buena idea que lleves a alguien para que te ayude, alguien que no tema interactuar con enfermos, pero quien podría ser...

Lori si vas a salir con Bobby podrías llevarme antes al Mall ? -Pregunto Leni antes de darse cuenta que estaba Alphonse en la puerta y saludarlo, entonces el Apex cocinero había encontrado a la persona que podría ayudar a Lori a cuidar la casa-

Leni puedes ayudarme a mantener bajo control la casa de Alphonse y mañana llevarte al Mall ? Al parecer toda su familia excepto el están enfermos -Pregunto Lori a su hermana, era aun mejor ya que Alphonse no tendría que intentar convencerla-

Mmmmmm no lo se, cuanto falta hasta mañana ? -Eran apenas las 1 pm y si le decía eso a Leni entonces era posible que dijera que no, Alphonse solo se quejo antes de hacer otra oferta- Oye yo se conducir, si haces esto por mi entonces yo te llevare otro dia, pero tienen que ayudarme !

Espera tu tienes 16 años como yo y tienes licencia ?

Yo no dije que tuviera licencia Leni, dije que se conducir -Intento explicar Alphonse, aunque la algo despistada chica Loud aun no parecía entender como era posible saber conducir y no tener licencia, Alphonse solo cerro el tema con explicarle cuando la llevara al Mall el día de mañana o el siguiente si no acababa el enfermo-

Bien chicas, yo estaré unos minutos en la cocina preparando algo para que mi familia pueda comer y recuperar algo de razón, lo que necesito es que entren a las habitaciones y vean como se encuentran todos, dejen a su alcance algunos pañuelos, pastillas, mentas y vean que quienes estan encadenas esten realmente bien encadenados -Explico Alphonse vistiendo su gorro de cocina y su delantal- No tardare mucho, pero comiencen por la habitacion de mamá y papá y...

-Alphonse intento buscar algunas palabras apropiadas para lo siguiente, alguna mentira o algo que sonara creíble, pero...- Por nada del mundo deben entrar a la habitacion que se mia y de Alan, el es el único al cual no pueden ver si esta enfermo

-Lori y Leni preguntaron el porque pero Alphonse solo se negó a responder asi como negó una respuesta a porque tendría a algunos de sus hermanos encadenados, su rostro se veía algo avergonzado y solo con eso evito algún contacto visual mientras buscaba en el refrigerado algo para empezar a hacer el almuerzo pero lo único que veía que sobraba en el era cerveza de sus padres y de su hermano mayor-

-Unas mascarillas que combinaban con sus ropas, cajas de pañuelos, pastillas y mentas, las dos hermanas Loud listas para cumplir con su aparente labor subieron las escaleras a las habitaciones donde el pasillo solo brillaba con una luz intermitente y la poca luz natural que podía, entrando primero a la ultima habitacion del pasillo perteneciente a los padres Apex-

-Lori giro el picaporte y noto que la habitacion no estaba cerrada con llave, las dos hermanas Loud entraron lentamente a la habitacion, los padres Apex estaban sentados en la cama usando sus piyamas mirando estática en el televisor mientras escurría mucosidad de sus narices-

Oh se ven muy mal, esperen voy a ayudarlos -Leni se acerco y como si estuviera tratando con un bebe la chica los ayudo a limpiar sus narices, estos a pesar de que tenían la mirada perdida y no decían una sola palabra supieron como responder cuando acercaron los pañuelos desechables a sus narices-

Eso fui sencillo -Comento a su hermana mayor antes de dejar la habitacion de los padres, era extraño como ambos adultos solo miraban la estática de la televisión como si sus cerebros estuvieran vacíos, pero según Alphonse todo indicaba a que ahora vendría la parte dificil-

-La segunda habitacion a la cual entraron las hermanas fue a la de los dos hermanos menores Aaron y Ark, el infante de dos años parecía no estar grave, estaba durmiendo y solamente la tonalidad pálida de su piel lo hacia ver enfermo, pero Aaron era otro caso, estaba encerrado en un corral para bebes, no parecía que pudiera salir de el, su rostro miraba hacia arriba mientras se mantenía con la boca abierta y fue entonces que Leni grito como si hubiera visto algo aterrador, o lo habría hecho de no ser porque logro tapar su boca con sus manos-

Que es lo que pasa !? -Pregunto Lori quien se asusto con el grito contenido de su hermana, a lo que Leni respondió- Esta usando calcetines con sandalias ! ! -Exclamo tapando sus ojos ante lo que ella consideraba un crimen horrible-

Bien eso literalmente se ve muy mal, pero no me quejare ya que el chico esta enfermo ademas esta es su casa

Claro que esta enfermo Lori, nadie sano usaría calcetines con sandalias nunca !

-Lori se acero lentamente a Aaron quien volteo a verla con ojos perdidos y algo enrojecidos- No puedo creer que este niño sea capas de resistir los experimentos de Lisa pero se vea tan mal solo por una gripe -Viendo entre las cosas que tenia Aaron de su lado de la habitacion tampoco podía creer que un niño tuviera tantos materiales combustibles y potencialmente explosivos a su alcance, pero una de sus hermanas menores usaba químicos inestables asi que no fue la gran sorpresa, parecía que al chico Aapex de 4 años le gustaba hacer explotar cosas, pero su condición de falta de sueño lo había puesto como el conejillo de indias de Lisa-

-Por un momento Lori tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver a Aaron, iba a darle en sus manos una menta pero algo le decía que era muy mala idea, entonces la hermana mayor lanzo la menta a la boca del chico e inmediatamente este la cerro rompiéndola en pequeños pedazos con un mordisco-

Bien eso tampoco fue muy dificil, pero si fue raro -Suspirando con algo de alivio expreso Lori a su hermana quien aun no se reponía de ver algo tan horrible para ella como calcetines con sandalias, esperaba no ver algo similar en el resto de las habitaciones y la siguiente era la de los gemelos Arnold y Albert-

-Al entrar a la habitacion, el hermano técnico estaba riendo con un tono robotico mirando al techo mientras su nariz hacia burbujas de mucosidad, usando un pijama de color blanco y por otro lado su hermano jugador con un pijama purpura estaba haciendo aviones y barcos de papel, solo que en lugar de simple papel estaba usando billetes de un dolar-

Ellos no se ven mal, están bien vestidos -Expreso Leni sonriendo y acercándose a los dos hermanos, ninguno parecía responder a palabras pero si conocian ya lo suficiente al gemelo jugador como para saber que el estaba bastante mal si usaba el dinero para hacer figuras, a lo que Lori y Leni solo dejaron unos cuantos pañuelos y una bolsa de pastillas y otra de mentas al alcance de ambos-

Eso tampoco fue dificil, literalmente Alphonse parece haber exagerado mucho en lo que nos dijo -Lori se sentía confiada en lo que estaba haciendo, los 4 hermanos menores no fueron difíciles de tratar, ahora la siguiente habitacion era la de Arthur y Aaxton, la puerta de la habitacion de esos dos hermanos Apex se abrió sin problemas, ambos chicos estaban en sus camas, Lori entro primero y fue cuando los ojos de los dos chicos se clavaron sobre ambas chicas, al mismo tiempo Lori y Leni notaron que ellos dos estaban encadenados-

-Aaxton con gritos furiosos y Arthur con gruñidos se lanzaron sobre ambas chicas hasta que fueron detenidos las cadenas atadas a sus cinturas que afortunadamente solo tenían un metro de largo, Aaxton ladraba como un perro con rabia lanzando mordidas al aire mientras que Arthur gruñia y babeaba con sus ojos desorbitados alzando sus manos a las dos chicas intentando atraparlas-

Oh pobrecitos, ellos si se ven mal Lori -Expreso Leni con una expresión algo preocupada los los dos chicos Apex, la Loud mas despistada intento acercarse a ambos chicos mas Lori logro detenerla sujetando su brazo-

Ahora si le creo a Alphonse... -Dijo la hermana mayor para ella misma, del bolso de Leni esta saco una bolsa de mentas y otra de pastillas para la garganta, Lori las lanzo al centro de la habitacion y como si fueran guiados por el sonido ambos hermanos se lanzaron al centro de la habitacion peleando por las bolsas entre gruñidos y alaridos, ladridos y mordidas-

Bien, solo faltan dos habitaciones si descontamos la de Alan y Alphonse -La siguiente era la de Axel y Allester, tanto Lori como Leni conocían a ambos chicos de cierta manera, especialmente al Apex artista quien se caracterizaba por ser algo extraño, asi que ambas solo se miraron con algo de temor y abrieron la habitacion viendo al mencionado, su sorpresa fue grande cuando lo único que vieron que Allester hacia era tallar un trozo de madera de considerable tamaño-

Bueno eso no esta mal, pero que hay de... -Un objeto paso entre los rostros de Leni y Lori y ambas se exaltaron por el susto, Axel tenia un racimo de bananas verdes entre sus manos, los ojos de este estaban claramente cerrados, por lo que solo había lanzado la banana a escucha la puerta abrirse-

-Lori hiso una señal a Leni para que se mantuviera en silencio y la hermana mayor se acero dejando a ambos una caja de pañuelos desechables y una bolsa de pastillas para ambos, de pronto el rostro de Axel volteo a ella tomando una banana verde y levantándola, se quedo asi unos segundos y Lori se quedo inmóvil mientras Leni tapaba su boca, pronto Axel bajo la fruta y volvió a su estado pasivo mientras Allester aun tallaba la madera-

-Lori en silencio se apresuro a salir de la habitacion y la cerro rápido, el sonido de una banana golpeando la puerta no se hiso esperar y ambas chicas suspiraron aliviadas-

De acuerdo, solo queda una habitacion Leni -Dijo su hermana mayor con una sonrisa que mostraba algo de confianza, parecía que todo llegaría a su fin al ver que detrás de ellas se abría una puerta, era la puerta del baño del segundo piso, del cual vieron un rostro casi blanco con cabello pelirrojo vistiendo una bata, las dos hermanas reconocieron a Ana y saltaron del susto pero al ver su estado ambas taparon sus bocas, parecía estar sollozando con una voz ronca y muerta, a paso lento e irregular esta se dispuso a entrar a su habitacion, pero... -

-Ana aun en un estado tal que hacia dudar a las dos chicas que se trataba solo de una gripe, la chica Apex dio media vuelta y saludo con su mano antes de volver a entrar, en ese momento antes de que la puerta se cerrara Lori lanzo una caja de pañuelos y una bolsa de pastillas a la habitacion de la chica- Lori... Estoy asustada, y esto vale mucho mas que solo un viaje al Mall, tal ve si sea mejor -Dijo a su hermana mayor, quien sentía lo mismo, quiso mandar un mensaje a su novio Bobby para que este pudiera tranquilizarla un poco, pero noto algo, no tenia su celular, no tardo en notar que se veía por debajo de una puerta pero era la puerta de la habitacion de Alan y Alphonse-

Literalmente no pienso dejar mi celular aquí, voy a entrar ! -Leni no puso objeción alguna pues entendía la importancia de un celular, ambas chicas entraron a la habitacion pese a la advertencia de Alphonse y vieron que a diferencia del resto, esta era la única que estaba bien iluminada y con las ventanas abiertas, todo se veía normal excepto por una cortina que cubría la vista de la cama de Alan-

-Lori vio su celular a unos pasos de la cama de Alan Apex y no tardo en recogerlo dejando al lado de la cama del hermano mayor una bolsa de pastillas y otra de mentas- Oh que alivio, bien Leni ya cumplimos con el favor que nos pidió Alphonse, volvamos abajo y...

-Lori se vio interrumpida cuando Leni apunto a su espalda viendo que la figura del hermano mayor de los Apex comenzó a levantarse tras la cortina, entre gruñidos el rostro parecía apuntar a las hermanas Loud con sus brillantes ojos rojos visibles a través de la cortina, las chicas gritaron con fuerza antes de salir de la habitacion y bajar al primer piso-

-Alphonse escucho el grito de las dos chicas y ya con el almuerzo especial listo este corrió al segundo piso solo para ver que Leni y Lori estaban algo inquietas- Oh les dije que no entraran a mi habitacion, que tanto vieron ?

-Ninguna de las dos quería hablar al respecto, Alphonse sirvió a ambas chicas un vaso de jugo de naranja y se sentó con ellas en el sofá esperando que todo hubiera pasado- Chicas quisiera que no nos vean con malos ojos por lo de hoy, siempre se ponen asi cuando enferman de gripe, cuando se recuperen intentaran compensarlas por lo de hoy y con mas suerte tal vez yo no me enferme

-Alphonse y Lori ya estaban a mano, ambos chocaron los 5 y la hermana mayor bien podría dejar todo el día en el pasado, pero Leni por su lado necesitaria mas que solo un choque de manos amistoso, con eso claro ya ambas chicas Loud volvieron a casa despues de dos horas junto a Alphonse quien comenzó a subir con el almuerzo especial para su familia-

-Y al día siguiente...-

-Nuevamente a las 1 pm alguien llamo a la puerta de la casa Loud, Lori abrió la puerta y vio que el Sr Joseph Apex sostenía un pastel y la Sra Anastasia llevaba dos regalos- Oh hola Lori, escucha... nosotros vinimos aquí para dar las gracias a ti y a tu hermana por ir a ayudar a Alphonse ayer y por mi parte también les agradezco que no vieran a Alan mas haya de la cortina que rodea su cama, cuando esta enfermo solo viste su ropa interior -Expreso la madre Apex algo avergonzada-

Y por eso fuimos a algunos lugares y compramos un pastel y unas prendas de ropa para ustedes -Agrego el padre entregando el pastel a Lori y la madre entrego las prendas envueltas, una para la hermana mayor y otra para Leni- Es lo menos que podíamos hacer, tanto nosotros como los chicos y Ana Jr.

-Lori llamo a su hermana y le entrego el regalo, el Sr y la Sra Apex esperaban que eso aliviara lo ocurrido el día anterior, mas al preguntarle a Leni esta solo seguía mirando sus nuevas prendas de vestir que claramente le habían encantado- Por cierto como esta Alphonse ? Dijo que me llevaría al Mall hoy

Pues es lo que te iba a decir ahora, Alphonse estará algo indispuesto porque... -Mientras que el Sr. Apex intentaba explicar lo que ocurría, en la casa Apex, los 9 hermanos y la hermana de Alphonse estaban usando mascarillas, intentando acercarse con cuidado pues esta vez era el Apex cocinero el de la gripe, pues esta lo ponía de tal forma que debían atar sus manos a su espaldas y ponerle un vosal, aunque no se comportaba de forma agresiva, sus ojos y expresiones faciales al padecer gripe hacia que todos se pusieran a la defensiva-

-Finalmente el Sr. y la Sra. Apex se despidieron ya dispuestos a ayudar a su segundo hijo, cuando el Sr. Joseph tuvo un pequeño recuerdo- Yo digo que el se encontraba peor de todos era Allester, sabes bien como odia trabajar con madra, siempre se queja de las astillas y ademas...Espera un momento, Alan tampoco usa ropa interior cuando esta enfermo

-A lo que su esposa le respondió con una mirada de desaprobación- Y esperabas que le dijera a dos chicas que tenían a mi hijo mayor totalmente desnudo frente a ellas ? yo creo que no querido

 _ **Otro capitulo que llega esta vez algo mas largo que el resto, de los borradores de hecho intento hacer un poco mas largos e interesantes los capítulos, es bueno que Fanfiction me deje editar los archivos porque no podría hacerle tantos arreglos de otra forma XD,**_ _ **bueno como siempre**_ _ **sin mas que decir espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooximo capitulo :DDD**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aqui no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Cap 12: El mas solitario de los lobos

-Aunque el año escolar no tenia demasiado de haber comenzado algunos de los chicos Apex mostraban ciertas bajas en algunas calificaciones, una cosa era que no tuvieran puntos fuertes en materias como física o química, pero llegar con llamadas de atención por sus dichas calificaciones ya era algo para lo que preocuparse especialmente cuando Aaxton llego con una D en educación física, el que el hijo mas físicamente activo de los Apex tuviera esas calificaciones era algo para preocuparse-

Bien chicos, alguno de ustedes quiere explicarme porque su hermana es la única que no parece haber caído en sus calificaciones ? -Pregunto el Sr Joseph Apex a sus hijos a excepción de Alan claro que ya había pasado por la etapa escolar, al lado del Sr. Apex se encontraba su hijo mayor ya mencionado y también su esposa sosteniendo al pequeño Ark, este también soltaba a sus hermanos una mirada acusadora, claro era cociente de que podía mirarlos asi si el aun no entraba a la escuela entonces porque no aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba antes de entrar si quiera al pre escolar ?-

-Ninguno de los chicos sabían que explicación dar, algunos se excusaban de que solo necesitaban estudiar mas y otros de que lo aprendido se olvidaba frente al examen, ninguna de las excusas convencían a sus padres y mucho menos a Alan, claro el hermano mayor tampoco fue una estrella en la escuela por sus calificaciones pero nunca le habían llamado la atención por eso, por otro lado no pareciera que sus hermanos mentían, realmente parecía que no tenían idea de el porque esas malas calificaciones y solo bastaba que ahora Allester llegara con una F en clase de arte, eso si seria aun peor-

-Al día siguiente como una petición de sus padres, aunque con algo de mala gana el hermano mayor de los Apex al ir a buscar a sus hermanos presto atención a todo su alrededor, podría ser que sus hermanos eran molestados en la escuela ? Ellos sabian defenderse por si mismos, su madre se aseguraba de que supieran hacerlo fueran un tanto entrometidos en sus vidas o no dentro de la familia, entonces había alguna distracción realmente grande, fue entonces que paso por su mente el hecho de que 4 de sus hermanos pasaban por plena adolescencia, seria algo razonable para sus 4 hermanos adolescentes que las hormonas y el crecimiento de pelo en sus cuerpos los tuviera en otro mundo pero no era excusa para que sus otros 4 hermanos menores que no llegaban ni a los 10 años sufrieran la misma suerte-

Alan ? -Una voz joven llamo al joven Apex quien al bajar un poco la mirada vio al chico Loud acompañado de Clyde, saludando a ambos jóvenes- Saben tal vez ustedes puedan ayudarme, mis hermanos han tenido una baja en sus calificaciones, y una vez mas parece que soy la unica opcion de mamá y papá para arreglar sus problemas y esperaba que ustedes supieran el porque -Decía acomodando sus lentes oscuros dirigiendo miradas hostiles a las chicas que se quedaban mirándolo demasiado tiempo- Denme un respiro... espero que no sea lo que creo

Pues Ana ah tenido buenas notas hasta donde se, no se que ocurrirá en la clase de tus otros hermanos -Comento Clyde, pronto Alan explico lo que ocurría con sus hermanos y a Lincoln le sonaba algo bastante familiar, intentando recordar este puso su mano en su barbilla esperando recordar pronto, sin embargo la razón no tardo en salir por la puerta de la escuela, la misma razón por la cual Lincoln Loud que tuvo que pedir ayuda a un tutor personal solo para ver que el problema no era del todo el-

-Era una maestra joven de piel morena la cual era seguida por un gran numero de chicos, entre dichos chicos estaban los hermanos de Alan quienes tropezaron cayendo uno sobre otro, Alan quería creer que era solo una coincidencia hasta que vio a Lincoln y a Clyde con un rostro igual de hipnotizado, solo atino a golpear su propia cara con su palma-

Denme un respiro... -Alan acomodo sus lentes oscuros otra vez y se dirigió a sus hermanos quienes pronto reaccionaron ante su presencia, a pesar de ver eso Lincoln no podía culpar o juzgar a los chicos Apex por reaccionar asi ante la Srta. DiMartino quien con amabilidad volteo a despedirse de todos los estudiantes que la miraban con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que se volvió una expresión perdida cuando vio a un joven de blancos cabellos y lentes oscuros vistiendo una camiseta blanca que se veía algo pequeña para el cuerpo del joven frente a el-

Ba...Ba...Ba...Ba...Ba...Ba... -Era lo único que decía DiMartino y fue aun mas inevitable cuando Alan revelo sus intensos ojos rojos asi como fue inevitable que algunos de los jóvenes presentes sintieran ciertos celos hacia el joven Apex, no importaba que la expresión en el rostro del joven no fuera amigable, no importaba si el joven tal ves fuera uno o dos años menor que ella o tal vez incluso menos y que no quisiera dirigirle la palabra pues ya se sentía imposiblemente perdida en la mirada de ese joven, en un intento de intercambiar algunas palabras la profesora pregunto al joven que relación tenia con aquellos 8 chicos-

Soy su hermano mayor, Alan Apex -La profesora solo extendió su mano ante el saludo del joven quien ofrecio su mano primero, era un apretón de manos firme y formal, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y en un intento rápido de limpiarse soltó el apretón secando claramente nerviosa su mano en su falda- Me gustaría hablar sobre ellos ahora, si no tiene prisa claro

-Una invitación a salir ? No realmente, no parecía ser del tipo de hombre que sale demasiado con chicas como para decir eso, pero estaba lo bastante interesado en la situación actual de sus hermanos que parecía una señal, algo que ninguna chica desperdiciaría- Podríamos hacerlo mientras tomamos un café ? -Alan ante la petición de la maestra DiMartino no se negó, de mala gana pero aun asi no se negó, pero debía ir a dejar a sus hermanos a casa antes, asi el mayor de los hermanos Apex y la Srta DiMartino acordaron volver a verse al día siguiente-

-Mas tarde en la casa Loud...-

Que Alan que !? -Todas las hermanas de Lincoln se veían sorprendidas cuando su hermano peliblanco les contó lo que vio, la maestra por la cual tantos chicos babeaban se encontraba de la misma forma por el mayor de los hermanos Apex, las hermanas Loud aceptaban el hecho de que Alan era físicamente atractivo, no podían negarlo y cuando incluso las chicas recordaban a Hugh les era dificil elegir entre alguno de los dos en cuanto al mejor cuerpo, aunque eso no combinara con su actitud grosera y repelente con las mujeres característica de Alan-

Literalmente hace falta mucho valor para querer acercarse a Alan -Comento Lori mas concentrada en su celular-

Oh por favor chicas, no estamos hablando de un monstruo, hablamos de un hombre con buena apariencia y algo de mala actitud, si los cómics me han enseñado algo es que siempre hay chicas que gustan de chicos con una mala actitud

Lincoln una cosa es que creas en alguna basura proveniente de Holliwood tomándolas como un hecho cientifico y otra es que tomes en cerio los relatos de fantasía sin base racional que aparecen un una impresión a colores exagerados -Aclaro la Loud genio de brazos cruzados-

Esta bien, digamos que literalmente tu tienes razón por un segundo, aun asi todos queremos saber que es lo que ocurrirá porque... bueno solo queremos saber, pero no podemos ir todos a espiar la reunión de Alan con la maestra, que plan tienes para eso Lincoln ? -Ante la pregunta de Lori todos guardaron silencio un minuto pensando, fue entonces que las miradas se dirigieron a Lucy quien solo suspiro-

-Y al día siguiente-

-Alan y DiMartino se habían encontrado en una cafetería, ambos con su vestimenta usual, ya que Alan había asistido solo para hablar sobre el rendimiento de sus hermanos, a lo lejos estaba Lucy intentando escuchar lo que hablaban ambos con un radio que le había otorgado Lisa, mientras que al otro lado de la calle uno de los hermanos de Alan estaban en el mismo plan de espionaje-

No entiendo porque tuve que ser yo la que debía venir -Dijo Lucy hablando por el comunicador, algo idéntico a lo que suelen usar Lincoln y Clyde-

Porque de todas nosotras eres la única que puede pasar desapercibida, con ese tipo de habilidad no hay forma de que se den cuenta de que los estas espiando -Aclaro la hermana deportista desde la otra linea del comunicador, claro aparecer de repente asustando a quien fuera era una cosa, espiar la conversación de dos adultos era otra totalmente diferente-

Mis hermanos son algo especiales, a veces en el buen sentido y otras veces también en el mal sentido, asi que cuando mamá y papá ven que tienen un problema que no pueden solucionar, entonces es cuando me piden intervenir -Solucionar los problemas que los padres no pueden, tarea del hermano mayor, no le gustaba esa responsabilidad, pero nunca tuvo esos deseos de tener el mismo un hermanos mayor que lo ayudara, nadie le enseño como ser un hermanos por lo que aprendió con el tiempo y eso fue lo que le mostró que a veces esa responsabilidad, aveces si es que nunca esa responsabilidad no se puede evadir si los padres de la familia no pueden hacer nada al respecto-

Dices que podría haber algún problema cuando tienen clases conmigo ? -Pregunto la maestra sintiéndose algo culpable-

No es asi, desde mi punto de vista la culpa es totalmente de ellos, no parecen tener la cabeza bien puesta sobre sus hombros

-DiMartino alzo una ceja algo confundía mientras bebía de su café, Alan se quito sus lentes oscuros mientras también dio un trago a su bebida caliente- Sabes la verdad no digo esto a nadie, pero eres una... una mujer bastante bella y... -Aquellas palabras dichas resonaron en la mente de la profesora de tal forma que ya no podía escuchar lo que Alan le decía por al menos 5 minutos, 5 minutos que bien pudieron ser una eternidad en su mente por lo inmersa que estaba en sus pensamiento-

En fin, lo único que puedo pedirte es que mis hermanos hagan sus exámenes en privado o al menos donde no puedan verte, esta bien ? No tiene que ser en todo, solamente en los exámenes que tu debes hacerles -Ya habiendo recobrado el sentido Dimartino accedió a la petición del joven Apex-

Bien, parece que mi trabajo aquí esta hecho -Dijo Lucy para si misma tanto marcha a su casa, viendo que al otro lado de la calle caminaba el técnico de los hermanos Apex, quien también llevaba consigo un aparato similar a un radio con una mini antena satelital en la punta, no fue dificil entender lo que hacían y los dos chicos solo se limitaron a saludarse desde el otro lado de la calle, asi ambos fueron a sus respectivos hogares-

Y bien Lucy? Hubo algún contacto entre ambos ? -Pregunto Lincoln el resto de sus hermanas detrás de el-

Suspiro... Le dijo que era una mujer bella, pero el resto de sus palabras fueron centradas en el problema de sus hermanos, la pobre Srta. DiMartino sera solo otra alma desafortunada que pasara por el desolado páramo que son los sentimientos de Alan Apex -Declaro con aparente decepción-

-Todos se desanimaron un poco al saber eso- Bien chicas, si Alan hace llorar a una pobre mujer entonces de nosotras depende el mostrarle que no somos algo con lo que jugar ! -Exlcamo Luna chocando sus puños, todas las hermanas Loud a excepción de Lilly por motivos obvios y claros se sentían de la misma manera, ser bien parecido no le daba a nadie el derecho a tratar mal a toda mujer que se le acercaba-

Bien chicas, todas a mi habitacion, debemos formular un perfecto plan de ataque para herir a profundidad la dureza emocional del mayor de los hermanos Apex -Todas entre distintas exclamaciones entraron a la habitacion de Lisa, a excepción de Lincoln ya que la puerta fue cerrada en su cara dando a entender que era una situación de hermanas, el Loud peliblanco se preocupaba de lo que sus hermanas pudieran estar a punto de desatar contra un joven que vivía al frente de su casa y como lo tomaría toda la familia Apex, que pasara ?-

-Una semana despues...-

-Las siguientes calificaciones de los chicos Apex habían regresado a la normalidad, el Sr Joseph y la Sra Anastasia solo se miraron con una sonrisa sabiendo que habían tomado la decisión correcta al dejar a Alan a cargo del problema y todo parecía indicar que no había nada de que preocuparse con respecto a los chicos, lo que no sabían era que ahora Alan tenia un problema pero como podrían saberlo ? El hijo mayor nunca daba señales de problemas, lo único que hacia que ya habían aceptado fue cuando comenzó a beber alcohol a los 18 años y aun lo hace ahora en sus 20-

-Era sábado nuevamente y las chicas Loud se mantenían en la ventana esperando ver salir a algún lugar a Alan para las debidas represarías, el plan consistía en seguirlo y sorprenderlo con un baño de lodo hecho por Lana modificado por Lisa para que su piel fuera irritada hasta el punto mas siniestro, literalmente parecería que se hubiera quemado vivo... claro seria solo la apariencia en términos estrictos seria solo un enrojecimiento de la piel por irritacion similar a lo que pasa cuando se entra en contacto con hiedra venenosa, un toque final seria poner unos enormes cuernos en su cabeza con pegamento, luego para el final tomarían una foto y la subirían a internet-

-Lincoln no sabia como actuar, no podía ir en contra de sus hermanas por razones obvias aunque nunca espero que lo que hicieran fuera a ser tan malo, pero tampoco podía dejar que le hicieran algo asi a Alan, el chico Loud no tenia un plan esta vez para evitar que sus hermanas cometieran una atrocidad, si lo hacían ni quería pensar en la venganza que los Apex desatarían sobre ellos, despues de todo uno de ellos manejaba explosivos, otro tenia el poder del dinero, otro era un experto lanzando cuchillos y ya en su paranoia comenzaba a sospechar que los rituales místicos que realizaba el psicólogo también podrían ser efectivos con los sentimientos de venganza de promedio-

-Alan salio de su casa aparentemente solo, pero algo estaba diferente en el, en lugar de su camiseta blanca esta vez llevaba una camisa a botones y una corbata negra la cual no estaba ajustada, su cabello estaba un tanto peinado a diferencia del resto del tiempo, pero lo mas extraño era que no llevaba sus lentes oscuros, esos lentes que eran como una marca distintiva en su persona tal como los gemelos con su sombrero emplumado y sus lentes de seguridad respectivamente, el distintivo de Alan que eran sus lentes oscuros no estaban, pero eso hiso pensar a las Loud que si se encontraba con algún amigo su humillación seria aun mas publica-

-A pesar de ver esa rareza las hermanas Loud salieron a ejecutar su plan dejando a Lilly en manos de Lincoln, despues de 5 minutos finalmente el chico Loud aun con su hermana pequeña salio y asi tal vez podría evitar que hicieran algo terrible, no tenia nada en la cabeza mas que hablar con la única persona cerca que tal vez podría saber que hacer, cruzo rápido la calle y esperaba encontrar a Ana, nadie salio a atender a la puerta, no había nadie en casa mas haya de las mascotas-

-Las hermanas Loud esperaban la mejor oportunidad para atacar, siguiéndolo por el parque, por calles poco transitadas hasta que finalmente el mayor de los hermanos Apex detuvo su caminata en una esquina, las chicas vieron entonces la oportunidad para lanzarse mas se detuvieron en seco al ver que nuevamente se había reunido con Dimartino, frenando su paso furioso a tiempo para no ser descubiertas-

Gracias por aceptar salir otra vez Alan -Dijo la profesora quien vestía esta vez una ropa mas casual de pantalones largos y blusa rosa-

Sabes hace una semana mi hermana hablo conmigo, y me hiso ver que no puedo rechazar a cada mujer que conozco, pero si comenzamos a salir primero sera como amigos, solamente como amigos, estas de acuerdo con eso ? -La maestra solo asintió con una sonrisa notando que Alan se había arreglado para la ocasión, una muestra clara de que le importaba lo suficiente como para dejar en casa sus lentes oscuros y arreglar su cabello y... aparentemente usar loción para afeitar como colonia, todos eso gestos eran tiernos aunque su expresión de chico duro se mantenía por sobre todos esos gestos-

-Ambos adultos se perdieron de la vista de las chicas Loud sin siquiera notarlas, Lincoln llego poco despues topándose con la sorpresa de que no le habían hecho nada a Alan, un gran peso salio del cuerpo de Lincoln al ver que todo se había solucionado solo, de que sus hermanas no habían hecho lo que querían con el pobre de Alan aunque de seguro el joven recibiría alguna mirada de rencor si estaba comenzando a salir con la maestra mas hermosa conocida en la escuela-

Bueno parece que todo termino bien -Dijo una voz detrás de los Louds, se trataba de Ana Jr.- Finalmente mi hermano tiene interacción con una mujer y al parecer también eso evito que una guerra comenzara entre nuestras familias por lo que planeaban hacer -Posando la vista en todas las cosas que traían las hermanas Loud y era claro que iban en cerio con la intención de lastimar a su hermano, aunque la chica Apex no podía culparlas del todo ya que no conocía toda la vida de su hermano mayor, pero a veces cuando una chica se le declaraba este la rechazaba de forma grosera-

Como que no entiendo que es lo que ocurrió, es un final triste o un final feliz ? -Pregunto Leni, aunque todos excepto Ana estaban igual de confundidas-

Es un final y ya -Declaro Lisa tomando sus lentes para limpiarlos, una pena ya que Lisa realmente quería probar sus químicos aparentemente dañinos, asi todas las hermanas Loud volvieron a casa dejando solos a Lincoln y a Ana-

-Después de unos minutos asimilando que es lo que ocurrió, la chica Apex y el chico Loud caminaron hacia sus respectivas casas- Entonces... como lograste esto ? -Pregunto Lincoln-

No fue nada fácil, hace una semana cuando Alan volvió a casa de hablar con la maestra tuve algo de tiempo para hablar con el, solo hice eso... hablar con el, ahora el como se desarrolle todo esto dependerá de el -Dijo Ana sintiéndose satisfecha con lo que había logrado- Sabes cuando lo pienso... tal vez debería darle aun oportunidad a algún chico en la escuela -Ante tal declaración Lincoln acabo tropezando de la sorpresa a lo que Ana le pregunto...- Que acaso es raro que diga eso ?

 _ **Antes que nada quiero decir que en la serie no tengo ni la menor idea cuantos años tiene la maestra DiMartino, fue algo que intente averiguar pero no habia nada que pudiera ayudarme a despejar esa duda, asi que solo asumí que no superaba los 25 años de edad y si tuviera que acertar a uno especifico yo diria que tiene 23, puede que me equivoque o puede que alguien si sepa la edad de la maestra... pero en fin**_ _ **bueno como siempre**_ _ **sin mas que decir espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooximo capitulo :DDD**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aquí no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Cap 13: Muchos problemas por un muñeco

-Día miércoles despues de clases, Aaxton despues de algunas presiones de sus entusiastas cadetes, había logrado abrir oficialmente un equipo de espadas en la escuela mejor conocido como HMB medieval, equipo en el cual obviamente se encontraba Lynn y otros 14 reclutan tanto chicos y chicas todos comandados por el chico Apex-

-Algunos entrenamientos eran bastante medievales en el sentido del dolor, pero por lo efusivos que eran los cadetes ninguno renunciaba al equipo, el único que mantenía una expresión de seriedad era Aaxton imponiendo respeto como el capitán, el comandante que guiaría a su ejercito a la gloria, no necesitaba mostrar a sus reclutas que se divertia con una sonrisa, el disfrutaba lo que hacia y todos lo sabían-

-Después de unos combates de practica como ejercicio final todo el grupo formo un circulo sentados en el campo de entrenamiento- Saben cuando comencé con esto tenia la seguridad de que solo me quedarían 5 de ustedes en todo este tiempo, pero ahora puedo decir con orgullo que estaba equivocado, y ver como han progresado me enorgullece, ahora es momento de hablar sobre algo mas importante...

-Aaxton se ausento unos minutos y regreso con un muñeco de practica el cual se encontraba en muy mal estado, tan pronto como lo planto en el suelo este se hiso pedazos- Bien esto es lo que quería decirles, necesitamos un nuevo muñeco de pruebas asi que si alguien sabe donde conseguir un nuevo muñeco para golpear... estoy abierto a sugerencias

-Entre los mas aceptables estaba el armas un nuevo muñeco usando almohadas o madera, pero eran cosas que despues de algunas semanas se harían pedazos, y era seguro que si no era el mismo Aaxton quien rompía al nuevo muñeco de seguro alguien de los 15 reclutas lo haría, eran destacados por no contenerse para nada- Hey una de las hermanas de Lynn es lista, ella podría armar algo para nosotros no creen ? -El comentario de uno de los reclutas dio en el blanco, aunque una petición asi no seria gratis lo viera por donde lo viera-

Lynn que es lo que podría pedirnos... o mas bien pedirme tu hermana si nos hace algo asi ? -Pregunto Aaxton a la chica Loud-

Pues ella nunca tiene suficientes sujetos de prueba, tal vez nos de a tomar algún químico raro o nos examine -Aaxton suspiro resignado, un pequeño sacrificio por un bien mayor al cual tendría que estar dispuesto-

Esta bien, creo que fue todo por hoy, recuerde venir la próxima semana o hablar conmigo si van a faltar un día

-Con eso dicho el equipo rompió filas cambiando sus sudadas ropas, Aaxton por su parte decidió darse un baño al llegar a casa, pero cuando llego a la puerta un mal presentimiento lo invadió, algo le decía que no debería entrar de inmediato, pero no se dejaría llevar por un presentimiento, sus decisiones eran firmes y el temor el peor enemigo, si se sentía inseguro al estar frente a la puerta de su casa como podría estar seguro de ganar en el campo de batalla ?-

-El Apex espadachín entro y sobre el sofá había una carta dirigida a el, era extraño pues muy pocos de sus hermanos recibían cartas, tal vez los parientes lejanos se ponían en contacto, pero quien enviaría una carta en una era donde eso puede hacerse por un celular o una computadora ? Ciertamente una ventaja de vivir en tal presente pero eso solo hacia la duda mas grande y el nunca recibía cartas, la curiosidad lo venció y no tardo en abrirla-

Otra vez te encontré, no pensé que te vería otra vez y mucho menos en Royal Woods pero cuando vallas mañana a la escuela te espera una sorpresa. Firma M.P.

Oh no puede ser... -Exclamo Aaxton antes de dejarse caer en el sofá-

-Al dia siguiente Lynn y otras 3 chicas golpearon en el brazo a Aaxton a modo de saludo, aunque notaron claramente que estaba sudando mucho y sus ojos miraban a todos lados buscando algo, ya despues de que llego el primer receso del día el Apex espadachín fue el primero de la clase en salir del salón, con un rostro que mostraba cierto pánico el chico se puso de pie al frente de la escuela, algunos de sus compañeros de clase lo siguieron y frente a el llego una chica en bicicleta, la cual tapaba toda su cabeza y cara con un casco y en su espalda llevaba una espada de madera-

Así que una vez mas volvemos a vernos mi querido Aaxton -Dijo la chica quitándose el casco revelando un brillante cabello rubio y enormes ojos azules- Quien diría que daría contigo tan pronto ? Imagino que no has olvidado tu palabra como caballero... Recuerdas ? Por honor siempre cumplir tu palabra

No, aun no lo eh olvidado, pero para que cumpla mi parte tu tienes que cumplir la tuya y no veo que lo logres -Dijo Aaxton con una falsa confianza-

Y es por eso que estoy aquí, una pelea uno a uno el viernes despues de clases en el gimnasio de esta escuela -La chica apunto con su dedo a la puerta de la escuela destacando un folleto pegado, el cual especificaba un combate uno a uno de HMB medieval, el chico Apex quedo boquiabierto al ver eso y en dicha distracción aquella chica tomo iniciativa dejando un largo beso en la mejilla del chico antes de irse-

Que rayos fue todo eso ? -Pregunto Lynn detrás del chico Apex-

Bueno si vieron todo lo que ocurrió entonces no tiene sentido que lo oculte... El nombre de esa chica es Maya, Maya Purple... y yo...Hace un año le dije que seria su novio si lograba vencerme en un combate uno a un -Después de esas palabras algunos chicos y chicas del equipo de espadas comandado por Aaxton estaban reunidos alrededor de su capitán, pues no querían perderse la historia-

Bueno en resumen ella es una chica con la que luche una vez, desde entonces ah querido que yo sea de ella pero le dije que solo lo seria si podía vencerme lo cual nunca ah logrado pero aun asi no se ah rendido, en solo un año ella me ah retado 4 veces a duelo e incluso durante mis vacaciones en Rusia ella me siguió, ahora esta aqui para intentarlo otra vez -Dejando salir un suspiro de molestia-

-Alguna chicas solo suspiraron de forma inusual como si pensaran que eso se escucho romántico, algo que Aaxton no entendia para nada claro que su version del romanticismo no era como la de todo el mundo y sus gustos por tipos de chicas mucho menos- El punto es que es alguien con influencias... o sus padres lo son y parece haber organizado un duelo entre ella y yo para el viernes con todo y publico usando la escuela como lugar... aunque no tengo la menor idea de como lo logro, asi que tendré que prepararme bien e ir hoy a hablar con tu hermana despues de clases -Señalando a Lynn-

-Mas tarde ese día...-

-Tal como había dicho Aaxton ya se encontraba discutiendo con Lisa Loud los términos de su petición- Así que lo que me pides es que construya algo para ti que sirva como un muñeco de entrenamiento, es correcto ? -Aaxton asintió con la cabeza- Esto no es algo que simplemente puedas pedirme usando la excusa de que uno de tus hermanos es mi sujeto de pruebas porque ya eh notado que revisa mis cosas cuando no lo veo posiblemente para construir mas artefactos explosivos, asique tu tendrás que someterte a un único experimento y entonces yo cumpliré mi parte

-Lisa le dio al Apex espadachín un frasco con un químico de color negro, Aaxton no lo pensó dos veces y lo tomo de un solo trago, al principio no sentía nada raro en su cuerpo, todo se veía normal, nada se había caído o demacrado y no había adquirido partes extra, claro que despues noto que no podía mover su brazo derecho y su pierna derecha como si esta hubiera quedado totalmente paralizada-

Por favor dime que este efecto durara solo un par de horas o que tienes un antídoto

La respuesta a tu segunda pregunta es negativa, lo que te di fue un compuesto derivado de los residuos de otros compuestos usados en experimentos anteriores, por eso desconocía que efecto podría tener, aunque tenia la certeza de que seria algo peor que la parálisis de unas extremidades

Bien... y cuanto durara esto ? -Pregunto Aaxton con algo de impaciencia-

Pues podría durar una hora o como máximo podría durar 5 días como mucho

5 DIAS ! ! ! ? ? ?

La buena noticia es que para cuando puedas mover esa extremidad ya habré terminado con tu petición -Declaro Lisa acomodando sus lentes, pero ahora Aaxton tenia otro problema en sus manos y asi a pesar de estar ligeramente paralizado solo se dejo caer en el suelo, se había precipitado y ahora pasaba por su cabeza el hecho claro de que perdería el combate contra Maya, su primera relación seria una forzada con una chica loca todo por ese honor del cual se enorgullecía a veces y otras le jugaba en contra, del mismo modo decir que no podría pelear por el estado de su cuerpo también contaría como una derrota, ya no había nada que hacer... O si lo había ?-

LYYYYYYYYNN ! ! ! !

-Tan pronto el nombre fue escuchado por toda la casa Loud todos en la casa acudieron al llamado, viendo a Aaxton intentando ponerse de pie dirigiéndose a la Loud deportista- No tengo mas opción Lynn, tendrás que pelear en mi lugar !

-La Loud deportista solo se quedo sin habla ante la petición de Aaxton, viendo frente a ella que se presentaba una muy buena oportunidad, su primera pelea "Oficial" en el mundo del HMB medieval-

Espera de que se trata todo esto ? -Pregunto Lincoln-

Pues Aaxton al parecer quiere que lo represente en un combate de espadas contra una chica que si ella gana entonces el sera su novio oficialmente -Esa explicación tan resumida solo dejo a la familia Loud aun mas confundida, pero Lynn ya lo había decidido y estaba decidida a tener su primera victoria en el campo del Apex espadachín... y seria algo bueno para presumirle-

-Habian llegado finalmente el día del encuentro, Aaxton entreno a Lynn lo mas que pudo en un periodo tan corto sabiendo que enfrentara a un oponente hábil, Maya por su lado ya había sido informada, no puso objeción ya que en caso de incapacidad un combatiente podia nombrar a un representante que lo reemplazara y para ella solo seria una victoria mas fácil de lo que tenia previsto o al menos eso creía ella-

-El gimnasio de la escuela estaba parcialmente lleno, la arena en cuestión era delimitada por un circulo de un radio de 6 metros, en una esquina Maya Purple ya estaba lista y detras de ella parecía tener admiradores, entre la primera capa de cuero y la segunda capa que era una malla de acero era llevar al menos 7 kilos sobre el cuerpo, mientras que al otro extremo estaba Aaxton logrando caminar gracias a una muleta, Lynn también vestía su equipo de seguridad y entre el publico estaba tanto la familia Loud como la Apex-

Bien chicas y chicos tenemos que animar a Lynn, somos su apoyo modar este dia -Declaro Lincol frente a ambas familias-

El destino es incierto e inexplicable y lo que debe ser pues debe ser... -Expreso Albert Apex en voz baja antes de...- Se abren las apuestas, apuesten por quien crean que sera la chica ganadora el día de hoy, todos tienen un 50% de poder ganar esta noche ! ! -Y poco a poco algunas personas comenzaron a reunirse alrededor del Apex jugador-

Bien Lynn, no te precipites en esto, piensa que esta pelea es como ir por el oro en una competencia, solo que el oro aquí es mi cuello que tienes que salvar -Entregando a su representante la espada de madera que usaría que media al menos un metro-

No lo olvides, esto es mas que solo golpear con fuerza, esto también requiere táctica... El Football americano requiere táctica, el Soccer requiere táctica e incluso el Baisball y el Basketball, Ahora sal haya, da tu 110% y patea su trasero ! !

-Antes de iniciar por cortesia obligada ambas contendientes se dieron la mano, a los ojos de Lynn la sonrisa de Maya era tan confiada y arrogante que era como mirar una serpiente, las reglas era sin golpes a la cabeza, a la cara o golpes bajos, quien lograra obtener 3 golpes buenos ganaría, la ganadora obtendría la espada de la perdedora y también decidiría si Aaxton se convertiría o no en el novio de alguien-

-Sono la campana y la primera en arremeter con impaciencia fue Lynn, de tal forma que Aaxton en desesperación se jalo a si mismo el cabello con fuerza, Que acaso no le había dicho que necesitaba de táctica ? Pues a pesar de las suplicas del espadachín que sentía ya como se volvía menos hombre, Lynn lanzo un golpe por la derecha Maya simplemente se agacho evadiendo el golpe y conectando uno bueno en el abdomen de su contrincante, nuevamente sonó la campana dando señal a ambas chicas de volver a sus esquinas-

-Comenzó el segundo Round un minuto despues y para Maya no era nada divertido ver que nuevamente la Loud deportista se lanzo de la misma manera imprudente, pero aun asi sonreía porque tendría al chico que quería en sus garras, al intentar evadir el golpe de la misma manera esta vez el golpe fue mucho mas abajo y la espada de madera de Lynn esta vez dio en el blanco justo en la cintura de Maya-

-Aaxton sonrió algo aliviado al ver que su representante había logrado conseguir un punto, pero era pronto para tranquilizarse pues al comenzar el tercer round fue Maya quien se lanzo golpeando de derecha a izquierda consecutivamente, terminando con un ultimo golpe en el lado izquierdo que fue bloqueado, ambas chicas a toda velocidad movieron sus espadas consiguiendo ambas un punto al mismo tiempo-

-El Apex espadachín parecía estar al borde del colapso, la mayor parte del publico vitoreaba no solo por las contendientes si no por la emoción del combate, ya solo quedaba el ultimo Round que decidiría a la ganadora-

Ta vez seas buena chica, pero no estas en una liga adecuada, ademas no creo que te afecte que Aaxton sea mio verdad ?

-Maya esperaba causar cierta verguenza o incomodidad a la chica, pero no fue asi, esta solo le dedico una sonrisa competitiva- Yo estoy aquí por mi misma, el hacerle un favor a Aaxton solo es un extra, ya que cuando me toque competir contra el seré yo quien se lleve el oro a casa !

Que adorable al tener un sueño imposible, solo podrás pensar en eso y en quedarte con mi Aaxton si ganas el ultimo punto !

Que el no me gusta ! ! -Expreso Lynn ya molesta-

-Ultimo Round, contrincantes frente a frente, Aaxton ya se había comido las uñas de sus dos manos debido a la tensión del momento, rapidamente ambas chicas atacaron una a la otra, Maya fue por un golpe a la cabeza y Lynn solo se inclino, la espada paso sobre su cabeza y Maya ya desprotegida retrocedió para evitar el golpe que lo hubiera derrotado, era algo para enorgullecer al Apex que su recluta hubiera mejorado tanto en los últimos meses aunque claro no tenia porque sorprenderse tratándose de Lynn precisamente-

-Maya comenzó a sudar frió, comenzó a sentir inseguridad, como una chica que de seguro no llevaba ni un año en el mundo del HMB medieval podía competir contra ella de igual a igual ? Finalmente cometió el miso error que la Loud deportista cometió al inicio de la pelea, se apresuro y dejo que la razón se nublara en su mente recibiendo el ultimo golpe valido en su estomago obteniendo la derrota-

-El Apex espadachin aun con su actitud tan seria y a veces retraída no pudo evitar saltar aun con su pierna paralizada, la familia Loud y la familia Apex presentes aplaudieron a Lynn asi como algunos miembros del publico, frente a todos Maya resignada entrego su espada del combate a la chica ganadora antes de retirarse, no sin antes dirigirse a Aaxton-

Esto no ah terminado aun Aaxton, algún día volveremos a vernos ! -Ya despues de esas palabras la chica rubia de ojos grandes se marcho- De momento disfruta tu vida con tu novia actual... -Declaro finalmente marchándose del lugar-

Aun si no estuviera loca... no seria mi tipo y...-Penso el Apex espadachín en voz alta cuando tomo conciencia de lo que había escuchado- ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA ! ! !

-Y al día siguiente...-

-Aaxton y Lynn se encontraban en el patio trasero de la casa Loud, mientras que Charles olfateaba los pantalones del chico este acariciaba al pequeño canino- Bueno, al final todo termino bien, tu tuviste tu primera experiencia en un nuevo campo ademas de tu primer "trofeo" y yo puedo mover mis partes paralizadas, y tu hermana Lisa ya termino de construir el muñeco de pruebas

-La mencionada chica genio hiso aparicion entregando al chico Apex un control remoto- Este es el control del muñeco y también hago entrega de un manual de instrucciones, asumo que el coeficiente intelectual que posees bastara para que logres entender el funcionamiento de esta maquina

-El muñeco en cuestión era un robot muy similar al "Señor brazos de titanio reforzado", solo que este a simple vista no tenia brazos, el control remoto tenia una perilla que llevaba de los niveles 1 hasta el 50, Aaxton solo se dejo llevar y fue de una sola vez al nivel 10 y del robot aparecieron 10 brazos cada uno sujetando una espada de madera-

-Antes de siquiera poder descubrir del todo las funciones de su nuevo muñeco, este se lanzo contra Aaxon y lo derribo de tal forma que incluso Lynn y Lisa sintieron el golpe, el chico solo levanto su pulgar aun encontrándose en el suelo- Es perfecto... y estoy bien ! -El muñeco se apago por si mismo apenas derribo a su objetivo mientras que Lynn aun admiraba su primer trofeo ganado en una nueva disciplina, cuando vio que una chica cruzaba la calle, se trataba de Ana-

Oye Aaxton, mamá y papá dice que... -Quedando sorprendida al ver el robot de entrenamiento que se veía asombroso, por otro lado vio a Lynn que se veía sumamente feliz, aunque Ana creía que había peleado en parte para ganar de Aaxton mas que una amistad, cosa que sabia que no podría ser porque Ana era una de las pocas personas que sabia el aun joven gusto por las mujeres que tenia su hermano, tal vez tenia que haberlo pensado mejor, pues de cierto modo se sentía mal por Lynn, tenia que haber pensado mejor cuando...- Descuida Lynn, tal vez un día a mi hermano dejen de gustarle las mujeres de revistas de fisicoculturismo y se fije en ti

-En ese momento el tiempo pareció detenerse totalmente, solo cuando el comentario causo la bastante sorpresa como para que Lynn soltara la espada, Aaxton apunto el control del muñeco a su hermana, su rostro se hallaba enrojecido en su totalidad, un enrojecimiento que mezclaba verguenza y enojo, tanto que llevo al muñeco al máximo nivel y un tornado de espadas comenzó a perseguir a su hermana, finalmente este se dirigió a Lynn aun sin recuperarse de la verguenza- No le digas a nadie de eso ! -A lo que como respuesta Lynn solo le levando un dedo pulgar-

 _ **Bueno antes de dar por terminado este capitulo quiero decir que a partir de aqui me dirigire de una forma mas directa a los comentarios respondiendolos al final de cada capitulo, esto sera un poco mas largo porque ahora en especial voy a responder al ultimo comentario que me haya dejado cada persona que comento...**_

 _ **A mmunocan: Gracias por el apoyo y por publicar mis actualizaciones en Facebook, debo decir que es mas facil desarrollar a unos Oc que a otros pero tengo un gusto por tener muchos Oc en mis historias, me asegure de quitar lo que me sujeriste porque lo vi en mi computador y si que no se veia bien XD, espero sigas disfrutando la historia**_

 ** _A Guest en el capitulo dos: Si has estado siguiendo la historia entonces notaste que actualizo seguido, uno o dos capitulos por semana, aunque de momento donde esten reunidas en us totalidad ambas familias no tengo capitulos pero si planes para algunos_**

 _ **A Espartano: Gracias por los buenos deseos, aunque me ah estado pasando que a mitad de un capitulo se me cambia la idea y escribo otro totalmente diferente XD**_

 ** _A Adriana-Valkyrie: Eso de Lisa en la universidad me lo base en el capitulo de "Hermanas encubridoras" ya que en ese capitulo tenia una conferencia ya en mas el resto de los capitulos que llevo hasta ahora no se menciona eso y a todo lo demas claro que le sigo XD_**

 **A Guest en el capitulo 3: Al final el sujeto de pruebas era Aaron y tambien en los ultimo capitulos di a conocer... aunque aun sin desarrollar los talentos de este hermano Apex**

 ** _A SuperTotitoti: Ese fue un capitulo un tanto complejo de escribir ya que no podia imaginarme bien que harian 4 niños de 6 años en un centro comercial, pero despues recorde que uno de mis Oc es un apostador XD_**

 _ **A Fabijosh: Pues esto te lo respondi por mensaje, pero aun asi lo dire por aqui tambien, Alan si esta basado ligeramente en Kujo Jotaro XD, lo considero un buen material para darle algo a mis Oc aunque claro no creo que haga eso en cada fic que escriba, tal vez solo una ves mas lo haga y en cuanto a pasados pues si algunos tendran otros traumas o gustos bizarros es algo que aun estoy planeando**_

 _ **A Sir Dark: Pues si... acepto que no fue el mejor capitulo que eh hecho, quisiera decir que de tantos Oc alguno tenia que salirme asi, pero prefiero ir mas a lo que es este caso en que mas de un personaje no lo desarrollare en un solo capitulo, pasaran mas cosas, se dara a conocer mas de los Oc en algunos capitulos, incluso ahora gracias a tu llamada de atencion reviso mas los capitulos viendo si pueden tener algo mas o les sobra algo**_

 _ **A Steven002 D: en el capitulo de la gripe en particular no queria que fuera solo un simple resfriado, en si lo era pero fue algo que afecto a todos de una manera diferente donde al final a los Louds no les ocurrio nada XD**_

 _ **A Agent of LIGHT: Gracias por decir eso del primer capitulo, voy a asumir que eres tu quien comento en el capitulo 12 y dire que algunas de las ideas que me planteaste me parecen interesantes, lo de Alan con DiMArtino dire que sea una sorpresa, pero estrictamente hablando tengo un total de 4 parejas entro del fic a ver si adivinan cuales son XD**_

 _ **A Juliex93: El si usare a Hugn o no... pues si mas adelante lo usare en un capitulo pero el que es lo que ocurrira en dicho capitulo es algo que aun no se del todo bien**_

 _ **Bueno esto de responder a los comentarios es algo que hare de ahora en adelante como dije antes y ahora si como siempre**_ _ **sin mas que decir espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooximo capitulo :DDD**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aqui no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Cap 14: La guerra de los Apex

No llegue tarde ? -Pregunto la Sra Anastasia Apex llevando una bolsa con palomitas de maíz con mantequilla, en fila estaban sentada toda la familia Apex mirando lo que consideraban algo divertido-

No mamá, acaban de empezar -Respondió la hija-

-Pero que era lo que podrían estar viendo sentados en sillas en la entrada de su casa ? Un desfile acaso ? Tal vez una celebración o incluso podría tratarse de un circo viajero ? Pues no estaba tan alejado de un circo en situaciones, ver a Lincoln y a sus hermanas pelear por el asiento mas cómodo de su camioneta podría interpretarse como ir a ver un circo sin pagar, aunque podía pasar de verse como un circo común a un antiguo circo romano muy violento-

Me cuesta creer que ellos mismo se consideren mentalmente saludables, los golpes que se dan llegan a dolerme solo de verlos -Expreso Arthur limpiando sus gruesos lentes de aumento

Bueno llevamos ya casi 5 meses de conocernos, sabemos bien lo obstinadas que pueden ser algunas de ellas -Comento Ana Jr a lo que toda la familia asintió casi al mismo tiempo, no era que ese sintieran mejores que los Loud, en ese sentido no tenían un ego asi de elevado para nada, era una familia caótica al igual que ellos que disfrutaba del propio caos que emanaba de ellos y no se molestaban, podrían darse esas fuertes palizas unos a otros por el asiento de una camioneta y luego todo volvería a la normalidad, era la clase de familia que los Apex veían en los Loud y era algo que respetaban aunque eso no quería decir que no podían divertirse viéndolos-

No deberíamos detenerlos o al menos intervenir ? -Volvió a hablar Ana esta ves viendo un poco preocupada el escenario esperando que la camioneta de los Loud no se hiciera pedazos por culpa del pleito-

Estas loca ? Ese es un campo minado mas letal que cualquier bomba que yo pueda hacer -Respondió Aaron, aun asi Ana en un intento de ayudar se dispuso a cruzar la calle y detener esa pelea aunque tuviera que meterse en medio de Lincoln y todas sus hermanas-

ALTOOOO ! ! !

-La chica Apex grito en medio de la pelea habiéndose lanzado directo a las bocas de un monstruo furioso, el cual se detuvo al momento que vio a alguien que no tenia nada que ver- Por favor chicas y Lincoln no pueden en serio estar peleando asi solo por el mejor asiento de una camioneta a medio camino de romperse en pedazos !

Literalmente soy yo quien debería tener ese asiento, soy la mayor ! -Respondió Lori, claro a sus hermanas y a Lincoln eso no les importaría para nada, todos sabían la capacidad de Lori para vomitar sobre los asientos y aunque a Ana esa la parecía una buena razon para que ella no se sentara en dicho asiento privilegiado al cual los Loud parecían llamar "el punto dulce", nadie decía alguna razón de porque tenían que tener ese asiento-

Yo soy quien debe tenerlo, la ultima vez lo arruinaron a pesar de que hice un plan tan complejo para acomodarlas a todas ustedes, yo fui quien descubrió los beneficios del punto dulce asi que me corresponde tenerlo ! -Alego Lincol, esta vez sus palabras podrían tener algo de razón pero eso a ninguna de sus hermanas iba a importarle, y a Ana mucho menos cuando puso en marcha una solución tomando la gorra roja de Lana y mostrando un lápiz y un papel que rompió en 11 pedazos escribiendo un numero en cada uno por asiento-

Bien chicos, esto es algo que hacemos nosotros, en la familia Apex aunque nuestra camioneta sea un poco menos... rustica que la suya, a ninguno le gusta ir en los asientos centrales ay que todas nuestras ventanas funcionan y en el centro el aire es algo pesado, pero para este tipo de problemas siempre la solucion es que sea al azar -Mostrando en frente e las hermanas Loud y Lincoln aquella gorra, era un azar real y no el tipo de azar que ponía Albert de pretexto en sus juegos arreglados- Bien aquí enumere cada asiento de su camioneta, se sentaran en el asiento designado

Y porque vamos a hacerte caso chica ? -Pregunto Luna, algo que sus hermanas y hermano respaldaron y a lo que Ana respondió...-Porque no creo que quieran tratarme mal en frente de todos mis hermanos verdad ? -Al mirar a los chicos Apex todos se veían con miradas hostiles, la cereza sobre el pastel fue ver a Aaron sacar una bomba con mecha y un encendedor, el escalofrió fue lo bastante grande para que todos suspiraran con pesar aceptando la idea de Ana, al menos evitaría que el conflicto llegara mas lejos, finalmente colocando a Lola en el designado punto dulce-

Oh si, la belleza gana el día de hoy ! -Expreso la Loud princesa triunfante, claro lo que nadie le había dicho aun a Ana es que su viaje no seria ese mismo día, si no al día siguiente-

Bien creo que ya no hay nada que ver, volvamos a dentro -Hablo Axel siendo el primero en entrar y dirigirse a la cocina, el resto de la familia estaba dispuesto a seguirlo cuando un grito desgarrador vino precisamente de la cocina de la casa Apex, la familia entro solo para ver que estaba casi destruida y Alphonse fue el primero en reaccionar con un rotundo grito de...-

NOOOOOOOOOOO ! ! ! -Rápidamente se dirigió al refrigerador, todo lo demás estaba arañado, mordisqueado, y con eses decorando el suelo- Abriré esto y todo estará bien, abriré esto y todo estará bien, abriré esto y todo estará bien ! -Se repitió el cocinero continuamente, al abrir el refrigerador nada estaba bien, estaba casi vació, Alphonse solo se dejo caer comenzando a sollozar, Allester se acerco rapidamente con un frasco para guardar sus lagrimas-

Descuida hermano, plasmare tu pena en un cuadro usando tus lagrimas para la acuarela

Pero como pudo pasar todo esto ! ! ? ? -Pregunto Alphonse a quien pudiera responderle-

Tal vez quien lo hiso es la misma cosa que estuvo mordisqueando algunos cables por la casa y dejo estas huellas en el suelo con su popo -Respondió Ana, todos siguieron las huellas hasta el patio trasero y algo se escondía en la casa de madera de Balto su perro lobo, lo curioso es que dicha mascota en ese momento se encontraba en el interior de la casa, el primero en acercarse fue Alan descubriendo un tejón y dando a conocer la noticia-

Un tejón aquí ? Tonterías solo debe ser un mapache o algo asi, voy a sacarlo -El padre de la casa se acerco seguro y entro en la casa del su perro lobo, todos se alarmaron y lo sacaron de inmediato cuando lo escucharon gritar y retorcer sus piernas dejando ver en su cara algunos arañazos- Si tenias razón Alan, es un tejon, alguien tiene alguna idea ? -Siendo Ana la primera en responder- Pues podríamos llamar solo a control animal

Buena idea hija, llamemos a un doctor por esto -Levantando su camiseta mostrando marcas claras de varias mordidas, el si se sentía bien o le dolía bastante no parecía mostrarlo con alguna expresión facial, pero la verdadera pregunta de Ana fue...- Como pudo hacer eso el tejón sin romper si camiseta ?

Y como rayos voy a saberlo ?

-La familia entro nuevamente a la casa dirigiéndose al teléfono, ya era tarde pues el animal había mordisqueado también los cables telefónicos, todos se golpearon la frente y comenzaron a pensar otra vez- Bien si no podemos llamar a alguien que lo saque tendremos que sacarlo nosotros mismos de esa casita de madera -Exclamo Aaxton golpeando sus puños-

Entiendo, iré por la dinamita para emergencias -Aaron podría haber traído en ese momento algo asi de peligroso hasta que Alan lo tomo de su camiseta y lo levanto- No queremos matarlo Aaron, solo queremos sacarlo de aquí ! -Algunos de sus hermanos levantaron una ceja en respuesta a eso, realmente no querían matarlo ? Especialmente Alphonse quien era tan buen sujeto quería poder colgar la cabeza de ese condenado animal-

Tenemos que pensar bien las cosas esta vez, nosotros nunca hemos ganado un conflicto contra animales salvajes, recuerdan en Texas la guerra contra las gusanos ? -Nuevamente toda la atención a la hermana Apex siendo el padre un tanto molesto quien respondió- Eso no fue una derrota, fue un retiro programado !

-Terminado la discusión un tanto ridícula aunque Ana solo quería decir que a los gusanos solo les faltaba obligarlos a construir una estatua en su honor... el primer plan contra el tejón fue simplemente usar una carnada y una cuerda para atraparlo por las patas, el truco mas viejo del libro sin duda y en cada película vista a excepción de las de dibujos animados eso siempre funcionaba y ciertamente como algunos esperaban esa idea no funciono, ahora habían perdido al tejón y un buen pedazo de carne-

-El plana numero dos vino de la mano de los gemelos, la carnada esta vez seria una trampa incomible, solamente una luz de un puntero láser como normalmente se engañaría a un gato que perseguiría la luz intentando atraparla, poco a poco el plan tomaba fuerzas cuando vieron al tejón salir de la casa de madera siguiendo la luz, no paso demasiado para que los gritos de toda la familia se hicieran presentes cuando el animal salto sobre todos, algunos intentando evadir los arañazos y otros intentando atraparlo sin éxito chocando todos entre si-

-El plan numero tres esta vez viniendo de Aaxton, todos tomaron el objeto contundente que tuvieran a la mano como sartenes y espátulas mientras que el espadachín tomo su arma de madera vieja y confiable, la idea era mas simple y trataba de perseguir con amenaza al tejón en cuestión para que este se asustara y huyera, pero un descuido por parte de toda la familia al dejar abierta la puerta de la casa y una persecución caótica tomo parte el en interior de la casa Apex-

No creen que deberíamos ayudarlos en algo ? -Comento Leni a sus hermanas y hermano, todos estaban relativamente cómodos viendo lo que ocurría en la casa de sus vecinos mientras comían algún pequeño refrigerio o bebían algo, porque no hacerlo si ellos también hicieron lo mismo ?- Vamos a dejarlo asi Leni, si literalmente ellos nos piden ayuda entonce se las damos, todos de acuerdo ? -Ante la proposición de Lori todos levantaron su pulgar en señal de aprobación-

-Claro todos tenian algo que decir con ver como sus vecinos parecían perder una guerra contra un animal salvaje, Lisa aseguraba que Darwin estaría feliz de ver que son como un puñado de monos, entre eso ademas de los chistes de Luan, el que haría Lana para atrapar al tejón, y asi siguieron y siguieron como espectadoras aunque cuando una sarten salio por una de las ventanas rompiéndola en pedazos parecía que todo se había complicado mas-

-Finalmente cuando la casa quedo patas para arriba en una imagen que bien podría ser sacada de la mente de Arthur mientras leía sus libros de Lovecraft, la idea de la dinamita comenzó a considerarse todavía mas a un nivel bastante tentador, pero había algo mas que podían hacer...- Esta bien me quede sin ideas... -Ganándose una mirada algo despectiva de todos sus hijos, su hija y su esposa- Y esta bien también necesitamos ayuda, sigo siendo su padre lo saben ! ! ? ?

-Después de un par de discusiones sobre aun si dinamitar o no al animal al final llegaron con una cabeza mas que podría pensar en algo y no se dieron cuenta de como habían manejado toda la situación cuando vieron a las hermanas y al hermano Loud tal como ellos estaban hace unas horas cuando veían la pelea por el asiento de la camioneta-

-Ana se acerco a los Loud con una cara algo avergonzada esperando apelar un poco por ayuda y claro que no se la negaron-

Yo tengo una idea, intentaron pedirle al tejón que se marche ? -Una sugerencia que solo podía venir de Leni, pero ahora no todo sonaba tan descabellado y necesitaba algo antes de que su madre diera una orden por encima de lo que podía resistir su padre y acabaran por hacer explotar toda la casa- Lisa puedes ayudar a una familia en apuros antes de que nuestra casa vuele por los aires o necesitemos muchas vacunas contra enfermedades por tantos arañazos y mordidas ? -Acabo Ana finalmente hablando a la Loud genio-

Mmmmmm efectivamente tienen un Taxidea taxus ubicado aquí en su patio trasero y vienen a mi esperando que resuelva su pequeño predicamento -Algunos de los hermanos como Axel y Aaxton pensaron que traerían a Lana, ella era buena con los animales y Lisa no haría nada por el simple buen gesto de hacerlo, pero por otro lado alguna de las hermanas Loud lo habría hecho sin nada a cambio ? tenían que ofrecerle a la chica genio algo que le interesara, y quedaba aun mas en duda cuando hace unas horas no fue ella quien gano el punto dulce en la camioneta-

Te propongo esto pequeña Lisa, si tu puedes sacar al tejón de aquí sin destruir la casa entonces Alan te llevara en el auto deportivo a donde sea que valla tu familia el día de mañana, esta bien ? -Una propuesta que capto la atención total de la chica genio, no solo porque compartiría el auto únicamente con un bien parecido espécimen masculino si no que ademas tendría un pacifico viaje de ida, Alan por su lado no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar, la familia era en parte una democracia y todos ya habían votado a que lo hiciera, solo le quedo decir...- Denme un respiro...

Esta bien, acepto por el medio este acuerdo legal verbal y las condiciones de este -Declaro finalmente Lisa acomodando sus lentes, le tomo solo 5 minutos ir a su habitacion laboratorio y regresar con un tubo de ensayo que contenía un químico brillante de color rosa, esta lo lanzo hacia la casa de madera y hubo una pequeña explosión química la cual causo que el tejón escapara rapidamente perdiéndose de vista hasta donde llegaba esta-

Wooow realmente lo lograste, pero que fue esa cosa que le arrojaste ? -Pregunto Ana Jr a su vez que todos se reunían a espaldas de Lisa ciertamente impresionados por la rapidez de resolver el problema-

Clásico, todo lo que hice fue reproducir la esencia de diferentes depredadores de la especie de ese Taxidea taxus con el fin de que el mismo por instinto sintiera el peligro y se fuera, por cierto Alan mañana partimos a las 9 A.M. -De pronto al hermano mayor no le parecía tan mala idea haber volado al animal por los aires con la dinamita de emergencia de Aaron, aunque ahora era aun mas tentador hacer explotar el auto deportivo y la camioneta de la familia-

-De regreso con sus hermanas y hermano, Lisa bien pudo jactarse de que su viaje de ida con la familia seria placentera no solo destacando le hecho de que viajaría solamente con un conductor en un auto deportivo sin la necesidad de compartir asiento y realizar interacciones innecesaria, bien podría también recalcar la compañía del bien parecido sujeto que conduciría el auto, pero ya estaba puesta la duda de si Alan seguía o no soltero y en todo caso su actitud al menos hacia las hermanas Loud no había cambiado demasiado-

-Lincoln y las chicas solo se quejaron por lo que podría ser un gran golpe de suerte de la Loud genio, al menos por la parte en la cual no compartiría asiento con nadie, no sopotaria cantos estridentes de la hermana rockera o vómitos de la hermana mayor, ni las peleas que pudieran tener las gemelas, o las bromas de la comediante entre otras cosas, Lisa solo se quedo de brazos sonriendo a Lincoln...- No es suerte hermano mio, esto es estrategia

 _ **Bueno ahora la parte en la que respondo las Reviews:**_

 _ **A Julex93: El capitulo ya lo tengo escrito, pero ademas del de Hugh tengo otros 9 capítulos escritos, todo dependerá de cual quiera subir primero aunque con el ritmo al cual actualizo tal ves no tarde demasiado**_

 _ **Bueno aprovechare de informar a los lectores tamiben que este fic constara de 35 capitulos y ahora si**_ _ **como siempre**_ _ **sin mas que decir espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooximo capitulo :DDD**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aquí no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Cap 15: El arte en los riesgos

-Allester y Axel Apex aunque habían desarrollado cierta cercanía con Luna y Luan respectivamente, los chicos pasaban mas tiempo jugueteando con las pequeñas gemelas Loud, incluso ahora en una tarde en la casa Loud, Lola disfrutaba de una fiesta de te junto a Allester quien aunque ya no necesitaba usar su mascara frente a la familia Loud, seguía usando uno que otro atuendo por demás extraño, esta vez vestido como una monja-

Gracias de nuevo por aceptar mi invitación Allester, aunque sabia que lo harías de todas formas es bueno saber que hay quienes aprecian lo sofisticado -Expreso Lola sonriente bebiendo su rico te imaginario-

Gracias a ti por no molestarte por mi ropa -A diferencia de la tasa de Lola, la de Allester si tenia te real-

Aunque si llevo algo de tiempo preguntándome... porque rayos estas vestido como una monja ?

Pues digamos que en la escuela ya soy una personalidad por mis cuadros y mis expresiones mas que por mi extravagancia, un maestro me pidió un cuadro que representara la pureza de una mujer adulta, pero como durante todo un día no pensé en nada supuse que algo asi me ayudara a inspirarme -Terminando con su te y llenando nuevamente su taza-

Pues podrías basarte en mi, soy una chica inspiradora -Declaro la pequeña Loud moviendo su cabello en un gesto de vanidad-

Es cierto, podría hacerlo pero me pidieron la imagen de una mujer adulta, y no puedo esperar 12 años a que alcances la mayoría de edad, solo debo esperar a que llegue mi inspiración

-Al mismo tiempo que Allester y Lola bebían su te acompañados de muchos animales de peluche, en el patio trasero de la casa Loud se encontraban Lana y Axel-

Bien repasaremos todo una vez mas... Cadenas ? -Comenzó a preguntar Axel a la pequeña Loud-

Listo ! -Respondía Lana a lo que preguntaba-

3 Candados y conjunto de múltiples llaves ?

Listo!

Caja de cristal con una tapa de peso de 15 kilos? -Mostrando precisamente lo mencionado, una caja de cristal la cual era lo bastante grande para que una persona adulta entrara en ella, idéntica a la cual usan los escapistas en sus trucos-

Listo-

Agua para llenar la caja ?

-Lana no respondió de inmediato, fue en búsqueda de la manguera de la casa dejando correr el agua llenando la caja poco a poco- Listo !

Piedra para que rompas el cristal en caso de que algo salga mal ?

-Rápidamente Lana busco en el suelo alguna piedra, no fue demasiado dificil- Listo!

Genial, ahora el plan de acción, yo entrare en esta caja inmovilizado totalmente por las 3 cadenas que tenemos, que serán aseguradas con estos 3 candados y pondrás las llaves en mi boca, en un tiempo de 3 minutos como máximo deberé poder abrir la caja desde adentro con mis manos y salir vivo, pero... -Dejando a la chica terminar de explicar-

Pero si veo que le das un cabezazo a la caja 3 veces entonces debo romper el cristal con la piedra, todo cubierto -Aseguro levantando su pulgar en señal de que nada podría salir mal, a lo que Axel hiso lo mismo-

-Y asi comenzó una pequeña practica para sus futuros actos, Lana se aseguro de que las cadenas estuvieran bien ajustadas y con ayuda de una escalera y las llaves en su boca,Axel entro a la caja la cual ya se había llenado por completo, con una mirada decidida le dio la señal a Lana para bajar la tapa y comenzó la rapida lucha-

-Axel soltó las 3 llaves de su boca y rapidamente giro logrando tomarlas todas entre sus dedos, , en 30 segundos ya había logrado desatar sus piernas, lo que había sido rápido pues para 3 candados tenia un total de 20 llaves que probar, todas en una argolla-

-Fue cuando entonces apareció Luan con su pequeño muñeco de madera- Sr. Coconuts que es lo que piensas de esto ? -Luego haciendo la voz del muñeco para responder- Que puedo sentir como la emoción me "ahoga"

-Desafortunadamente para Axel, ese chiste si le había parecido gracioso, aun cubierto de agua había logrado escucharlo y eso lo llevo a soltar toda el agua de sus pulmones, rapidamente golpeo la cabeza contra el cristal 3 veces y luego retrocedio-

Es la señal ! -Lana rapidamente tomo la piedra en sus manos- ATRÁS ! ! ! -Aun siendo una chica de 6 años, Lana había arrojado la piedra con al suficiente fuerza como para romper el cristal logrando liberar a Axel-

-El resto de las hermanas Loud y Lincoln no tardaron en salir a ver que había ocurrido al sentirse alarmados por el sonido del cristal rompiéndose, al igual que Allester, quien se gano unas curiosas miradas debido a su atuendo de monja-

Axel estaba intentando un truco pero Luan lo hiso reír con un chiste y tuve que romper el cristal para sacarlo de la caja -Explico Lana a todos los presentes, Axel ya había recobrado el aliento y comenzó a respirar con normalidad mirando a Luan con algo de molestia-

Alguna vez un chico te ah dicho "Tu me dejas sin aliento" ? Pues en este caso es lo que acaba de pasarme -Eran unas palabras extrañamente románticas para un momento asi, pero quedaban bastante bien considerando lo ocurrido y aun asi no evito que Leni suspirara enternecida al no entender el contexto- Leni esas no son palabras de romance, son de molestia !

Esta bien, tal vez no elegí el momento mas "Ventilado" para el chiste, Jajajaja -Todos suspiraron con algo de pesar, esta vez para Axel el chiste no había sido gracioso, pero si reconocía el esfuerzo por hacerlo reír despues de echar a perder el ensayo de su acto-

Has pensado ya cuando volverás a tener publico siquiera Axel ? -Pregunto su hermano Allester quitándose su traje de monja revelando su vestimenta usual, claro ahora sin su mascara- Porque espero que sean mejores que tus primeros actos

De que hablas ? Mis primeras funciones habían sido bien recibidas -Respondió el Apex retador del peligro a su hermano mayor- Vestuario, escenografía, apropiada música de fondo, me dirás a caso que planeas presentarte a un publico con una ropa simple y sin nada mas llamativo que tu y tus actos que no duran mas de 15 minutos cada uno ?

Pues... -Axel no termino de hablar antes de que Allester suspirara y golpeara su rostro con la palma de su mano- tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, pero no puedo ayudarte por mi cuenta, necesito a al menos dos personas que sepan sobre espectáculo y música, pero donde podría encontrar a al menos dos personas asi ?

Esperen ya lo tengo, chicas... -Exclamo Allester apuntando a Luna y Luan- Conocen a alguien que sepa de música y espectáculos ? -Ambas hermanas Loud se miraron una a la otra sintiéndose un tanto ofendidas, era eso o que de alguna forma ahora el artista era tan listo como Leni, o se habrían sentido asi de no ser porque sabían que Allester estaba jugando con ellas-

Ahora que lo pienso también necesitaremos a alguien que ayude con el vestuario perfecto, a alguien que sea confeccionar la perfecta prenda de vestir para una ocasión asi -Leni comenzó a levantar en alto su mano esperando llamar la atención del Apex artista quien paseaba sus ojos por las chicas Loud- Mmmmm bueno creo que tendré que buscar a alguna buena modista en otro lugar

Que acaso me eh vuelto invisible ? Alguien mas ademas de Allester no puede verme o escucharme ? -El Apex artista dejo salir unas pocas risas antes de tomar en serio a Leni y admitir su pequeña jugarreta, las 3 hermanas Loud y los dos chicos Apex fueron a la habitacion de Axel y Allester-

-El Apex artista tomo varias prendas y disfraces de todo tipo, despues de verlo vestido como una monja el ver que de un armario saco un vestido de princesa, un traje de gato, uno de budista, uno de vampiro, y entre otros trajes igual de extraños comenzó a arrojas su ropa común y usual a su cama asi como también la ropa de su hermano- Bien entre todo esto podrás hacer un traje para Axel que use en sus presentaciones ?

-Leni Asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a revisar todas las prendas de ropa que le habían dejado a su disposición, mientras que el siguiente tema a discutir era la música de fondo, todo mientras el rostro de Axel mostraba cierta incomodidad-

Bien Luna, tienes algo que podamos usar ? Alguna mezcla o canción que sirva para una actuación de este tipo ? Realmente quiero que el regreso de Axel al escenario sea glorioso

Pues veré que tengo en mi laptop o podre crear una pista yo misma -Tomando su guitarra eléctrica y afinándola-

-Ahora solo quedaba el consejo de la Loud comediante, la que trataba con tantos tipos de publico en el escenario tenia que poder ayudar en algo- Bien Luan, como devota a la comedia que eres, creo que es bueno que nos digas que clase de publico es la que mas disfruta de actos riesgosos y escapistas, el publico de Axel no se limitara solo a los mas jóvenes ?

Pues es una mezcla de muchas cosas, los niños miran este tipo de shows con emoción, los adolecentes de todo tipo miran estos actos ya sea por querer que algo salga mal en ellos o solo esperen ver que todo salga bien, y el publico adulto los ve por el suspenso que tiene cada acto por lo inseguros que se ven a simple vista, claro que lo que digo es solo mi punto de vista -Respondió la Loud comica a Axel y a Allester-

Oye yo agradezco todo lo que haces, pero no crees que te estas pasando un poco ? -Pregunto Axel a su hermano- Yo aprecio tu ayuda pero...

Ya veras que cuando todo esto termine vas a agradecérmelo hermano

-Y mas tarde ese dia Leni ya tenia lista la prenda para Axel, o mas bien mas de una prenda tenia lista- Bien ustedes querían un traje de espectáculos para Axel, pues ahora tienen 3 opciones -Dijo Leni mostrando los 5 conjuntos que pudo crear con toda la ropa que dejaron a su disposición-

-El primer conjunto era similar a la ropa de un torero con sombrero incluido, un tanto ostentoso y no había necesidad de usar una capa, el segundo conjunto era una camisa negra con diseños de cuchillos blancos estampados asi como un pantalón también negro, y el tercer conjunto era un vestido rojo con rosas azules estampadas, Axel no tardo en decidirse por el segundo conjunto de ropa y para empezar no se imaginaba usando un vestido como su hermano podría llegar a hacerlo-

Esta bien, acepto que esta ropa me gusta -Expreso Axel sonriente posando frente a un espejo-

-Lo siguiente era la música de fondo, ya frente a la habitacion de Luna y Luan ambos hermanos entraron, olvidando por un momento que no estaban en su propia casa, afortunadamente solo vieron que Luna estrenaba nuevos pantalones ajustados y Luan subía unos vídeos de sus funciones a su pagina en internet, ciertamente habían corrido con suerte de no haberlas visto cambiándose ropa o algo asi-

-Luna con habiendo tenido solo unas horas de trabajo, no pudo componer algo para las funciones de Axel mas porque no conocía el gusto musical del chico por lo que tenia menos con lo que trabajar, pero si sabia que nesecitaba algo que tuviera una subida de tono muy grande para un momento exacto, fue que en internet encontró una pista de musica, banda sonora con el nombre de "Killer" que seria apropiada, Claro Luna hubiera preferido crear algo ella pero Allester y Axel se vieron mas que conformes con aquella banda sonora-

Bien ya esta todo listo, aunque es algo tarde, pero cuando llegues a tener a tu publico ya estarás listo, y yo estaré hay para verlo... tal vez, aunque siento que hayas sentido que por un momento tome el control de todo, pero es solo que... cuando decidiste volver a tus actos todos en casa nos pusimos muy felices y yo quería que tu primer acto despues de tanto tiempo fuera increíble, quería creer que podías sentirte como yo me siento la mayor parte del tiempo

Como una flor de loto en el pantano eh ? -Axel respondio y a los pocos minutos ambos comenzaron a reir, Allester y Axel se abrazaron mientras que Luna tocaba un violín- De hecho yo podría darte una oportunidad, mañana tengo una presentación en otra fiesta de cumpleaños, publico joven y fresco pero no demasiado, te interesaría compartir un escenario conmigo ? Si dices que si darias "Justo en el blanco", Jajajaja

-No habia mucho que discutir, Axel fue a casa a preparar alguno de sus actos para el día siguiente, o mas bien comenzaría solo con uno, y despues de unos pocos minutos su cabeza se ilumino ya habiendo decidido su acto, si bien el lanzamiento de cuchillos era su favorito despues de ese había otro mas, uno ideal para un regreso-

-El publico de Luan eran chicos de 11 a 13 años vestidos de negro, el viejo y confiable acto del mimo era ideal para ese tipo de publico, que con ayuda de Lincoln como su asistente recibieron algunos aplausos lo mas entusiasta posible por parte de un puñado de adolescentes amargados y ver que sonreían era ya una victoria para la Loud comediante, pero ahora venia el acto final del dia, el cierre de la funcion y el regreso al escenario de Axel Apex-

-Un chico vestido con una camisa y estampada de cuchillos blancos trajo una gran caja con numerosos orificios, no había captado aun su atención hasta que revelo un cinturón con 15 largos cuchillos en el, entonces capto la atención de los jóvenes, Axel entrego el cinturón a Lincoln y entro en la caja, el chico Loud cerro esta y uno a uno fue enterrando los largos y peligrosos objetos corto punzantes en los orificios de la caja mientras sonaba la banda sonora "Killer" de fondo, la música era tranquila en ese momento como algo que se podría escuchar para ambientar un almuerzo-

-Lincoln estando ya al tanto de como funcionaba el acto no tuvo temor cuando vio rojo escurrir en alguno de los cuchillos mas algunos de los chicos del publico sacaron sus celulares esperando grabar un accidente y tomando fotos de la "sangre" que escurría del filo de algunos cuchillos y del mismo modo Lincoln retiro los cuchillos uno por uno, y para asegurar que eran reales este saco un tomate y lo corto a la mitad frente al publico-

-Todos los cuchillos estaban manchados en lo que parecía ser sangre, y de hecho todos los cuchillos eran reales a los ojos del publico despues de demostrarlo, pero en el instante que la música alcanzo su punto mas alto fue que la puerta se abrió revelando que Axel no tenia un solo rasguño, ni una sola marca del filo de los 15 cuchillos en su ropa siquiera, totalmente ileso este hiso una pequeña reverencia a su publico que comenzó a aplaudir con una euforia incluso mayor con la cual recibieron el acto de mimo de Luan, fue asi que el acto había terminado asi como a función-

-Desde la distancia usando su fusil de Allester había logrado ver el acto de su hermano menor, detrás de su mascara había una alegre y orgullosa sonrisa-

-Al dia siguiente en la escuela Allester entrego el cuadro que le habían solicitado y fue recompensado por eso, no con dinero precisamente, mas bien puntos extra para cualquier materia en la que el escogiera, eso era conveniente ya que en casa tendría mas tiempo para sus pasiones, sus cuadros, pensar en Luna... aunque claro eso nadie de sus hermanos lo sabia salvo su compañero de habitacion, de regreso a casa Axel se encontraba con Lincoln comiendo las sobras de pastel del día anterior-

Oye chico tu si hiciste un gran trabajo como asistente -Expreso Axel acariciando la cabeza del chico Loud

Ya eh tenido algunas experiencias como asistente de Luan, que bien que me dijiste como funcionaba el acto o me hubiera alarmado mucho con eso de la sangre en los cuchillos

Hey aun les queda pastel ? -Allester recibió una rebanada sobre un plato y un tenedor uniéndose a los dos chicos, el cuadro que un maestro le había pedido fue bien recibido por el, la imagen del cuadro en cuestión había sido la de una novia vestida totalmente de blanco, sobre ella un cielo azul con nubes y a sus pies un prado de rosas blancas decoradas con algunas hojas verdes y como en todos sus cuadros ya le había tomado una foto antes de haberlo entregado-

Parece que todo salio bien para todos... excepto por ti Allester, no crees que estas tardando mucho en pedirle "Algo" a cierta chica ? -Expreso Axel con una mirada acusadora- Eh visto como babeas por ella cuando crees que no te estoy mirando -Lincoln claro en ese momento no sabia de lo que hablaban, porque no sabia sobre lo que sentía el artista por su hermana rockera-

-Algún día Allester lo haría, no ese día o al siguiente, pero algún día, de momento tomando una roza arrojándola sobre el pastel de Axel, algún día cuando el momento sea el mas perfecto y hermoso, cuando tenga algo planeado... o cuando el deseo supere la razón del artista, pero a los ojos de Allester... porque su hermano y Lincoln los juzgaban por eso ? el peliblanco tenia a su chica especial, todos eran consientes de eso, y a los ojos de Allester de seguro su hermano retador del peligro ya tenia ciertos sentimientos encontrados por alguien-

 _ **Bueno ahora la parte en la que respondo las Reviews:**_

 _ **A Julex93: Cuando estaba en plan de escribir un capitulo nuevo justo dieron a lo que hice referencia y pues una cosa llevo a la otra XD, lo curioso es que aunque tengo escritos varios capitulos y planeado el final, aun quedan cosas que planear antes de escribir dicho final. Gracias por el continuo apoyo y saludos :D**_

 ** _A todos los lectores que celebran el 14 de febreyo ya sea con amigos, pareja, familia o incluso con alguna mascota espero que lo hayan pasado bien y aunque me hubiera gustado subir un capitulo... o dos mas bien que tengo un tanto en relacion con este dia, tenian que pasar otras cosas en la historia antes XD,_** _ **y ahora si**_ _ **como siempre**_ _ **sin mas que decir espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooximo capitulo :DDD**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aquí no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Cap 16: Mano perdedora

-Arnold y Albert, el técnico y el jugador de la familia Apex, gemelos idénticos incluso en sus colores de ojos, a pesar de que Arnold era alguien mas correcto nunca se quejaba demasiado de como hacia su hermano para ganar dinero, no le importaba acompañarlo al parque a estafar a quien fuera con una carnada y un juego totalmente arreglado, ya que Albert podría ser un tramposo pero una parte de las ganancias siempre eran para la familia, simplemente le divertía hacer trampa para ganar, pero tenia que llegar un momento en el cual el gemelo técnico no pudiera pasar algo por alto, algo que curiosamente no tenia del todo que ver con las mañas de su hermano-

-Ese día Arnold había hecho un viaje pero no con su hermano, necesitaba de un par de manos para recoger algunas cosas, pero no seria en el sitio mas agradable de todos, acompañado del perro de su casa Balto y de Lana Loud...- Bien Lana se que te dije que podrías acompañarme pero no olvides porque estamos aquí -Dejando estacionada una bicicleta aun con ruedas de entrenamiento con un canasto en la parte frontal-

Ya lo se, si Balto o yo encontramos cualquier cosa rara tecnológica te la traeremos, pero aun asi voy a divertirme ya que en casa nadie querría venir conmigo -Dicho eso Lana salto a la basura como si fuera una piscina, nadando entre la mugre junto al perro lobo de la casa Apex, en esos momentos por su lado Arnold estaba usando una mascara contra gases y unos guantes, si tal vez era dificil entender el porque esas medidas si estaba dispuesto a entrar a un vertedero y aun mas si al llegar a casa tendría que darse un baño, podría simplemente tratarse de sentido común-

-El chico técnico buscaba entre la mugre cosas que al menos le resultaran útiles, restos y restos de piezas de computadora que la gente en lugar de intentar vender o reparar solo las desechaba, era una buena forma de obtener materiales gratuitos mientras los ruidos de Lana y Balto le hacían compañía porque a quien le gustaría estar solo entre tanta basura ?-

-No recordaba cuando fue que tuvieron a ese perro lobo, el aun no había nacido y nunca había preguntado o tal vez era demasiado pequeño para recordar, solo sabia que el animal en cuestión teni años ya, pese a que era algo desordenado en casa y siempre que comía dejaba un gran alboroto, al menos sabia seguir indicaciones como sentarse o quedarse quieto o no alejarse, posiblemente solo el hermano mayor de la casa podría sacarlo a pasear ya que perseguirlo no seria fácil si la correa se rompía-

Hey Arnold mira lo que encontré ! -Llamo Lana mostrando un par de sucias botas para el agua, sucias si pero no arruinadas- Y son de mi talla

-La chica sin cuidado se quito su calzado para probarse esas botas, Arnold no quiso decirle que revisara primero si había algo en el interior, tenia ya ideas de que si encontraba algo asqueroso a Lana le daría gusto pisarlo, no fue el caso ya que solo estaban sucias por fuera, en su interior no había nada-

-Pasaron al menos 45 minutos y Arnold ya tenia el canasto de su bicicleta lleno de componentes electrónicos, asi como Lana y Balto estaban llenos de mugre y la chica Loud llevaba un par de recuerdos que eran las botas para agua y algunas barras de acero útiles como metal de soldadura-

-Después del viaje de regreso la primera parada fue en la casa Loud, donde Arnold tomo la manguera de la casa y baño a la chica y a su perro, fue instintivo el que tanto Lana como Balto se sacudieron para quitarse el agua, pero fue mas divertido ver que frente a ellos pasaba Lola en su auto de juguete y aprovechando la situación el perro lobo y la chica Loud subieron al auto sacudiéndose frente a la Loud princesa-

MAMÁ, LANA Y EL PERRO DE LOS VECINOS ME EMPAPARON ! ! ! -Grito la Loud princesa, por un momento acusarlos era una buena idea, ir y acusarlos con su madre personalmente en lugar de gritar desde el patio donde no la escuchaban, pero luego prefirió perseguirlos con el auto a ver si podía arrollarlos, Balto corrió con la lengua saliendo de su hocico y Lana también-

Cuando terminen de jugar vallan a dejar a Balto a casa ! -Dijo Arnold dando media vuelta a lo que Lana respondió con un ladrido, ahora el chico Apex era quien necesitaba darse un baño, pero primero debía limpiar sus nuevos componentes con un cepillo, cuando entonces su gemelo entro a la habitacion-

Hola Arnold, que tal tu visita al vertedero ?

Fue bastante provechosa, que hay de ti ?

Tu sabes, lo usual, ganar algo de dinero esta vez a la entrada del Mall, la gente que va siempre va con dinero -Rio algo burlesco- Aunque creo que mis metodos son mas limpios de lo que hueles tu ahora

Por cierto, hoy es nuestro día del mes de... tu sabes, pasar tiempo de calidad de gemelos, no lo has olvidado verdad ? -Expreso Arnold algo expectante, si ellos tenían sus diferencias, entre un técnico con cierta moral y un jugador tramposo que solo jugaba por que disfrutaba el hacer trampa ciertamente no había mucho que ver en común, pero eran hermanos gemelos que si sus pasiones eran dispares, los gustos comunes si eran los mismos como la comida o su música-

Claro que no lo eh olvidado, en el centro comunitario habrá el día de mañana un torneo de poker, iré a inscribirme y llegare aquí a las 7 pm a tiempo para nuestro tiempo de hermanos, te lo prometo

-Y asi fue tal como dijo, Albert ya se encontraba en camino al centro comunitario aunque en ese momento no solo, podían dejarlo jugar con sus trampas pero no podían dejar que un chico de 6 años fuera solo por la ciudad, encontrándose en compañía de Lincoln y su hermana Ana- Gracias por acompañarme a los dos

Gracias a ti por darme una excusa para salir de casa por un rato -Respondio Lincoln- Ademas en casa no tengo mucho que hacer con mis hermanas entrando y saliendo de mi habitacion sin molestarse en tocar la puerta

Por cierto investigaste bien ? No quisiera verte decepcionado si no logras inscribirte en el torneo solo por tener 6 años -Comento Ana con un rostro algo preocupado-

esta bien Ana, el torneo es uno de esos eventos para buenas causas y por eso las reglas dicen que quien sepa jugar puede entrar, solo entrare a divertirme como solo yo se hacerlo ! -Exclamo orgulloso-

O sea divertirte haciendo trampa ? -Pregunto el chico Loud alzando una ceja, recibiendo una respuesta positiva que no perdía su tono de orgullo-

-Así era, un chico tramposo pero no tramposo por dinero, tramposo por diversión ahora y tal vez cuando mayor seria por dinero, pero siempre seria primero por diversión, porque hacer el mal y pasar como un chico bueno era divertido para el, alguna que otra vez sus hermanos le dijeron que en la vida había mas que solo billetes verdes y el les daba la razón, ellos estaban primero que el dinero, pues por algo lo compartía y ni siquiera el dinero podría hacerlo desviarse del camino, pero que ocurriría si el dinero y algo mas unían fuerzas para enfocar la mente de Albert o si algo robaba su atención por completo ? -

-Ya inscrito se veían un par de chicos, algunos incluso se veían de su edad practicando sus manos para el día siguiente, entre ellos había alguien que parecía no haber perdido ni una sola mano, una chica vestida elegante para la ocasión, claro que elegantemente masculina era su ropa, pero su rostro la delataba como una chica, aunque podría equivocarse recordando que Allester tiene también un rostro afeminado-

Bien Albert ya te inscribiste para mañana, listo para volver ? -Pregunto Ana, pero su hermano ya estaba perdido, quería competir contra ella, quería competir y ganar contra aquella chica usando sus medios-

Esta bien Ana, tu y Lincoln pueden adelantarse, yo jugare un par de manos y luego volveré a casa, estaré bien

Oye se que no debería decir esto pero... no tienes un compromiso con tu hermano Arnold hoy ? -Lincoln tenia razón, tenia que pasar la noche de gemelos con su hermano gemelo, no podía quedarse a jugar, no podía darse ese lujo, pero aun asi quería hacerlo, y Albert siempre veía si quería hacer algo antes de juzgar si podía hacerlo- Esta bien, son apenas las 5 pm, tengo tiempo para volver a casa

-Lincoln y Ana se miraron preocupados, algo dentro de ellos les decía que debían intentar convencer al jugador, al ser el hermano o hermana de en medio en familias tan grandes, ver cuando se avecinaba un desastre era rutinario, si debieron intentar convencerlo mas no lo hicieron, porque decidieron confiar en el juicio de un chico que apuesta y hace trampas para ganar, ambos se retiraron-

Si que eres hábil eh ? -Dijo Albert acercándose a la mesa de la chica misteriosa, su traje purpura se veía brillante, la pluma de su sombrero inmóvil, su baraja de cartas lista y las cartas bajo sus mangas aun mas que listas-

-La chica no emitió palabra alguna ni si quiera su nombre, solo le permitió revolver sus cartas a Albert, algo que el chico considero un grave error de su parte, confiar de esa forma en que un desconocido barajara sus propias cartas-

Bien vamos a comenzar, yo repartiré -Albert ya ni siquiera tenia su mano preparada y había comenzado con sus trucos, arreglando disimuladamente las cartas que repartía, el chico se quedo con dos Reinas, dos 4 y un 5-

-Ambos botaron 3 cartas y recogieron 3 cartas nuevas, el jugador Apex no vio ningún movimiento extraño en el cuerpo de su contrincante, ninguna expresión en su cara, era inquietante, pero la mano actual de Albert parecía ser buena, ya que había usado las cartas bajo sus mangas sin que nadie lo viera, ahora tenia tres Reinas y dos Reyes, confiado el chico aumento el juego volviéndolo una apuesta poniendo 10 dolares sobre la mesa-

-La chica sonrió ligeramente y saco 25 dolares, podría ser que solo estuviera alardeando para que Albert se retirara, tal vez había cometido un error, tal vez no debió sentirse tan confiado, si el había logrado hacer trampa sin que nadie de quienes lo rodeaban lo notara, la chica frente a el pudo haber hecho exactamente lo mismo, ella tenia una escalera real ganadora con la que se llevo los primeros 10 dolares del chico y el no podría acusarla de trampas pues eso lo expondría a el también-

-Sobre su ser Albert tenia 100 dolares que no planeaba gastar ese día, ahora solo le quedaban algunos pocos billetes para un taxi e incluso perdió su sombrero en el proceso de las apuestas, no logro ganar ni una sola mano, pero si se llevo el respeto de la chica quien dijo que esperaba jugar con el para el torneo del día siguiente, no lo había notado, no noto cuantas manos jugo y perdió, tanto que no noto la propia nocion del tiempo escapándose de sus manos, porque ya eran las 8:30 y no lo había notado, solo cuando vio a su familia al otro lado de la puerta vio que lo había arruinado-

-Arnold se veía triste, estaba al frente del grupo familiar, sus lentes de protección que casi nunca se quitaba estaban empañados-

Dame un respiro... espero tengas una buena explicación para esto -Dijo Alan esperando una respuesta que no fueran asuntos de dinero, todos sabían como Albert no dejaría a su familia de lado por ganar algunos dolares, pero cuando no se trataba de dinero que era lo que podía pasar ? -

Yo... si me quede jugando manos de poker en el centro comunitario, había mucha gente jugando por diversión y mañana se celebrara un torneo, estuve jugando con una chica que me gano en cada mano y... -Intentaba darse a entender, intentaba dar a entender que no se trataba de dinero esta vez, tampoco era que una chica que ni su nombre sabia fuera mas importante, tampoco quería decir que solo el hecho de disfrutar jugar y ganar de modo deshonesto fuera mas importante, pero el perdió todas esas manos y esperaba que ellos lo entendieran-

Realmente me dejaste a mi de lado por una chica a la que conociste hoy !? -Reclamo Arnold molesto-

-Todos los hermanos y hasta las mascotas presentes mostraron su desaprobación- Bien siendo justos, como Arnold fue el único afectado, todos estaremos molestos contigo hasta que el deje de estar molesto, asi que arregla las cosas con el -Declaro Ana golpeando la frente de su hermano jugador con un dedo-

-Se había ganado una mirada de desprecio por parte de todos incluso de su hermano mas pequeño, incluso de Alphonse que rara ves se le veía molesto, quien podía ayudarlo ahora era su hermana, pero no habría la puerta de su habitacion para el, en su casa ya no había nadie que pudiera ayudarlo, las condiciones ahora eran simples y es que cuando Arnold lo perdonara el resto de su familia lo haría-

Y es por eso que estoy aquí...-Al día siguiente Albert se encontraba hablando con Lincoln Loud, tal vez la única persona que conocía que podría ayudarlo a resolver un problema asi de grande- Normalmente es Ana quien ayuda cuando alguien hace algo mal en casa, pero incluso ella esta molesta conmigo ahora

No te mentiré, lo que hiciste si estuvo mal, pero tiene que haber una manera de arreglarlo... déjame pensar...-El Chico Loud rascaba su mentón esperando poder tener alguna idea, algún plan como los que usa el, el tenia dos gemelas increíblemente dispares y siempre era un peligro separarlas o detener sus peleas, pero a diferencia de los daños físicos que ellas se causaban, lo que hiso Albert fue una herida emocional a su hermano-

En estos casos tendrás que buscar algún modo de compensarlo, si te disculpas con algo que venga de tu corazón y sea 100% sincero entonces podrás llegar hasta tu hermano -Sonaba lógico, pero no podría solamente darle un regalo a su hermano, necesitaba un gesto tan grande y duradero que haría que todo volviera a la normalidad, sin su sombrero se sentía extraño y pensar era dificil, pero en ese sentido de extrañeza fue que encontró la respuesta- Lo tengo, gracias Lincoln!

-Eran ya las 4 pm hora del torneo de poker, pero Albert no se encontraba en el, tenia otros planes, compro algo para su hermano pero no algo convencional, todo era parte de un gesto mayor o al menos era lo que el esperaba y ya en la casa Apex Albert estaba frente a la puerta de su habitacion, la puerta de la habitacion de Arnold y de el-

Arnold ? -El jugador llamo a su hermano desde la puerta de su habitacion, se encontraba desamando las tarjetas que había encontrado en el vertedero, estaba junto con Lana quien le ayudaba con las herramientas y cuando hacia falta algo de esfuerzo físico extra, pero a pesar de haber sido llamado el técnico no volteo a verlo-

Arnold lo lamento, realmente lo arruine esta vez, aunque se que ningún gesto puede hacer que repare un día perdido entre nosotros, aun asi quiero que tengas esto y solo espero que sea suficiente para arreglar todo -Entregando una bolsa de regalo, lo que había adentro dejo incrédulo al chico técnico, era un sombrero con pluma, para nada de su estilo-

Y que esperas que haga con algo que compraste para ti ?

El sombrero es solo un gesto de... como lo dicen... eh escuchado a algunos adultos decirlo... oh si, algo simbólico, tal como mi sombrero era lo que esos lentes protectores son para ti, yo no usare un sombrero otra vez hasta que tu decidas devolver ese a la tienda -Y era cierto, Arnold sabia lo que significaba llevar un sombrero para su hermano, era algo que llegaba a lo enternecedor, el técnico sin sus lentes incluso podía llegar a sentirse desnudo y tal ves su hermano se sentía asi ahora- Entonces... crees que podrías perdonarme ?

Me quedare con el sombrero hasta nuestro próximo día juntos o sea hasta el próximo mes, pero yo... Yo nací perdonándote hermano -Ambos chicos se abrazaron sin importar que estuvieran frente a la Loud de gorra roja quien los miro igual de enternecida por el momento como se pone cuando escucha a sus sapos eructar mientras que el resto de la familia Apex ya había sido testigo de la reconciliación ya que la puerta no estaba cerrada-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a la review:**_

 _ **A Steven 002 D: No tienes ide alo motivante que es ver que alguien dice que mi historia es una de las mejores XD, saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Juliex93: El siguiente capitulo que queria subir realmente era uno para dar el primer pie entre Lunay Allester pero antes de eso tenian que pasar mas cosas con el resto de los personajes, por mas que me guste escribir sobre ellos dos hay que dar importancia a todos, saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **Bueno antes de terminar me permito recordares que el dia 21 hasta el 25 saldran los nuevos capítulos de la serie :D, Ahora si como siempre sin mas que decir espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooximo capitulo :DDD**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aquí no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Cap 17: Las consecuencias de nuevas acciones

-Un día despues de la escuela la casa Loud hacia lo que acostumbraba siempre, hacer bullicio que bien una bomba atómica podría caer para opacar ese ruido sin fin, pero en el ruido estridente de esa casa momentáneamente todo se detuvo cuando escucharon a Leni hablar por teléfono, como es que la habían escuchado ? Eso no era lo importante cuando escucharon que hablaba con una de sus amigas, pero que podría tener de extraño eso ? Posiblemente el hecho que había comentando-

Y luego Alphonse entro al salón de clases, lo conoces verdad ? Estoy muy segura de que va en nuestra clase y debe de haberse perdido en buscar el baño porque cuando entro al salón parecía que lo hubieran arrojado a un basurero -Al otro lado de la linea la chica con la que hablaba sabia eso, era su compañera de clases despues de todo- Espera, eres mi compañera de clases ? Oh es cierto, tu te sientas a mi lado... o acaso te sientas detrás de mi ?

-Después de ese chisme todo parecía volver a la normalidad y esperarían a que Leni dejara de hablar por teléfono para preguntarle, Alphonse era un chico bueno en todo sentido visible, nadie esperaba que si el tuviera problemas de bravucones el los resolviera a golpes, y como no iría a tenerlos si llamaba tanto la atención solo con los almuerzos que llevaba a la escuela que el mismo preparaba y hacia que mas de una chica se sentara junto a el ? No era ciertamente alguien popular pero si llamaba la atención y en todos lados mas de uno sentiría celos o envidia de eso-

Entonces... que dices que le paso a Alphonse ? -Lincoln le pregunto a Leni quien ya había colgado el teléfono-

Oh pues hoy antes de terminar las clases el fue al baño, y como que debió ser un viaje muy duro o tal vez hasta se perdió porque llego muy sucio y también estaba algo golpeado -Leni a pesar de eso mantenía su sonrisa despistada, esa sonrisa que a veces daba algo de envidia por la inocencia de la chica a pesar de sus 16 años-

-Mientras tanto en la casa Apex los hermanos y hermana del cocinero si esperaban a que el resolviera sus conflictos de un modo mas agresivo, como esperar eso de alguien si ya saben su modo de ser y mas cuando son de la misma familia ? Nadie estaba sonriendo, vieron a su hermano en tal estado y no fue dificil deducir lo que le ocurrió, uno o mas chicos lo molestaban en la escuela, y ante eso toda la familia clamaba por venganza, una cruel, lenta y despiadada, cada uno con una solución diferente algunas mas violentas que otras-

-La sugerencia de Aaxton por su parte fue la primera, simple y al grano, tomando una de sus espadas mas gruesas no le importaría romperla con tal de repartir algo de venganza o "justicia" como se excusaba- Cuando acabe con esos sujetos no podrán si quiera sentarse en un inodoro sin ayuda ! !

-Normalmente la voz de la razón seria Ana, ella como la única chica de entre 11 hermanos debía ser quien calmara el fuego del posible infierno que se desataría, pero no era el caso, ella también estaba molesta y no podía negarselo a si misma y también debía aceptar que este era el momento de entrometerse en la vida de su hermano mayor, también desearía que los problemas que tuvieran sus hermanos estuvieran relacionados con chicas, tal ves todo seria mas fácil, tal ves asi cuando menos podría pedir la ayuda de las hermanas Loud o de Ronnie Anne-

Saben ya llegando a este punto, creo que podría probar algo que haría que el mismo Alphonse tomara acciones contra sus agresores -Todos dirigieron su atención a Apex psicólogo quien sonreía con algo de malicia, una mala señal siempre, sin importar que siempre era una mala señal, todos estaban en alerta encendida, pero que podría hacer Arthur esta vez que fuera tan malo para ayudar a su hermano ? Por sobre todo en la parte que aseguraba que su mismo hermano agredido haría las cosas, al pensar en eso la sonrisa maliciosa paso a ser no solo de Arthur si no de todos los entrometidos-

-Algunos minutos despues el Apex cocinero se encontraba en una cama, tenia ciertas dudas, el no quería hacer algo malo, no quería volverse violento para acabar con sus problemas, algo que tal vez debió heredar de su padre, o al menos en parte ya que el al menos no recordaba haberlos visto pelear alguna vez, puede que hubiera algún momento en la vida de su padre que no conocía donde si hubiera peleado, era una posibilidad-

De acuerdo, este es un método que eh estado estudiando los últimos días, voy a proceder a hipnotizarte -Declaro Arthur sujetando la cara de su hermano en problemas, era algo realmente simple, tomando uno de los blancos de tiro de Axel y un destornillador eléctrico de Arnold se pudo crear una improvisada aunque efectiva espiral hipnótica-

Ahora déjate llevar Alphonse, déjate llevar por la espiral... y sus vueltas... y sus vueltas...-Hasta que finalmente los ojos del cocinero parecían haber quedado en un blanco absoluto- Ahora necesito una pequeña prueba... cual es tu nombre completo ?

Alphonse Roy Apex -Respondió el hipnotizado con voz entre cortada-

Tienes algún placer culpable o gustos secretos que ninguno de nosotros conoce ? -Era una pregunta por demas personal, pero era necesario para saber que había funcionado totalmente el trance, despues de lo que escucharían todos prometieron que no hablarían sobre eso, una sugerencia del hermano mayor que todos aceptaron-

Me gusta olfatear ramas de canea metiendolas en mis fosas nasales y escuchar bandas de chicos -De acuerdo algo tan personal y por no decir que también bastante vergonzoso... al menos por la parte de las ramas de canela era una señal clara de que Alphonse estaba bajo el total control de Arthur por la hipnosis-

Excelente, y bajo el poder de quien estas en este momento ?

Estoy en tu poder Arthur...

-Sacado finalmente de su diversión por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza propinado por el Apex espadachín, Arthur solo reclamo alegando que no tenían sentido del humor, lo que solo provoco a llevarse otro golpe en la cabeza, si bien sus métodos nunca habían fallado al tratar con uno que otro paciente el solo ver sus gustos literarios lo ponían en mucha desventaja cuando se trataba de sentido del humor-

Bien Alphonse, voy a proceder a mostrar una fotografía frente a ti y cuando rompa el trance tu día normalmente, pero al despertar para la escuela mañana, resolverás tus problemas de bravucones como lo haría la persona de la foto -De su bolsillo el psicólogo saco una foto de su madre, era algo que todos esperaban que funcionara, nadie esperaba que algo saliera mal despues de esto pues que podría hacer de malo si resolvía sus problemas del modo de mamá ? Tal vez intentar responder esa pregunta no era ni de lejos la mejor idea y al chasquear sus dedos finalmente Arthur rompió el trance en el que tenia a su hermano quien cayo en un profundo sueño del que no despertaría hasta el día siguiente-

-Al día siguiente todo parecía normal, Alphonse se veía como siempre, su ropa de siempre, su mismo cabello, su misma expresión de expectativas por un nuevo día y sus mismas atenciones de chico bueno a sus hermanos, parecía que tal vez el hipnotismo había fallado, todos especialmente el psicólogo esperaban algún cambio, una pequeña decepción que tal ves no era tan mala, parecía que ese día seria igual a los demás y que tal vez Alphonse solo sucumbiría de nuevo ante sus agresores, es el tiempo quien lo diría o si el resto de los hermanos entraría al juego mas directamente-

-Habían llegado a la escuela, no había rastros de problemas, la clase no tuvo problemas, ni el almuerzo, y aparentemente el día terminaría bien y asi podrían probar que la hipnosis de Arthur no funciono para nada, hubieran querido eso, tal vez incluso el psicólogo lo hubiera querido, el que su tratamiento fallara por esta vez y solo por esta única vez al tratarse de uno de sus hermanos si algo le importaba su seguridad, asi no habrían tenido que ver despues que habían creado a una especie de monstruos-

-Al final de las clases los bravucones de Alphonse intentaron de las suyas queriendo humillarlo a la salida, de forma de que muchos lo vieran, pero era en estos momentos cuando tanto dichos bravucones asi como el psicólogo Apex sentían que la expresión de "Les salio el tiro por la culata" era perfecta para ellos, pues los agresores tan pronto tocaron a Alphonsse fueron lanzados por los aires con fiereza, como si no fuera ya impresionante que los sujetos en cuestión eran mas altos y fornidos que el chico cocinero, el ver a 3 tipos arrojados por los aires como si fueran un simple trió de trapos húmedos y sucios era aun mas inquietante-

No lo entiendo, le mostré la foto de mamá durante el hipnotismo para que resolviera esto de una forma mas adulta, pero lo único que hiso fue apalear a esos tipos ! -Ana asi como sus hermanos cayeron en cuenta de lo ocurrido y al unisono golpearon sus caras con la palma de su mano, efectivamente su madre era una mujer ya adulta, una mujer de 43 años con cuerpo de 27 y flexibilidad de 18, asi es un cuerpo de 27 a pesar de haber tenido ya 11 hijos y sin la necesidad de cirugías pero su madre era lo bastante especial como para querer resolver sus problemas haciéndolos explotar o cortándolos con un hacha o moliéndolos a golpes, y eso fue lo que hiso Alphonse ahora, molió sus problemas a golpes-

No puede ser... Convertí mi hermano mas pacifico en un demente adicto a la violencia... De cierta manera eso es grandioso -Declaro tomando rápido un par de notas en su libreta, justo antes de recibir un nuevo golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermano espadachín-

Esto no es gracioso Arthur, a diferencia de mamá el claramente no tiene la fuerza mental para no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y tal vez ni siquiera sabe lo que esta haciendo, debemos detenerlo antes de que alguien salga herido... y ese alguien sea alguno de nosotros -Declaro Ana a sus hermanos, pero cuando volvieron la mirada ya era tarde, Alphonse había desaparecido, a su espalda escucharon arrancar el motor de su camioneta y todos cayeron al suelo cuando esta avanzo-

Necesitamos algo en que perseguirlo ! -Declaro Ana y afortunadamente en ese momento fue que llego la camioneta de la casa Loud conducida por Lori, mientras que todas las hijas Loud y Lincoln subían a la camioneta los Apex se miraron entre si, era descabellado y posiblemente un delito, pero no había mas opción, con eso ya en mente Alan tomo a Lori y la lanzo a uno de los asientos traseros mientras que Ana y el resto de sus hermanos presentes se acomodaron como pudieron-

LITERALMENTE QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO ! ! ? ?

Alphonse podría hacer algo malo y debemos seguirlo y detenerlo ! -Sentencio Alan poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad e indicando a todos que se sujetaran de donde pudieran, una persecución digna de un programa policíaco había comenzado ya-

Disculpen, solo para aclarar estamos persiguiendo al mismo Alphonse Apex que no seria ni siquiera capas de realizar una acción violenta contra una formicidae o mejor dicho... el mismo que no seria capas de pisar una hormiga ? -Pregunto la Loud genio ajustando lo mas posible el cinturón de seguridad disponible para ella-

Si, ese mismo -Todos los hermanos Apex y Ana respondieron al unisono, pensando en alguna forma de detenerlo, Alan no debía perderlo de vista pero llegado un momento en aquella persecución a alta velocidad fue Alphonse quien comenzó a perseguir a la camioneta Loud, la misión paso de detener a su hermano a evitar que se acercara demasiado, pero porque temían a sus acciones ? Acaso actuar como su madre lo llevaría a provocar un choque ? Nuevamente ninguno de los hermanos Apex quería responder esa pregunta-

Espera Alan, tengo una idea -Una extraña frase proveniente de Leni, una con la que no tenían nada que perder, la chica apunto a un camino por el cual pasaba una señal de alto, no ocurrió nada ganándose la Loud despistada mas de una mirada acusadora y curiosa sobre cual exactamente había sido el plan- Creí que bajaría la velocidad en esa señal roja redonda

Alan no puedes conducir con mas cuidado ? Mi vestido se esta arrugando mucho ! ! -Grito Lola intentando acomodar el cinturón de seguridad para que le molestara lo mejor posible, Lana por su lado parecía que hace poco había comido pues los movimientos del auto no parecían caerle del todo bien, raro que fuera ella la mareada y no Leni-

Hay alguna manera de romper el trance en el que se encuentra ? -Pregunto Ana a su hermano Arthur, algo que llamo la atención de los Loud, no tenían idea de lo que ocurría hasta que les explicaron los problemas de matones en la escuela y como Arthur lo hipnotizo para resolver sus conflictos de un modo adulto efectivo, el único dilema fue usar la idea de su madre como modelo de adulto efectivo a la hora de resolver problemas-

Bueno si no fuera porque ahora estamos en una persecución algo asi rockearia bastante -Comento Luna-

Si... eso si que rockearia eh ? -Agrego Allester sonriendole algo nervioso, pues claro no era el mejor momento para decirle algo a la Loud rockera y ciertamente ambos lo sabían-

Oh por favor esperan que me tome en cerio que realmente lo hipnotizaron ? -Pregunto Lisa como siempre escéptica-

Pues si tienes una explicación mas "brillante" entonces "iluminamos"... Jejeje -Respondió Luan con el clásico chiste que no le hiso gracia a nadie-

Podría estar realmente poseído por un fantasma, es una explicación lógica a mi parecer- Comento Lucy bien sujeta a su cinturón, ante tal respuesta Lisa solo se negó a decir algo mas hasta que el auto se detuviera-

-Lynn si que quería golpear al Apex psicólogo, pero Aaxton ya lo había hecho varias veces ya y luego tendría que pagar, en cierta forma todos eran responsables ya que aceptaron la sugerencia de Arthur, todos tenían que recibir un castigo adecuado despues aunque ellos mismos tuvieran que impartircelos, porque todos se sentían culpables de haber provocado lo que estaban sufriendo ahora... aunque claro dependiendo de como terminara todo solo seria mejor dejarlo en el olvido-

-Después de pasado unos minutos mas, la camioneta Loud se vio arrinconada en un callejón sin salida, Alphonse había frenado también haciendo sonar estridente el motor- Tengo una idea, tal vez puedan hacerlo reaccionar con palabras, si le dicen muy profundo y emotivo tal vez logren llegar hasta lo profundo de su mente -La idea de Lincoln fue bien aceptada y la decisión de salir a enfrentar a su hermano fuera de si fue primero de Ana quien en un intento de apelar al buen interior de este se puso en medio del camino-

Alphonse en algún lugar dentro de ese mar de psicosis inducida esta el siempre buen y amable hermano que eres, ese que en lugar de matar una mosca le da un baño y la enviaba a casa... Quisiera volver a casa y que el me hiciera un pastel -Un intento valiente, aunque por mas valiente que fuera parecía haber sido inútil- Bien me quede sin ideas, alguien mas tiene algo ? -Ante la pregunta de del chico Loud Arthur explico que se necesitaría de algo tan fuerte que su mente solo se centrara en eso, entonces la de la idea esta vez fue Lynn Loud-

ALPHONSE TAL VEZ TODOS LOS PRESENTES ESTEMOS LOCOS, PERO SI TIENES HONOR COMO UN APEX ENTONCES SAL DE LA CAMIONETA ! ! ! -Grito el hermano espadachín-

NO NECESITO UNA CAMIONETA PARA ACABAR CON USTEDES, HICIERON MUCHO QUE LAMENTAR LA ULTIMA SEMANA ! ! !

ENTONCES SAL Y PELEA COMO HOMBRE ! ! !

HECHO ! ! !

-Y asi Alphonse salio de la camioneta, sus ojos estaban un tanto enrojecidos y su rostro se veía tenso pero lo peor de todo fue cuando comenzó a gritar amenazas sin sentido que rallaban en lo absurdo- Espero que estén preparados porque los convertiré a todos en platillos de dolor ! -Y mientras seguía gritando cosas sin el menor sentido Lynn salio de la camioneta quedándose de pie junto a Ana dándole al Apex cocinero la oportunidad de al menos terminar de gritar puesto que despues ya no podría decir palabra alguna por un buen tiempo-

-Tantos sin sentidos que quedaron en la nada cuando la Loud deportista dio un golpe bajo en la peor área posible tan fuerte que ya si fuera por la conexión sanguínea solo la hermana y hermanos del Apex en cuestión hubieran sentido aquel fuerte golpe, pero Lincoln y sus hermanas también lo sintieron de tal manera que incluso el chico llego a sujetar aquel lugar solo por lo doloroso que había sido verlo, eso golpe en todo su basto y despiadado dolor que llevo a Alphonse a salir del trance antes de caer inconsciente-

-Y al día siguiente el chico Loud y la chica Apex caminaban nuevamente a sus respectivos hogares despues de la escuela- La verdad no lo entiendo, que podría haber llevado a Alphonse a ese estado de violencia ? No creo que solo fuera producto de la hipnosis y ahora que lo pienso el dijo algo sobre ustedes haciendo cosas malas la ultima semana, que quería decir con eso ? -Comento Lincoln caminando junto a Ana de regreso a la escuela-

-La chica Apex comenzó a hacer algo de memoria, y recordó que la ultima semana no había sido la mejor para su segundo hermano, todos en casa o mas bien todos los chicos y ella le habían hecho accidentalmente o mas bien sin ninguna mala intención algo que lo molesto, pero por su naturaleza no fue capas de quejarse-

-Ana accidentalmente había lavado sus gorras y delantales de cocina con un calcetín rojo, terminado ahora con gorras y delantales rosados, Alan rompió uno de sus cuchillos en un intento de abrir una botella de cerveza, Allester accidentalmente mancho con pintura roja un plato recién terminado de su hermano y ya en eso había decidido revolverlo para que la pintura no se notara lo cual termino con Alphonse en el inodoro por horas, Axel confundió su set de cuchillos de lanzamiento con las herramientas de cocina de su hermano, Aaxton uso otro de los cuchillos de Alphonse para tallar las imperfecciones de sus espadas de madera, en una cena familiar un tanto costosa hace 3 noches Arthur no fue a cenar diciendo que tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer, Albert había perdido el dinero para las comprar de la casa luego de que en un rápido juego de azar este usara una moneda real en lugar de una moneda de trampa, Arnold arreglando una computadora causo un corto circuito en casa arruinando todo un proceso en la cocina, Aaron accidentalmente había soltado una bomba de tipo apestosa en dicha cocina y por ultimo el mas pequeño Ark se había comido solo un pastel a pesar de tener poco menos de solo 3 años, un pastel que su hermano cocinero había hecho para una demostración-

-Asi es, todo eso había ocurrido la ultima semana, ante tantas cosas reaccionar violentamente contra la causa si es algo que haría su madre y por lo tanto Alphonse en pleno trance, Ana lo había recordado y aun asi no pudo decírselo a Lincoln, solamente tuvo la ocurrencia de decir...- No tengo la menor idea...

 _ **Ahora la respuesta a las review:**_

 _ **A Juliex93: Creo que el capitulo de los gemelos fue uno de los mas "emotivos" que escribi, claro porque en la serie no todo es juego y diversion acompañado de locura XD. lo bueno de tener artos capitulos en borrador es que cuando me estanco al menos si tendre con que actualizar. Gracias y saludos :D**_

 _ **A Guest: Gracias por tus palabras amigo, y siempre espero que los siguientes capitulos sean totalmente de tu agrado. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Steven002 D: Si puedo ver que eres tu XD, por cierto quisiera el siguiente capitulo de tu fic. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Sam the Stormbringer: Mmmmm puede que si sean un tanto y solo un tanto complementarios, la idea de este fic era tener una familia enorme caótica al lado de la enorme familia caotica de la serie donde todos los días pasaba algo diferente (Excepto por un par de excepciones), en cuanto a la ausencia de errores no se bien a que te refieres, tal vez es que no ocurren suficientes situaciones de drama o afecto sentimental ? Si ese es el caso pues creo que el ultimo capitulo de los gemelos es uno de los pocos que tengo entre los que eh subido y los que aun están en borrador que tienen ese cambio de ambiente de humor o de situación día a día a mas drama. Pues me hace sentir bastante bien el saber que estoy en el top 5 de alguien con una historia tan buena como lo fue Ingenio Infinito, el otro titulo no lo eh leído pero de seguro lo hare y me pregunto cuales son los dos que vienen despues de mi. Saludos y gracias y... ¿Tinta verde?**_

 _ **A Sir Dark: Ahora tal como al parecer tu leíste todos los capítulos para hacer tu review, yo leí dicha review bastante veces para responder de la forma mas completa posible asi que vamos al tema:**_

 **Primero si crees que la trama de la historia es original pues gracias por eso, lo aprecio. En segundo lugar esta es una historia con un numero bastante considerable de Oc, cuando hay historias que tienen no mas d donde algunos solo aparcen en un par de capitulos yo hice una con poco mas de 10, fue arriesgado y tal vez no la mejor de mis ideas ? puede ser, por mi parte si bien es un fic de TheLoudHouse no tendria sentido tener a los Oc si van a aparecer solamente en un 10 o 20 % de cada capitulo**

 **En tercer lugar y ya por esto tal vez mas de una persona se moleste por esta respuesta, los personajes en la serie en si tampoco son muy multifaceticos salvo algunos pocos capítulos, en un fanfiction los autores podrían darle mas características de las que tienen en la serie sin perder lo propiamente tal de los personajes porque están en la total libertad de hacerlo, yo podría haber tenido una casi ilimitada lista de medios para darle no solo a mis personajes si no también a los de la casa Loud mas dimensiones, pero en la serie mas haya de lo que las distingue y dentro de su ambiente familiar eso es todo lo que tienen los personajes de la familia Loud y yo quise para mi primer proyecto en este fandom conservar ese estilo o cuando menos es la impresión que yo tengo de la serie y quise conservar dicho estilo (Ojo que tampoco digo que los personajes tengan algo de malo por no ser tan multifaceticos)**

 **En el ultimo punto a responder quiero dar a entender que al escribir entre guiones quiero que se entienda el dialogo de los personajes y la propia narración que yo doy, mucha gente pone las palabras que dicen los personajes entre guiones y su propia narración fuera de ellos, yo hice lo contrario pero sigue siendo la misma** _ **idea**_ **  
** ** _  
En conclusion final mi historia no es la octava maravilla del mundo y soy conciente de eso, soy conciente de que fue totalmente intencional el hacer los peroanjes con el mismo numero de facetas que tienen los perosnajes en la serie (A mi parecer) y se que en cuanto a calidad de escritura la gente puede encontrar bastantes otros titulos pero a pesar de eso planeo mantener el estilo de este fic hasta el final y luego con otros proyectos intentar de otra forma que espero si sea de tu agrado y de otros lectores. Gracias y saludos_**

 _ **Alguien noto las referencias en este capitulo ? seguro que si XD, ahora si como siempre sin mas que decir espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooximo capitulo :DDD**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aquí no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Cap 18: Un favor para nada facil

-Como fue que había llegado a este punto ? Estaba tomando su mano, estaba tomando la mano de una chica que si bien tenia una amistad el resto del interés era meramente profesional, sus profesiones ella como comediante y el como retador del peligro, pero porque se sentía de esa manera ? Acaso ahora se daba cuenta que de hecho le parecía algo... linda tal vez ? A pesar de que hace poco se habían lanzado tantos malos chistes ofensivos uno al otros ahora le parecía linda ?-

Luan...yo...

-Horas antes en la casa Apex se desarrollaba lo que podría ser una buena jugada a opinión de alguno y una terrible a ojos de otros- Que tu necesitas que yo haga que cosa !? -Pregunto Axel a su hermano mayo el artista, este parecía estar con un rostro un tanto suplicante, solo le faltaba ponerse en una rodilla pero sabia que no tendría porque llegar tan lejos, no tendría porque y es que compartir habitacion los hacia bastante cercanos-

Que acaso hubo una parte que no escuchaste ? -Pregunto Allester-

Te escuche bien, pero me cuesta creer lo que me estas pidiendo, tengo números que practicar Allester Flemi Apex !

-Escuchar su segundo nombre siempre era vergonzoso, pero ahora estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar las veces que fuera necesario, quería que su hermano Axel le hiciera el favor que le pedía, a primera vista no parecía algo simple, tal vez lo seria si se lo hubiera pedido a otro de sus hermanos pero tenia que ser justamente Axel quien no tenia mucha... O mas bien tenia cero experiencia en el campo que debía tener-

Bien veamos si entendí bien... tu quieres que YO salga con Luan para que tu puedas salir con Luna, es correcto ? -Allester ante tal pregunta solo asintió con la cabeza sonriendo con esperanza de que accediera, a primera vista parecía no tener mucho sentido, acaso se le había olvidado que Luan no era la única hermana de Luna ? Era la única con la que compartía habitacion y hasta donde sabia Luan probaba sus bromas y rutinas cómicas con su hermana-

Oh esta bien, pero me debes una grande ! ! -Acepto el retador del peligro con resignación recibiendo un apretado abrazo de su hermano mayor-

-Ahora bien... que sabia Axel de Luan Loud ? Su vida era la comedia, el espectáculo, algo que compartían aunque en los espectáculos de Axel siempre se arriesgaba la vida a vista del publico, claro sus actos normalmente eran perfectamente seguros con un 99% de garantía de que nada saldría mal, pero ahora no estaría en un acto "totalmente seguro", tendría que interactuar con una chica, pero porque pensaba en todo eso ahora y no durante los minutos que le tomo cruzar la calle y quedarse de pie frente a la puerta de la casa Loud ? -

Bueno ya llegue hasta aquí, creo que debo... dar media vuelta y hablarlo con Allester ! -Pero cuando planeaba efectuar la rapida huida fue tarde, la puerta de la casa Loud había sido abierta por su pequeña asistente en las practicas Lana Loud-

Oh hola Axel, necesitas ayuda para practicar otro numero ? Porque si es asi puedo llevar mis herramientas y desarmar lo que sea en lo que te metas esta vez en lugar de romperlo -Dijo la Loud de gorra roja, estaba a punto de ir a buscar sus herramientas cuando Axel la detuvo-

No Lana espera, vengo por otra cosa, es algo que involucra a tu hermana Luan, crees que podrías decirle que venga ? -Lana fue a buscar a su hermana, Axel solo quería creer que no se encontraba en casa, que tal vez fue a animar una fiesta de cumpleaños despues de todo con tanta gente en el vecindario era posible, el Apex retador del peligro volteo solo para confirmar que desde su habitacion su hermano artista lo observaba-

-Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse este volvió a tocarla solo para ser recibido por una voz diferente- Quien es ?

Axel...

Axel quien ?

-Muy bien, le seguiría el paso solo para que abriera la puerta de una vez, y tal ves despues de preguntarle lo que debía entonces ella cerraría la puerta en su cara- Axelera el paso Luan, vengo con algo de prisa -Así de simple la puerta nuevamente se abrió revelando a la comediante riendo por la ocurrencia-

Muy buena esa "Axelerador", vienes por otra "Graciocooperacion" en nuestros negocios ? Jejeje, entiendes ?

Esto es mas una visita social, quería saber si tu...tu...tu... -No podía terminar su frase, no podía por el nerviosismo, la verdad de las cosas es que aun con 14 años Axel aun ni siquiera daba su primer beso, aun si no sonaba como el mayor problema de un chico el hecho es que sus hermanos menores como Aaxton e incluso Ana ya lo habían tenido en el pasado, claro en ese momento al final lo único que sintió como impulso fue una bola de pintura golpear su camiseta amarilla desde la ventana de su habitacion- Tu quisieras salir hoy conmigo !?

-Y finalmente lo dijo, lo dijo y en frente de Lana, Luan no parecía haberlo tomado como una broma asi como que no parecía que Lana fuera a guardar el secreto cuando corrió al segundo piso a hacer quien sabe que cosa, la Loud comediante solo asintió aun sin decir absolutamente nada, al menos había hecho el gesto positivo con su cabeza- Muy bien yo...yo...yo... -Sintiendo otra bola de pintura en su espalda- Pasare por ti a las 3 !

-Axel corrió a su casa, ahora se sentía un poco mas seguro, el chico podría montar una motocicleta pasando por un tanque de pirañas voraces teniendo sobre su cabeza un caja fuerte y un cinturón de cartuchos de dinamita atados a su torso, y aun asi se sentiría mas seguro haciendo eso que al haber invitado a Luan a salir, el no tenia experiencia para nada, claro tampoco la tenia cuando comenzó con su carrera como retador del peligro, pero esto era totalmente diferente... Seguramente por alguna razón-

-Mientras tanto en la casa Loud la familia estaba reunida alrededor de la hermana comediante, les costaba creer que un chico la había invitado a salir, por su puesto no pensaban que su propia hermana era fea o algo parecido, pero sus constantes malos chistes les hacia pensar que nunca tendría algo similar hasta conocer a un chico con su mismo sentido del humor... y Axel estaba muy lejos de ser el caso-

Bien Luan literalmente no importa como se hayan dado las cosas, el punto es que en cerio tienes una cita con un chico , asi que es hora de arreglarte, solo tenemos dos horas -Sentencio Lori, todas sus hermanas e incluso Lincoln la rodearon-

-Luan paso frente a un espejo por distintos estilos, cada uno mas extraño que el anterior desde un traje formal que la hacia parecer una secretaria, a uno mas de los 80's con un cabello esponjoso y un vestido amarillo, pasando por distintos tipos de perfumes que le rociaban sus hermanas, hasta que finalmente acabaron en un estilo que consideraron mas adecuado para ella-

-Ahora su ropa no tenia una gran diferencia con la de siempre, excepto que su vestido no era a cuadros, solo amarillo completo y con tirantes sobre una camisa blanca sin la flor de broma obviamente, Lincoln miraba a su hermana con algo de ironía ya que al cursarse sus ojos le hacia ver a Luan lo que el pasaba cuando sus 10 hermanas entrometidas se lanzaban sobre el-

Bien por ultimo si quieres tener la cita perfecta entonces has algo que no sea bombardearlo con tus chistes, busca algo de lo que hablar que no sea solo comedia o sobre sus actos públicos -Un consejo de la hermana mayor, pero de que podría hablar con Axel si lo que mas tenían en común hasta cierto punto era su trabajo y su gusto por los escenarios ?-

No olvides que también debes decir que se ve lindo, aunque sea... espera con quien saldra Luan ? -Pregunto Leni confundida-

Con Axel -Respondieron todos al unisono-

Y quien es Axel ?

Es el chico de los Apex que maneja cuchillos y reta al peligro -Aclaro Lincoln esperando que no tuviera que volver a repetirlo, pero tratándose de Leni seguro que todos se daban un golpe en la cara-

Espera, hay un chico que lanza cuchillos y hace cosas similares ? Eso no es peligroso ?

Esta bien Leni, ya hemos visto a Axel antes hacer su actos -Respondió Lincoln nuevamente-

Y quien es Axel ? -Y tal como esperaban todo se golpearon la cara al mismo tiempo, mejor se concentraban en lo que tenían en frente, la cita de Luan-

-Un consejo de cada hermana desde Luna que aconsejo en relación a la música, Lynn que mostrara sus cualidades físicas, Lucy dijo que podría ser muy romántico pasear por el cementerio y era algo que Luan definitivamente no haría, Lola le recalco que se asegurara de ser tratada como una princesa y Lana por supuesto llevo la contraria a esa idea causando una pelea de gemelas, Lisa solo recalco que si ambas formas de vida poseían el mismo coeficiente intelectual entonces podrían entenderse hasta donde sus niveles primitivos de inteligencia les permitieran, y Lylly solo... pues solo popo-

-Finalmente había llegado la hora acordada mientras que Luan esperaba frente a la puerta para salir, esperando por supuesto junto a sus hermanas y hermano hasta que el silencio fue roto por el timbre de a casa, Luan en persona abrió la puerta solo para ver como sus manos sudaban por la ocasión, frente a ella había llegado Axel que en lugar de una camiseta amarilla ahora vestía una camisa amarilla a botones, el resto de su vestimenta no había cambiado-

-Axel extendió su mano que fue recibida por la de Luan, ambos estaban sudando pero no querían decirlo, asi frente a la mirada de las hermanas y hermano Loud ambos se fueron caminando- Bien familia yo también debo ir a hacer unas cositas, habrá un pequeño encuentro de bandas y por supuesto que debo estar haya -Dicho eso Luna subió a su habitacion, se arreglo ligeramente y tomo su guitarra favorita, claro las palabras de Luna eran una cosa pero nadie sabia que de hecho ella ya tenia planes con un otro cierto chico-

-Mientras tanto Axel y Luan despues de un par de palabras habían acordado ira una feria cercana, habría juegos y comida entre otras cosas aunque Axel no quería decir que era lo único que se le había ocurrido, mejor decir que había pensado muuuucho en que es lo que podrían hacer, lo único que sabia desde el principio es que el tendría que pagar por todo, no era que le molestara hacerlo claro-

-Llegando a la feria lo primero que hicieron ambos fue ir a algunos juegos, de esos que ofrecían muñecos de peluche gigantes si lograban el objetivo-

Ves algo que te guste ? -Pregunto Axel a su cita quien comenzó a buscar entre los premios algo que pudiera gustarle, entre todo había un enorme peluche de una araña y en eso sus intenciones de molestar a su hermana Leni fueron mas que claras, el juego que la tenia era lanzar dardos y Luan hiso el primer intento anotando solo 1 de 10 dardos en el centro del blanco, no se sintió decepcionada en lo absoluto pues tenia a alguien que de seguro acertaría los 10 en el centro-

Bien ahora voy yo...- El sujeto que manejaba el juego bien podría decir que estaba arreglado, porque que persona podría acertar en un mismo blanco 10 veces ? Claro no conocía a Axel Apex y su habilidad para lanzar cuchillos, lanzar dardos era aun mas fácil y en solo unos segundos Axel había formado un circulo perfecto dentro del área del blanco ganando el enorme muñeco de peluche-

Si que "diste en el blanco con ese juego" eh ? -Bromeo la Loud comediante, el chiste había sido gracioso no por la situación, mas bien porque le recordaba a Axel que era bueno en lo que hacia-

-Ambos se estaban divirtiendo, subir a juegos, pasar por esos extraños espejos que parecían deformar el reflejo lo cual provoco un par de bromas de Luan, y por supuesto la rapida pasada al baño de Axel por beber demasiado jugo durante la cita, ciertamente ambos se habían divertido lo suficiente como para notar que en todo el tiempo aun iban de la mano-

Me muero por ver la cara que pondrá Leni cuando vea esto, ya es gracioso ver como se pone con una pequeña araña de goma -Comentaba la Loud comediante entre risas-

Fue una buena forma de pasar tiempo, no esperaba que todo saliera asi hoy -Expreso Axel y aun ni el ni ella habían notado que seguían tomados de la mano, pero de hacerlo porque se incomodarían ? aunque no fuera por las razones correctas ambos habían pasado una buena tarde sin hablar sobre sus trabajos-

Sabes Axel yo... La pase muy bien contigo hoy pero debo ser honesta, accedí a esto solo porque Luna me pidió hacerlo, aunque me divertí mucho creo que es justo que te lo diga, aunque no se para que habría querido que hiciera esto

-Era una verdad dura o lo seria si no fuera porque Axel hiso casi lo mismo, y ya que ella era honesta...- Pues si ese es el caso debo decirte que te invite a salir solo porque Allester me pidió hacerlo, de igual manera no tenia mas planes para hoy... pero no me arrepiento de nada a pesar de lo nervioso que estuve cuando te lo pregunte

Espera, en cerio esto es solo porque le haces un favor a tu hermano !? -No esperaba esa reacción de ella, Luan claro había aceptado salir por petición de su hermana, que tenia de malo decirle que la había invitado solo por hacer un favor a Allester ? Fuera cual fuera el caso parecía haberla ofendido, tal vez en el fondo Luan si esperaba que en algun momento algo como una cita entre ambos ocurriera-

Y porque eso de pronto es importante !?

Porque...porque...porque... -Luan era incapaz de responder, o realmente lo era, pero temía por la respuesta que recibiría y en sus tartamudeos Axel fue quien acabo respondiendo por ella-

Tu pensaste que sentía algo por ti ? -Y asi precisamente había acertado en el blanco como siempre, solo que esta ves el cuchillo fue esa pregunta, una pregunta que ninguno de los dos quería contestar por temor a la respuesta, pues dicen que el odio al amor solo hay un paso, pero ahora no todo era tan simple-

Yo sentir algo por un tonto como tu ? Eres tan tonto que cuando te bañas no usas el shampoo porque dice que es para cabello seco !

Pues tus dientes son tan grandes que un avión podría aterrizar sobre esas cosas !

Tu eres tan feo que tu propio reflejo rompe cualquier espejo ! !

Tu cerebro es tan pequeño que tus pensamientos tienen eco ! !

TUS CHISTES SON TAN MALOS QUE HARÍAN LLORAR A UNA CEBOLLA ! ! !

POR ATRÁS TU CABEZA PARECE EL TRASERO DE UN PONY ! ! !

-Y asi siguieron y siguieron hasta que ambos se quedaron sin ocurrencias mas hirientes, pero realmente importaba ? como se habían sentido ellos despues de esa tarde ? realmente importaba que le estuvieran haciendo un favor a sus hermanos mayores cuando al final ambos sentían que de hecho el día no había sido un desperdicio ?-

-Entonces como fue que había llegado a este punto ? Estaba tomando su mano, estaba tomando la mano de una chica que si bien tenían una amistad el resto del interés era meramente profesional, sus profesiones ella como comediante y el como retador del peligro, pero porque se sentía de esa manera ? Acaso ahora se daba cuenta que de hecho le parecía algo... linda tal vez ? A pesar de que hace poco se habían lanzado tantos malos chistes ofensivos uno al otro a ahora le parecía linda ?-

Luan...yo...yo...yo...

-esta vez fue callado por la misma chica, esta solo puso su mano en la boca de Axel, ya no se veía molesta, simplemente caminaron hasta llegar a la casa Loud donde frente a la puerta nuevamente no sabían que decirse pues no querían despedirse con un simple hasta pronto-

-Ninguno de los dos lo sabia pero tras la puerta estaba Lincoln y el resto de las hermanas de Luan escuchando todo lo que pudieran decirse antes de dejar ese día atrás y que Leni se pusiera a gritar al ver una araña gigante-

-Cuando la puerta de la casa Loud se abrió efectivamente Leni reacciono a la araña gigante de peluche no con un grito si no con un desmayo instantáneo, la araña era lo bastante grande para tapar el intimo gesto de despedida entre ambos, asi que ni Lincoln ni ninguna de las otras hermanas de Luan habían logrado ver el beso de despedida el cual realmente solo había durado 4 segundos y fue depositado en la mejilla del Apex retador del peligro-

Valla parece que Leni no se "Alegraraña de verme" Jajaja, entienden ? -Todos suspiraron pesado ante el mal chiste, pero la atención paso de Luan a Axel quien sintió las miradas de casi toda la familia Loud clavándose sobre el, aunque no eran miradas de desconfianza para nada, el joven solo esperaba que Luan relatara todo lo ocurrido y con eso Axel se despidió y cruzo la calle para llegar a su casa-

-Entro y todo estaba normal, saludo a casi toda la familia que se encontraba en la sala y todo estaba normal, entro a su habitacion donde estaba Allester y su rostro se enrrojecio a niveles casi imposibles, Allester lo saludo pero Axel no podía ni siquiera devolver el saludo a su hermano-

Así que tuviste tu primer beso... Inspirador ! ! -Exclamando eso Allester comenzó a hacer un dibujo rápido del estado emocional actual de su hermano aun si el beso había sido solo en su mejilla, aun mas por si expresión parecía que el había logrado ver ese momento, algo que le causo al retador del peligro cierta molestia pero ahora apenas si podía mantenerse de pie y respirar con normalidad, pero fue que recordó algo y era el porque todo eso había ocurrido ese día-

Y que hay de ti, te fue bien ? -Pregunto Axel a su hermano mayor quien respondió con una sonrisa algo picara y...- Pues...

 _ **Ahora la respuesta a las review:**_

 _ **A Steven002 D: Hay un par de capítulos que tal vez algunos consideren mas demenciales que este XD, todo sera cuestión de gustos y en cuanto al parecido con Christina... Pues cuando pensé en Ana jr en comparación a Christina la primera tendría un cabello menos enrolado para que no se vea tan esponjoso ademas de la diferencia en as vestimentas y que Ana no usa la cinta en el cabello, aunque tal vez por el rostro si podría haber un pequeño parecido, es cuestión de como imagina cada uno a los personajes Oc creo yo XD. Como siempre por tus palabras y deseos muchas Gracias y Saludos :DDD**_

 _ **A Guest: De entre los capítulos que me quedan por escribir tengo al menos uno o dos donde planeo que aparezcan en su mayoría los padres de la casa Apex contando un capitulo donde quiero dar a conocer el como ellos se conocieron, claro tal vez lo hago sonar simple pero espero que esos capítulos sorprendan asi como lo espero también de todos los demás porque no todo capitulo tiene que ser 100% comedia XD. Por tus palabras Gracias y Saludos :DDD**_

 _ **Antes de terminar quiero decir que tengo el impulso de si con este capitulo llego a las 5000 visitas o mas podría subir el siguiente de inmediato considerando que ambos ocurren el mismo día dentro de la historia, aquí es cuando puedo tomar una decisión en base a ustedes los lectores asi que a todos les pregunto, quieren que suba el capitulo si paso las 5000 visitas ? No les mentiré... Si espero que respondan y**_ _ **ahora si como siempre sin mas que decir espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooximo capitulo :DDD**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aquí no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Cap 19: Una dulce canción para un paso de amargor

-Allester ya había obligado a Axel a pedir una cita a Luan Loud a base de casi rogarle por ello y ahora era su turno para llevar a cabo sus planes, ese día se llevaría a cabo un evento que juntaba todo tipo de artes existentes en la ciudad, asi que cual mejor lugar para llevar a una prodigiosa rockera siendo el un fantástico artista ?-

-En ese momento Ana y los gemelos se encontraban jugando con la maquina de karaoke de su madre en la sala cantando los 3 juntos...-

 _I'll be the round about_  
 _The words will make you out 'n' out_  
 _I spend the day your way_  
 _Call it morning driving through the sound and_  
 _In and out the valley_

 _The music dance and sing_  
 _They make the children really ring_  
 _I spend the day your way_  
 _Call it morning driving through the sound and_  
 _In and out the valley_

-Ciertamente Roundabout de Yes era una pieza musical que Allester podría escuchar para buscar algo de inspiración o solo para tener música de fondo mientras creaba alguna obra, pero ese día su arte no era todo lo que le importaba y aparentemente tampoco su ropa ya que este no se cambio su atuendo usual de camisa, pantalones, poncho y mascara, a diferencia de que se la pondría al llegar al lugar, el centro de su atención no seria el mismo ese dia-

-Luan y Axel ya habían salido hace unos 15 minutos y sin moros en la costa ahora quienes se reunieron fueron Luna y Allester, la chica llevaba su guitarra y el chico su fusil de francotirador lanza rosas entre otras cosas-

Sabes me da gusto que no te pusieras la mascara para esto aunque veo que si la traes

No tengo porque ocultar mi rostro a ti Luna... pero los viejos hábitos son hábitos, aunque lo que me preocupa es lo que pasara con Axel y Luan, crees que estén bien despues de hoy ?

-Ninguno de los dos parecía saber la respuesta a esa pregunta, ambos solo esperaban lo mejor y ahora solo se divertirían, aunque claro Allester tenia sus propios planes de lo que ocurrirían con ellos al final, todo se llevaría a cabo en aquel evento de artes conjuntas al cual llegaron despues de un viaje de 20 minutos en autobús-

Wow este sitio si que rockea ! !

Es cierto, con suerte tal ves haya algún concurso o batalla de bandas en el área de música, podrías inscribirte y yo estaré entre el publico viendo tu arte inspirador, ahora que lugar vemos primero ?

-Ambos jóvenes miraron a su alrededor, el arte podía tomar muchas formas, desde la música, hasta esculturas, fotografía, la actuación y por supuesto la pintura entre otros, pero aun la respuesta era mas fácil y porque no verlas todas ? Después de todo tenían bastante tiempo-

-En el área de fotografía ambos jovenes se tomaban fotos entre si, Luna ponía todas sus poses rockeras levantando sus manos y sacando la lengua, la guitarra le quedaba bien en las fotos y solo faltaba que salieran relámpagos de ella, Allester frente a la cámara comenzó a posar de distintas maneras igual de extravagantes mientras que en cada foto dejaba caer pétalos de rosas sobre el-

-Lo siguiente fue visitar la sección de esculturas, era como volver un poco a los tiempo de pequeños donde se jugaba con arcilla con la cual Luna esculpió una algo deforme nota doble corchea mientras que Allester había hecho una flor de loto perfecta, aunque no tenia porque sentirse mal ya que desde que se conocen que Luna sabe que al menos no es diestro tocando instrumentos-

-Después de pasar por otras áreas Luna y Allester llegaron a la sección de pinturas, el artista dio una gran inhalación con su nariz- Donde sea siempre me encanta el olor de la pintura fresca... Es sublime ! ! -No paso mucho tiempo para que el artista comenzara a corretear como un niño en una dulceria, Luna solo podía reír al ver a Allester comportarse con un niño menor de 10 años, pero podría culparlo ? Después de todo era bastante similar a lo que le pasaba a ella cuando se trataba de los primeros conciertos y le llevaba a preguntarse que es lo que habría empujado al joven al seguir el camino de un artista-

-Al terminar con el área de pinturas el Apex artista salio con una bolsa llena de nuevos colores y utensilios, ahora era el turno de Luna y como esperaban habría una presentación para la cual aun faltaba poco mas de una hora, fue entonces que ambos se separaron ya que la naturaleza llamaba a Allester con urgencia, este comenzó a correr sin notar que algo se había caído de sus pantalones, Luna al recogerlo noto que era un reproductor de música-

Bien ya que estamos aquí puedo saber que es el gusto musical de este chico -Dicho eso se puso a revisar nombres, parecía tener el gusto en música tan variado como en estilos a la hora de pintar- Bien a ver si conozco algo... -Cambiando de titulo en titulo nombrando los estilos de música- Rock clásico, Rock pesado, Metal pesado, Orquesta, y... esta ? Sugar Song to Bitter Step... esta no la conozco

-La curiosidad musical de Luna en ese momento pudo haber sido saciada oprimiendo el botón de reproducción, pero en ese momento fue que volvió Allester con una expresión de alivio, usando la excusa de que había encontrado simplemente el reproductor en el suelo Luna devolvió el aparato disimulando que no había intentado escuchar aquella canción-

-El tiempo paso hasta que ambos jóvenes se acercaron al puesto de información mas cercano preguntando por el show de música, tal parece que eran presentaciones individuales, el participante elije una canción, en el caso de Luna la canción elegida tendría borrado el sonido de la guitarra para que ella misma lo interpretara, pero que canción podía elegir de tantas que conocía ?-

Bien si vas a tocar una canción podría ser yo quien la elija ? -La sugerencia del artista dio a Luna una alerta, si le hacia tocar esa canción Sugar Song to Bitter Step entonces no tendría nada, porque ella desconocía esa canción, claro despues de todo lo que alcanzo a ver en el reproductor de música el que eso pasara seria muy limitado... y asi fue cuando Allester le sugirió tocar-

-Era un clásico bastante clásico para Luna a pesar de que se sabia la letra y los acordes, asi que porque negarse ? Era una buena canción asi ya con la idea en mente se inscribió teniendo la suerte de que era el ultimo cupo disponible y no fue demasiado el tiempo de espera en ser llamada a escena y en lo poco que quedaba la chica rockera pregunto el porque de esa canción a lo que el artista respondió que era la única de rock británico que tenia en su reproductor, el resto estaba en la laptop en casa-

La siguiente participante en este show es... originaria de Royal Woods, reciban a Luna Loud ! !

-Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, era un buen escenario, bien iluminado y con el publico grabando, era una buena oportunidad para darse a conocer mas y confiaba en que la canción que Allester eligió para ella le ayudara a ganar, pero porque importaba ganar cuando su regla de oro y la de su ídolo Mick era que no importaba ser el mejor, si no divertirse ? -

-Guitarra lista, actitud lista, luces sobre ella lista, la unica persona que le importaba entre el publico... Lista, canción a interpretar... Killer Queen de Queen-

 _She keeps her Moet et Chandon_  
 _In her pretty cabinet_  
 _'Let them eat cake' she says_  
 _Just like Marie Antoinette_

 _A built-in remedy_  
 _For Kruschev and Kennedy_  
 _At anytime an invitation_  
 _You can't decline_

 _Caviar and cigarettes_  
 _Well versed in etiquette_  
 _Extraordinarily nice_

 _She's a Killer Queen_  
 _Gunpowder, gelatine_  
 _Dynamite with a laser beam_  
 _Guaranteed to blow your mind_  
 _Anytime_  
 _Ooh, recommended at the price_  
 _Insatiable an appetite_  
 _Wanna try?_

-Habia solo pasado el primer coro pero el publico estaba totalmente de su lado, con una euforia que le hacia recordar su primer concierto y porque ella tenia esa facinacion con aquellos primeros conciertos de quien fuera-

 _To avoid complications_  
 _She never kept the same address_  
 _In conversation_  
 _She spoke just like a baroness_

 _Met a man from China_  
 _Went down to Geisha Minah_  
 _(Killer, killer, she's a killer Queen)_  
 _Then again incidentally_  
 _If you're that way inclined_

 _Perfume came naturally from Paris (naturally)_  
 _For cars she couldn't care less_  
 _Fastidious and precise_

 _She's a Killer Queen_  
 _Gunpowder, gelatine_  
 _Dynamite with a laser beam_  
 _Guaranteed to blow your mind_  
 _Anytime_

 _-Irradiaba_ la intensidad, irradiaba la pasión pero también podía sentir dentro de ella el deseo por ganar, ganar aunque en el fondo se repetía de que concursaba por divertirse, el solo de guitarra provoco la mejor de las reacciones en el publico con todos los vitoreos y exclamaciones de admiración mientras veía como diversas luces de celulares la fotografiaban y grababan en aquel escenario, de seguro seria algo que la haría conocida y aun mas cuando el publico coreaba con ella, pero ahora solo importaba una cosa pero no era ella misma lo que estaba en su mente-

 _Drop of a hat she's as willing as_  
 _Playful as a pussy cat_  
 _Then momentarily out of action_  
 _Temporarily out of gas_  
 _To absolutely drive you wild, wild_  
 _She's all out to get you_

 _She's a Killer Queen_  
 _Gunpowder, gelatin_  
 _Dynamite with a laser beam_  
 _Guaranteed to blow your mind_  
 _Anytime_

 _Ooh, recommended at the price_  
 _Insatiable an appetite_  
 _Wanna try?_  
 _You wanna try_

-Y al terminar hiso su pose de rock agradeciendo al publico, como ella había sido la ultima en inscribirse y salir no había logrado escuchar atentamente lo que habían tocado otros 6 sujetos ademas de ella, uno con una batería, otro con un teclado, dos con un bajo y el ultimo con una guitarra, Allester estaba seguro de que su rockera ganaría, era lo que quería creer pero aun asi ni ella ni el habían visto del todo las presentaciones anteriores, cuando habían llegado al escenario ya se desarrollaba la competencia por lo que no sabían cuanto se habían perdido-

Y el primer lugar es para... -Un redoble de tambores y una luz ilumino al ganador, asi es, el ganador resulto ser un chico que había tocado Bohemyan Rapshody también de Queen con su guitarra, todos aplaudieron entre ellos Luna aceptando los hechos, aunque no estaba feliz para nada pues ella quería ganar no porque se sintiera obligada, se divirtió tocando, no quería ganar por ella, quería hacerlo por el chico que eligió esa canción-

-Cuando poco a poco las personas comenzaron a retirarse, Luna y Allester estaban sentados en el escenario el cual estaba casi desolado a excepción del chico que manejaba las luces y el sonido-

Lo siento Luna, debí dejar que tu eligieras la canción -Expreso sentada a su lado, no necesitaba una mascara con una cara triste para sentirse mal-

No es eso Allester, la canción estaba bien, tu escuchaste a la gente incluso corear conmigo... pero eso no importa, yo no quería ganar por mi, quería ganar por ti porque tu elegiste esa canción para que la tocara -Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse poco a poco, no quería que el lo viera de esa forma, estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando la mano del chico la detuvo-

Sabes... yo no soy de tocar instrumentos, pero al menos puedo esforzarme por cantar -Luna no entendía a que quería llegar, este se ausento unos momentos y lo vio hablar con el chico de las luces y el sonido, le entrego su reproductor de música junto con 20 dolares y volvió a Luna- Y ahora mismo creo que se lo que necesitas... necesitas una dulce canción para un paso amargo

-Esas palabras... donde había escuchado esas palabras antes ? La mente de la rockera no se encontraba con ella del todo, hasta que las luces iluminaron a Allester y Luna se quedo de pie frente al escenario junto a unos pocos espectadores que veían a lo lejos como el escenario volvió a iluminarse, la música comenzó a sonar y entendió que esa era la canción que quería escuchar antes, esa Sugar Song to Bitter Step el cual abría con una batería seguido de una guitarra, la melodía era alegre e ideal para una improvisada coreografía que era lo que Allester hacia con sus pies cuando comenzó a cantar...-

 _Al acostumbrarme a esta manía parecida a un gran desastre natural_  
 _Confundiendo estos días con la paz_  
 _Mientras soy agitado por esta locura desvariante_  
 _¿qué es lo que no puedo perder?_

 _Soy consumido por la idea fundamental_  
 _De que todo es igual hasta que mi corazón parece un etcétera_  
 _Quienes me aman o me odia pues que lo digan claramente_  
 _O no son diferente a una muñeca_

 _Las personas caminando de noche en la ciudad_  
 _Parecen verse tan felices y a la vez solitarias_  
 _El contraste vuela alrededor de las notas musicales_  
 _Convirtiéndose en una canción y en un ritmo_

 _Y con esta dulce_ canción, _que lleva un paso de amargor_  
 _Es tan dulce y amargo que mareado me hace sentir_  
 _No aflojemos nuestro caminar y la fiesta continuara_  
 _esta será una noche que sorprenderá al mundo entero_

 _Me siento genial, como una cadena pásalo ya !_

-Por supuesto el escenario se hiso notar nuevamente en aquel lugar despues de pasar el primer coro de la cancion-

 _Me preocupa el argumento del racionalismo y que tal vez_  
 _Nuestra música se reducirá a una simple herramienta?_  
 _Voltea, ahora no me des la espalda_  
 _Eso no es un buen argumento aquí_

 _Después de escuchar la banda del festival_  
 _Hay personas emocionadas y personas que estallan en lagrimas_  
 _Seguramente soy igual pero si lo pongo en palabras_  
 _Al final será algo muy infantil_

 _Y con esta dulce canción, Felicidad y un paso de amargor_  
 _Refleja ahí tus razones para no tener que partir_  
 _Aun si me arrepiento el mañana vendrá a la misma velocidad pero_  
 _Si el reporte del clima en mi mente termina de actualizar_

-Allester dio unos rápidos pasos en el interludio como un fugaz baile de tap al ritmo de la guitarra sobre el escenario donde para el su único publico era Luna, este extendió su mano a la rockera invitándola al centro junto a el donde ambos tomaron sus manos viéndose frente a frente cuando el interludio llego a su final-

 _algún día, aunque esta manía disminuya_  
 _algún día, aunque un buen argumento pierda su significado_  
 _la canción del afecto y el paso solamente seguirá sonando_  
 _Seremos la prueba de que somos quien tenemos que ser, ¡lo que se quería demostrar!_

 _Y con esta dulce canción, que lleva un paso de amargor_  
 _Reflejamos ahí nuestra razones para querer seguir_  
 _Una gran razón de ser esta frente a mi_  
 _Esta distancia orgulloso me hace sentir_

 _Sigamos, esta sera una noche que sorprenda al mundo entero ! !_

-Y ya llegando casi al final ambos comenzaron a bailar con cierta sincronía sin importar que ya todo el publico de antes había vuelto a presenciar aquel improvisado numero, con los pasos que se les ocurriera para combinar con la dulce canción, una dulce canción con pasos de amargor, pero los pasos de ambos jóvenes eran tan dulces como la misma canción en si decía ser-

 _Y con esta dulce canción, que lleva un paso de amargor_  
 _Es tan dulce y amargo que mareado me hace sentir_  
 _No aflojemos nuestro caminar y la fiesta continuara_  
 _esta será una noche que sorprenderá al mundo entero_

 _Me siento genial, como una cadena pásalo ya !_

 _Sigue porque lo dificil se ira_  
 _Y la diversión siempre volverá..._

 _Woohohohooooo_

 _La diversión siempre volverá_  
 _Somos felices, con ritmo y melodías !_

-Eso ultimo fue la señal para que el chico encargado apagara las luces y cerra el telón frente al publico, el momento perfecto de Luna para robar algo de la boca de Allester, algo que el artista felizmente correspondió con el telón cubriéndolos del resto del publico pero no cubriendo el sonido de los aplausos, aplausos que en sus mentes eran acallados por quien tenían en frente-

-Luego de eso en el viaje a casa ambos pensaban que todo paso casi como querían, el día había sido casi perfecto, solo les quedaba ver como les había ido a la hermana comediante y al hermano retador del peligro quienes por fortuna aun no habían llegado a casa cuando Luna y Allester llegaron y se despidieron con un sello de lo que podía ser su ahora relación y que por fortuna nadie habia visto, bien le darían la noticia a las familias otro día y por supuesto no seria algo tan empalagoso como lo es la relación de Bobby y Lori-

-Y de regreso al presente el artista veía reflejado en la cara de su hermano Axel cierta ternura por la impresión de la historia- entonces llegaste, dejaste a Luan en la puerta de su casa y ella al parecer tuvo mas iniciativa que tu, y luego viniste aquí... parece que ambos tuvimos un buen día eh ? Creo que ese es el beso mas gracioso que tendrás, entiendes ?

-Allester no era de chistes, pero ese chiste fue lo bastante gracioso como para que Axel riera un poco y lo bastante especifico como para que el Apex retador del peligro al dar medio para nada dulce casi se desmallara justo en el piso de su habitacion recordando ese momento y muy en el fondo queriendo repetirlo-

 _ **Ahora la respuesta a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Sam the Stormbringer: Eh pasado cosas asi con los Fics de TheLoudHouse que hay aqui, eh subido a la montaña rusa de emociones fuertes que son historias como Requiem, me eh sentido mal por el Oc que esta en Familia e Ingenio infinito, y claro la purga... con decir que es la única historia que no espero a antes de dormir para leerla dejo en claro cuanto la sigo. No eh leido todo lo que hay tanto en fanfiction como en Wattpad asi que no doy por sentado que soy la unica historia que "Rompe" con lo que son las historias emocionalmente fuertes**_

 _ **XDD Ok tu chiste me hiso reir un poco y en cuanto a los chistes hirientes de ambos si lo pensé bastante al momento de escribir porque... bueno mucho de donde escoger, como siempre espero que los siguientes capítulos sean de tu agrado y también como siempre Gracias y Saludos :DDD**_

 _ **A Steven 002 D: Pues otra relación mas... no o al menos no asi de seria, el mayor de los hermanos ya tiene la suya con alguien que no es de la casa Loud, Allester y Axel cuando los cree que quería ponerlos en relación con Luna y Luan asi que como tuve que esperar hasta que me di la idea para los capitulos XD**_

 _ **Siempre esperando cumplir con lo que el publico espera, siempre agradeciendo el apoyo y los buenos deseos y como siempre Gracias y Saludos :DDD  
**  
_ _ **A Julex93: No te voy a mentir por lo acostumbrado que estoy a tus reviews si me pareció extraño que no hubiera una tuya en el capitulo 17 XD**_

 _ **Por supuesto los lectores dirán si la cita de Luan y Axel fue o no mejor que la de Allester y Luna, como siempre espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y asi mismo Gracias y Saludos :DDD**_

 _ **A RockWithJokes: Tu comentario... tu comentario... Ooohh tu comentario no se cuantas veces lo leí especialmente por la parte en la que dijiste que parecía algo hecho por Chris Savino y desde un principio siempre supe en lo arriesgado de mi proyecto y lo que tenia planeado creo que puedo decir que salio mejor de lo que yo esperaba y si fuera bueno dibujando en un notebook podria dibujar distintas escenas de la historia XD, espero poder siempre cumplir y corresponder los comentarios y por tus buenos deseos Gracias y Saludos**_

 _ **En cuanto a la canción que eleji de Allester, bueno el idioma original es Nippon y la traducción no es literalmente correcta pero para el capitulo creí que quedaría mejor, cada vez me motiva mas seguir por los comentarios que dejan, me suben el animo de una manera que ni se imaginan**_

 _ **y**_ _ **ahora si como siempre sin mas que decir espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooximo capitulo :DDD**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aquí no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Cap 20: La reina Apex

-Un día extrañamente caluroso en Royal Woods, la familia Loud aun tenia el "paraíso para uno" de Lincoln en el cual todos intentaban acomodarse, compartir esa pequeña piscina y divertirse para olvidar el calor de ese día, Luna y Lynn jugaban a derribarse contra Leni y Lincoln cuando el sonido de una gran explosión hiso caer a todos, al alzar la mirada al origen vieron que se había originado en la casa de los Apex-

Bien Aaron es un buen inicio, pero necesitaremos al menos unas 4 mas para poder hacer este agujero -Sentencio Ana, todos los hermanos Apex estaban reunidos vistiendo trajes de baño alrededor de un agujero humeante-

Crees que las explosiones molesten a los vecinos ? -Pregunto Alphonse mirando a los alrededores-

Entonces mientras mas rápido terminemos con esto mejor para todos -Agrego Albert refrescándose creando viento con su sombrero, ya había pasado el tiempo desde su pelea con su gemelo y ahora podía volver a usarlo-

Oigan que es lo que esta pasando aquí ? -Pregunto el chico Loud acompañado de sus 10 hermanas, todos vieron el agujero de considerable tamaño en el suelo-

Pues estamos haciendo explotar parte del patio trasero para hacer una piscina, la parte mas dificil que es hacer el agujero es cosa de unos cuantos minutos gracias a las capacidades de uno de mis hermanos

-Los Loud se preguntaban quien de los hermanos Apex podría manera explosivos de esa manera... o lo harian si no fuera porque ya sabían de las capacidades del chico de 4 años para manejar esas cosas, no era tan sorprendente considerando el como Lisa era a pesar de su corta edad, fue que vieron llegar detrás de ellos a Aaron Apex sosteniendo lo que parecían ser esferas de cartón y papel, lo que no sabia Lincoln y compañía es que estas esferas eran de hecho bombas caceras-

Bien chicos, todos atrás ! -Aaron dio la instrucción y predio la mecha de una de sus bombas con un fósforo-

Lanza las otras cargas, yo iré a preparar el concreto para la cubrirlo -Sentencio Alan, a lo que su hermano menor asintió a punto de prender las otras dos bombas, fue cuando frente a el Lisa apago el fósforo- En lugar de arrojarlo como si fueras un cavernario que apenas descubrió el fuego, yo te sugiero que lo arrojes justo en esos dos puntos que te señalo ahora con mis dedos

-Aaron volvió a encender las bombas y lanzo sus otras dos bombas primarias, fue impresionante el momento en que el agujero ahora ocupaba 11 metros de diámetro y con 3 de profundidad-

Y ahora que es lo que harán con un enorme agujero en su patio ? -Pregunto nuevamente Lincoln-

Ahora Alan hará algo de concreto para cubrir este agujero y podamos llenarlo con agua, papá tiene un par de bolsas de su trabajo aquí asi que no le importara que las usemos -Explico el Apex Psicólogo quien en ese momento se encontraba dentro del tanque de su pulpo... junto a su pulpo-

-Después de media hora Alan volvió con el concreto y junto a sus hermanos e increíblemente también tomo otra media hora únicamente en esparcirla en el agujero y ahora solo quedaba esperar a que secara, debido al calor eso no tomaría mas de otra media hora-

Ustedes son mas capaces de comportarse que mis hermanas, entonces porque quieren una piscina permanente en su pario cuando podrían ir a una comunitaria ? O acaso me apresure a pensar que generan tanto caos como nosotros ? -Pregunto Lincoln dirigiéndose a Ana y ganándose una mirada de molestia por parte de sus hermanas-

Papá dice que una piscina grande hace que una casa se vea elegante y Mamá no quería tener que hacer viajes por una piscina si era mas fácil que nosotros hiciéramos una y solo taparla cuando llegara el tiempo frio, dijeron que no había problema en los medios que usemos para hacer el agujero asi que tomamos la vía mas rapida que eran las explosiones de las bombas de Aaron

De acuerdo, ahora solo queda llenarla con agua -Alan fue a buscar una manguera para comenzar el largo proceso de llenar el agujero al cual le llamaban piscina-

Pues les propongo un trato -Comenzó a hablar Lola- Si los ayudamos a llenar esta "Piscina" entonces ustedes nos dejaran usarla en días como estos, suena bastante justo ya que nadie quiere seguir esperando mientras nos cocinamos bajo el sol -Propuesta a lo que todos los hermanos Apex se miraron entre si y luego asintieron con la cabeza, inmediatamente Lana apareció con varias exenciones de mangueras conectadas a la de su casa reduciendo el tiempo de espera a la mitad-

-Y asi despues de unos cuantos minutos y con un limpiador instalado, todos comenzaron a acomodarse, algo que no fue dificil porque el espacio era mas que suficiente, Lincoln pudo lanzarse como una bola de cañón sin temor a romper algo a diferencia de las piscinas que había tenido su casa-

-Por un lado Axel y los gemelos llenaron una gran cantidad de globos con agua, luego de llamar la atención de las chicas con un silbido todas retrocedieron un paso, sabían la capacidad de Axel para lanzar cosas sin fallar y no esperaban que los globos de agua no fueran la excepción- Tu vas a pagar si una de esas cosas me golpea y se me corre el maquillaje ! -Amenazo Lola-

Que es lo que dirías tu Luan ? Algo como... "Este sera un golpe de frescura" ? Entiendes ? -La broma de Axel si causo algunas risas, claro los globos de agua lanzados por Axel no golpearían a Luan pero si al resto de las chica e mediatamente los globos de agua comenzaron a golpear a las chicas una por una, Lynn fue la única que supo como responder atrapando los proyectiles y regresandolos golpeando a Axel en el rostro, este cayo al agua y comenzó a reír-

-Allester estaba en una cama flotadora mientras dibujaba unos bocetos en una libreta, claro no temía que dicha libreta fuera a empaparse por algunos juegos rudos de sus hermanos aunque los dibujos fueran de la única chica que lo inspiraba a seguirla dibujando una y otra vez, una buena vista verla con ropa mas ligera despues de 2 semanas de empezar su relación-

-Después de unos cuantos minutos a la piscina cacera llego la Sra Anastasia, quien ya sabiendo sobre el asunto llego con un traje de baño luciendo un cuerpo que hacia sentir a mas de una chica como poco desarrollada, Lori literalmente se sintió bien de que Bobby no estuviera presente-

Que dicen chicos, me veo bien ? -Pregunto la madre a sus hijos-

Pues nadie mas que nosotros creería que eres una señora mayor de 40 años con 11 hijos eso te lo juro -Respondió Ana Jr.-

Entonces la ilusión esta completa, hagan espacio para la reina de este castillo -tomando en sus brazos al menor de sus hijos y entrando al agua dejando salir un suspiro que denotaba una absoluta comodidad- En estos momentos me siento como la mujer mas afortunada del mundo

Dame un respiro... Tu puedes caer de un barranco y sobrevivir, has tenido accidentes y ni una sola cicatriz en tu cuerpo asi que eso de tu suerte es cierto -Comento el hijo mayor de los Apex-No se que mas falta en tu vida

Yo se que le falta a esta piscina, unas cuantas burbujas ! -Dijo Lana dejando salir un pequeño eructo bajo el agua-

Oh Lana que asco, no ensucies el agua ! ! -Grito Lola quejándose- El agua ya se ensucio cuando tu entrarse ! -Respondió Lana comenzando a salpicar agua a su gemela, quien respondió de la misma manera-

Lana Loud debo decir que estoy muy decepcionada de lo que acabas de hacer -Replico la madre Apex ganándose la atención de todos, haciendo sentir mal a Lana, claro fue hasta que la Sra. Anastasia dejo salir un fuerte viento de su parte posterior levantando unas cuantas considerables burbujas- Así es como se hacen burbujas en una piscina querida -Nuevamente todos se quedaron mirándola- Que ? Para algo tenemos un purificador de agua aquí, si yo quisiera podría hacer del 1 aquí mismo y se limpiaría en unos cuantos minutos

-Tal vez para los Loud era extraño ver a una mujer ya tan madura comportarse de esa forma, pero sus hijos no querrían que fuera de otra manera, todos recordaban que solo una vez sus padres les contaron a todos como es que se conocieron y no era una historia romántica o típica cuando mucho... Aunque por otro lado el padre de los Loud no era el adulto mas maduro de todos-

Por cierto chicas...Como las han tratado mis muchachos eh ? -Pregunto la Sra. Anastasia a las hermanas Loud, nadie tenia quejas e incluso la madre pudo notar un cruce de miradas entre la chica rockera y su hijo artista, aunque no creía que fueran los únicos no preguntaría mas, asi es dos semanas y ella aun no sabia sobre las relaciones de 2 de sus hijos-

Su hijo mayor es algo mas educado que cuando lo conocimos, ahora si espero que literalmente sepa tratar bien a las damas -Expreso Lori queriendo tomar ventaja sobre Alan en presencia de su madre-

Dame un respiro, Por supuesto que lo haría si las chicas que viven en la casa de enfrente fueran damas - Expreso Alan acomodando sus lentes oscuros a lo que Lori respondió...-

Literalmente retiro lo dicho

Pues Alan ah estado saliendo con una chica desde hace poco, acaso solo yo lo sabia ? -Pregunto la Sra. Anastasia, Alan fue el sorprendido ya que esperaba que eso se mantuviera en secreto, aunque intento negarlo preguntando de que estaban hablando- Por favor hijo todos aquí sabemos que sales con esa maestra...em, como se llamaba... Oh si DiMartino, aunque ni si quiera ella ah podido quitarte tu semblante de tipo duro eh ? -Expreso su madre nuevamente-

-Repentinamente el cielo despejado se cubrio con nubes, de la nada ya había comenzado a llover y todos entraron a la casa Apex, donde la madre puso a sus hijos en fila asi como a sus invitados para asegurarse de que nadie faltara-

De acuerdo parece que nadie se quedo afuera... Que alivio, bien Apex ya saben que hacer, nombre completo de mayor a menor ! -Comando la madre como una general, la idea era que sus hijos dijeran su nombre completo y ella escucharía un total de 11 nombres-

Alan Jonathan Apex, presente !

Alphonse Roy Apex, presente !

Allester Flemy Apex, presente ! -Con algo de de verguenza al decir su segundo nombre-

Axel Roland Apex, presente !

Aaxton Wilhelm Apex, presente !

Anastasia Lissete Apex, presente !

Arthur James Apex, Presente !

Arnold Von Klaus Apex, Presente !

Albert Von Klaus Apex, Presente !

Aaron Dante Apex, Presente !

-El que quedaba era el pequeño Ark, ya que no siempre se le escuchaba hablar con fluidez una oración completa, su familia asi como los Louds miraron al chico esperando que dijera su nombre completo pero este no quería hacerlo al parecer, tal vez era como su hermano artista cuyo segundo nombre le daba algo de verguenza-

Arcueid Brunest Apex, presente !

-Todos aplaudieron al pequeño Ark al escucharlo decir claramente su nombre completo, despues de eso se dedicaron a cambiarse de ropas y secarse el cabello, la Sra. Apex y Ana Jr le dieron algunas de sus prendas a las chicas Loud para que se cambiaran mientras que Lincoln recibió una camiseta roja y unos pantalones negros por parte de Aaxton, ropa de le quedo bastante bien, a diferencia de lo que usaban Lola, Lana y Lisa que les sobraba espacio usando ropa de la chica Apex-

Creo que la lluvia sera solo temporal como una de estas raras lluvias tropicales, pueden sentirse como en su casa -Sentencio la madre de la familia Apex, sus hijos eh hija por su lado ya habían dado sus anchas a pesar de la presencia de sus vecinos en la casa ya que claro estaban en su propia casa. Alan con su consumo de alcohol, Alphonse con su consumo de comida desmedida entre los otros gustos molestos que podrían tener, cunado menos ninguno de ellos leía cómics en ropa interior fue algo que notaron las hermanas Loud-

Sigue el ejemplo hermano, ellos son chicos como tu pero no los ves quitándose la ropa para hacer lo que les gusta -Comento Luna-

-El cocinero para pasar la lluvia se dispuso a hacer varias tazas de chocolate caliente con crema, pero tardo en notar que de crema no tenia nada en la cocina- Ana puedes traerme una caja de crema por favor? Están en el sótano !

Esta bien ya voy -Dijo sin ningún tipo de objeción o muestra de molestia-

-Que es lo malo que podría tener un viaje al sótano en la casa Apex ? Pues normalmente nada, la chica Apex bajo al sótano y no tardo en encontrar la crema, pero su puerta tenia dos pequeños defectos, la primera era que ce cerraba por si misma y la segunda es que solo podía abrir desde afuera, asi que cuando la puerta del sótano se cerro no todo estaba tan mal... hasta que la bombilla del sótano se fundió y la chica dejo salir un grito tan grande que toda la casa la escucho-

Mamá la luz en el sótano volvió a fundirse ! -Aviso Arthur sin mayor interés, claro el no se asustaba facilmente pero su hermana era totalmente diferente, ella no podía ver ningún tipo de película de terror sin dormir la misma noche con un objeto contundente o corto punzante-

-Las primeras personas en acudir a la puerta del sótano fueron Axel, Lincoln, Lola y Lana, estas dos ultimas querían abrir la puerta del sótano por por una de sus clásicas peleas el picaporte termino rompiéndose en sus manos sellando por completo aquella habitacion- Rayos chicas ahora como vamos a abrir !? -Pregunto Lincoln molesto-

-La solución de la Sra Apex no fue la mas aceptada por todos cuando la vieron bajar al sótano con una escopeta para volar la puerta ya que en el sótano había mas que solo un par de explosivos propiedad de Aaron- Bien entre todos tienen un minuto para dar una mejor idea que disparar a la puerta antes de que pierda la paciencia, no puedo dejar a la pobrecita Ana haya adentro

Eso es cierto, en cualquier momento comenzara a ponerse paranoica y a escuchar ruidos, lo bueno es que el hacha de la casa no esta en el sotano -Comento Alan cruzado de brazos-

Es claro que lo mejor que podemos hacer es derribar la puerta con el uso exacto de simple y primitiva fuerza bruta... Me siento tan torpe al dar una sugerencia asi que no me reconozco -Expreso Lisa, un uso de fuerza justa para derribar la puerta, pero cuanta tendría que ser ?-

-E primer intento fue solo de Lynn, empujando con las piernas y la espalda la puerta no cedió ni un milimetro, luego a ella se unieron Lana y Aaxton, la puerta aun no cedía para nada, luego se unieron al empuje Lincoln, Luna y Alphonse y ahora hacia a todos pensar que tan dura era la puerta del sótano porque aun no se movía, tal vez los tornillos eran muy buenos-

Esto no esta funcionando, necesitamos darle un golpe con mucho peso para poder mover la puerta, no ganaremos nada con empujar simplemente -Grtio Arnld limpiando sus lentes protectores, pero despues de que incluso Alan Lori y Leni se lanzaran juntos contra la puerta resultando en un gran dolor en sus brazos ya nada parecía funcionar-

DENSE PRISA, YA ESTOY COMENZANDO A ESCUCHAR COSAS ! ! ! -Grito Ana desde el otro lado de la puerta-

Es suficiente traeré la escopeta ! -Sentencio la Sra Anastasia, no parecía haber forma de detenerla, era una persona impulsiva, edad de 40 con cuerpo de 27 y flexibilidad de 18, como se trataba con alguien asi ?-

Sra Apex espere, sabe lo que escuche ? Que alguien dijo que es incapaz de abrir la puerta con sus propias manos -Usar un extraño tipo de psicología con la madre de la familia Apex, algo que sin embargo no fino de Arthur, vino de Lincoln y fue algo que hiso sudar frió a todos los Apex-

QUE !? LE MOSTRARE, LE MOSTRARE A ESE SUJETO ! ! ! -Con unos pocos pasos la madre de la casa lanzo una fuerte patada a la puerta y esta cayo varios metros a la distancia, cosas asi hacia entender a los Loud porque normalmente a veces los Apex tragaban saliva cuando pensaban en su madre, ella era una mujer ta vez como pocas y la querían tanto como podían llegar a temer por sus traseros, pero esos sentimientos de temor en toda su vida habían sido pocos porque sabían que su madre no los lastimaría... al menos no intencionalmente-

Ana ya puedes salir no tienes que... -Declaro la madre entrando al sótano siendo recibida por el golpe de una pala producto del miedo de Ana por haber estado encerrada durante al menos 25 minutos en un cuarto oscuro que no era su habitacion y antes de caer inconsciente la madre de la casa solo pudo decir...- Estas castigada por una semana -Finalmente desplomándose a piso-

-Después de todo lo que ocurrió notaron que hace poco que la lluvia había terminado, Alan cargo a su madre a su habitacion mientras que los Loud fueron a casa a cambiar sus ropas para regresar las prestadas- Fue un día divertido, no creen chicas ? -Todas las hermanas de Lincoln asintieron por alguna razón en particular, para empezar escapar del calor inicial de ese día-

Es extraño, la mamá de los chicos y Ana no me recuerda a nuestra mamá, pero como que creo que es una buena mamá -Comento Leni, era algo en lo que extrañamente la chica tenia razón, la Sra. Apex se comportaba de manera tan jovial como se veía, sabían que ella y el Sr. Joseph tenían empleos aunque no sabían exactamente de que, pero una pregunta aun mas grande es que es lo que ocurra en esa casa durante una discusión marital-

 _ **Ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Steven 002 D: El mejorar con forme mas capítulos subo es algo que me gusta creer a pesar de que poco a poco mi cabeza se seca de ideas, eh estado algo des-inspirado últimamente pero creo que sera solo temporal XD. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A RockWithJokes: Hola a ti tambien genial que hayas captado las referencias no solo en el capitulo 19 si no en las demás XD, creo que de las 3 parejas que escribí dentro del fic Luna y Allester termino siendo mi favorita y siéntete libre de expresar todo el fanatismo. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A ElTipoJoven: Mmmmmmm eso estara dificil... cuando comencé a escribir el fic lo había pensado pero luego recorde que soy mas seguidor del RonnieColn XD. Saludos**_

 _ **A Julex93: Como siempre tu comentario infaltable y aquí aprovecho de decir que el siguiente capitulo es el que estabas esperando :D, le tengo fe al capitulo asi que espero sea de tu agrado. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **Esta ves la verdad no tome el tiempo de cuanto paso desde mi ultima actualsacion... es que el Dark Souls estaba bueno y recién hoy lo termine XD,**_ _ **bueno como siempre**_ _ **sin mas que decir espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooximo capitulo :DDD**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aqui no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Capp 21: Loud vs Apex, el asalto al britanico

-Ya de camino a casa Alan caminaba despues de una tarde de cita con Dimartino, claro aunque ya era un hecho serio lo suyo es algo que nunca admitiría frente a sus hermano o a su hermana, jamas lo escucharían salir de su boca, pero ahora el problema real era que sin querer había llegado a la universidad comunitaria, se veían entrar a algunos chicos de menor edad posiblemente para buscar alguna tutoria o de seguro ya se habían graduado y pensaban estudiar alguna carrera-

-Presa de algo de curiosidad el mayor de los hermanos Apex entro al lugar, en sus planes aun con 20 años primero queria tener algo que ver en el negocio de la familia manejando una empresa de contratistas antes de estudiar algo, no se veia nada mal ya que era un hambiente estable, sin conflictos, pero claro nada era del todo perfecto, al entrar ya habian chicas mirandolo con sus rostros encendidos

No puedo creer que diga esto pero estas chicas hacen que las Loud no se vean tan mal -Penso Alan en voz alta, luego su atención fue llamada por un pequeño grito de susto que vino de su espalda, se trataba de un joven posiblemente de su edad o cercana, de aspecto tan británico como lo decía su ropa, aunque claro al menos no se vestía como los soldados del palacio que no se movían para nada-

Oh lo siento, es solo que mencionaste algo que me hiso traer unos recuerdos algo duros -Dijo el joven a Alan-

Te refieres al apellido Loud ? Parece que el mundo es bastante pequeño eh ?

-Ambos jóvenes rieron, el sujeto de aspecto británico se presento como Hugh mientras que Alan se presento a si mismo explicando sus rasgos físicos extranjeros como su cabello y sus ojos rojos-

Y dime Hugh como es que conociste a la familia Loud ?

Oh el joven Lincoln vino aquí hace algún tiempo buscando a un tutor, el creía necesitar ayuda realmente especial y al final el problema nunca fue que no supiera entender sus propios estudios, demostró ser un chico bastante brillante

-Alan entendió un poco la historia, de seguro en ese entonces Dimartino le hacia clases como maestra sustituta, sentía algo de empata por Hugh, era "bien visto" por las mujeres pero el no tenia la suficiente mala actitud para ser grosero con ellas y mantener una vida tranquila, en su cara tenia escrita la actitud de un sujeto caballero que no le diría a cualquier escandalosa que cerrara la boca-

Oh por cierto Alan, se que acabamos de conocernos pero quisiera pedirte un favor, crees que si tienes licencia de conducir podrias ir a dejarme al aeropuesto el dia de mañana ? La universidad me enviara a Inglaterra por una semana

Y tu crees que podrías tomarte unos cuantos tragos conmigo y quedarte en mi casa para evitar levantarme temprano e ir a buscarte ? -Respondió Alan con aquella pregunta y un rostro serio, por supuesto Hugh no quería ser ninguna molestia en la casa del joven Apex, pero este insistió con que prefería poder dormir mas y luego conducir rápido a tener que levantarse temprano por algo que no involucraba a sus hermanos o hermana- No te sientas mal, tal vez te interese algo de lo que hacen mis hermanos...

-Con eso ya dicho y unas miradas bastante persuasivas por no decir también intimidante Hugh acepto pasar la noche en la casa Apex, el viaje fue rápido no sin antes ir a comprar alcohol antes de ir a casa-

-Mientras tanto en la casa Loud algo se había activado en la habitacion de Lisa, una alarma de alerta roja la cual tal vez todas las chicas esperaban que se activara algún día, Lincoln y todas las hermanas salieron de sus habitaciones mirando desde sus puertas esperando al noticia de la Loud genio- Chicas mi detector de Hugh se activo, se dirige hacia acá ! !

-La euforia no se hiso esperar demasiado por todas, solo Lincoln parecía preocupado por lo que podría ocurrir, pero que podría querer Hugh al pasar por el vecindario otra vez y aun mas al ir a la casa Loud ?-

-Lisa desplegó un radar y efectivamente aparecía la señal del tan deseado tutor universitario que la hacia poner una sonrisa tan inquietante, cuando la señal finalmente paso frente a su casa notaron que esta había entrado a una casa ciertamente, pero no a la casa Loud, estaba en la casa Apex y Lincoln ya no estaba en su habitacion-

-Alan le había explicado la situación actual a sus hermanos y hermana y también a sus padres, pero claro como nuevamente no todo era perfecto Ana jr estaba en plan de...- Ba...Ba...Ba...Ba...Ba...

Ana Jr ve a tu habitacion ! -Ordeno la madre mas no se fijo si su hija había acatado o no la orden, solo le dio la mano al chico británico sonriendo y riendo con algo de nerviosismo- Hola soy la Sra Anastasia Apex, que considerado de parte de mi hijo hacerte un favor, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo a mi -A lo que Hugh agradeció con una brillante sonrisa-

-Viendo de primera impresión a todos los hermanos si se veían agradables a la vista, un artista, un cocinero, un técnico, entre otros lo que los hacia un grupo llamativo con el cual con el tiempo pudiera congeniar, del mismo modo el resto de los hermanos no tuvo una primera mala impresión del británico-

-Alarmado Lincoln hiso acto de presencia sin siquiera molestarse en tocar la puerta, tal como temió encontró a Hugh que si bien se saludaron de manera educada lo importante era lo siguiente...- Rápido, tienen que esconder a Hugh, mis hermanas podrían aparecer aquí en cualquier momento ! -Cerrando la puerta de tras de el y poniendo el seguro, el joven británico sudo frió ante las palabras del Loud peliblanco-

Bien la habitacion de huéspedes esta aquí en el primer piso, llevemos tus cosas y... -Pero antes de que pudieran tomar las dos maletas de Hugh ya era tarde, la puerta de la casa comenzó a ser golpeada desde el otro lado con fuerza, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer, Alan y Hugh se apresuraron a llevar las cosas a la habitacion y cerraron la puerta no sin antes...- Bien esto tal vez se ponga feo, no importa lo que escuches no vallas a salir de aquí... A menos claro que nesecites usar el baño, hay uno en el primer piso y otro en el segundo -Sentencio Alan cerrando la puerta-

La puerta no va a caer, es imposible que puedan abrirla o derribarla -Penso Aaxton en voz alta, estaban seguros, ciertamente lo estaban hasta que la propia hermana Apex abrió la puerta para las chicas Loud-

Vil y asquerosa traidora ! ! -Exclamo el Apex psicólogo apuntando con su dedo, en un momento las hermanas Loud, la Sra Apex y Ana jr estaban en un lado de la casa dispuestas a derribar a quien fuera para entrar a esa habitacion-

Niños si no salen del camino ahora todos estarán castigados ! -Declaro la madre con una sonrisa confiada-

No esta vez niños, hoy es mi palabra la que vale en esta casa ! -Sentencio el Sr Joseph Apex haciendo acto de presencia finalmente desafiando a su esposa, si bien podría haberse sentido mal al ver a su propia esposa en acto de amabilidad con un joven, no podía culpar a dicho joven de eso, el tenia que ser el adulto maduro y que mejor manera de tomar una pequeña venganza que frustrar los planes de su mujer ?- Lincoln como mi hija parece haber elegido el bando equivocado entonces espero tu nos ayudes -A lo que el peliblanco choco sus puños y asintió con la cabeza, nada como llevarle la contra a sus hermanas para variar-

Bueno chicas podrán quedarse de pie en ese lugar toda la noche, pero primero tendrán que pasar por sobre todos nosotros... y su primer obstáculo soy yo -Declaro el hermano mayor de los Apex tomando una silla y tomando asiento frente a la puerta donde estaba Hugh- Tengo la suficiente cerveza a mi alcance para no aburrirme por un largo tiempo

Esta vez literalmente nosotras fuimos mas listas que tu Alan, no esperabas a que todas ayudáramos a Lisa con un experimento rápido con el único proposito de tratar contigo -En unos pocos segundos desde a casa Loud hasta llegar a la casa Apex un largo y morado tentáculo apareció atrapando al mayor de los hermanos con facilidad, a pesar de que este forcejeaba e intentaba sujetarse del suelo no paso mucho hasta que acabo tomando el picaporte de la puerta de entrada-

Tal vez me valla, pero no planeo irme solo ! ! -Con esas ultimas palabras Alan sujeto a Lisa de sus piernas y ambos fueron arrastrados por el monstruo de la Loud genio dejando solo un grito como ultimas palabras-

-Lynn fue la siguiente en lanzarse, podía encargarse de algunos de los hermanos Apex y de Lincoln facilmente, pero el único obstáculo que podía tener se puso frente a ella empujándola con fuerza- Esta no es una batalla que ustedes puedan ganar Lynn Loud ! ! -Sentencio Aaxton con presencia imponente-

Oh cállate ahora esto no es un entrenamiento ! -Después de esas palabras Lynn se lanzo con sus movimientos de Kickboxing contra Aaxton quien respondía de la misma forma, el chico Apex esperaba dominar a la Loud deportista en una pelea de puños y patadas pero estaba muy parejos, demasiado para que Lynn pudiera hacer algo mas y parecía que estarían asi por un rato hasta que algo mas ocurriera-

Leni yo si voy a dejarte entrar -Declaro Arthur frente a la Loud despistada-

Wow hablas en cerio ?

Así es, hablo totalmente en cerio, te dejare entrar si... -Sacando algo que seria el mayor obstáculo para Leni, un rompecabezas de 9 piezas- Si lograr armar esto -Y el resultado fue mas que obvio, un chico de 8 años con una mente aguda podía facilmente doblegar a una joven de 16, Leni acepto el reto sin dudar y comenzó a armar el rompecabezas para bebes, claro que habían pasado ya 30 segundos y aun no podía embonar dos piezas-

Por favor Arthur que no has visto lo increíblemente guapo que es el ? Deberias entenderlo ambos tenemos hermanos de la misma edad quw son los segundos en mayores en nuestras familias -Entre tantas palabras era extraño que la despistada Loun no acabara perdida, pero pasaba algo por alto y era el hecho de que Arthur era un chico y no una chica-

No tienes las agallas para permitir que se ensucie tu vestido verdad Lola ? Que tal si arreglamos esto sin ensuciarnos las manos y... -Antes de poder terminar de hablar la Loud princesa se fue y en pocos segundos volvio con su auto de juguete persiguiendo a Albert por toda la casa mientras este arrojaba sus billetes como aviones de papel apuntando a la cara de Lola, en una suerte real como pocas podía tener el jugador uno de los aviones si logro darle a Lola justo en uno de los agujeros de la nariz causando que perdiera el control del auto y afortunadamente saliendo por la puerta-

Yo la controlo a ella, tu te ocupas de la otra ! -Arnold miro a Lana que sostenía una gran llave de tuercas-

Eres un chico listo que trabaja con cosas delicadas, no quieres que esto se ponga feo -Aclaro Lana claramente confiada, su sonrisa se borro cuando Arnold también saco una enorme llave de tuercas y se lanzo contra la Loud de gorra roja- Ambos sabíamos que llegaría este día Lana !

Tu y yo llave de tuercas gigante contra llave de tuercas gigante ! !

-En una situación un tanto incomoda Allester apuntaba a Luna con su fusil y Axel apuntaba un racimo de banabas a Luan, rapidamente intercambiaron miradas asi como inmediatamente intercambiaron los blancos, asi no habría culpa ni resentimientos despues, podían darse el lujo de disparar despues de que esas dos chicas específicamente venían a perseguir a un sujeto británico- Sin rencores despues de esto eh chicas ? -Pregunto Allester de forma retorica-

Sin rencores chicos, ahora hagan a un... -Antes de terminar sus palabras Luan fue toda pintada de cara por las bolas de pintura del artista, a pesar de que este intento acabar de inmediato luego recibió la bofetada de un pollo de juguete- Bien si asi lo quieres... -Axel por su lado con su gran racimo de bananas verdes y comenzó a lanzarlas a Luna, la Loud rockera sabia que no fallaría ni un solo lanzamiento y cuando corrió a la salida ya sintió muchas golpear su cabeza y su espalda- Esto es, sera mejor que co... -Nuevamente no pudo terminar su frase, esta vez gracias a un pastelazo de crema en su cara y un par de platillos casi lo dejaran sordo, no paso mucho para que bananas y pasteles y pintura volaran por los aires como insectos en pantano llevando esa extraña guerra fuera de la casa-

Luna personalmente no quiero tener que dispararte con pintura en tu linda cara... ni en ninguna otra parte del cuerpo, ademas no importa lo que intentes tengo la ventaja, que tal si solo vuelves a tu casa y hablamos de esto mañana ? Por favor, haslo por mi -Con esas facciones tan delicadas que tenia el rostro de Allester era enternecedor el verlo con un rostro de suplica, Luna ya dudaba de lo que hacer ahora, solo se quedo de pie totalmente indecisa hasta que se dejo caer en el suelo-

Lucy se que esto es algo dificil, pero te eh visto otros días pasear con un chico pelirrojo, no se su nombre pero creo que tienes mas oportunidades con el que con un sujeto ya de por si mayor de edad, lo mejor que puedes hacer por ti misma ahora es dejar ir lo que esta en la habitacion de huéspedes -Era una de esas ocasiones en las cuales Alphonse apelaba usando la bondad, en lugar de usar la fuerza bruta tal vez Lucy podía aceptar ese consejo, solo tal vez y en lugar de eso despues de uno de sus clásicos suspiros se lanzo a la puerta y ella y Alphonse rodaron por el suelo intentando hacer que el rival de turno se rindiera, claro no fue dificil para el cocinero someterla, tomar un sobre de ketchup, restregarlo por el rostro de la chica gotica y sacarla por la puerta-

-Lori y Aaron, una explosiva por conducta y otro literalmente explosivo, la Loud mayor podría simplemente pasar sobre el pero Aaron sostenía dos bombas, podrían ser de humo, o bombas de olor, a primera vista no podía distinguirse pero Aaron estaba dispuesto a denotarlas y Lori lo sabia- Oye si sabes que Lisa aun no ah podido curar tus deficiencias a la hora de conciliar el sueño verdad ?

Esa es la peor excusa que podrías darme para querer pasar por esta puerta, ella no perdería por nada al único ser que si estuvo dispuesto a estar en esa mesa de electrochoques, ademas mi falta de sueño ya me hiso llegar al punto de no poder negociar ! -Aaron lanzo una de sus bombas al sueño la cual exploto en un intenso destello de luz cegando a Lori y en un empuje rápido a las piernas la hiso caer

-Ark y Lilly... bueno ellos aun eran bebes, a pesar de todo el bullicio lo que veían llegaba a parecerles divertido, ambos reían-

-El Sr y la Sra Apex forcejeaban uno contra el otro, en términos de fuerza física el padre era increíble ver a la madre dominar, pero la pequeña diferencia entre ambos era el intelecto, recurriendo a llaves de sumisión y a fuertes agarres-Pense que cuando menos te sentirías algo celoso ! -Reclamo la madre de la familia-

Créeme lo estoy, pero ahora es cuando soy yo quien tiene que dar un buen ejemplo a nuestros hijos ! -Respondió el Sr Apex-

Vamos Lincol, entre amigos podrías dejarme conocer a ese Hugh mas de cerca no ? -Pregunto Ana con expectativa, Lincoln solo cruzo sus brazos y negó con la cabeza- Bien no quería hacer esto pero si no me dejar entrar le diré a Ronnie Anne que te patee el trasero !

Y porque ella haría eso !?

Porque yo puedo hacer esto... -Ana dio media vuelta, y al regresar la vista a Lincoln pudo fingir un perfecto llanto, facilmente pudo darle fin terminando con una sonrisa que reflejaba lo obvio, podría decirle a Ronnie Anne cualquier cosa con ese llanto, mas Lincoln esperaba que eso no pudiera funcionar con otra chica-

Pues es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr ! -Ana había notando un pequeño cambio desde que conocía a Lincoln, antes el peliblanco no habría dudado en hacerse a un lado, de seguro la influencia de sus hermanos tenían bastante que ver con eso, Ana solo suspiro resignada y salio a ver el caos frente a su casa, tanto su familia como las hermanas de Lincoln estaban tirados en el suelo algunos claramente agotados, los únicos que evitaron el conflicto directo finalmente fueron Luna y Allester-

-Alan y Lisa estaban bastante magullados despues de intentar escapar del monstruo que había creado la Loud genio, Leni lloraba y Arthur reia por el resultado de un rompecabezas, Luan y Axel estaban una quitándose bananas verdes de cada rincón de su ropa y Axel con una cara repleta de pastel de crema, Aaxton y Lynn se hallaban físicamente mas golpeados y aun intercambiaban patadas pero eran tan lentas e inofensivas que llegaba a ser cómico, la misma situación con Lucy y Alphonse quienes estaban bastante disparejos en su enfrentamiento, el auto de Lola se hallaba volteado mientras la princesa intentaba rodear el cuello de Albert con sus manos, Lana había tomado las gafas protectoras del técnico y este la gorra roja de la chica y no planeaban devolverlas hasta que se rindieran, Lori por ultimo aun seguía restregando sus ojos con sus manos intentando pasar la ceguera temporal por la bomba de luz de Aaron que aun tenia los lentes de la Loud genio, al final casi todo había terminado-

-Pero claro el fuego en la guerra se encendió cuando Hugh salio de la habitacion en busca del baño, todas las chicas de la casa involucradas tomaron una postura única, usando a la Sra Apex como un ariete viviente embistieron contra el grupo de varones que a tiempo, Hugh vio eso y sintió un gran temor pero se sintio aliviado cuando vio que lograron cerrar la puerta recibiendo la Sra Anastasia un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que no habia logrado hacer nada en la puerta- Rayos chicas no golpean con fuerza ! -Dijo precisamente la madre Apex a modo de queja-

-Al dia siguiente Alan llevo a Hugh al aeropuesto con sus respectivas maletas- Les debo a ti y a tus hermanos un gran favor Alan, y tambien a Lincoln

No te fijes en eso, tal vez un algún día me regresaras el favor -Dándose la mano con el británico finalmente se despidieron, lo que no habían notado de hecho es que en ese momento las hermanas Loud, Ana jr y su madre habian visto esa despedida algo decepcionadas, pero era un hecho que Hugh volvería y entonces tal vez estarían preparadas-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las Reviews:**_

 _ **A Julex93: Fue algo dificil pensar en una situacion familiar tipica para el cap.19 especialmente la parte mas interesante de Ana en el sotanoy el como terminarla, es bueno ver la aprobacion incluso con escenas asic on las cuales normalmente tengo mis dudas XD. Saludos, Gracias y espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo que lo estabas esperando XD**_

 _ **A Steven002 D: Mas que miedo a la oscuridad el temor de Ana es al terror, algo que planeo usar en un capitulo mas adelante, en cuanto a la señora Anastasia Apex esta ligeramente basada... relamente ligeramente basada en dos personajes existentes a ver si tu o alguien mas adivinan cuales son XD- Saludos y Gracias**_

 _ **A ElTipoJoven: Seh no perdias nada con preguntar, tal vez en algunos proyectos futuros si ocurra. Saludos y Gracias**_

 _ **Bueno como siempre**_ _ **sin mas que decir espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y hasta donde tengo entendido desde hoy se vienen nuevos capitulos de la serie. Nos vemos en el proooooximo capitulo :DDD**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aqui no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Cap 22: Como todo inicio

-Los hijos eh hijas tanto de la familia Loud como la familia Apex ya se conocían bastante, ya incluso algunos habían formado relaciones mas estrechas y formales, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de los padres de ambas familias, no es que no quisieran saber mas de ellos es solo que no habían tenido la oportunidad... al menos hasta ahora considerando que en la casa Loud era noche de cita para los padres y en la casa Apex los padres no tenían planes-

Que dicen mamá y papá ? -Pregunto Lincoln con sus hermanas atrás de el-

Pues no veo porque no cariño, tal vez sea divertido y no es que vallamos a un lugar privado -Expreso Rita, el punto de la conversación era invitar al Sr Joseph y a la Sra Anastasia a la noche aunque el Sr Lynn Loud aun parecía pensarlo-

Oh esta bien me convencieron aunque aun no se para que quieren que salgamos con ellos -Comento el padre de la familia-

Ya te lo dijimos papá, ellos se hacen notar como vecinos y todo pero no tienen gente de su edad con quien convivir aquí -Aclaro Luna terminando de convencer a su padre- Ana dice que necesitan tener gente de su edad con quienes convivir

-Lynn señor y Rita cruzaron la calle y al tocar el timbre fueron recibidos por Alphonse aclarando el motivo de la visita, el cocinero no tardo en llamar a sus padres quienes quedaron un tanto pensativos y sorprendidos por la invitación pidiendo 10 minutos de tiempo para arreglarse-

Bien aceptamos su invitación pero tenemos solo una condición -Declaro el Sr Apex sonriente sacando las llaves del deportivo quitandole el seguro, con eso la condición era mas bien una invitación a subir al auto deportivo Apex y como negarse ante eso ? A veces podían dejarse llevar como ahora y aceptar ir en un auto para máximo 5 personas en lugar de en una camioneta familiar y ahora eran solo 4 personas adultas-

-Por petición de Lynn señor se detuvieron en un muy fino restaurante, se veía bastante bien y ya dentro del lugar no tardaron en ser llevados a una mesa-

-En uno de sus muchos intentos exitosos de romper el hielo el Sr Loud contaba algunos chistes ocasionales dejando en claro de donde Luan Loud había sacado su sentido del humor aunque una que otra de las risas por parte de los Apex era un tanto forzada pero si apreciaban el gesto-

-En un momento llego como tema a la mesa el como se conocieron Lynn y Rita, la historia de la mujer como guardia de cruceros con su uniforme que relataba Lynn señor y según Rita era una historia que todas las chicas y Lincoln conocían por tantas veces que la habían escuchado mayormente por parte de su padre-

Y que hay de ustedes ? -Pregunto rita- Como es que se conocieron ?

-Joseph y Anastasia se miraron uno al otro con un rostro algo incomodo- No es algo fácil de contar, no es que tengamos algún problema en hacerlo, pero incluso a los chicos y a Ana solo le hemos contado esa historia una ves -Comento el Sr Apex pues al menos su esposa parecía dispuesta a relatar los hechos de su primer encuentro-

-Hace 23 años en Moskow una chica de cabello blanco y ojos rojos brillantes como rubíes con una belleza llamativa pero un nombre y apellido que juntos no favorecían en nada, su nombre era Anastasia Romanov, tal vez algunos lo llamaban coincidencia por tener el mismo nombre y apellido que tuvo una hija del ultimo zar que existió en la Rusia imperial y había quienes usaban esa coincidencia para meterse con una chica para nada tolerante a la hora de tratar con problemas-

-En la misma ciudad un joven llamado Joseph Apex, su nombre y apellidos no tenia ningún significado pero si su presente, en un viaje cuyo significado no sabia y el propósito en su vida aun no conocía, un viaje esperando responder algo en su vida, ideas que cualquier joven tiene en la cabeza como si su vida fuera en algún sentido diferente a la del resto del mundo-

-Algunos podrían culpar a las ruedas del destino o solo apelar a una casualidad, pero aquel día 20 de marzo casi llegando al final del invierno aun asi en plena caída de nieve fue que ambos se conocieron aunque no en las mejores circunstancias-

Así que... planeas tomarte eso o solo te quedaras mirando tu vaso ? -Pregunto Joseph a aquella chica desconocida, ambos se encontraban en un bar que al menos tenia bastante luz natural, el joven ya había bebido un trago de vodka mientras que la joven mujer tenia un pequeño vaso aun lleno-

En este lugar cobran una vez que se bebió lo pedido y yo olvide mi billetera en casa, no hay mucho que pueda hacer sin esa billetera -Eso había sido raro, Joseph había comentado creyendo que no recibiría una respuesta, pero la chica era capas de hablar ingles americano aunque con el clásico acento ruso-

Bien supongo que puedo invitarte esta vez -Sentándose al lado de la chica pidiendo otro trago, Anastasia por su lado ademas de beber su trago se presento y Joseph hiso lo mismo y aunque la joven esperaba que nuevamente su nombre le trajera problemas este no fue el caso, tal vez era suerte-

-Sin embargo la historia no terminaba solo con unos cuantos tragos y conocer sus nombres, no era que hubieran captado la atención uno del otro, lo que los llevo a la actualidad en la que tienen una familia tan grande, no era el caso de amor a primera vista ni de lejos-

-Después de eso ambos no volvieron a verse en un tiempo, una semana para ser exactos y ni siquiera se habían dado uno al otro su numero telefónico o algún modo de contactarse, pero las casualidades realmente podían ser bastantes y bastante afortunadas también como para que algo los reuniera otra vez... bueno no tan afortunadas esta vez-

-La joven Romanov sabia dos formas de defenderse que eran Kickboxing y Muay thay y tal como algunos de sus hijos en la actualidad, en su juventud ella bien podía encargars personas sin esforzarse en lo absoluto, y era el caso de ahora pero aun asi por aquella casualidad el en ese entonces joven Joseph Apex decidió intervenir solo por el hecho de que había pasado junto a la escena-

-Joseph entro esperando ayudar en algo golpeando a uno de esos 3 sujetos, pero el no era precisamente un luchador, asi que en los 3 minutos que le llevo noquear a uno de los agresores por otro lado Anastasia ya había terminado con los otros 2 hace dos minutos ya- Si entiendes que no tenias que tomarte la molestia verdad ?

Pues no me hace sentir mejor -Respondió Joseph-

Solo mírate, estas todo golpeado y sucio entrando como si esto fuera una escena cliché de una mala película de comedia romántica, al menos asegúrate de ganar sin tanto drama cuando entres en plan de chico heroico -Siguiendo con sus criticas por mas agradecida que pudiera llegar a sentirse- Mejor acompáñame, tienes que desinfectar tu cara, estas algo golpeado

-Después de unos minutos habían llegado a la casa Romanov, no era una mansión pero no estaba mal aunque había un único problema y era que la chica no encontraba las llaves de su casa-Oh no puede ser... Bueno yo no soy cerrajera -Dijo resignada sacando de entre las plantas frente de la entrada un hacha oculta-

Oye Anastasia... -El joven quiso comentar algo pero entonces Anastasia ya había comenzado a golpear el picaporte de la puerta con el hacha para que abriera cumpliendo su cometido en solo unos segundos-

Esta bien, que querías decirme ? -Viendo a Joseph algo cansada, el joven se inclino y al mover el tapete de bienvenida encontró una llave- Bueno te llevare al baño a que te limpies mientras yo pongo otro picaporte a la puerta

-La joven Romanov fue en búsqueda de algodón y alcohol para limpiar la cara del joven intento de héroe y lo llevo al baño mientras esta buscaba con que reparar la puerta rota a hachazos, no le fue demasiado dificil pues le había pasado otras veces asi que ahora siempre tenia picaportes de repuesto, tenia un cuarto con numerosas puertas y picaportes de repuesto-

De acuerdo ya termine, creo que... seria todo ? -Pregunto Joseph al mismo tiempo que la joven Romanov ya había reemplazado el picaporte-

Si, tal vez hasta que vuelva a encontrarte por casualidad -Respondió ella entre algunas risas-

-Sin embargo no volvieron a verse hasta que Joseph volvió a los estados unidos, aun la recordaba pero no tenia como contactarla, no había ninguna manera y solo quedaba esperar que el tiempo hiciera su trabajo, pero el tiempo es un poder a veces menor al que puede tener una casualidad, pues al haber llegado al aeropuerto donde su padre lo esperaba choco accidentalmente con una chica albina de ojos rojos-

TU OTRA VEZ ! ! ! ? ? ?

-Ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo y no sabían que mas decir, fue entonces que el padre de Joseph encontró a su hijo curiosamente acompañado- Hijo, no pensé que traerías una chica al país, si que te divertiste eh ?

-El joven Apex solo iba a responder que era un malentendido, pero Anastasia fue mas veloz y pensando en que no tenia donde quedarse estando en estados unidos...- Oh si, el y yo estamos muy enamorados se lo aseguro, mi nombre es Anastasia Romanov, mucho gusto señor -Saludando formalmente al hombre de edad ya algo madura, Joseph fue tan sorprendido con eso que las palabras de objeción no salían de su boca-

Y eso fue lo que ocurrió, yo había venido al país en busca de un pequeño cambio de ambiente pero nunca espere encontrarme con el otra vez, y como no tenia donde alojarme y su padre se creyó esa pequeña mentira blanca... todo comenzó a pasar de a poco hasta que ahora llevamos 20 años de matrimonio y tenemos a nuestros 10 hijos y una hija -Acabo su historia la ahora Sra Apex-

-Lynn señor y Rita entendían el porque era algo dificil contar esa historia, pero para iniciar una relación con una mentira y que todo resultara tan bien para ambos hacia que las cosas se vieran mucho mejor de lo que eran-

-Terminando la cena en el restaurante para los Loud era noche de clases de baile, el Sr Loud con unas cuantas clases ya se creía un experto pero el viaje fue lo bastante largo para que la historia continuara con otra pregunta por parte de Rita- Y que ocurrió despues de ese encuentro en el aeropuerto ?

-La Sra Apex continuo narrando, despues de 2 meses de vivir juntos ya comenzaban a tener consideraciones uno con el otro, Joeph aun no comprendía porque no simplemente la había echado de su casa, tal ves en el interior sentía que era un pago por aquella ves que limpio sus heridas, no importaba mucho realmente pues no era una mala compañía... excepto tal ves en las mañanas al pelear por ver quien entraría primero al baño-

Oye crees que podrías al menos acompañarme a comprar al supermercado ? Después de todo comes lo mismo que nosotros -Dijo Joseph casi reclamando, Anastasia asintió sin objeción, el viaje al mercado fue tan rápido como las compras, lo dificil fue entrar todo a la casa cuando ambos comenzaron a competir para ver quien podía entrar mas cosas de un solo viaje resultando Joseph como el ganador-

-Después de eso había pasado una temporada completa de 3 meses, ya con tanto tiempo de convivir juntos Anastasia ya veía a Joseph con otros ojos y lo mismo ocurría con el, pasando de antes apenas si se soportaban y ahora se trataban como si realmente fueran una pareja, era irreal que una mentira pudiera haber conllevado a lo que comenzó como un simple engaño para ayudar a una chica con quien tenia una deuda y pasar de eso a tener realmente una relación-

Después de comenzar asi lo nuestro la verdad nunca pensamos en tener hijos, Anastasia en un momento comenzó a sentirse nostálgica despues de unos pocos años y cuando dijo que tal ves regresaría a su país pues... no podía hacerme la idea de que realmente se iría y bueno yo me sentí triste, ella también y entre esos sentimiento encontrados también nos encontramos físicamente -Explicaba el Sr Apex-

Entonces su primer hijo Alan... ?-Pregunto de forma incompleta el Sr Loud-

Así es el por poco nace fuera del matrimonio, todo eso ocurrio solo en 3 años, luego de eso fue que nacio el primero de nuestros hijos -Dijo Anastasia mirándose con su marido de una forma un tanto incomoda- De hecho nuestros primeros 3 hijos nacieron en Moskow, el resto nació en Texas

-Habiendo llegado al lugar donde Rita y Lynn señor tomaban sus clases de baile ambas parejas entraron, para esta clase en particular el instructor quería ver el lado salvaje de las parejas, el lado mas pasional, pero con cada una que pasaba su rostro parecía aburrirse aplaudiendo con sarcasmo hasta que llego el turno de Joseph y Anastasia-

-Todas las parejas tuvieron el mismo fondo de música que era un tango clasico, pero el Sr y la Sra Apex no parecían cohibirse por el publico que era el esto de las parejas en la clase, lo cual provocaba uno que otro desmayo por parte del resto de las parejas... entre ellos el Sr Lynn Loud-

-Con el Sr Loud momentáneamente desmayado lo mejor ahora era ir a casa, se estaba haciendo tarde mas Rita aun no había terminado de escuchar el resto de la historia pidiendo a la pareja Apex terminar el relato-

Joseph y yo tuvimos nuestras razones para no quejarnos de haber tenido tantos hijos, todos resultaron ser muy especiales a su manera asi como también lo son el pequeño Lincoln y sus hermanas, claro que pudimos haber sido un poco mas cuidadosos pero no nos arrepentimos de haber tenido todos los hijos que tenemos ahora

Algo especial en sus nombres ? -Pregunto Rita-

No realmente, mas haya de Ana jr que... bueno tiene el nombre de su madre, queríamos que todos tuvieran de letra inicial de su nombre la letra A -Explico el Sr Joseph Apex-

Y que fue lo que cabo trayendolos a Royal Woods ?

Necesitabamos un cambio de habiente no solo por nosotros si no también por nuestros hijos, teníamos cierta fama haya en Texas y no era muy agradable ser la razón por la cual los vecinos bajaban los precios de sus casas, pero ya con el negocio de contratistas totalmente manejable decidimos que podáramos mudarnos y administrar el negocio desde aquí, aunque parece que algunos de nuestros chicos salieron con mas suerte que nosotros mismos -Expreso la Sra Anastasia-

-Rita se sentía satisfecha con aquel relato, es cierto que no era la manera mas convencional de iniciar y llevar una relación, ella siempre decía a las chicas y a Lincoln que siempre era mejor ir con la verdad, pero parecía que una pequeña mentira había logrado formar a una familia muy grande y unida, tal vez algo apresurada pero si pensaba en lo que eran ahora entonces nada podía ser realmente tan malo-

-Al llegar a casa Joseph estaciono el auto deportivo frente a su casa esperando abrir la puerta, busco su llave y no la tenia, la Sra Apex tampoco pero si tenia un hacha en el maletero del auto con la cual comenzó a golpear el picaporte de la puerta-

Eh cariño... -Sin tener respuesta de su esposa que aun golpeaba la puerta-

Ahora no Joseph, sabes que no soy cerrajera

Cariño ! ! -Sin recibir respuesta...-

POR TODOS LOS CIELOS ANASTASIA ! ! !

Que !? -Pregunto la Sra Apex habiendo terminado de destruir el picaporte abriendo la puerta, Joseph movió el tapete de bienvenida y mostró la llave y llevo a su esposa a suspirar pesadamente sacando esta vez de la cejuela las herramientas para reemplazar el picaporte de la puerta-

Bueno que puedo decir ? Mas de 20 años pero hay cosas que no cambian... -Sentencio el Sr Apex- Pero no lo querría de otra forma

-Lynn señor despertó encontrándose aun en el auto deportivo, pero ya estaban frente a la casa Apex, vio a la madre de la familia cambiando un picaporte y cuando Rita vio que había despertado ya ambos fueron juntos a casa- Sabes querido si que me divertí bastante esta noche -Comento la Sra Loud a su marido-

Es cierto, yo tenia mis dudas sobre los padres Apex, pero resultaron ser mejor de lo que esperaba... Aunque no se si los llevaría otra ves a las clases de baile, ellos si que "Encendieron" la clase con esos pasos de tango -Bromeo el Sr Loud, el chiste esta ves si había sido divertido, finalmente ambos entraron a la casa encontrándose solo con el silencio de que todas sus hijas e hijo ya estaban durmiendo-

 _ **Bueno ahora la parte en la que respondo las Reviews:**_

 _ **A Sam the Stormbringer: De hecho por un momento pensé en integrar a los señores Loud, pero no me decidí si integrarlos a conflicto o como una parte mas racional... y el punto es que tampoco son muy racionales XD. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Julex93: Como siempre genial que el capitulo fuera de tu agrado, eso de mencionar el futuro de Alan me hace pensar de hecho en un proyecto para mas adelante a ver como me sale despues. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A ElTipoJoven: Bueno tampoco es que dentro de la serie todos sean feos, solo que aquí el joven adulto atrae miradas de 20 años ah aparecido al menos en 12 de 22 capítulos que lleva este fanfic XD. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Renato230: Servido señor y espero haya sido de agrado el capitulo, una ventaja de no subir los capítulos en el orden que los escribo es que puede caer justamente una casualidad como esta que un lector quiera ver un capitulo con X tema y yo justo tenga uno escrito con ese tema justa y precisamente. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **Y ahora si**_ _ **como siempre**_ _ **sin mas que decir espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooximo capitulo :DDD**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aqui no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Cap 23: Choque de mundos

 _ **Antes de comenzar quiero aclarar desde aquí que este capitulo es un crossover en cooperación con la historia Choque de mundos del usuario Steven 002 D no solo por le hecho de que el me pregunto si podría escribir un capitulo, a mi también me intereso la idea de hacerlo y ahora henos aquí XD, para quienes siguen la historia de choque de mundos este capitulo crossover podría considerarse una pequeña continuación del ultimo capitulo que actualizo, bueno con eso los dejo ahora con el capitulo**_

-Lincoln tenia que estar en el bosque de Oregon a las 00:00, sin embargo esas ideas por su cabeza ya cursaban apenas despertar, no se sentía diferente de lo usual, técnicamente era su habitacion, su misma cama, su mismo cambio de ropas lavado y guardado y despertar y sentir el silencio lo hacia preguntarse si todo era real... pero claro desde que veía los portales entre dimensiones que amenazaban toda la existencia por supuesto que todo debía ser real-

-El Loud peliblanco con su reloj comunicador no sabia si ese día recibiría alguna llamada de su hermana Lisa, la que se encontraba en su dimensión de procedencia, sintió movimiento en su estomago el cual tomo como hambre y luego de un viaje rápido al baño despues de la típica fila familiar todos bajaron a desayunar, solo faltaba el peliblanco que se encontraba aun en el baño-

-Todas las cosas estaban en su lugar, despues de una ducha rapida se miro al espejo, todo se sentía igual que siempre, todo se sentía como si el universo realmente no estuviera en peligro por culpa de un idiota, ahora cuando menos podría bajar al desayuno sentándose entre Luna y Lynn dejando salir un suspiro-

Todo esta bien hermano ? te noto algo en las nubes -Pregunto Luna-

Estoy bien, es solo que no había terminado de digerir lo que tienen tu y Luan con esos dos chicos -Y por supuesto que nadie sabia de su intento de sabotaje de la cita entre Allester y Luna, pero no era todo, tal vez en su dimensión 452 se comportaría de la misma forma si viera que alguna de sus hermanas ademas de Lori diera a conocer que tenia una relación-

-A Lincoln ya le habían contado las historias de como se habían dado aquellas relaciones, definitivamente en esa dimensión había muchas cosas extrañas, pero como no estaría mucho tiempo tal vez no hacia daño el saber mas, aunque en cualquier mundo el esperaba que la rockera tuviera a alguien que compartiera su amor por la música y la comediante alguien que compartiera su sentido del humor-

Quieres algo aun mas fuerte ? El mayor de los hermanos Apex tiene una relación formal con Miss Dimartino -La noticia por parte de Lori fue suficiente para que Lincoln escupiera todo el jugo que estaba bebiendo, si mal no recordaba el mayor de los hermanos era Alan, cabello blanco, cuerpo bien formado e intensos ojos rojos... claro que este Lincoln no sabia de la actitud del mayor de los hermanos hacia las mujeres-

Hay alguna otra cosa que tal ves necesite saber ?

Pues entre ellos esta el único chico que de seguro le gana a Lynn en una pelea -Dijo Lola sonriente y algo burlona ganándose una mirada de molestia por parte de la deportista-

El no puede ganarme ! ! -Grito la Loud deportista golpeando la mesa con sus puños-

Valla quisiera que un chico asi existiera en mi dimensión -Penso Lincoln en voz alta recibiendo una naranja en la cara por parte de Lynn-

-Luego del desayuno ahora era tiempo de ir a la escuela, aunque no era la propia dimensión de Lincoln eso no significaba que no debiera hacer la tarea que le enviaban a casa, despues de todo cuando el Lincoln de esa dimensión 450 regresara no quería que viera que algo había cambiado en sus calificaciones-

-Ana y Lincoln se encontraron en la entrada de la escuela, claro que Clyde y Ronnie Anne aun no sabían nada de lo ocurrido con las dimensiones colapsando, no le basto mucho al chico Loud para ver que Ana y Ronnie eran buenas amigas, lo cual parecía genial porque en la dimensión 452 Lincoln nunca había visto a Ronnie Anne con alguna chica en una relación amistosa-

-Por supuesto la relación de amistad con Clyde debía ser la misma, por instrucciones de Lisa nadie mas que las hermanas y los Apex podían saber de lo ocurrido con las dimensiones, pero no era dificil ya que se comportaba como siempre, Clyde no hacia demasiadas preguntas sobre sus vecinos, normalmente sus conversaciones por parte de Clyde incluían hablar de Lori aunque fuera raro... claro que una de las cosas que tal vez mas hablaba Clyde en cualquier tipo de dimensión debía ser sobre la mayor de las hermanas Loud-

-En el almuerzo el grupo de 4 se sentó junto, por supuesto que Ana no planeaba el decir una sola palabra sobre el secreto de ese Lincoln, tal vez no lo entenderían a menos que vieran los portales abrirse y cerrarse frente a sus ojos, quería poder olvidar un momento todo lo que estaba ocurriendo pero solo el tener a Ana tan cerca le hacia recordar que no era su propio mundo por mas amigo que fuera de la chica Apex, el verdadero amigo de ella era el Lincoln originario de esa dimensión aunque a pesar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo ella lo trataba tal como trataría al Lincoln 450-

-El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad hasta que llego el momento de volver a casa, la camioneta Loud estaba esperando pero esta vez Lincoln opto por una ruta a casa diferente- Ustedes vallan sin mi chicas, iré con Ana y sus hermanos hoy

-Todas se miraron extrañadas por eso, que habría de los Apex que hiciera que Lincoln viaje con ellos de regreso a casa ? De cualquier manera nadie lo interrogo al respecto, tal ves solo era que el Lincoln alterno quería saber mas sobre el mundo en el que se encontraba, despues de todo en su dimensión en lugar de tener a los Apex tenia a un idiota que casi termina matándolo-

-Fuera como fuera no fue mal recibido, a pesar de su intento de sabotaje de las relaciones de sus hermanas despues de haber fallado no tenían razones para castigarle o intentar algo extremo con el, parece que tenia la habilidad de meterse en problemas por si solo y resolverlos-

Oye Alan tu en cerio sales con Miss Dimartino ? -Pregunto al mayor de los hermanos-

Salir es una palabra muy informal -Claro fue una respuesta mas que clara, mientras se preguntaba que tipo de relación tendrían los Apex con el resto de la dimensión-

-Todas eran variadas pero solamente Allester y Axel mantenían una relación formal con dos de las hermanas Loud, lo de Lynn y Aaxton parecía ser un tipo de relación mentor y aprendiz agregando algo de rivalidad... Aunque claro según Aaxton Lynn estaba lejos de ser una rival, según el a la Loud deportista aun le quedaba un largo camino para estar al nivel en las disciplinas que Aaxton dominaba-

Que hay del resto ? -Pregunto mirando a todos comenzando por Arthur-

Pues para mi tus hermanas son el tipo de personas por lo que el Shampoo trae instrucciones y pienso y pienso y no se como no te has vuelto loco -respondió el Apex psicólogo mientras leía uno de sus tipos de libro favorito-

Yo soy un pequeño sujeto de pruebas de tu hermana, sufro de ciertos problemas para dormir y estar en la habitacion de Lisa me sirve para saber como crear mayores cantidades de explosivos -Respondió Aaron- Tu hermana en serio necesita vigilar sus cosas con cuidado

Nosotros somos solo compañeros de clases, no es que nos relacionemos mucho con alguna de tus hermanas -Respondió Alhponse tanto por el como por Arnold y Albert, lo único que contó el cocinero fueron aquellas anécdotas de haber preparado una cena para Lori y Bobby y por tu lado Arnold y Albert aquel día con las gemelas Loud en el mall-

Oye tal vez no nos creas pero el Tu de esta dimensión si disfruta pasar tiempo con nosotros, despues de todo tiene 10 chicos cruzando la calle -Expreso Alan- En mas de una ocasión hemos salvado tu trasero sin pedirte algo a cambio -De acuerdo tal vez eso no era tan cierto, pero Lincoln no tenia razones para no creer en eso-

Recuerdas cuando Lynn te culpo de que causabas mala suerte y al intentar usar eso al tu favor te salio "el tipo por la culata" ? Si tan solo hubieras cruzado la calle te hubiéramos ayudado... no solo por ti si no porque en lo personal me encanta corregir y llevar la contraria a tus hermanas y ver la expresión en sus caras cuando se dan cuenta de que nada esta bajo su control -Expreso Arthur- Quien me apoya ?

-Las manos que se levantaron dentro de la camioneta fueron todas en su totalidad, Lincoln solo dejo salir una risa de carcajadas, era gracioso ver como realmente existía alguien que pudiera llevar la contra a sus hermanas con éxito aun si no estaban en su propia dimensión- Si que seria genial tenerlos a ustedes en mi mundo

Escucha Lincoln te daré un consejo que aun no le eh dado al Lincoln de este mundo,la próxima ves que tengas que confrontar a una de tus hermanas o a quien sea solo sujeta tus pantalones y se firme -Dijo Alan mientras que a pocos metros ya se veía la casa Apex-

En cierto Lincoln, ten algo de orgullo y demuestra que eres un hombre no solo por lo que hay bajo tus pantalones ! -Expreso el Apex espadachín golpeándolo de modo amistoso en el brazo-

Trata de sacar una lección de nosotros, porque si en serio nuestras dimensiones realmente son casi idénticas entonces nadie en tu dimensión va a aconsejarte que te enfrentes a tus hermanas, ni siquiera tus padres te dirán que te pongas firme ante ellas -Termino Ana explicando la idea-

Que a caso sus padres no los obligan a llevarse bien ? -PRegunto el Loud peliblanco-

Nosotros aprendimos a resolver nuestros problemas entre nosotros por nuestra cuenta ya sea con o sin violencia... para algunos normalmente con violencia -Respondio Alphonse-

Todos vivimos juntos, no podemos pensar en odiarnos siempre si compartimos un mismo techo -Agrego Arnold-

Al final solo con un par de dias todo vuelve a la normalidad -Termino sentenciando Albert-

Incon Ben Hemano -Quiso Ark también aportar algo a la conversación-

Es diferente, yo no se realmente como son todos ustedes, pero puedo apostar a que en cualquier dimensión ninguna familia es tan caótica como la mía -Ciertamente Lincoln... el Lincoln de la dimensión 452 poco o nada conocía de los Apex, pero de hacerlo sabría que apostar tan a la ligera en frente de Albert seria como perder-

Solo míranos, crees que somos una familia normal ? Un hombre con poco tacto con las mujeres que disfruta beber alcohol, un cocinero con un exceso de buena actitud, un artista excéntrico, un retador del peligro que apenas si puede tomar a tu hermana de la mano, un espadachín con tendencia a querer romper lo que no le gusta, un psicólogo enano lector de Lovecraft, un chico técnico gemelo de un chico apostador, un niño de ahora 5 años maestro de explosivos peligrosos y un infante muy curioso y arriesgado -Describio Ana a todos sus hermanos-

Y claro una hermana centro de todos que no puede ver películas de terror sin desmayarse y sufrir un ataque -Comento Axel-

-Tal vez tenían razón, y tal ves si debían decirle al Lincoln de aquella dimensión lo mismo sobre ser mas firme, si el fuera mas firme o si supiera cuando era conveniente serlo tal vez ni siquiera estaría en el predicamento que estaba sufriendo en primer lugar, aunque claro los problemas que tenia no eran siempre causados por sus hermanas, normalmente el acababa trayendo sus propios problemas como con el negocio del guru de chicas y ahora estaba en esto de los viajes dimensionales-

-Al llegar a la casa los Apex subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a excepción de Alphonse que comenzó a hacer la cena dejando frente a la puerta solo a Ana y a Lincoln-

Sabes tal vez no sea la mas adecuada para decirte las cosas, normalmente no trato con chicos mas haya de mis hermanos... y claro también están tu y Clyde pero tu ahora mismo no eres tu, me comprendes ?

Eso creo...

Si simplemente tu viaje termina una ves que Lisa pueda devolverte a tu mundo, mientras viajas al menos intenta sacar algo positivo y podrás cambiar en algo tu propio mundo, podrás evitar meterte en tantos problemas y cuidar lo que es importante para ti, sera un buen cambio a tu vida

-Si Lincoln realmente conociera a Ana como deba hacerlo el Lincoln de esa dimensión 450 entonces pensaría que la chica Apex era bastante madura para su edad, claro no sabia de su debilidad hacia las situaciones de terror o que ni siquiera era capas de ver una película de ese genero, pero aquellas palabras sobre como sacar algo positivo de todo lo ocurrido le habían dado ciertos ánimos para continuar su viaje-

-La próxima vez que se verían seria para realizar el viaje al bosque de Oregon, mientras que de momento Lincoln volvió a casa, todas las chicas estaban viendo la televisión y el hermano se unió a ellas, era uno de esos momentos que ambas dimensiones compartían, pero que es lo que le aguardaría en los siguientes mundos?-

-Segun Lisa había mundos en los cuales las situaciones no eran mejores a la actual, algunas donde su situacion de echo era bastante mala, que es lo que podría ocurrir con el en ese mundo si reemplazara momentáneamente al Lincoln que ocupa esa dimensión ? Mucho que pensar para un chico de 11 años pero no podía evitarlo, siempre tenia su cabeza ocupada con algo, normalmente con alguno de sus planes locos-

-Con todos en el sofa viendo el televisor el Sr Loud trajo muffins de fresa recién hecho y enfriados para comer, todos sacaron uno y al morderlo sabían tal como debían, tal como el recordaba en su propio mundo, con eso se sentía realmente cómodo, con un gesto tan pequeño el sentir que estaba en su propio mundo otra vez, pero pronto tendría que despedirse de este y conocer otro, todo mientras esperaba a que Lisa terminara de reparar la maquina-

 _ **Y ahora la respuesta a las reviews:**_

 _ **A renato230: El fic terminara con 35 capítulos de los cuales de hecho ya tengo planeado el final, no se como quedaría un capitulo asi con Ana ya que yo al escribir de ella la veo mas segura de lo que es Lincoln, aunque si necesito alguna idea para 4 capítulos mas antes del 34 y 35, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Steven 002 D: De hecho no estas tan alejado, para la madre de la casa Apex si tome la idea de Nicole Watterson y de Homero Simpson XD , ahora en cuanto a lo de los capítulos pues el lo que se refiere al cap 21 no tengo mucho para responder, en el cap 22 pues era la idea que no fuera algo convencional pero tampoco demasiado fantástico... y parece que lo logre. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A ElTipoJoven: Igual despues de mas de 20 capítulos hacia falta dejar eso claro supongo XD. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Sam the Stormbringer: Si te refieres a lo del capitulo donde Ana se queda encerrada eso era una pala, ahora en cuanto a los hermanos pues los 3 primeros sin nacieron en Rusia, el resto en américa y todos son mestizos. Saludos y gracias :D**_

 _ **A Julex93: Que raro creo haber mencionado en capítulos anteriores que la madre Anastasia era de procedencia Rusa XD, fue uno de esos capítulos donde no le cambie casi nada desde el borrador asi que quede satisfecho. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **Bueno como siempre**_ _ **sin mas que decir espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooximo capitulo :DDD**_ _ **  
**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aqui no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Cap 24: Lección de perseverancia

-El día había comenzado hace ya un rato y lo primero que esperaba Lincoln Loud ya despues se desayunar y hacer sus deberes era que por la puerta de la casa entrara su hermana deportista con una jovial sonrisa, ese día tenia un torneo de kickboxing y había estado aguantando los últimos días de sentarse en el trono a liberar del dos, la familia debía ir a apoyarla en tal encuentro y la deportista estaba segura en un 110% que llevaría el oro a casa, el único que no podía ir era Lincoln ya que tenia mucha tarea de la escuela-

-Fue una de las excusas que servían y de hecho era verdad, mientras que el resto de la familia Loud fue con Lynn al lugar de torneo, el viaje ocurrió sin pena ni gloria y la victoria ya podía sentirse en el aire hasta que entre los competidores vio a alguien a quien no esperaba acompañado de su hermana y sus 9 hermanos, se trataba de Aaxton-

Vamos hermano, ya aposte a que llegarias a la final y ganarias ! -Se escucho a Albert desde las gradas-

-Los Rounds entre ambos contra otros contrincantes no duraron demasiado, pero claro a diferencia de que Lynn podia ganar algunos por muy poco por otro lado aaxton los ganaba con una diferencia abrumadora, tenia una regla especial de que quien conectara primero 10 puntos seria el ganador, las familias se encontraron las miradas y se saludaron de lejos, lo que vino despues dejo un mal sabor de boca a la familia Loud-

-Ninguna de las hermanas Loud ni los padres sabían que sentir en ese momento, claro no podían culpar al chico Apex por competir con todas sus fuerzas, Lynn hacia eso y siempre daba su 110% pero incluso ahora acabo perdiendo de una forma tan aplastante que muchos de los competidores que perdieron contra ella ahora se avergonzaban de haber perdido contra ella justamente-

-Cuando Lynn finalmente cruzo la puerta Lincoln estaba acomodado en el sofá, esperaba alguna reacción alegre de una chica triunfante, pero en lugar de eso escucho un puño chocar contra la pared acompañado de un quejido largo y enojado-

Lynn que es lo que te paso ?

Esto es lo que me paso ! -Tenia un trofeo en sus manos pero no era de oro, no era el primer lugar, era el segundo lugar, un trofeo plateado-

Entonces alguien te venció ? -Pregunto el chico Loud alzando sorprendido una ceja-

Se que no debería estar molesta, pero aceptar que el me gano es algo duro, ahora muévete Lincoln, tengo bastante del segundo lugar que descargar en el baño ! -Con eso ultimo Lynn se encerró en dicho cuarto de la casa-

Parece que aun no lo toma muy bien -Dijo la voz de un chico haciendo que Lincoln se llevara un susto como esos que le daba Lucy, al voltear vio al Apex espadachín aunque claro el HMB medieval no era todo lo que practicaba-

Aaxton ? Que estas... ?

Ana insistió en que viniera a ver a Lynn, según ella fui duro cuando nos enfrentamos en la final -Lincoln dejo su boca muy abierta por la sorpresa, ahora tenia algo de sentido la derrota de Lynn, tal vez Aaxton era el único chico que Lincoln conocía que podría hacerle frente a su hermana deportista pero la diferencia entre ambos debió ser mucha como para que Lynn estuviera asi de molesta-

Pues por un momento te detuviste a pensar que Lynn sigue siendo una chica ? -Pregunto Lincoln con cierta acusación-

Eso es algo que al parecer ni tu, ni tu hermana ni la mía parecen entender claramente, cual seria el sentido de que ella hubiera tenido el primer lugar si yo no lo hubiera dado todo para impedirlo ? Tal vez yo no practique cada deporte existente y de hecho las veces que eh pateado un balón son contadas con los dedos de una mano, pero como un guerrero habría sido un insulto mayor dejarla ganar solo porque es una chica... Y ella es mas varonil que tu -Acabo con una mirada de ironía-

-Desde ese punto de vista Lincoln le daba a el la razón, su hermana siempre daba el máximo en todo lo que hacia, no seria caso esforzarse si sus oponentes la subestimaran, pero contra Aaxton dar su 110% no aprecia ser suficiente-

Bueno creo que la veré otro día o mas tarde, hoy el equipo ruso de HMB tiene un encuentro contra el equipo de Alemania y mamá y yo tenemos que verlo -Señalando a su casa, la madre Apex tenia en una de sus manos una bandera de su país y en la otra una lata de bebestible- adiós Lincoln -Dijo el espadachín finalmente retirándose-

-Mientras que en las calles de Royal Woods, dos chicas caminaban juntas una quejándose de su hermano mientras otra se limitaba a escuchar o al menos a fingir que la escuchaba, eran Ana Apex y Ronnie Anne Santiago-

Se que Aaxton no es de contenerse cuando compite, pero sus patadas son como para derribar una puerta de madera solida, no esta bien que golpee a una chica o a quien sea con esas patadas a menos que se lo merezca, no se como sentirme ahora porque gano pero tal vez se excedió un poco, cuando vi sus patadas chocar contra el cuerpo de Lynn fue algo que hasta a mi me dolió solo de verlo

Yo no creo que este tan mal, odiaría que un chico me subestimara de alguna manera, soy capas de hacer muchas cosas, tómalo de este modo, como estuvieron las ultimas citas que tuviste esta ultima semana ? -Pregunto Ronnie a Ana esperando llegar a algo-

Fueron un asco tras otro -Desde que Ana había decidido el hacer caso a uno que otro chico ocacional en la escuela todo resulto en una gran decepción, cuando menos de tantos solo a Chandler le dejo un ojo morado- Entre que algunos esperen a que yo pague por todos y otros me vean como una chica típica solo porque me arreglo un tanto todos los días... El unico que parece no dar asco es tu peliblanco y eso es tan triste en cierto sentido

Bien, entiendes ahora a donde quiero llegar ?

Eso creo, bueno Lynn y Aaxton son de esas personas que se divierten solo cuando lo dan todo y parte de ser un buen competidor es aceptar cuando te patean el trasero, aunque creo que debería hablar con ellos, podrías acompañarme y asi puedes aprovechar de ver a Lincoln -Dando un par de codazos juguetones al brazo de la chica Santiago como una pequeña indirecta-

-Mientras tanto en la casa Loud la chica deportista aun no salia de su habitación y tampoco dejaba entrar a Lucy, la derrota ciertamente no era algo a lo que una chica como ella estaría acostumbrada, pero aun mas una derrota de tal magnitud, podria incluso pensar en que Aaxton no lo dio todo para vencerla ? Realmente le resulto tan fácil o ni siquiera un desafió ?-

Literalmente lleva asi todo el día y no se que es peor para ella, el que haya perdido o que estuvo evitando hacer del 2 en el baño hasta hoy sin resultados -Expreso Lori texteando con su celular mientras hablaba-

Sin resultados dices ? Los residuos que quedaron en el escusado son excelentes muestras de estudio ademas de... oh tu lo dices por Lynn, es cierto no sirvió de nada retener sus funciones tanto tiempo -Por supuesto Lisa en esta ocasión no vería mas haya de su ciencia-

Y como te sentirías tu si de pronto alguien te quita tu premio novel Jr eh ? -Pregunto Lincoln empujando ligeramente su cabeza con el dedo-

Oh esta bien, ya me hiciste sentir empata por Lynn... Pero eso no quiere decir que exista alguien mas brillante como para quitarme mis premios

Esto no rockea para nada, pero el problema para ella es que nunca la había visto quedar en segundo lugar, nadie nunca aquí ah visto eso -Comento Luna a sus hermanas y hermano y tenia razón, ni Luan podía hacer un chiste de la nada debido a la situación-

Tal vez todo esto se arregle pero no podemos hacerlo nosotros solos, esta vez no soy yo el problema o alguna de ustedes -Comento Lincoln en modo pensativo, que podría ser un buen plan ahora para apoyar a su hermana ?-

Y cual es la idea Lincoln ? -Pregunto Lana mientras se hurgaba la nariz, Lolo solo hiso un gesto de asco ante eso, pero la pregunta de su gemela si era un tanto importante- Bien por mucho que me repugne ver a Lana meterse el dedo en su nariz y de seguro guardar lo que saque... que es lo que harás ? No puedes cruzar la calle y hablar con Ana o sus hermanos

-Y por que no podría ? Tal vez funcionaria, había pasado ya un par de horas asi que tal vez podría encontrar a Aaxton desocupado y si tenia suerte Ana estaría en casa también-

-Lincoln se apresuro a la salida y vio que en la casa Apex habían entrado no solo Ana si no también Ronnie Anne, algo que no esperaba y que nunca lo hubiera hecho, cuando lo hicieron se escucharon un par de gritos de celebración, uno de un chico y otros de una mujer de edad madura y una silla voló rompiendo la ventana-

-Mientras tanto en la casa Apex la madre y su hijo espadachín celebraban con eufóricos gritos la victoria del equipo ruso sobre Alemania... aunque no justificaba el lanzar una silla por la ventana- Sabes que hubiera sido mas divertido mamá ? Que esto hubiera ocurrido justo en pleno invierno ruso -Madre y hijo rieron por el chiste ocasional y despues notaron la presencia de Ana y su amiga Ronnie Anne-

Oh Ana, si vienes por lo de Lynn, sus familiares deben estar consolándola ahora mismo -Dijo Aaxton dejando su celebración de lado-

No hermano esta bien, hable con Ronnie Anne y ahora creo que no estuvo mal que fueras con todo, tu tienes ese honor tuyo que te obliga a hacer ciertas cosas, pero tomar a tu oponente en serio siempre sin importar quien sea no esta mal en ti -Expreso Ana con una sonrisa tierna, Aaxton le devolvió la sonrisa y chocaron los 5-

Pero aun asi ella quiere que hablemos con la hermana de Lincoln esperando lograr algo, creo que se siente algo responsable... Y no veo el porque -Agrego Ronnie Anne con un rostro neutral, el Apex espadachín suspiro con un tanto de pesar ya que en la casa Loud tal vez no seria bien recibido solo por ganar un torneo, pero Lynn era parte de su batallón de HMB asi que no era conveniente que tuvieran problemas, de sus 15 subordinados tenia que aceptar que ella era la mejor y perder a alguien con su potencial seria un golpe duro-

-Al entrar a la casa Aaxton se sorprendió de que las hermanas Loud y Lincoln no le reprocharan algo, esperaba algún tipo de explosión o agresión, pero no obtuvo nada de eso, era un alivio para el Apex espadachín el verlas tomar las cosas de un modo un poco mas maduro por parte al menos de Lori y Leni-

-Aaxton, Ana y Ronnie Anne entraron en la habitacion encontrando que Lynn aun sujetaba ese trofeo de segundo lugar, no había volteado a la puerta, se sentía extraña vistiendo esa camiseta con un numero 1 en el centro, su primera derrota, su primera vez en la que había perdido una contienda uno a uno de una manera tan aplastante...Y el hecho de que fuera su primera derrota solo lo hacia peor-

Lynn... -La Loud deportista volteo y vio a Ana jr, a Ronnie Anne y a Aaxton- Yo creí que seria bueno que habláramos un poco, como Aaxton tiene mucho que ver en esto lo traje

Y yo estoy aquí para el apoyo moral de Ana -Agrego Ronnie Anne- Aunque en este punto si me da curiosidad saber lo que van a decirse

No chicas, creo que yo no tome bien esto, creo que hay cosas en las que no podría ganar, en las que no podría ser la numero 1 y tu eres alguien ridículamente fuerte, no quería aceptar el hecho de que alguien fuera mas hábil que yo en uno de los deportes que practico pero al menos asi dejare de evitar hacer del 2 antes de cada cosa importante -Lynn rió un poco forzada, Aaxton solo rechino los dientes ante eso, que clase de actitud era esa ?-

Sabes... de seguro hubo un tiempo en el que podrías caer en la palma de la mano de un hombre adulto, papá nos muestra a veces fotos y yo y Ana... el nos sostenía solo con una mano y se veía feliz siempre que veíamos esas fotos, son esas cosas que hacen los padres -Pronto las 3 chicas en la habitacion quedaron algo extrañadas, no tenia absolutamente nada que ver con el caso en cuestión-

Cuando una persona descubre su identidad, lo que...lo que lo inspira y lo que lo apasiona, decide salir al mundo como tu lo haces con los deportes y tu saliste al mundo y tienes mas trofeos de los que yo tengo en mi vitrina, pero ahora... Ahora tropiezas y decides quedarte en el suelo ? -Cuando comenzó a hablar el Apex espadachín tenia una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica, pero su expresión ahora denotaba mucha seriedad-

Dejaras de ser tu misma porque encontraste una barrera que ves insuperable ? Eh visto a muchos dejar de darlo todo solo por una caida y solo se vuelven una sombra de lo que eran... Para que sepas lo único que podría pegar mas fuerte que las patadas que recibiste hoy es lo que pueden golpear las experiencias, pero al final el punto es que tanto puedas resistir todas esas caídas, esas patadas y esos golpes que ella te lance y siempre sin importar que dar tu 110% y aun mas que eso ! -Señalando a la deportista el trofeo de plata- Dar todo lo que tienes en lugar de desmoronarte no importa si ese animo tan triste es solo temporal no puedes permitirte tenerlo y a la larga usarlo como una excusa para dejar de intentar, eso es de cobardes sin honor y eso no eres tu, TU ERES MEJOR QUE ESO ! ! !

-Al final parecía que todo aquel que se encontrara en la casa Loud podría haber escuchado todo eso, Ana quería meterse en todo eso siendo detenida por Ronnie Anne-

Dime, si alguien como tu... si tu dejaras de darlo todo en el campo o en lo que sea por esto... crees que seguiría siendo satisfactorio ? -Fue un extraño momento en el que la luz del sol entro por la ventana de la habitacion iluminando la cabeza de Lynn- No olvides que mañana es día de practica, tambien ya va siendo hora de que te pongas algo de hielo en el cuerpo -Aaxton se levanto dejando la habitacion y la casa-

-Al día siguiente Ana y Ronnie Anne habían salido nuevamente esta vez ambas tomándose un refresco de cola- Sabes ayer tu hermano si me impresiono con ese discurso que le dio a la hermana de Lincoln

A mi no tanto, debió haber tenido que ver algo que lo hiciera pensar en eso, no se le ocurriria algo asi de inspirador de la nada, crees que todo este bien con ellos solo por ganar o perder ? No importa lo que pase tal vez jamas se les quitara lo competitivo -Tanto la chica Apex como la chica Santiago suspiraron tras beber un trago de su bebida, un suspiro que estuvo acompañado de la palabra...- Hermanos

-Para el espadachín era día de entrenar con su batallón, estuvo preguntandose un par de veces si Lynn asistiría, tal vez no debió ser tan duro ya fuera en la contienda del torneo o cuando le dio aquel reproche tan largo, de camino hacia el gimnasio de la escuela el cual le dejaban ocupar para los entrenamientos vio con sorpresa que Lynn ya se encontraba en el lugar-

Valla comandante que tenemos, si que tardaron ! -Intentando sonar acusadora pero la sonrisa en su rostro no podía ocultarse, Aaxton solo dejo salir una risa antes de comenzar con la sesión con su batallón apuntándole con su espada- Entonces vamos a comenzar de una vez !

Sabes... Aun si no es hoy o mañana o aun dentro de un año, sin duda alguna voy a superarte ! -Exclamo Lynn golpeando el hombro de su capitán antes de comenzar a trotar para calentar junto a los otros 14 integrantes del batallón, el espadachín solo se quedo mirando a sus reclutas, tal ves si tendría que cuidarse de 15 posibles rivales fuertes-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Sam the Stomrbringer: Oh ok, quedo claro de donde se saco la actitud de violencia XD, Bueno a mi por mi parte cuando el autor de choque de mundos me invito a participar me pareció una buena idea y cuando escribir el capitulo y me gusto... lo confirme por completo que había sido buena idea. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A ElTipoJoven: Puede ser un poco confuso lo reconozco, en todo caso es un unico capitulo tipo CrossOver en mi historia en colaboracion con otra historia totalmente CrossOver con otras historias, de todas formas la historia Choque de mundos es una que recomiendo por si te intereza. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Steven 002 D: Usa lo que creas mas conveniente, aunque claro debo decir que tu historia no decepciona al menos desde mi punto de vista, quiero ver que es lo que ocurrirá con los otros universos y a ti te deseo lo mejor. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Julex93: Debo decir que una idea de tu parte es algo que eh estado esperando XD, ahora en cuanto al capitulo pues la idea era tener una interacción reflexiva con Lincoln y los Apex. Como siempre que bien que el capitulo fue de tu agrado, Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Renato230: Tengo un capitulo en el que el plan es relatar los distintos días festivos americanos (Y rusos) y que es lo que ocurrió en cada uno a modo de anécdota, aunque la idea de introducir a uno de los abuelos de la familia Apex si es algo que eh estado pensando bastante, de igual forma es una idea que tengo en consideración. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **Bueno tambien antes de despedirme de momento quiero decir a quienes tengas Wattpad y me sigan aqui como autor, también en la pagina de Wattpad tengo una historia, tal vez les guste o tal vez no, de cualquier forma tengo el mismo nombre de usuario para quienes tenga curiosidad, ahora sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooximo capitulo :DDDD**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aqui no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Cap 25: Lo que estaba perdido

-La casa Apex había tenido unas noches difíciles, en la madrugada todos despertaban gritando uno despues de otro debido a un único hermano el cual parecía despertar de golpe por pesadillas que no lograba recordar, se trataba de Aaron-

-En la casa le tocaba al Sr Joseph hacer el intento de que el pequeño Ark no tardara demasiado en volver a dormir, habían sido ya numerosas noches y ya todos se estaban cansado demasiado, sin duda los experimentos a los que se sometió a manos de Lisa Loud no habían dado frutos y todo parecía empeorar, el problema entonces tendría que estar en algo mas profundo que la salud o el estado físico del cerebro y aunque uno de los hermanos no era el mas generoso de todos hasta Arthur aceptaba que tendría que dar algo de apoyo a la situación si el problema era el subconsciente de su hermano-

-En la habitacion de Lisa había ocurrido una nueva explosión, a cual a su sujeto de pruebas Aaron había convertido en cenizas las ataduras que lo sujetaban a la mesa, si bien había sido una explosión considerable, ahora es sentía que podría explotar en cualquier momento-

Sabes cuando me sometí a esto no esperaba que tomara tanto el curar mis problemas para dormir ! -Alego Aaron poniéndose de pie-

-La Loud genio suspiro pesadamente pensando en que la primera vez que conoció al Apex de los explosivos le dio la impresión de ser un chico fácil con el cual tratar, uno que acataría las instrucciones sin poner objeciones y que seria paciente, pero creo que ya había sido incluso el lo bastante paciente y en otras circunstancias solo le había dicho que continuara esperando, pero finalmente había obtenido avances-

Bien esta vez si tengo una noticia para ti, despues de exhaustivos exámenes finalmente eh llegado a la conclusión de que el origen de tu problema no esta en tu estado físico y tampoco es originada por alguna anomalía en tu corteza cerebral -Ya habiendo captado la atención de su sujeto solo con la frase "Tengo una noticia para ti"- Mi hipótesis es que el problema esta en tu subconsciente en un área tan profunda que no es posible llegar a ella por algún medio común

Bien ahora dímelo mas claro -Expreso Aaron-

En algún momento de tu vida viste algo horrible y eso es lo que te impide dormir plácidamente, pero parece que fue algo tan fuerte que no recuerdas siquiera el haber visto ese algo horrible

Pues ya hace poco cumplí mis 5 años, en este tiempo que es lo que podría haber visto...?

Pues si lo que dice Lisa en cierto entonces ya es algo en lo que debo entrometerme -Se escucho una voz en la puerta de la habitacion tratándose de Arthur- Hoy no tenia ni una cita programada asi que despues de haber hecho mis tareas en casa pensé en venir aquí

No había hecho Clyde una cita contigo para hoy ?

Me pidió reagendarla para mañana, parece que por accidente se comió un maní, pero volviendo a tu asunto hermano, hay algo nuevo que me gustaría probar, pero no puedo hacerlo solo, Lisa estarías dispuesta a considerar esto como un experimento mas y ayudarme ?

Espera porque vas a ayudar con todo esto ? eres a quien menos esperaría -Dijo Aaron esperando una respuesta satisfactoria-

La verdad lo estoy haciendo mas por mis horas de sueño que por ti, de igual forma todos ganamos

-Lisa por supuesto esperaba algo a cambio de su servicio, para eso el Apex psicólogo traía consigo una pequeña maleta que entrego a la genio, esta al abrirla rapidamente la cerro y estrecho su mano con Arthur-

-La Loud genio intrigada por la propuesta del Apex Psicólogo construyo una improvisada aunque bien funcional maquina, la idea era simple y algo sacada de la ficción, consistía en que el televisor de la casa estaba conectado a una maquina de ondas cerebrales, esta a su vez estaba conectada a 5 terminales, ahora solo quedaba encontrar a 3 personas que acompañaran a Arthur en un viaje por la mente de Aaron-

De acuerdo, ya que estamos todos aquí es explicare que es lo que haremos -Las personas que acompañarían a Arthur eran Lincoln, Ana y Ronnie Anne- Gracias por venir, esto debe ser raro no crees ? -Pregunto la chica Apex a la chica Santiago-

No me hables de cosas raras Ana, no olvides que estamos en la casa Loud -Expreso Ronnie en voz alta con clara intención de que Lincoln se molestara, lo cual de hecho si funciono-

Bien chicos pónganse el casco conectado a la terminal, los 4 entraremos al mismo tiempo a la superficie de la mente de Aaron -Sentencio Arthur y todos acataron, Lisa se encargaría de monitorear el exterior y el grupo de 4 chicos se encargaría de buscar en el interior de la mente de Aaron-

-Cuando la maquina se encendió los 2 chicos y las dos chicas se encontraban en un espacio en blanco con un suelo gris, frente a ellos habia una puerta que parecia ser claramente la entrada al primer nivel del subconciente de Aaron-

Bien chicos antes de entrar... hay una teoría de que el subconciente de una persona se divide en 6, cada una mas profunda que la anterior y si no me equivoco el primer nivel es el entorno de la mente, confío en que si algo pasa Lisa podrá desconectarnos de forma segura desde afuera

Y si no logra ayudarnos desde el exterior !? -Pregunto Ronnie Anne en una combinación de preocupada y molesta-

Pues físicamente estamos a salvo, pero no se que podría pasar con nosotros adentro, recuerden que todo esto se armo en unos cuantos minutos -Sentencio finalmente abriendo la puerta al entorno de Aaron-

-El primer nivel del subconciente, el entorno, no era algo diferente de la casa Apex que todos conocían, con todos sus integrantes en sus propias pasiones, la diferencia era que al ver a algunos como lo seria Allester, este en lugar de pintar con un pincel estaba pintando con un cartucho de dinamita, Alphonse parecía usar gasolina para cocinar una carne y Axel parecía tomar un gran numero de bombas lanzandolas como si fueran sus cuchillos-

Porque los chicos están haciendo lo de siempre pero con bombas y cosas que explotan ? -Pregunto Ana a su hermano-

El entorno es comúnmente lo que se desea cambiar, esto puede decir que Aaron desearía que todos fuéramos mas explosivos en nuestros propios mundos, tal vez no le gusta que seamos algunos tan silenciosos o tan calmados si algo nos apasiona, es como debe ser el entorno de Lincoln queriendo que sus hermanas compartan algo que a el le guste

-El grupo subió las escaleras de la casa hasta llegar a la puerta que era la entrada supuestamente a la habitacion de Aaron y Ark, nuevamente Arthur abrió y cruzaron la puerta vieron que ya no se encontraban en la casa Apex, si no de pie sobre un gigantesco calendario- Debemos de haber llegado al segundo nivel, el comportamiento de Aaron

-Se encontraban de pie sobre el día 1 de noviembre, el mes donde había nacido Aaron, a lo lejos en el día 12, día del cumpleaños del chico de las explosiones y sobre ellos parecía que caia una ligera lluvia de explosivos, todos corrieron entre gritos, los cuadros en los calendarios eran bastante grandes y tener que correr por 12 parecía dificil y mas con una extraña cosa persiguiéndolos-

Que rayos es lo que esta pasando ahora !? -Pregunto Ana alarmada igual que el resto-

El nivel del comportamiento es lo que haces consciente o inconscientemente pero puedes decidir cambiarlo, aun asi no es el cambio mas poderoso que un individuo puede hacer ! ! -Notando pronto que por algunos de los días del calendario algunos explotaban pero otros no- Los días que explotan en el calendario que reciben los explosivos deben ser los días en los que Aaron provoco alguna explosión potente

-Llegando al dia 12 del calendario y atravezando al puerta habían pasado lo que podían considerar un peligro en ese lugar- Parece que llegamos al siguiente nivel, el potencial de Aaron

-Era una habitacion adornada con todo tipo de artefactos explosivos, tantos que adornaban una pared la cual no parecía llegar a un techo, solo seguía y seguía hacia arriba, la puerta frente a ellos estaba cerrada, luego de que Ronnie Anne y Ana intentaran forzarla aun se mantenía cerrada-

El potencial tiene relación directa con el comportamiento, tal vez entre todas estas cosas debemos encontrar la mas poderosa y... -Siendo interrumpido por la chica Santiago-

Espera un momento, no quiero averiguar que es lo que pasara si cometemos un error, hay que tener cuidado con estas cosas

-el grupo se quedo pensativo unos minutos pensando en que podría no ser la bomba mas destructiva del lugar, debía ser otra cosa, habían muchos artefactos con los cuales Aaron no había trabajado nunca en su vida o al menos no que Arthur supiera, entre ellos una claramente vistosa bomba atómica, era obvio que algo asi provocaría la explosión mas grande, pero Aaron a sus 4 años no sabia nada de física nuclear y casi nada de física común como para entender como funcionaba una de esas-

Espera, cuando ustedes hicieron esa piscina en su casa Aaron hiso explotar algunas cosas, tal vez no sea la bomba que mas ruido haga, si no la favorita que el tiene -Las palabras de Lincoln tenían sentido y mucho, con eso ya en mente Ana vio al lado de la puerta el tipo de bomba que mas producía Aaron, interior metálico con cubierta inflamable que explotaba por una mecha que llegaba a una cantidad comprimida de pólvora, Ana la tomo y al abrirla con sus manos encontró una llave-

Genial Ana ! -Exclamo la chica Santiago golpeando a su amiga en el brazo con cariño-

-El cuarto nivel al entrar por la puerta no parecía muy diferente, era otra habitacion oscura pero esta vez con una caja en el centro-

Este es el nivel de las creencias...Si se tiene una creencia negativa, esta bloquea el potencial, limitando el comportamiento y también el entorno. Si por el contrario se tiene una creencia positiva, esta creará nuevo potencial, cambiará el comportamiento y el entorno se modificará en consecuencia -Explico Arthur poniendo atención en la caja, al lado de esta había unas pinzas para cortar cables-

Porque todo lo que dices parece sacado de un libro ? -Pregunto Ronnie Anne con una mirada algo burlona, Arthur por su lado solo la miro unos momentos sin responder a lo obvio, mejor responder a lo que se veía alrededor- Valla, creo que me da algo de verguenza que en este punto la mente de Aaron sea tan cliché -Expreso la chica Apex, Arthur lo entendió pero Lincoln y Ronnie Anne no, lo entendieron solo cuando al abrir la caja dieron comienzo a una secuencia de explosión, una bomba de tiempo la cual tenia 3 minutos programados-

Bien hay que pensar rápido, nuestro hermano armo una vez una de estas -Ana sostenía las pinzas mientras que se decidían por que cable cortar, por experiencia de películas Lincoln eligió el viejo y confiable cable rojo, Ronnie Anne eligió uno amarillo pues seria demasiado simple que solo fuera el cable rojo y esos eran los dos únicos cables de la caja-

Decídanse de una vez, cual rayos van a cortar ? Pregunto Ana ya exaltada-

Habla con tu hermano por halla, de el fue la brillante idea ! -Dijo Lincoln ya habiendo llegado a los gritos-

-Era el nivel de las creencias, las creencias positivas, acaso Aaron siempre creía en que sus bombas no terminarían en un accidente ? en mas de una ocasión había pasado aunque nunca con accidentes mayores, y si el siempre creía aun despues de eso que todo saldría bien... Arthur tomo las pinzas y corto el cable rojo desactivando la bomba-

Woow tu sabias cual era el cable correcto ? -Pregunto Ronnie Anne con unos ojos en su máximo abiertos-

No, realmente no había una respuesta correcta, si este es el nivel de las creencias entonces solo tenia que hacer eso, creer en que era el cable correcto

-Solo les quedaba pasar pos dos niveles mas, en el exterior Lisa mantenía todo en orden, nada se salia de sus parámetros de seguridad y sabia que su hermano y el resto del equipo se encontraban bien al poder verlos por el monitor-

Este es el nivel de los valores, lo que Aaron considera importante, como cosas que jamas haría o algo para lo que jamas le daría uso a sus bombas... -Esta vez no se hallaban en una habitacion oscura, era un largo y floreado prado, bastante peculiar trantandose de la mente en la cual se encontraban, habían un par de personas con rasgos asiáticos, unos cuantos carteles los cuales no entendían por el idioma-

-Fue entonces que Ana y Arthur recordaron algo, hace tiempo cuando apenas tenia 1 año, había ocurrido como un pequeño incidente, en la televisión daban un reportaje sobre lo ocurrido con Hiroshima durante la guerra, no se explicaban como es que había quedado solo con el televisor encendido justamente en un canal que mostró imágenes realmente crudas y gráficas, desde antes de eso ya le gustaba ver explotar cosas, pero lo que vio en ese reportaje de seguro no le gusto para nada-

Creo que encontramos el problema, es un recuerdo que bloqueo por la corta edad que tenia, ahora debemos salir de aquí antes de que esto se ponga feo -Arthur grito al cielo el nombre de la Loud genio y en ese instante todos despertaron en las respectivas sillas en las que se encontraban cuando comenzaron el viaje-

-Poco tiempo paso cuando Aaron también despertó, Arthur y Ana estaban dispuestos a hablar con el de lo que vieron en su cabeza y despues de lo que pasaron Lincoln y Ronnie Anne estaban dispuestos a no dejarlos a solas-

Oye recuerdas que hace algún tiempo cuando vivíamos en Texas accidentalmente te quedaste solo frente al televisor y dieron aquel reportaje de la guerra ? -Ana fue directo al grano, Aaron abrió sus ojos algo asustado y poco a poco eso paso a convertirse en un claro temor que lo llevo a sujetar su cabeza- A mi... a mi me gusta lo que hago, pero no quiero hacer bombas que... Que puedan hacer cosas asi

Es decisión de cada uno el que es lo que ocurrirá con lo que hace, si puedes manejar algo como una explosión de forma tan diestra como tu lo haces y no lastimar a otros... entonces puedes volver a dormir como lo necesitas, despues de todo no creo que te guste el trabajo nuclear si ni siquiera sabes física basica -Expreso Arthur acariciando la cabeza de su hermano y despidiéndose de los otros presentes pues su trabajo ya estaba hecho, tenia que preparar la habitacion de huéspedes para el día siguiente que tendría algunas visitas-

-Al día siguiente eran las 2 Pm y Aaron apenas había despertado, aun nadie había logrado despertarlo antes para desayunar y parecía ser el sueño mas pesado que alguna vez hubiera tenido en sus últimos años, pensando en que estaba recuperando el tiempo de sueño perdido que nadie quería tener que despertarlo, solamente se levanto a almorzar y luego volvió a dormir como su quisiera recuperar todo el sueño perdido pero cuando se levando toda la familia Apex noto que había crecido 7 cm en una sola noche-

-Después de unos minutos Clyde llego a la casa Apex a su sesión con Arthur, recostado en la cama de la habitacion de huéspedes el chico Mcbride sacaba como tema a Lori Loud, eso hacia que el Apex psicólogo rodara sus ojos por lo molesto que sonaba- De acuerdo Clyde no olvides que este es un espacio seguro

Lo se Arthur, es solo que es algo extraño hablar de estas cosas con un especialista al que no estoy acostumbrado aun -Respondió Clyde-Y tocando directamente el punto... Crees que debería dejar de soñar un futuro con Loir y seguir adelante o debo persistir como el hombre que soy ?

Antes de responderte a esa pregunta, me harias caso si te digo que debes dar vuelta la pagina ? -Pregunto Arthur levantando una deja, solo hubo silencio por unos segundos- Aun no llegas ni a la adolescencia Clyde, el tiempo sera mas capas de resolver tus problemas de los que puede un especialista o de lo que yo puedo, pero siempre puedes desahogarte, recuerda este es un espacio seguro

-Mientras que Arthur tal ves tendría una mente mas solida para olvidar las experiencias que vivieron, Lincoln, Ana y Ronnie Anne no hubieran esperado ver tantas cosas raras aun si sus vidas eran imanes para situaciones asi... o al menos no en una mente tan joven claro que despues recordaron que era la mente de uno de los hermanos de Ana, pero algo que si se preguntaban es que es lo que hubieran encontrado en el ultimo nivel del subconsciente de Aaron, el nivel mas profundo del subconsciente-

-El nivel mas profundo... el nivel de la identidad, lo que define a cada persona y en lo que se convertirá, si un individuo deseaba ser millonario primero su identidad tendría que hacerlo sentir como uno aunque no tuviera un millón de dolares en su cuenta bancaria, en la mente de Aaron su identidad como tal no era la de una bomba o la de un artefacto de demolición, era algo que nadie ni el propio Aaron podría saber de si mismo, el quien en lo mas profundo de su subconsciente se veía a si mismo una llama, una llama que podría iniciar mucho en su futuro-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Sam the Stormbringer: Pues sentí que desde hace algunos capítulos cuando dije que Ana le daría una oportunidad de cita a algunos chicos en la escuela sentí que ya habiendo avanzado arto en la historia podía decir como terminaron las cosas... aunque claro sin dedicarle un capitulo completo al asunto, ahora en cuanto a esa cierta canción quiero poder encontrarla XD. Gracias y Saludos :D**_

 _ **A ElTipoJoven: Es posible, sentí que podría haberme extendido mas con eso, pero por otro lado en la misma serie los conflictos suelen arreglarse de un dia para otro en algunos casos, lo de Lynn fue algo asi mas o menos y en el momento no supe realmente por donde irme... pero a esperar a ver como quedan los siguientes capítulos. Gracias y Saludos :D**_

 _ **A Vlaren:En primer lugar en toda la historia a los únicos a los que eh hecho competir en algo son dos de mis Oc y si te has leído bien los capítulos uno de ellos perdió mas de una vez en partidas de poker, ahora si fuera el caso y como dices los personajes únicos no son del agrado de nadie entonces a nadie le gustaría la serie en si, la mayoría de los personajes son buenos en las cosas que hacen y tampoco es como si hiciera que mis personajes compitan de alguna forma con todo el mundo dentro de la serie o dentro de mi historia, me has visto hacerlo ?**_

 _ **En segundo lugar ya que llegaste a leer hasta este punto la historia crees que seria mejor si los Oc fueran simples chicos comunes y corrientes que se asusten al estar cerca de los Loud ? Si bien por tener tantos Oc les doy cierta prioridad a ellos tampoco es que se luzcan en cada capitulo con lo que son buenos y puedo dar ejemplos de eso**_

 _ **Y en tercer lugar y aunque no me enorgullece decirlo de esta forma y espero no me tomen de arrogante por esto pero aunque se que mi historia no se compara a otras que se conocen dentro de este fandom creo que tener mas de 7500 visitas en mi historia da para pensar que no a todos les desagradan mis Oc. En fin Saludos y Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Bueno finalmente toque algo que llevo desde el capitulo 3, si alguno se pregunta si aaron seguira siendo el sujeto de pruebas de Lisa... eso lo dare a conocer en los capitulos que quedan, los 10 capitulos que quedan de la historia. Ahora sin mas que decir espero** **que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooximo capitulo :DDD**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aqui no me pertenece, los personajes Oc s**_

Cap 26: La banda de chicas

-Lincoln en la escuela tenia su grupo en el cual no solo estaba Clyde, también otros 3 chicos que eran Liam, Rusty y Zack-

-El grupo era una cosa que Ana había notado, era un grupo de solo chicos, no era que le molestara eso ya que rodeada de chicos se sentiría extraña... tal vez era irónico al tener 10 hermanos pero era algo totalmente diferente, pero eso le daba a la chica Apex una idea, una en la cual si tendría que incluir a Ronnie Anne-

Entonces quieres que tengamos nuestro propio grupo de chicas ? -Pregunto la chica Santiago a su amiga Apex-

Así es, no tienen que ser de nuestra misma clase pero seria genial tener nuestra pandilla para pasar algo de tiempo, las chicas de la clase son tan divertidas como ver secar la pintura de una pared

-Ronnie Anne suspiro viendo el desastre aproximarse, parecía como uno de los planes locos de Lincoln- Esta bien, no veo que es lo peor que podría pasar

-De acuerdo ahora necesitaban chicas para el grupo, al menos 4 chicas para tener su grupo pero había un problema, las chicas en la clase y la mayoría en la escuela eran aburridas, Ana quería algo bastante peculiar, tan único quería que fuera su grupo de chicas que tal vez tendría que buscar mas haya de la escuela, pero lo valdría por los días en los cuales tener el trasero en el sofá y una cubeta de helado no eran suficientes-

Ana tengo mis dudas sobre esto, te conté alguna vez lo que Lincoln hiso en el... ? -Pero parecía que ya le había contado a Ana esa historia por su respuesta-

Si Ronnie Anne ya tu, y Lincoln e incluso Clyde me contaron sobre lo que paso en ese baile donde al parecer todo fue super extraño, supongo que las hermanas de Lincoln tienen amigas muy parecidas a ellas y... -Entonces a Ana se le encendió el foco de las ideas- Y muy de seguro no son para nada aburridas y siempre habría algo que hacer...

-En ese momento la chica Santiago entendió que no debía haber tocado el tema de baile pero Ana ya estaba decidida a pasar de visita a la casa Loud despues de clases-

-Y ya encontrándose haya reunió a 4 hermanas específicamente siendo Luna, Luan Lynn y Lucy- Mas vale que esto sea importante Ana, estaba en medio de una sesión de calentamiento para un partido de practica dentro de unas horas

Pues no se si sea importante para ustedes pero lo es para mi... oh mas bien solo es algo que quiero y lo que quiero es que llamen a las chicas con las que obligaron a Lincoln a ir a aquel escolar

Y para que quieres que hagamos eso ? -Pregunto Lucy-

-Ana le explico a las 4 hermanas de Lincoln su idea de tener un grupo de chicas que se acercaran a su edad, parecía uno de esos planes locos del Loud peliblanco que no funcionaban pero Ana tenia 4 pequeños trucos bajo la manga por asi decirlo para obtener el favor de las chicas-

-En el atico de la casa Apex había muchas cosas que no se usaban, entre ellas algunos discos vinilo, un cráneo de utilitaria, espuma de fantasía no toxica y un saco de boxeo, no se pregunto mucho quien usaría cosas como espuma dentro de la familia pero si estaba en el ático entonces ya no se usaba de seguro-

-No fue dificil para las 4 hermanas Loud acceder a la petición de Ana a base de su intercambio y llamar a aquellas chicas aunque por otro lado Ronnie aun dudaba de la idea, lo único que tenían todas ellas en común fue que fueron miembros de un incomodo mal entendido clásico de los Loud, pero por un tercer punto de vista Ana tal vez podría hacer que funcionara despues de todo no vivía en una sola clase de mundo... y claro si fallaba siempre estaría presente su amiga Santiago para ayudarla a levantarse-

-El plan era hablar con todas y cada una pero primero por separado, un plan de dividir y conquistar ya que seria mas fácil interactuar con todas una a la vez comenzando por la chica amiga de luna con mechones de cabello purpuras-

Hola, tu eres Tabby ?

Si lo soy, tu debes ser Ana Apex verdad ? -Pregunto la chica del mechón purpura dándole la mano a Ana, ambas se encontraban frente a una tienda de discos-

-Sus conversaciones incluían los gustos musicales de ambas mientras que con un oído y audífonos escuchaban tonadas con el volumen sobre 11... y algún intento de broma de la chica Apex como decir que el genero favorito de música de su hermano Aaxton le gustaba del mismo modo del que le gustan sus armaduras... De Metal Pesado, claro que para ser algo improvisado si le saco a Tabby unas carcajadas que solo de detuvieron por una mirada de sorpresa cuando le comento que Luna tenia con cierto chico una relación formal-

Woow y quien fue el afortunado ? Debe ser muy bueno tocando guitarra -Aseguro la chica del mechón purpura, claro cualquiera que no conociera los hechos creería que Luna buscaría a un chico con sus gustos por la música-

Pues... el chico es un artista pero no uno musical, a veces pueden decir que es extraño y su rostro parece el de una chica, pero no hacen mala pareja -Expreso Ana y en un instante apunto con su dedo, mientras ambas caminaban por la calle vieron a los mencionados aunque estos no notaron a ambas chicas

Tienes razon Ana ello no se ven nada mal -Expreso la chica del mechón purpura-

Que tal si me hablas algo de ti ? -Pregunto la chica Apex, Tabby por su parte no tuvo problema en expresarse como tal hablando de ella y cosas como su idea de una cita ideal de aislar una habitacion y escuchar música por encima del 11 y luego de compartir unos helados y sentir vibrar sus oídos por el volumen de la música con los audífonos ambas chicas se despidieron dejando sus números de contacto de teléfono, inmediatamente al separarse lo suficiente Ana se puso en contacto con Ronnie Anne-

Bien Ronnie ya va una, me faltan 3, estas segura de que no quieres acompañarme para el resto ?

Totalmente segura Ana, esto es una tarea que solo tu eres capas de hacer y creo que te ira mejor si solo espero a que termines -Con eso finalmente ambas chicas se pusieron de acuerdo, claro que en ese momento Ronnie Anne prefirió quedarse en casa con sus video juegos y unas cuantas botanas, en lugar de ayudar a Ana prefería estar presente al final solo si llegaba a fallar-

-La segunda chica en cuestión seria algo mas dificil de tratar, pero solo tenia que evitar sonreír demasiado y pensar que los poemas sin rimas eran buenos... aunque no fuera asi y no decir que el cabello de nosferatu parecía peinado de invertido-

Haiku verdad ?

Oh, tu eres la chica Apex, creo que Arthur es tu hermano -A lo que Ana asintió con la cabeza-

-Era cierto, una ves Haiku y Arthur se conocieron, y según lo que sabia ambos si bien no terminaron agradándose tampoco se odiaban. Esta vez el lugar fue la biblioteca, ambas chicas leían libros de poesía o al menos Ana los miraba a la rapida pretendiendo leerlos, básicamente de 10 poemas que pudiera tener una hoja la chica Apex solo leía 2, tal vez tratar con esta chica seria un poco mas dificil-

Eres buena para escribir poemas ? -Pregunto la chica gótica-

Poemas...? -Tenia que pensar rápido disimulando su cara de nerviosismo aunque claro no podía disimular las pequeñas gotas de sudor recorriendo su rostro, cualquier cosa que rimara serviría- HumptyDumpty se sentó en un muro, HumptyDumpty desde el muro cayo, su cascara facilmente se rompió y su relleno todo desparramado quedo

La fragilidad de la vida como una cascara de huevo... que profundo -Bueno al menos no le había parecido malo y eso importaba, tal vez si dentro del futuro grupo de chicas de Ana seria dificil que Haiku se sintiera cómoda... pero ya se lar arreglaría, cuando menos en un punto comenzaron a hacer un dibujo, al terminar Haiku mostró un retrato clásico de la parca mientras que Ana dibujo un dragón negro dejando en claro que las técnicas de arte no era algo que compartía con su hermano mayor-

Que mas puedes contarme de ti ? -Ana no se arrepintio del todo de esa pregunta, escuchando a la chica gótica su gusto por los espíritus, la poesía triste, los seres de la oscuridad... Tal vez solo le faltaba decir que disfrutaba jugar a la ouija aunque claro Haiku no era cómo ver una película de terror de esas que hacían a Ana voltear a otro lado antes de derramar espuma por la boca debido al miedo-

-Ambas se quedaron con el dibujo de la otra y la chica gótica dejo salir una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa que se borro al ver a cierto chico con lentes d aumento y chaleco verde, se trataba justamente de Arthur quien había ido a la biblioteca por mas material de lectura-

Ana...Haiku, aun fantaseando con vampiros ?

Aun fantaseando con monstruos y tentaculos ?

Touche señorita gótica -Dijo finalmente retirándose-

Au revoir señor psicólogo -Respondió la chica-

-Al dia siguiente quedaba tratar con las otras dos chicas, las amigas de Luan y Lynn, la primera chica requería tener un aguante físico bastante desarrollado, pero nada como que una madre entrene a su hija y hermanos en defensa personal, despues de tantas patadas de seguro los empujones de una chica de roller derby seria fácil de manejar-

-Ambas chicas habían acordado verse en un parque de patinaje, Ana lo sabia y había llevado unos patines encontrados en el ático de su casa, le quedaban bien y eran de los que no era necesario intentar mantener el equilibrio, fue bueno que los patines fueran de ese tipo ya que cuando recibió sorpresivamente un tacleo por parte de la chica de roller derby pudo haber terminado cayendo sobre su cara-

Hey tu debes ser Ana ! !

Y tu debes ser Polly, Jejeje -Dijo levantándose con algo de tardía, mas por la sorpresa que por el derribo y algo de dolor en el trasero-

De acuerdo ya que llegaste asi que tal un par de vueltas de carrera por la pista ? -Pregunto Ana a modo de desafío, un desafío que la chica de Roller Derby no iba a rechazar-

-5 vueltas por una larga pista donde el contacto físico era valido por lo que los empujones y tacleos no se hicieron esperar, pero podía Ana competir al mismo nivel que una chica con mas experiencia que era Polly ? Tratar de usar el estilo de firmeza de su hermano espadachín no era una opción ahora, pero si usar toda su fuerza bruta pensando que es lo que haría su madre-

-Después de 4 vueltas donde el espíritu de competencia poco a poco se convertía en el deseo de ganarle a la chica que tenia a su lado, luego de que el cuerpo comenzó a resentirse, por un brazo la ganadora del reto había sido Polly-

Valla que eres buena, y muy dura también -Comento la chica de Roller Derby a la chica Apex ofreciéndole una botella de agua-

Y yo creo que solo conozco a unas pocas personas mas duras que tu -Expreso Ana acariciando sus brazos un tanto adoloridos mientras se mantenía recostada en el piso-  
Si que lo das todo eh ?

Por supuesto, darlo todo hace que sea mas divertido... Y tu tienes algo, no has pensado en competir ?

No tengo esa clase de experiencia Polly, pero gracias por la oferta -Dijo chocando el puño con la chica- y espero estemos en contacto

-3 chicas y solo faltaba una, que tan duro seria una chica de una escuela de payasos ? Tal vez no mucho, pero tendría que pensar que era graciosa y reír sin que fuera una risa forzada en lugar de una natural era lo preocupante, si era como Luan de seguro no se reiria demasiado de sus chistes y si algo no le parecía divertido pero aun asi reía de forma forzada, la chica payaso lo notaria ?-

-Pues pudo manejar a una chica musical, a una gótica peta y a una ruda patinadora, porque seria mas dificil una chica apegada a payasadas y risas ? Absolutamente ninguno para Anastasia Jr Apex, la chica que podía adaptarse a todo lo que quisiera y tenia mas de una cosa para probarlo-

Hey tu debes ser Giggles ?

Y tu debes ser Ana, me han hablado gracias de ti -Estirando su mano para estrecharla con la chica Apex, para Ana era claro el intento de broma pero no lo evadió, acepto los toques del botón en la mano de la chica payaso riendo un poco despues-

-La reunión de ambas chicas consistió en Ana siendo un publico de prueba para diversos actos de Giggles, no era mala haciendo lo que hacia, pero ver malabarear bolos de boliche cuando bien ya había visto a su hermano retador del peligro hacerlo con cuchillos al rojo vivo...-

Sabes uno de mis hermanos en bueno para malabarear cosas y hacer actos divertidos, aunque lo cómico no es realmente lo suyo, es lo único en lo que no puede dar en el blanco a mi parecer

Te refieres a Axel Apex ? El es tu hermano ?

Wow lo conoces ? -Pregunto Ana sorprendida-

Personalmente no, pero se ah hecho conocido por sus actos de peligro, me han dicho que es realmente asombroso pero nunca lo eh visto en persona, en la escuela de payasos se dice que es capas de lanzar moto cierras al aire y atraparlas con los ojos cerrados -Entonces fue una buena idea el llevarla a ver algo de su hermano retador del peligro si realmente se había hecho tan conocido... aunque lo de las cierras sonaba exagerado-

Sabes de hecho hoy Axel tiene una presentación y creo que no es lejos de aquí, podríamos ir a verlo si quieres

-La chica payaso asintió con la cabeza y luego de una pequeña caminata llegaron a una gran acumulación de gente viendo a un escenario, parecía que habían llegado justo a tiempo pues Axel estaba entrando en una gran vasija llenada con leche, con ayuda de una pequeña asistente de cabello rubio y gorra roja cerro la tapa de la vasija-

-Pasaron 3 minutos y la vasija no tenia respuesta, Lana Loud dreno el contenido de esta rapidamente para vaciarla por completo y al abrirla mostró al publico que estaba vacío, Axel no estaba en el interior, estaba empapado de leche justo en medio del publico y cuando se hiso notar la gran sorpresa del publico no se hiso esperar asi como los aplausos-

Bien ese es mi hermano en lo que es bueno, que te parece ? -Pregunto Ana-

-Por la reacción nula pero de ojos brillantes de la chica payaso parecía que con ella todo había salido tal vez mejor que con Tabby, Polly o Haiku, tal vez para ella era como ver magia aunque claro Ana tampoco entendía como funcionaba el truco de la vasija con leche, era una de las ventajas de ser asi de joven-

Aunque creo que prefiero conocer algún truco nuevo, que tal los tuyos eh ? -Pregunto a la chica payaso haciéndola reaccionar, esta sonrió tocando su nariz y desde sus zapatos se disparo un pequeño chorro de agua en la cara de Ana lo que le dio una cierta gracia-

-Esa misma noche la chica Apex llamo a su amiga Ronnie Anne, quien no tardo en preguntar si todo había sido un fracaso y obtuvo una respuesta negativa, tampoco se sorprendo demasiado por eso, pero ahora temía que tendría que lidiar con 4 chicas mas aunque no todos los días seguramente o...-

Oye Ana no tienes planeado tener a este grupo junto a nosotras todos los días verdad ?

Claro que no, las chicas con las que intento formar un grupo son... Especiales y eso es bueno, pero tu eres mas única, solo tengo una Ronnie Anne -Habia sido un momento bastante tierno aunque fuera por celular-

-El día siguiente fue el día de la prueba final, la prueba de fuego que dictaría si la chica Apex tendría su propio grupo de chicas... o ese grupo se volvería una bomba mas letal que las que Aaron prepara y la confusión no se hiso esperar cuando las 4 chicas llegaron, no solo fue extraño ver a Ana con una chica de cabello negro y piel morena, si no que había mas de una chica presente y todas querían una explicación-

De acuerdo yo misma les explicare, este plan tan desbaratado fue para tener un grupo propio de amigas y bueno... Ronnie Anne como mi primera amiga aquí en Royal Woods me apoyo al no decirme que podría ser una mala idea demasiadas veces, pero aunque tal vez esperaban algo diferente... no pueden negar que todas se divirtieron conmigo incluso Haiku, alguien puede decir que no la paso bien conmigo ?

-Tabby, Giggles, Haiku y Polly se miraron entre si, la única vez que se habían visto fue en aquel malentendido por los Loud, tal vez Ana era una chica que... esta bien tal vez no era tan peculiar aunque no pudiera soportar el terror, pero si se había tomado tantas molestias... porque no darle una oportunidad ?-

-El cuarteto de chicas levanto su pulgar a la chica Apex y a la chica Santiago y los ojos de Ana se volvieron brillantes por haber cumplido con su cometido

Muy bien ustedes podrán sonreír todo lo que quieran... pero no esperen eso de mi -Expreso Haiku finalmente-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Sam the Stormbringuer: xD tal vez algo ficticio el cap pero la serie ah tenido momentos asi, contados con una mano pero los ah tenido. En un tema totalmente a parte quiero decir que usted si que sabe de buenos temas de musica y cualquier recomendacion sera bien agradecida y del mismo modo si tienes alguna idea para los 10 capotulos que quedan... O para una historia nueva feliz la hago realidad mientras escucho las recomendaciones musicales XD. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Renato230: Pues si lo de la forma original que hiban a tener los Loud lo sabia, aunque en cuanto a los Apex nunca pense en que animal podria verse bien para ellos y un lobo no suena mal, si encontrata mi cuaderno de dibujo algo podria subir a devianart o a donde sea pero a ver que se puede hacer... Porque para Paint no doy mucho XD. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A ElTipoJoven: Si eso llega a pasar seria posiblemente en un proyecto mas que tengo planeado sobre esta historia pero en el futuro... pero despues de otros proyectos que planee antes. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Julex93: El Lynn vs Aaxton es algo que usare en un proyecto futuro un poco al menos, dentro de lo que queda del fic no creo que pase pero no quiere decir que se cerrara el asunto solo con que este fic termine XD**_

 _ **En cuanto al capitulo de la mente de Aaron fue bueno informarme antes sobre ciertas teorias de psicologia para usar eso en el capitulo... No, en cerio lo hice y me gusto como quedo XD, ahora con los siguientes capitulos de los 9 que quedan falta escribir solo 2, espero ver como son recibidos llegando ya a la recta final de esta historia. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A El Legendario: De primero gracias por tus palabras, e igual forma yo no dejo reviews si no es por mi celular XD, lo de Ana... pues yo apoyo el RonnieColn pero la diea me gusta, a ver si puedo hacerlo o me da la idea en la cabeza para desarrollarla porque hay capitulos que es escrito por completo y luego los eh borrado, veamos como se me da**_

 _ **Por ultimo a que te refieres con especificar mas los dialogos ? Gracias y Saludos :D**_

 _ **A Steven002 D: Pues si tendría que haber jugado mas en ese capitulo ciertamente, me lo eh repetido mucho, aunque parece haber sido bien recibido al menos XD. En cuanto al capitulo Aaron lo que hice al final fue mas el explicar la escena que seria haber visto el ultimo nivel del subconsciente pero lo principal era cerrar al menos ese asunto con Aaron y claro con este capitulo ahora ya quedarían otros nueve capítulos antes del fin. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Vlaren: Tengo claro que eso de unos Oc comunes podrían funcionar, pero en este caso si eran tantos los Oc que incluí entonces bien seria como tener al mismo Oc x 11, tomando en cuenta de que un Oc común podría adaptarse bien a todo capitulo yo no quería eso con mis personajes, del mismo modo en que los personajes en la serie no tienen cambios significativos si es que ninguno, en la serie los personajes se han mantenido siendo lo que son por ya poco menos de dos temporadas**_

 _ **Ahora no se exactamente que es lo que no seria cliche desde tu punto de vista porque tener un personaje que se moldee a todo como si fuera arcilla no es para todos un buen personaje aunque sea uno solo y en cuanto a lo de Ana podrá salir en mas capítulos que el resto pero eso no la hace necesariamente la prota en todos los capítulos en los que aparece y mucho menos una pseudo marisu (No es un personaje que se las pueda todas y que no tenga fallo alguno)**_

 _ **Buena en todo ? No la eh puesto en ningun tipo de drama especifico que la haga destacar en algo, buena con todos tal vez del mismo modo que el peliblanco de la serie o un poco menos. En fin saludos y gracias por leer**_

 _ **Bien eso seria todo por ahora, sin nada mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooximo capitulo :DDDD**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aqui no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

cap 27:Un bebe inquieto

-En la casa Loud hace un tiempo aprendieron que Lilly, la menor de las hermanas ya tenían sus propios gustos, lo que hacia a Lincoln y a sus hermanas el haber intentado moldearla a su imagen era su deseo de tener a alguien en la familia con quien compartir sus gustos, pero mas la propia curiosidad de una bebe fue lo que les ayudo en eso, ciertamente los bebes no eran un asunto fácil a tratar-

-Por otro lado en la casa Apex la situación era un tanto distinta, ni Ana ni el resto de los hermanos tenían intención de moldear al pequeño Ark a su imagen, pero si querían descubrir que era eso que volvería al mas pequeño de los Apex único en su tipo, cuando es que el mostraría algo o habría que esperar mas tiempo para que se definiera como tal-

Vamos hermanito debe haber algo que te diferencie de otros bebes mas que solo poder gatear rápido -Hablo el espadachín sujetándolo unos momentos y luego dejándolo con suavidad en el piso-

Déjenlo ser, ninguno de nosotros tuvo su distintivo a una edad tan corta, excepto tal vez Aaron porque tiene apenas 5 años... pero el resto... -Comento sin terminar Alphonse-

Tal vez necesite alguna influencia externa, o solo haya que darle tiempo, pero no podemos presionar a Ark a descubrirse a si mismo, no a la edad que tiene -Comento Arthur cargando al bebe a su habitacion-

El preescolar tal vez no lo motiva lo suficiente, pero por otro lado el kinder tampoco es un lugar que me motive mucho a mi -Expreso Aaron- Pero si necesita de mayores influencias creo que seria bueno... -Siendo interrumpido por su hermano psicólogo-

Llevar a Ark a la casa con la mayor concentración de caos y falta de lógica en el mundo donde todo carece de sentido y correr el riesgo de que su mente quede hecha puré ? No veo porque no -Hablando con sarcasmo-

-Después de unos minutos Ana fue con su pequeño hermano a la casa de sus vecinos con una excusa ya planteada, tocando el timbre fue recibida por Lincoln que lo primero que hicieron fue saludarse- Disculpa la molestia Lincoln pero podrían tu y tus hermanas cuidar de Ark, tenemos un pequeño problema en la casa intentando cazar una rata

-Sabiendo la gran dificultad de la familia para tratar con plagas Lincoln no se negó, recibió a Ark Apex en sus brazos y le deseo lo mejor a su amiga-

Chicas quiero su atención ! -Ganándola ciertamente por un momento- Creen que podrían ayudarme a cuidar al hermano menos de los Apex ? Parece que tienen otro problema de plagas en su casa -Todas suspiraron con pesar pues tener que cuidar a su hermana Lily ya era mucho-

Olvídalo Lincoln, Literalmente fuiste tu quien acepto el cuidado de ese niño -Le respondió Lori-

-Dejando al pequeño Ark Apex en manos únicamente de Lincoln este lo llevo al cuarto de Lisa donde se encontraba Lily en su corral para bebe, estaba despierta y jugando con unos juguetes cuando vio entrar a su hermano con un pequeño poco mas grande que ella-

-Ark podría ser un bebe, pero tenia una cosa que podría hacerlo diferente, no le tomo mucho tiempo tomar muchas cosas del corral entre ellas la mantita de Lily y hacer una cuerda para salir del corral, siendo seguido por la bebe Loud a duras penas logrando salir de su pequeña jaula para bebes dando una vuelta completa en el aire antes de caer sobre sus pañales-

-El pequeño Ark seguido de Lily comenzó a gatear por el segundo piso, encontrando en su camino una pelea de las gemelas las cuales rodaron por las escaleras en su conflicto, el pequeño Apex entro a la habitacion de Lola y Lana comenzando a revisar las cosas con su mente y su curiosidad de infante-

-Ark quería liberar a los animales de Lana de la habitacion, pero su idea fue en reversa cuando escucho toser a la pequeña bebe a su espalda como si ambos supieran realmente que es lo que estaban haciendo, puede que realmente lo supieran, a su edad eran capaces de enojarse, asustarse y sentir tristeza, podían pensar aun si no como una persona ya de años eran capaces de pensar con sus pequeñas y jóvenes mentes-

-En ese momento el pequeño Ark estaba vestido con una simple camiseta blanca, pantalones azules y calzado infantil, lo que el quería era explorar la casa de las personas con las que veía convivir tanto a su hermana y a sus hermanos, pero parecía que no podría jugar con los animales de la Loud de gorra roja o hacer lo que quisiera, porque aun si era consciente de que no estaba en su casa aun era pequeño como para saber comportarse-

-Al salir de la habitacion Ark y Lily vieron salir a la Loud deportista de su habitacion, Lucy de seguro estaba leyendo uno de sus libros, claro Ark no lo sabia pero habiendo visto la puerta abierta entro en la habitacion tomando un balón de soccer, este lo llevo a las escaleras y le dio una patada, claro la patada de un bebe no seria fuerte asi que fue curioso el momento en el que escucharon algo romperse-

-A gatas ambos bebes bajaron las escaleras lentamente y en la escena ya estaban el Sr y Sra Loud llamando a la Lynn para una explicación de un florero roto por un balón de soccer-

Oigan en cerio que yo no fui esta vez, estaba en el jardín practicando -Por supuesto que no le creían, ella era la única que patearía un balón en el interior de la casa sin temer a que algo se rompiera y siguieron asi hasta que el pequeño Ark Apex apareció tomando el balón y pateándolo otra vez, por supuesto no se pondrían a regañar a un bebe, pero Lynn por su parte fue a buscar a Lincoln pues era su responsabilidad-

Hey como es que ustedes dos salieron del corral ? -Pregunto el Loud peliblanco quien no tardo en encontrarse con ambos infantes y a su pregunta solo hubo silencio disfrazado con ruidos incomprensibles de bebe, luego fue Lynn quien encontró a su hermano dándole un fuerte golpe en el brazo y reclamándole por los destrozos de Ark, claro si hiba a cuidar a un niño que al menos se hiciera responsable de sus travesuras- -

Creo que no puedo dejarlos solos... pero no voy a tener el apoyo de nadie aquí, pero no necesito de las chicas para cuidarlos, tengo a un super hermano propio a quien llamar -Declaro Lincoln usando su radio llamando a Clyde-

-El chico McBride no tardo en llegar a la casa Loud, con la seguridad de que cuidar a un bebe varón seria mucho mas fácil de lo que fue cuidar a Lily, de seguro no tendría que cambiar pañales esta vez y ver una vida completa pasar frente a sus ojos-

-Ahora Lincoln y Clyde podían cuidar al pequeño Apex juntos pero el problema que tenían ahora era que nuevamente lo habían perdido de vista- Oh no puede ser, como es que un bebe puede gatear tan rápido !? -Pregunto Lincoln a quien fuera-

Oye creo que Lily quiere decirnos algo -Apuntando precisamente a la bebe quien hacia ruidos para llamar la atención, el mejor aliado que tenían para poder perseguir y controlar a un bebe ahora parecía solo ser otro bebe y ahora aunque por extraño que parezca con Lily liderando la búsqueda y cacería de Ark todo parecía mejorar un poco-

GAGAH ! ! ! -Apunto la bebe Loud al pequeño Ark, este estaba montando a Charles como si fuera un caballo, Lincoln y Clyde no perdieron tiempo impresionándose y tomaron al bebe Apex en sus brazos, el pequeño reía divertido como si no fuera realmente consciente de lo que hacia... aunque tal vez si lo hacia y se divertía con sus pequeños juegos-

-En sus manos el bebe tenia un mata moscas y con un rápido movimiento entre sus risas infantiles le dio una fuerte bofetada a Lincoln con aquel mata moscas justo en la cara liberándose del joven Loud, inmediatamente al golpear el suelo este lleno sus pañales dejando salir un olor que hiso desmayar a ambos chicos e incluso a Lily aunque por un corto periodo de tiempo-

Lincoln despierta, Ark desapareció otra vez

-Clyde agito a su amigo de los hombros haciéndolo reaccionar, Lily tampoco se encontraba y a lo lejos en el jardín se podían escuchar ruidos, de alguna manera Ark había logrado trepar a un árbol y ahora no podía bajar, balanceándose en una rama como si no importara que abajo solo hubiera duro suelo-

Ahk...Bubu ? -Dijo Lily a Lincoln y a Clyde creyendo que el pequeño Apex se lastimaría estando en el árbol-

tranquila Lily, el no va a tener ni una sola bubu el día de hoy... Al menos no dentro de los limites de esta casa -Declaro el peliblanco, la rama donde estaba Ark columpiándose era delgada asi que fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que esta se rompiera y el pequeño Apex nuevamente cayera en los brazos de Lincoln sin dejar de reir divertido por todo lo que hacia- Necesitamos algo para calmarlo

Ya me adelante Lincoln -Dijo Clyde mostrando un biberón con leche caliente apta para ingerir, normalmente cualquier bebe lloraría por tener hambre y Ark la tenia, pero en lugar de llorar este solo hiso un gran y divertido... al menos para el, un divertido alboroto quitandole el biberón a Clyde y lanzando la leche por todos lados antes de irse gateando nuevamente-

Bueno iré a preparar otro biberón, crees poder con el tu solo Lincoln ?

No estoy solo Clyde, tengo a Lily de mi lado, nada como una bebe para saber como piensa otro bebe -Llevandose a su hermana menos en brazos al interior de la casa en búsqueda de Ark Apex-

-No fue dificil dar con Ark esta vez, ya que estaba siendo perseguido... por el resto de las hermanas Loud, mientras que Ark viajaba sobre uno de los patines de Lynn todas las hermanas se lanzaban sobre el sin éxito en su captura- Literalmente como es que no podemos atrapar a un bebe !? -Pregunto Lori ya llegando a los limites de su paciencia-

Esto es culpa de Lincol, todas a el ! ! -Grito Lola, algo en lo que todas a excepción de Lily estaban de acuerdo, pero antes de que las hermanas pudieran descargar sus rabietas contra el peliblanco en su camino apareció el pequeño Ark sobre el patín de Lynn y con una cuerda en sus manos pasando frente a las hermanas Loud lo bastante rápido como para que tropezaran con la cuerda cayendo unas sobre otras ?

Wow nunca había visto a un bebe con pañales tan bien puestos -Expreso Clyde tras lo que acababa de ver junto a Lincoln y trayendo el biberón con leche otra vez antes de que todas se lanzaran nuevamente contra el logrando que bebiera la leche-

-Durante las siguientes dos horas el pequeño Apex durmió sin dejar de ser vigilado, a tiempo para ser recogido nuevamente por Ana viéndose algo magullada, ya que tenia que hacer que la mentira de la rata en la casa fuera creíble a la vista de Lincoln-

Causo muchos problemas ? La verdad yo no se como se comportara con alguien que no seamos su familia -Dijo Ana recibiendo a su pequeño hermanos-

Pues se comporto mejor de lo que se portan mis hermanas, asi que no fue dificil -Y en esas palabras si había algo de razón a los oídos de Ana-

-Mas tarde ese dia todos los hermanos y hermana estaban reunidos alrededor del pequeño Ark nuevamente sin ver cambios mayores en su persona-

Sabia que era muy pronto... ademas que beneficios podrían otorgar los Loud y su ambiente discordante a la cabeza de nuestro hermano eh ? -Pregunto Arthur de forma retorica-

No lo se, quería creer que con un ambiente familiar similar pero con personas diferentes podría sacar algo de si mismo, aunque parece que no fue asi -Claro nadie de los Apex sabia que su pequeño hermano Ark solo había "convivido" con Lincoln y Lily-

Pues es travieso como cualquier bebe asi que de momento solo tenemos que esperar a ver como crece, pero es nuestro pequeño hermanito, de seguro tendra su "algo" que lo diferencie de nosotros -Expreso Alphonse optimista, algo que no venia mal-

-Ark Apex, un muy pequeño misterio de la familia que ni los mismos podían descifrar del todo bien, querían saber mas de su hermano pequeño, pero no tenían mas alternativa que esperar a que el pudiera decidir por si mismo, solo esperar y que cada uno tenia expectativas diferentes-

-Tal como Lily el tenia sus propios gustos ya, gustos que a su edad no lo diferenciaban de otros, pero como la pequeña Loud tenia sus gustos de bebe como su mantita y sus juguetes, el pequeño Ark tenia un gusto un poco mas activo, el gusto por explorar lo desconocido, eso podría no ser diferente de cualquier bebe, pero no cualquier bebe podia salir de su corral cuando quisiera-

-El pequeño Ark era aun un infante salvaje, un chico que hacia lo que hacia porque tenia la curiosidad de un niño como cualquier otro y que quería descubrir cosas, sus hermanos y hermana no lo notaban pues la curiosidad de un bebe por las cosas podía llegar a ser grande, pero asi como Ark podía salir facilmente de su corral, esa no fue una señal demasiado grande, pero si fue una gran señal el ver al bebe montar al perro lobo Balto por toda la casa como si de una gran aventura se tratara-

-Miraron hacia el exterior viendo al animal correr con el bebe en su lomo, tal vez no habían notado lo osado que podía llegar a ser un bebe, pero era ciertamente genial para todos que no fuera solo un bebe mas, que solo fuera un niño común, pero el no era y no seria un niño común, porque el era Ark Apex-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Steven 002 D: En lo de la relación de Ana... tengo dos caminos que tomar pero no me decido aun por alguno, es una sorpresa que mantendré hasta que llegue el momento de subir el capitulo XD. Oh y por cierto hace unos días volví a leer el capitulo de tu Fic y note cierta parte en la que creo que tal vez quisiste decirme algo, asi que pregunto... Te gusta el Lynnxton ? (Lynn x Aaxton). En ese momento lo sentí pero había olvidado dejarlo en el comentario XD. en fin Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A R.B a Current: Lo de un capitulo asi tipo "uno de los chicos" lo eh tenido en mente pero siento que cambiaría mas de una cosa en las personalidades de los Oc, que igual de por si las personalidades de los "hermanos Loud" son diferentes... pero es una idea que podría tomar ya que me quedan dos espacios vacíos de los 5 capítulos que me quedan escribir. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Sam the Stormbringer: De hecho cuando escribí el capitulo pensé justo en esos ejemplos xD, ahora ya que quedan dos capítulos de los cuales no tengo idea de que escribir en ellos... creo que las sugerencias de los lectores ayudan bastante. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Julex93: Si el grupo aparecerá o no en los capítulos que quedan... pues tal ves en uno de los últimos 3 de la historia, ahora lo de Ana aun es algo que estoy pensando ya que tengo dos formas de abordar ese tema, el problema es que las dos formas me gustan y no decido cual usar XD, en final por otro lado se que es algo que no va a decepcionar. Saludos y Gracias.**_

 _ **Antes de terminar quiero decir que en mi cuenta de DevianArt (Mismo nombre de usuario que aquí) Subiré unos dibujos rápidos de los hermanos Apex... aunque no están precisamente dibujados al estilo Loud House y yo no soy una maravilla para dibujar... Supongo que desde hace tiempo querían una idea de como yo veo a mis propios Oc, en fin sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooximo capitulo :DDDDD**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aqui no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Cap 28: Mente en consecuencia

-Lincoln se encontraba en casa, en un intento de ser cuidadoso con sus trucos de Yoyo despues de lo que ocurrió con los químicos de Lisa, cuando se puso a alucinar sobre que era lo peor que podía pasar, como una especia de demencia que había provocado inhalar accidentalmente una nube toxica-

-En su habitacion sus trucos con yoyo eran seguros, no podía ser que de pronto algo malo pasara en su habitacion, se aseguro de tener una total privacidad en sus aposentos cerrando la puerta y manteniendo un ojo en la ventilación solo por Lucy, nada malo podía pasar... Pero la calma fue solo hasta que volvió a hacer el movimiento de alrededor del mundo y su juguete salio por la ventana escuchando a lo lejos una ventana romperse-

Oh no puede ser donde es que cayo ahora ? -Se pregunto a si mismo saliendo a buscar su juguete, al ver a los alrededores vio una de las ventanas del segundo piso en la casa Apex rota, no había entrado lo suficiente a esa casa como para saber de quien era la habitacion hasta que múltiples explosiones comenzaron a iluminar dicha habitacion dando a conocer que era la habitacion de Aaron y Ark-

El asombroso Lincoln regresara despues de arreglar este problema... Si es que no me liquidan en el proceso

-Lincoln corrió a la casa Apex pero despues de provocar ese accidente no podía solo entrar y decir que su yoyo había destruido una habitacion completa, le quedaba decir la verdad, pero no era como la ultima vez, antes se trataba de sus hermanas, de su propia familia, ahora se trataba de sus vecinos donde algunos eran mas violentos que otros, Allester podía dispararle bolas de pintura y rosas directo en la cara, Aaxton podría perseguirlo con una espada o incluso Arthur podría intentar usarlo para uno de sus extraños rituales-

-el único testigo de todo lo ocurrido había sido una de las mascotas esta vez tratándose de Walt, el cual miraba con cierta desaprobación- Que no tienes algún lugar donde hacer popo ? -En eso fue que pensó en un plan para que la pequeña ave lo ayudara suponiendo que lograra entenderlo-

-Lincoln le pidió que recogiera el yoyo de la habitacion explotada, fue genial a los ojos del Loud peliblanco cuando el canario de hecho si regreso con el yoyo... o lo que quedaba de el, pero que era lo que podía salir mal si no confesaba su acto ? No era como que de alguna forma lo ocurrido podría arruinarlo todo y esta vez no había químicos alucinógenos de por medio-

Hey que es lo que ocurre, que fue lo que causo esa explosión de la cual yo no se nada ? -Pregunto Lincoln llegando al lado de la familia Apex-

Una de las bombas de Aaron se activo destruyo su habitacion y la de Ark, tenemos una larga jornada de reparaciones mientras que este niño adicto a la nitroglicerina y otras cosas peligrosas piensa en lo que hiso ! -Expreso Ana-

-Parecía que todo terminaría bien, pero ahora había un problema para los Apex que Lincoln noto rapidamente, Aaron saco todo su material explosivo de la casa y lo tiro al basurero -Esta bien, no habrá mas accidentes con bombas de nuevo, lo siento -Sentencio alejándose caminando, tenia cosas en que pensar ya que su distintivo como el explosivo de la familia que ya había apagado su mecha-

-La familia comenzó a reparar la habitacion, el daño había sido mayor del esperad al punto de que 2 de 4 paredes cayeron que eran las que conectaban a las habitaciones de Axel y Allester y a la de Aaxton y Arthur-

Oye que es esto ? -Pregunto el artista encontrando en el armario de su habitacion a medio demoler un nuevo pincel unido a una uñeta de guitarra- Axel que hace esto en tu lado del armario ?

Oh pues... es el regalo que Luna te trajo por sus primeros dos meses de relación, lo guarde y olvide entregártelo -Respondió el retador del peligro- No debiste ir al museo ese día, podrías haberlo recibido tu

Estas hablando en cerio !? Tienes idea de lo mal que me sentí cuando yo le di un cambio de cuerdas y yo no recibí nada !? Acabas de arruinar mi relación mas de lo que el cubismo ah arruinado el ambiente artístico ! ! -Dijo saliendo de la habitacion con unas ultimas palabras- Ya no seré parte de esto, me iré a Francia con 500 dolares ! !

Oigan esperen, no están exagerando un poco ? -Pregunto Lincoln a la familia, un problema interno bastante fuerte que tenían que arreglar ahora, pero la atención se desvió cuando Aaxton alzo la voz alarmando a todos pues el podía ser mas propenso a explotar por sus emociones-

Arthur porque mis espadas están carcomidas y con símbolos de rituales ! ! ? ? -Encontrando algunas de sus espadas viejas en su armario-

Pues tu ya no las usabas y yo las necesitaba, iba a pedírtelas pero no te encontrabas en casa y no quería esperarte... Aunque honestamente si te las hubiera pedido se que me habrías dicho que no, asi que da igual -Respondió Arthur indiferente-

Un lo siento no arregla esto Arthur ! ! -Dijo finalmente saliendo de la habitacion, aunque Arthur no se había disculpado realmente-

-Lincoln pensó que lo mejor que podría hacer era dejarlos con sus problemas, de seguro los Apex podrían resolver lo que estaba pasando por cuenta propia aun si el conflicto había comenzado por culpa de Lincoln, este volvió a casa y al subir a su habitacion se encontró con un pequeño y salado charco que se había formado en la habitacion de Luna y Luan- Chicas todo esta bien ?

-La Loud rockera no respondió, estaba muy ocupada con numerosas cajas de pañuelos desechables que tenían lagrimas y mucosidad, Luan se veía triste pero al menos no se veía tan dolida en el sentido de que tenia en su alcance solo una caja de pañuelos que aun no se habían terminado- Luan que es lo que pasa ?

Pues... Allester termino su relación con Luna y yo... yo le dije a Axel que ya no podríamos vernos mas porque no podía elegir entre el y mi propia familia, pero aun asi es dificil y ni siquiera puedo hacer un chiste de esto

esto no puede ser... -Penso el chico Loud en voz alta, tendría que buscar la ayuda de alguien que pudiera ser de autoridad en la casa, corrió nuevamente donde los Apex y se encontró con Alphonse, de seguro el podría ser de ayuda-

Alphonse tienes que evitar que tu familia se desmorone, tu eres un buen sujeto y de seguro podrías hacer algo

Lo siento Lincoln, quisiera ayudar pero desde que Allester se marcho, Axel quemo todos sus trucos de riesgos y Aaxton desapareció... eh tenido tiempo para practicar muchas nueva recetar, un representante dio un bocado a mis platillos hace unos cuantos minutos mientras paso por afuera de nuestra casa y me envió una carta, ire a trabajar a un crucero de lujo por 3 meses -Quedando frente a su casa donde una limusina lo recogió, la puerta se abrio dejando ver a un hombre en traje el cual estaba recostado en dinero- Cuídate Lincoln

De acuerdo, tal ves Alan si sea capas de ayudar, tengo que encontrarlo ! -Rápidamente busco al mayor de los hermanos Apex por la casa, no fue dificil encontrarlo, estaba sosteniendo una lata de cerveza a medio beber y a su lado habían ya 3 sixpack vacíos, la cabeza de Alan estaba pegada a la mesa pero se le escuchaba respirar con claridad, solo quedaba ver si estaba consciente-

Alan !?

*Hip*... Lo siento Lincoln, pero desde que la familia comenzó a caerse a pedazos esto fue lo único que pude hacer para escapar de toda esa responsabilidad, yo no se como tu lo haces pero... *Hip* Pero yo solo me quedare aquí y... -Terminando golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa quedándose dormido-

-Quien mas podría ayudar a Lincoln ahora ? Quedaban algunos hermanos Apex a quienes pedir el favor de intentar mantener a la familia unida pero el riesgo de acercarse y ver que el desastre iba en aumento era demasiado-

-En un momento otra parte de la casa acabo derrumbándose y esta vez se escucho el grito de dolor de dos voces iguales, eran Arnold y Albert que se golpearon las cabezas uno con el otro con aquel pequeño derrumbe-

Albert tu estas bien ? -Pregunto Ana acompañada de Lincoln mientras el Loud peliblanco revisaba la cabeza del gemelo técnico-

Estoy mas que bien mujer, ahora puedo verlo todo... -Rápidamente se puso de pie y tomo las herramientas de su hermano comenzando a construir diversos artilugios con chatarra de la habitacion, los 3 presentes quedaron boquiabiertos como si el golpe recibido le hubiera dado a Albert la capacidad de volverse un técnico-

Arnold tu te sientes diferente ? -Pregunto Ana a su hermano el cual negó con la cabeza en una depresión total, ser técnico era lo suyo y ahora Albert también tenia eso, ahora era un técnico jugador y Arnold solo era el-

Lincoln que es lo que le esta pasando a mi familia !? -Exclamo Ana sujetando a su amigo de los hombros y moviendolo con brusquedad-

No tengo idea ! -Ambos corrieron y Arthur se encontraba mirando las noticias, en la televisión mostraban la torre Eifel y en ella un chico disparando bolas de pintura y rosas a la gente, al parecer había mancillado intencionalmente todas las obras de arte cubicas en el museo y también a la Mona Lisa- Ese es Allester !?

-Arthur cambio de canal mostrando una persecución en la que estaban Axel, Aaxton, Arnold, uno con mirada triste y otros con miradas furiosas donde al parecer habían comenzado un disturbio publico siendo perseguidos ahora por policías y civiles-

Y tu porque pareces estar tan tranquilo !? -Pregunto Ana al Apex psicólogo- Tenemos que mantenernos unidos ahora, no nos queda mucho tiempo antes de que esta separación se vuelva algo permanente !

No lo estoy, solo estoy esperando a alguien que creo que ya llego -Un fuerte estruendo se escucho en el exterior de la casa, al abrir la puerta Ana y Lincoln vieron un enorme monstruo, verde con grandes alas y que parecía tener un pulpo en su cabeza- La invocación que realice con las espadas de Aaxton acabo funcionando y transformo a mi pequeño pulpo Cthulhu en el verdadero Cthulhu y ahora mi no tan pequeño dios ancestral y yo vamos esparcir la locura y luego a tratarla a cambio de servicio eterno -Dijo finalmente subiendo a la mano de su enorme monstruo- Descuiden chicos, si me siento piadoso podre hacerles un descuento

Solo nos queda a uno de tus hermanos a quienes salvar Ana, no podemos perderlo -Ana lo entendió de inmediato y corrieron por toda la casa buscando al pequeño Ark Apex, finalmente lo encontraron jugando con una botella de nitroglicerina mientras montaba al perro lobo Balto sin supervision adecuada solo fue cosa de tiempo para que Ark se metiera en problemas realmente peligrosos y lo peor es que Balto parecia saber que es lo que contenía la botella por lo que intentaba librarse del bebe como fuera, algo sumamente peligroso que cuando este soltó accidentalmente la botella cayo a los pies de Ana y Lincoln provocando una explosión que los habría matado-

Y eso es lo peor que podría pasar ? -Pensando en todo lo que se había imaginado despues de que rompió la ventana de la habitacion de Aaron, mas la primera explosión que se imagino nunca llego, este suspiro aliviado y fue en camino a la casa Apex a recuperar su yoyo siendo recibido precisamente por Aaron-

Oye lo siento, pero mi yoyo accidentalmente rompió la ventana de tu habitacion y... bueno me imagine lo peor que podría pasar y no quería correr el riesgo de arruinar la vida de todos ustedes y finalmente morir por una explosión de nitroglicerina -Siendo cayado por una bomba apestosa explotando en su cara-

Eso es por romper mi ventana... -E inmediatamente usando otra bomba pero esta vez una de desodorante para quitarle a Lincoln el mal olor- Y eso es por venir a decirme la verdad, todo esta bien ya -excepto tal ves por que al interior de la casa Alan si podía verse en un estado de total ebriedad y totalmente dormido-

No te preocupes por el, estará bien en unas horas -Dijo Aaron finalmente despidiéndose del chico Loud y entregándole su yoyo-

-Ahora la próxima vez que jugara con su yoyo Lincoln tendría que hacerlo en el ático o en el sótano para evitar mayores riesgos, aunque de todo lo que había imaginado... Que tan factible era la idea de que Luna le hubiera hecho un regalo a Allester y este nunca lo hubiera recibido ?-

-La mente de Lincoln a veces podía hacerle pasar un extraño y mal momento, desde lo que paso con los químicos de Lisa... e incluso su sueño donde tenia 10 hermanos y al pensar en eso no quería ni imaginar como serian los Apex si fueran 10 chicas y solo Ana como un chico, lo mejor que pudo hacer Lincoln en ese momento fue terminar de matar e tiempo del día con otras de sus aficiones hasta que dio la hora de dormir tranquilamente... Con todo lo que conllevaba el convivir con sus hermanas durante el día pero al menos era mejor que imaginar el fin de los vecinos junto con el fin del mundo-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las Reviews:**_

 _ **A R.B a current: XD pues al menos un capitulo dedicado full al menor de los hermanos, aunque para proyecto futuro tengo mas claro que es lo que sera de el. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Sam the Stormbringer: XD Pues cuando estaba escribiendo el capitulo si me acorde un poco de los Rugrats, ademas de que de eso mismo fue que vino la idea para el capitulo porque tenia el titulo del mismo en un principio pero nada mas y estuvo asi por un dia completo, ahora en cuanto a hiatus... No soy de tomarme hiatus durante historias, no podria y menos ahora que a poco llega el final de la historia. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Julex93: Al menos el resto de los capítulos ya esta mentalmente planeados, ahora solo queda pasar la idea a escritura y todo estará listo especialmente los últimos 3 que son los que tengo mas ganas de escribir y subir... pero tengo que irme por orden XD. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Steven 002 D: XD solo yo se que es lo que sera Ark mas adelante... y aunque ah salido en otros capitulos el mismo no había tenido un capitulo completo hasta ahora, y claro ya se siente cerca el final donde también hare unos anuncios importantes. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **Alguna vez les ah pasado a quienes escriben o leen que hay dos personajes en la historia que no se relacionan para nada pero los shippean igual, a mi me pasa con uno de mis Oc y un personaje de la serie XD. por cierto los capitulos estreno tienen su material para historias, a ver que nos trae el resto de la semana de estrenos de la serie y sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooximo capitulo :DDDD**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aqui no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Cap 29: El siguiente paso firme

-Lincoln y Clyde se encontraban en la sala de la casa Loud viendo una película de zombies, una de esas películas donde de un momento a otro en la pantalla aparece un no muerto espeluznante que puede hacer gritar de miedo a muchos, aunque en la mayoría de los casos las apariciones asi en la película hacia reír a los chicos en lugar de asustarlos, ambos reían tan pronto como dejaban salir el primer grito por la sorpresa-

Nada como una pequeña película con mi mejor amigo para pasar un día no crees Clyde ?

Sin duda alguna Lincoln, especialmente cuando se acerca la mejor escena

-Cuando en la película las luces se apagaron y solo se escuchaban las respiraciones agitadas del protagonista, en un instante iluminado por una luz apareció un zombie y ambos chicos gritaron-

-Al mismo tiempo en la casa Apex el Sr Joseph grito... al saber que tendría una visita de su suegra, la madre de su esposa y abuela de sus hijos-

Oh vamos cariño no hagas una escena ahora, ni siquiera estaremos cuando ella llegue -Intento consolar la Sra Apex a su marido-

Y porque ustedes se van cada ves que la abuela viene de visita !? -Pregunto Ana secundada por todos sus hermanos-

Oh vamos no podría robarles el tiempo precioso que pasan con su abuela, ademas volveremos por la tarde ya que no podría dejarlos a solas con ella todo el día

-Los padres de la casa Apex no dieron detalles de a donde irían, pero por la expresión de molestia del padre era claro que regresarían antes de que la abuela Romanov se fuera al día siguiente-

De acuerdo tal vez todo se ve mal, pero al menos superaremos esto juntos verdad ? -Ana miro a sus espaldas y vio a algunos de sus hermanos dudar, tal ves tenían planes para ese día y no estarían todo el dicho día en casa-

Están bromeando verdad ?

Pues yo tengo que hacer el calculo de impuestos, eso es algo que si la abuela me ve hacerlo no me va a molestar, el resto tendrá que arreglárselas -Dijo Alan y Ana miro al resto de sus hermanos-

Yo debo estar atento al teléfono en mi habitacion, una radio local hará preguntas del ambiente artístico y si puedo responderlas ganare un boleto para viajar a Venecia en Italia, tengo que ganar y eso no esta a discusión -Declaro Allester- Lo siento Ana, la abuela lo entenderá

Yo debo ir a animar un cumpleaños como acto de cierre -Todos lo miraron con la clara y acertada idea de que iría con Luan Loud a dicho trabajo de cumpleaños, debo llevar mis cuchillos, una llama de soldadura y una venda para mis ojos pero volveré en un par de horas -Termino Axel-

De acuerdo alguien mas tiene planes para hoy ? -Miro Ana de forma acusadora-

Pues hoy es día de rebaja en artículos electrónicos en el Mall, quiero ver que puedo conseguir con 50 dolares y Alphonse va a acompañarme -Aclaro Arnold-

Hoy van a demoler una fabrica abandonada, iré a ver la explosión y volveré en el triciclo, no tardare mucho -Finalizo Aaron, parece que nadie mas tenia planes para el día de la visita de la abuela dejando en claro que en casa se quedarían Ark, Albert, Arthur, Ana y Aaxton... Y claro Alan y Allester que estarían ocupado-

-Después de 10 minutos que todos los hermanos comenzaron a hacer sus respectivos planes, Albert se puso a barajar sus cartas para pasar el rato y Aaxton entrenando en el patio, fue entonces que un autobús paro frente a la casa Apex dejando tras de si a una señora de clara edad madura, cabello blanco y ojos rojos característicos... aunque era pequeña, bastante pequeña al punto de que tenia el tamaño de Arthur, tal vez era la edad lo que había hecho eso-

Chicos ya llego la abuela ! ! -Grito Aaxton emocionado-

Casi siento envidia de que seas el único que se siente asi de feliz de verla -Recibiendo una mirada extraña por parte de todos- No es que a mi me moleste pero tampoco me fascinan sus visitas

-La señora de edad madura, la abuela Romanov se acerco a la casa dando a todos los nietos presenten un gran apretón de mejillas- Hola chicos y Ana

Hola abuela Nashandria -Dijeron al unisono-

-La abuela Romanov entro con una pequeña maleta, las preguntas a los nietos presentes no se hicieron esperar al ponerse cómoda, preguntas que la nueva vida que ya llevaba meses la familia Apex en Royal Woods y se sorprendió por algunas cosas asi como otras le parecieron lógicas-

Valla algunos si que han crecido, tanta vida y juventud incluso para tener una relación... Con chicas americanas aun despues de la guerra fría bombardeos que llevaron a... -Ante eso Arthur rodó los ojos y dejo la escena y la razón era que cada vez que la abuela iba de visita salia con algún tipo de expresión que tenia que ver con guerras o fuerza militar... eso explicaba el porque Aaxton no se aburría de escucharla-

Oh abuela no empieces con eso ahora, si vienes a visitarnos cuando menos no hables sobre esas cosas aquí -Reclamo Ana a lo que la abuela Nashandria accedió aunque con algo de mala gana, para ella misma su modo de hablar era interesante y correcto-

-Paso una hora y la abuela sintiéndose como en su casa busco entre las cosas de la cocina algo para prepararse un te, notando que faltaba azúcar para este y pidió a Ana que consiguiera azúcar con algún vecino, la chica accedió y cruzo la calle llegando a la casa Loud-

-La puerta estaba abierta y la televisión encendida, Ana entro con cuidado y se acero, la curiosidad había podido mas que ella cuando se acerco al televisor y el rostro de un zombie apareció llevando a la chica a sufrir un desmayo instantáneo justo en la sala de la casa Loud a tiempo para que unos minutos despues Lincoln y Clyde teniendo botanas en sus manos vieron a su amiga desmayada-

Que paso ? -Pregunto Ana reincorporándose-

Pues Lincoln y yo te encontramos desmayada frente al televisor, estábamos viendo una película y fuimos a la cocina por bocadillos pero parece que olvidamos poner el pausa -Explico Clyde-

Oh ya recordé, tienes azúcar ? Mi abuela esta de visita, quiere un te y no hay azúcar en casa -Lincoln respondió con una positiva y fue a buscar lo pedido-

Aunque tu no parecer muy feliz de ver a tu abuela -Expreso Clyde levantando una ceja-

No es eso, es solo que ella no es de esas abuelas clásicas que solo tejen chalecos para los nietos y juegan lotería, es un poco mas activa... pero por alguna razón me parece extraño -Aclaro la chica Apex dejando salir un largo suspiro-

Claro que... -Se escucho una voz se forma sorpresiva que asusto a los 3 chicos, claramente se trataba de Lucy apareciendo de la nada como siempre, Ana, Clyde y Lincoln se repusieron del susto dejando terminar hablar a la chica gótica- Claro que no puedes esperar a que tu abuela sea una persona normal si ni tu madre ni tus hermanos lo son, no lo crees ?

Y como es que no te desmayas o sufres algún ataque cuando Lucy aparece de la nada ? -Pregunto Clyde confundido-

Ella es la excepción a la regla porque no me parece aterradora... Y creo que es cierto lo que dices Lucy, tal vez solo debo ser paciente y... -Desde la casa Loud se pudo escuchar un fuerte sonido de impacto, al salir fueron notorias dos cosas: La primera era que Alan ya había terminado el calculo de impuestos y la segunda es que la abuela Nashandria habría querido ver que tanto habían progresado el primogénito y el espadachín en cuanto a saber defenderse-

-La puerta de la casa Apex estaba abierta y Alan como Aaxton se veían aturdidos este ultimo con una pequeña risa contenida, asi como se veía a la abuela Nashandria aflojar sus nudillos, era muy claro de que lado de la familia venia la parte violenta de los Apex-

-Por su lado la abuela se preguntaba porque es que su nieta tardaba tanto y al alzar la vista la vio en compañía de una niña y dos chicos uno con un distinguido cabello blanco, esta no tardo en cruzar la calle y dirigirse a los vecinos en especial a Lincoln- Oye niño que bonito cabello tienes, mi hija Anastasia tiene un cabello del mismo color y algunos de mis nietos también

Lo sabemos, somos vecinos y buenos amigos -Respondió Lincoln-

Ademas somos compañeros de clase de Ana en la escuela -Agrego Clyde-

Pues se ven como dos buenos chicos, jóvenes y llenos de gran fuerza y una gran fortaleza mental tal como los niños de mi país que son mis vecinos haya a lejos en Rusia -Lincoln y Clyde no sabían como tomárselo, la abuela Romanov parecía ser bastante apegada a Rusia e incluso su acento no le faltaba a la hora de hablar-

Pues... creo que quería azúcar para su te ? -Pregunto Lincoln entregando dicha azúcar a la señora de edad quien la recibió en sus manos, todo pareció volver a la normalidad despues de eso aunque Aaxton y Alan tardaron unos cuantos minutos en reponerse-

Dame un respiro... Por cosas como esta es que muchos no esperamos las visitas de la abuela -Expreso Alan entrando a la casa- Lo bueno es que aunque este de vacaciones aquí en Estados Unidos solo se quedara un día o dos

Pues habla por ti -Respondió el espadachín- Yo creo que la abuela es genial

-Después de pasados unos pocos minutos Allester dejo el teléfono... Sin ganar los pasajes para Venecia, Aaron había vuelto de la demolición cubierto por algo de polvo y pedazos de escombros, Alphonse y Arnold volvieron con una bolsa de artículos electrónicos hogareños como una tostadora entre otras cosas que acabarían desarmadas y convertidas en algo mas-

-El ultimo en llegar fue el Apex retador del peligro en compañía de su "estimada" Luan y aunque no era sorpresa la visita de su abuela si fue sorpresa para la comediante encontrar a dicha persona en la casa la cual se le acerco y comenzó a inspeccionarla de pies a cabeza-

Abuela hace cuanto llegaste ? -Pregunto sin respuesta- Abuela me estas escuchando ?

Oh te escuche Axel, lo que no escuche fue "Hola" -Expreso la abuela Nashandria a lo que Axel suspiro pesado-

Hola abuela Nashandria -Dijo con algo de pesar por el reclamo-

Hola Axel -Respondió finalmente, aclarando que había llegado hace un par de horas y ahora ella quería una respuesta de quien era la chica a su lado, no le fue dificil recordar que estaba al tanto que 3 de sus 11 nietos tenían una relación formal con chicas asi que la afirmación no se hiso esperar- Así que esta es tu novia ?

-Luan se ruborizo aunque solo un poco en comparación a como había dejado a Axel dicha pregunta-

Chicos estos ojos tienen mucha experiencia, eh visto cosas que ni se imaginan pero no entrare en detalles, ambos quieren dar el paso, pero tu estas esperando a que el lo de -Apuntando a Luan- Y tu no tienes los pantalones demasiado ajustados para darlo -Ahora apuntando a Axel- Me equivoco ?

-Ambos habían guardado silencio y antes de si quiera poder decir algo mas la boca de la abuela fue tapada por un paño y un poco de cloroformo en manos de Arthur- Alguien llévela a su habitacion antes de que diga algo de lo que se arrepienta !

-Luego de eso en la casa Loud Luan en compañía de Lincoln, Lucy y Lisa se encontraba ensayando un acto de malabares con sus 3 hermanos de publico, pero no estaba concentrada en ese momento y los 3 lo notaron-

Luan ocurrió algo despues de la fiesta de cumpleaños ? -Pregunto Lincoln directo al grano, la comediante no quiso responder pero era mas que obvio que algo había pasado- Pues... en parte si ocurrió algo, fue cuando deje a Axel en su casa, tenían una visita de su abuela

Oh la señora Nashandria Romanov, la conocí hoy con Clyde y Lucy -Respondio el hermano Loud-

Asumo que por tu comportamiento el problema debe deberse a que la abuela de los Apex hiso mención a esa relación que mantienes con Axel, pues no entiendo como es que ese joven puede tener una mente tan firme como para balancear cuchillos en llamas y lanzaros a la gente o para encerrarse en cajas herméticamente selladas pero no es capas de llevar a cabo el simple gesto de contacto bucal contigo -Expreso Lisa con su rostro de mirada neutral-

Y no seria mas fácil que tu des el primer paso Luan? -Pregunto Lincoln, la expresión de su hermana era de inseguridad con un rojo claro en su rostro, inseguridad por no saber como Axel reaccionaria, el la quería y ella lo sabia pero un gesto bucal para el parecía ser mucho mas duro que lanzar cuchillos a rojo vivo-

-El asunto era que ambos temían echarlo a perder por apresurarse, por un lado Luan quería que Axel diera el paso pero por el otro el chico Apex no tenia tanta confianza aun como para hacerlo-

Voy a darte un consejo como tu hermana un año mayor sis -Dijo Luna apareciendo en la puerta de la habitacion- Vive el momento

-En la casa Apex nadie estaba molesto con la abuela Nashandria, ni siquiera Axel, pero si necesitaba pensar en algo para arreglar lo que había ocurrido, fue entonces que se presento una situación un tanto delicada por parte de la abuela Romanov quien llamo a su hija y a su marido para dar algo a Axel, nadie la hiso esperar-

Lamento lo que ocurrió hoy Axel, pero mas que lamentarlo te tengo algo que te dará un pequeño impulso para que... bueno tu entiendes -La abuela saco de al rededor de su cuello un collar, este tenia una piedra preciosa de color amarillo incrustada-

Mamá eso es... -Exclamo la madre Apex sin terminar-

Así es hija, es una antigua reliquia de familia, iba a ser tuya pero como te marchaste sin avisar la primera vez que viniste a América... Ana jr me contó la historia, creo que cualquier chica sin importar de donde venga, si pudo hacer que volvieras a tomar sus cuchillos y tus actos sin temer a rebanarle la cabeza a alguien entonces creo que vale la pena

-Al día siguiente era día de clases las cuales transcurrieron normalmente, una día normal aunque claro como compañeros de clase que eran ambos Luan y Axel tenían que verse y sentirse extraños por lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero antes de marcharse a casa el retador del peligro estaba frente a la comediante, el collar en su mano empuñada pero claro su personalidad hacia las chicas... o hacia Luan mas bien solo le permitió hablar despues de sentir que un zapato lo golpeo en la espalda, a la distancia estaban Lincoln y Ana-

Escucha Luan yo lamento lo que ocurrió en casa el otro día, pero... Esperaba que... -intentaba expresarse teniendo un increíble poco éxito-

Oh ya estoy arta de esto... -Dijo Ana gritando en voz baja y se quito su otro zapato y lo lanzo directo a la cabeza de su hermano llevándolo a perder el equilibrio lo suficiente como para que el y Luan tuvieran un contacto de boca cuando menos accidental, fue en ese momento que Axel puso el collar en el cuello de Luan y le sonrió antes de desmayarse con una gran sonrisa en la cara-

El estará bien, cada uno tome una de sus piernas y ayúdenme a llevarlo a la camioneta por favor -Dijo Ana caminando con Lincoln, ella tomando sus brazos y Lincoln y Luan las piernas de Axel-

-Ese mismo día mas tarde la abuela Nashandria ya estaba por irse, siendo puesta al tanto de lo ocurrido con el collar y Axel- Dime abuela sabias que todo esto ocurriría ? -Pregunto el mayor de los hermanos-

Claro cuando has vivido tanto como yo puedes predecir estas cosas Alan -Ya estaba frente a la parada de autobuses con su equipaje, aunque fue poco el tiempo convivido con sus nietos y nieta verlos era lo mas importante...Ademas que se sabia como usar una cámara para hacer vídeo chat- Bien me espera un largo viaje, Joseph sigue cuidando bien a mi hija, le diré a tu querido suegro que envía saludos -Mostrándose amable al menos antes de partir despidiéndose de todos con un abraso- Oh y despidanme de su vecino, el chico peliblanco de enfrente

Y no lo olviden chicos... -Ya en el autobus- _Rossiya zhiva ! !_

 _Ustnyy ! !_ -Respondieron la madre y los 11 nietos al mismo tiempo, ya que claro que al menos por la abuela tenían que saber unas cuantas palabras en el idioma natal de la familia Romanov para contentarla de forma infalible cada vez que se marchaba-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Steven 002 D: A ver si este es el episodio 29 aun faltarían 6 mas antes de que llegue el final, pero si que ah pasado el tiempo en todo caso XD, ya los capítulos están listos y solo espero a que pasen días de tanto en tanto antes de actualizar. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Sam the Stormbringer: XD no me imagino escribiendo que Arthur deje el mundo de Lovecraft por la paz, pero como todos saben la clase de mundo de Arthur Lincoln por su lado se imagino que este podría invocar a Cthulhu del mismo modo que el resto, no es que Lincoln lo imaginara todo en como conocía a los Apex porque del mismo modo en el capitulo fue algo exagerado ver a dos niñas una de 13 y otra de 6 años manejar un auto de juguete en persecución con la policía... Y para el regalo de meses no tuve mucha imaginación con eso lo acepto totalmente XD. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A R.B. a Current: XD finalmente apareció la abuela de un lado de las familias... Y todo parece ser heredado en cuanto a las mujeres de esta o al menos algo de la actitud y en cuanto a tus propuestas... Pues ya el repertorio se lleno, aun asi espero disfrutes los próximos capítulos. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Julex93: A parte de este capitulo... Asi como otros que fueron basados en otros de la serie hay un capitulo mas que esta basado en uno de los nuevos que salio, en un principio el capitulo 32 no tenia la menor idea de que poner en el hasta que... Bueno para que arruinar la sorpresa XD. Saludos y Gracias.**_

 _ **Y asi se nos fue también una semana mas de estrenos que creo yo estuvieron bastante bien, asi como mi historia a la que solo le quedan 6 capítulos mas antes de terminar y anunciar otros proyectos futuros, me doy la libertad tambien de preguntar... Alguien vio en DevianArt los diseños que le di a los Apex ? Porque recalco que no soy una maravilla con el dibujo XD... En fin sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooximo capotulo :D**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aqui no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Cap 30: Lo que calla una chica

-Ronnie Anne y Ana salian ya de la escuela y cada una se dirigirá a su casa, con la diferencia de que esta vez Ana caminaría, esta suspiro pesadamente junto a su amiga-

Que es lo que te pasa ahora Ana ? -Pregunto la chica Santiago-

No es nada importante... Es solo que no puedo creer que en toda una escuela no haya un solo chico que llame mi atención aunque sea un poco -Las palabras de Ana no eran todo ciertas, si había un chico que llamaba su atención en especifico, pero eso era un secreto que no podía decirle a su amiga-

Tal vez eres muy exigente, solo mírame a mi, crees que yo fui exigente con Lincoln ? -Pues con la chica Apex era una de las pocas si no es que la única a quien se refería de Lincoln como su pareja-

-Ana no supo responder con claridad, pero no quería pensar en eso, solo balbuceo mientras ambas siguieron su camino, Ronnie por su lado texteaba unos cuantos mensajes con su hermano asi como con el nuevo grupo reciente de chicas pensando en que podría ocupar el fin de semana que estaba por venir-

Ana tu estarás en casa este fin de semana ?

Puede ser, solo se que Aaxton tiene unos juegos de guerra en una de las ciudades vecinas y Alan saldrá con Miss Dimartino, tal vez yo busque mis propios planes si es que estarás ocupada -Respondió la chica Apex-

-Ana hace tiempo ya había tenido su primer beso antes de llegar a Royal Woods, no recordaba al chico en especifico y tampoco si había sido algo realmente especial pero eso era distinto a tener una relación, la chica Apex veía como distintas chicas a su alrededor tenían una pareja y que a pesar de darle una oportunidad a tantos chicos ninguno acabo llamando su atención-

-No le gustaba que la trataran como a una chica mas la cual se contentaba con flores o chocolates y al parecer el único chico que entendía eso ya tenia a alguien especial y como no existía la tecnología aun ni pensar en clonarlo-

-Al día siguiente en la casa Loud Lincoln tenia sus planes para el día con Ronnie Anne, esta vez asegurándose de decirle en persona para no gritarlo y que todas sus hermanas lo escucharan, lo que menos quería ahora era llegar tarde porque sus hermanas intentaron arreglarlo y ponerlo mas presentable de lo que ya estaba-

-Pese al cuidado que tuvo no pudo evitar que al llegar a la puerta sus hermanas aparecieran a su espalda-

A donde vas Lincoln ? -Pregunto Lynn-

Pues yo... -Resignado ya a responder con honestidad- Iré a ver a Ronnie Anne, y voy a tiempo para llegar sin retraso asi que no intenten nada -Claro sus palabras fueron en vano cuando vieron que todas sus hermanas habían sacado algo para pasar por su cuerpo lo cual lo retrasaría-

Chicas se que me perdonaran por esto -Dijo sajando de su bolsillo una pequeña esfera, esta la lanzo al suelo con fuerza creando un destello de luz, algo asi solo podría ser fabricado por el bombardero de los Apex-

-Lincoln le había pedido a Aaron una bomba de luz por si llegaba a tener que enfrentar a sus hermanas, en esos momentos agradecía siempre tener un plan y la disposición de uno o mas chicos Apex para hacer enojar a sus hermanas, Lincoln corrió lejos de la casa mas sus hermanas no lo persiguieron, todas estaban frotando sus ojos para que el efecto cegador de la luz pasara mas rápido-

-Lincoln se alejo y comenzó a camina a paso normal sabiendo que ya en ese punto nadie lo perseguiría, suspiro aliviado y sonrió ante su victoria y tendría que recordar pedirle a Aaron mas bombas de luz-

-Después de unos minutos mas fue que Lincoln se encontró con Ronnie Anne frente al Arcade, una salida como otras pero era algo de los gustos que compartían, pero al entrar ambos a las maquinas de baile el chico Loud noto que la chica Santiago no estaba del todo centrada en ese momento-

Ocurre algo ? -Pregunto Lincoln alzando una ceja-

Oh es solo Ana, ah estado algo desanimada viendo tantas parejas felices a su alrededor y ella quiere tener una, crees que sea buena idea ?

Pues Ana no tiene nada de malo, digo... No es como mis hermanas o sus hermanos pero tampoco es una chica común y corriente, claro aunque me gustaría presentarle a alguien el hecho es que los chicos que conozco ya pasaron por ella y fallaron, no se que mas podría hacer -Respondió Lincoln-

-En Royal Woods los hermanos Apex ya tenían a sus amigos y conocidos que compartían sus gustos pero poner a Ana en diferentes citas con amigos de sus hermanos o con conocidos de las hermanas de Lincoln seria una clara invitación al desastre, una clara llamada al caos y decirle "Ven y tómame", no parecía haber una forma de hacer algo por la chica Apex-

Tal vez debamos hablar de esto con alguien con mas experiencia... Y que no sean ni Bobby ni mis hermanas -Declaro Lincoln finalmente, pero quien podía tener una disposición asi de grande para los dos chicos sin sentirse extraño por la pregunta y que ademas conociera bien a Ana ?-

-Era momento de hablar con un adulto y con los padres de Lincoln no se podía o sus hermanas terminarían involucrándose de forma entrometida, la otra opción eran los padres de Ana, aunque la señora Anastasia no era precisamente la mujer mas cuerda del mundo ni tampoco alguien de fuera de su familia la vería como la mujer mas confiable, por otro lado el Sr Joseph si lo era-

Entonces dicen que mi hija esta triste porque quiere tener algo especial con alguien ? Eso suena tierno pero no veo que tengo que ver yo con eso -Respondió el Sr Apex a ambos chicos que recibió bien en la casa-

No lo se, tal vez como su padre sabría que decirnos al respecto -Declaro Lincoln-

Pues ella apenas tiene 11 o 12 años igual que ustedes, no veo prisa por que quiera entrar en cosas mas complicadas de relaciones y todo eso... La verdad es que su madre entiende mas ya que ambas son chicas pero viene de familia que arreglen sus problemas con violencia, pero si quieren un consejo... No se esfuercen demasiado, las relaciones llegan y ya

-Lincoln había aprendido de la manera dificil que si una chica molestaba a un chico significaba que le gustaba, pero no sabia si era lo mismo si a un chico le gustaba una chica, y muchos ya habían hecho el intento de tener algo especial con Ana y habían fallado, para el chico Loud y la chica Santiago tal vez era que tratar con 10 chicos de por medio debía ser dificil, pero para empezar que clase de gustos tiene Ana en cuanto a chicos ? Sabia que no eran chicos de la escuela, despues de que en el proyecto de cuidar el huevo por sorteo le salio Rusty pero la chica Apex prefirió negarse luego de que le dio una oportunidad al chico para ver si tenia algo especial y no fue asi-

-Era algo para investigar, necesitaban de una persona que conociera a ella y a quien no le importara en lo mas mínimo decir las cosas de forma honesta-

Así que quieren saber que clase de chicos son le tipo de Ana ? -Pregunto Arnold mientras pulía sus herramientas- Mmmmmm tal vez sea mejor que vallan y hablen con Arthur

-Y lo hicieron, al ir con el Apex Psicólogo luego de esperar una hora ya que se encontraba en una sesión con un cliente Arthur recibió a Lincoln y a Ronnie Anne-

Lo siento chicos pero Ana me revelo eso en una sesión de familia y mantengo la confidencialidad de doctor y paciente -Declaro Arthur quien acariciaba la cabeza de su pulpo Cthulhu-

Oh vamos realmente estas diciéndonos eso ? No quisieras que tu propia hermana fuera feliz acaso ? -Arthur estallo en carcajadas como nunca se había visto antes desde que lo conocían por al menos dos minutos-

Y pense que su sentido del humor era tan malo como el de tu hermana Lincoln -Dijo limpiandose una lagrima por las risas- Pero hablando en cerio... No se enteraron por mi, pero a ella ya le gusta un chico y no dire mas que eso

-Bueno ya tenían algo, pero quien seria ese chico en el cual Ana estaría interesada ? Si la vigilaban se daría cuenta y si le pedían a alguien que la vigilara también se daría cuenta, tal vez solo tendrían que estar con ella de forma casual-

-Y asi comenzó la operación "Hora de encontrar al chico misterioso de Ana y pensar en un nombre mas corto para la operación" que simplemente consistió en invitar a Ana a una simple salida de amigos-

-La primera parada fue ir a comer una hamburguesa, ahora en compañía también de Clyde los 3 chicos estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento, la primera señal fue cunado Ana saco su teléfono celular para para enviar un mensaje de respuesta a algo que le había llegado-

Y... A quien le hablas Ana ? -Pregunto Ronnie mas que solo un poco curiosa-

Oh es Arnold, dice que ya cumplió con su tarea del día, a el le tocaba hacer el mantenimiento del aire acondicionado y a Albert le tocaba limpiar los refugios de las mascotas, parece que Blue esta cambiando sus plumas y Poison parece estar defecando mucho -Mostrando en su celular una foto del pequeño reptil y a su lado una pequeña pila de desechos-

Creo que no necesitamos ver eso mientras comemos las hamburguesas -Expreso Clyde deteniéndose en comer la suya-

Por favor en la casa Loud ven cosas mucho mas asquerosas y me consta bastante -Defendiéndose dijo Ana guardando su celular-

-Lo siguiente aunque mas para Lincoln y Clyde fue ir a la tienda de cómics para comprar los nuevos números de Ace Savyy, Ana solo camino por la tienda junto con Ronnie buscando algo que comprar, la chica Apex se llevo unos cuantos cómics de un solo tomo que tenían temáticas de pareja y extraños triángulos amorosos, tal vez otro día podría leer a ese héroe que tanto le gustaba a algunos chicos-

-En ese momento la chica Santiago no supo pensar con claridad, solo vio a su amiga pagar por sus comics y esperar a que Loud y Mcbride terminaran por salir de la tienda-

Y tu has visto algo raro en Ana ? -Pregunto Lincoln, Ronnie solo negó con la cabeza...Aunque claro las comprar de esos cómics si eran extraños, era algo para vigilar de cerca, tal vez los leería en su casa antes de dormir o algo asi, ahora solo quedaba seguir pendientes de sus movimientos-

-Después de otras paradas como el Arcade y el parque con los botes a pedales y el lago Ana no había dado indicios de nada, tal vez había notado que la observaban de manera fija, pero como podría haberlo hecho ? No era lo importante ahora, lo importante era que no habían logrado descubrir algo sobre el chico especial de Ana y preguntarle de nada serviria-

Bien chicos la pase muy bien hoy, gracias -Dijo Ana despidiendose de Lincoln, Clyde y Ronnie Anne- Nos vemos amigos

-Finalmente había pasado el día y no había pasado nada, Ana solo se fue a su habitacion comenzó a leer sus comics cuando llamaron a su puerta, se trataba de Arthur-

Y tuviste algo de suerte Ana ? -Pregunto el Apex psicólogo a su hermana quien solo suspiro pesadamente en respuesta- Creo que debes buscar a otro chico peliblanco o hacer algo al respecto, no voy a aconsejarte que hacer pero tu no eres precisamente torpe, sabrás hacer lo mejor

creo que solo debo esperar, no podría quitarle su chico a Ronnie, ni una relación vale la pena sacrificar una buena amistas... Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda esperar y yo sabre que es lo que quiero despues -Declaro finalmente la chica Apex y Arthur salio de la habitacion cerrando la puerta tras el-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las Reviews:**_

 _ **A Steven 002 D: Pues si esa escena la base en lo que es el mundo de Gumball y claro no a todos los hermanos les gusta escuchar sobre milicia, tal vez no pase un capitulo entre Luan y Axel en el que no le lancen algo para que reaccione... O tal vez si en lo poco y nada que queda de la historia y en cuanto al nombre de la pagina es DevianArt en todo caso gracias por ver los diseños. Saludos y Gracas :D**_

 _ **A Jules93: Lo del cloroformo... Me parecio aporpiado que Arthur lo hiciera ya que cuando lo planee la idea era tener algo similar a Lisa y digo similar precisamente por cosas como la escena del cloroformo, en cuando al capitulo que dije.. Tal vez lo adelante para el proximo porque me gusto como quedo... Al menos a mi y espero que todos los lectores lo disfruten tambien. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Sam the Stormbringer: Si la visa Abuela del lado Romanov estuvo en el regimiento ? Si...No...Tal vez, no lo se, puedes repetir la pregunta XD? Ok ya hablando en cerio eso es algo que bien podria decir cuando esta historia tenga secuela... Pero podria dejarlo en un tal vez pero si que seria interezante no te lo niego para nada. Saludos y Gracias**_

 _ **A R.B. a Current: Oh no me habia fijado tu tambien eres chileno mira que bien :D, Eso es algo que podria usar en alguno de los capitulos que quedan, que si bien ya estan escritos algunos estan muy cortos como para subirlos aun XD. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **Parece que la serie volvera a eso de mediados de Mayo con nuevos capitulos, lo dificil es esperar a que salgan XD, en un punto a parte quiero recalcar que ah sido increible la cantidad de historias que han salido en base a No Suck Luck, en cuanto al proximo capitulo de esta historia antes de actualizar subire un pequeño fan art... hecho a mano obviamente para darles una pequeña idea. En fin sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooximo capotulo :D**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aqui no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Antes de comenzar el capitulo quiero aclarar dos cosas, la primera es que este capitulo en primer lugar iba a constar de dos partes en lugar de un unico capitulo para hacer los 35 pero en la edición uno ve que cosas faltan y que sobra y por eso eso acabo siendo un unico capitulo, lo segundo es que si tienen curiosidad por ver de que va antes de comenzar a leer visiten mi pagina en Devianart :D... Aunque en cuanto a mis dibujos nunca prometo que sean buenos XD

Cap 31: Ace Savvy y la Wolf Troop

-El día que fue aquel concurso para que un capitulo hecho por un fan llegara a manos del autor de los cómics de Ace Savyy, Lincoln y Clyde habían mostrado su cómic a una chica aunque tal vez no con el mismo gusto de cómics pero al momento de leer algo asi fue que comenzó a llamar su atención aquella saga de Cómics, busco todo capitulo posible en Internet y le pidió a Lincoln todos los números que tuviera a la mano, paso noches y noches hasta que termino quedando en el mismo estado actual que todos los fans de los Cómics de Ace Savyy... Y con el concurso aun en pie ella de seguro podría crear su propio fan cómic, porque si Lincoln y Clyde podían ponerse en un cómic como Ace y Jack...-

-Por los callejones y saltando por los tejados una chica corría, la iluminación en ese momento no era la suficiente como para distinguirla, pero era perseguida por 10 sombras que no se detendrían ante nada, pero porque eran motivadas en esa persecución ? Que los forzaba a perseguir a la chica ?-

-Una de las sombras cayo sobre la chica con una espada pero esta rodo en reversa y luego arremetió con una parada logrando empujar a su agresor, pero aun tenia que preocuparse por otros 9 perseguidores, uno que le disparaba pequeñas aunque dolorosas balas de pintura de color rojo y otro que parecía poder lanzar monedas como si fueran pequeños perdigones, la perseguida se columpiaba de edifico en edifico evadiendo los ataques continuos con ayuda de sus propias herramientas, pero cuando intento escapar esta vez de forma definitiva una bomba impacto en uno de los edificios justo en lo que ella usaba para sujetarse haciéndola caer varios metros sobre una suave cama de basura-

De acuerdo muchachos si no podemos capturarla entonces haremos que ella venga a nosotros -Dijo la mayor de las voces de los 10 que se encontraban en el tejado del edifico donde cayo la chica-

-Mientras que las calles solo eran iluminadas por las luces de los postes que opacaban la luna entre tantos edificios, Ace y Jack se mantenían en alerta patrullando los alrededores cuando un estruendo a lo lejos llamo su atención, sus instintos les decían que no era algo que podían manejar por su cuenta asi que Ace tuvo que llamar a las cartas bajo su manga para tener algo de apoyo seguro, con High Card al volante todo el grupo no tardo en reunirse y partir-

Después de unos minutos encontraron el origen de aquel estruendo, frente a ellos a una chica que al parecer había caído desde lo alto de los edificios, se encontraba algo magullada, su cabello y ojos de rojo intenso, una capa colgando de su hombro derecho y una hombrera plateada en su izquierdo vistiendo un traje entero con un cinturon adornado de colmillos y zapatos que le permitieran correr y en su cabeza unas notorias orejas de lobo-

Oye, estas bien ? -Pregunto Ace tomando a la chica en sus brazos-

Mis compañeros... Ellos fueron llevados al lado oscuro por el miedo y... Y yo que quiero volver a llevarlos a la luz -Comenzo al balbucear- pero necesito ayuda, no puedo contra todo ellos yo sola , debo poder llegar a ellos antes de que hagan daño a alguien !

Te ayudaremos, pero primero necesitamos que nos expliques que ocurre y también... Saber tu nombre -Dijo Ace extendiendo su mano a la chica-

Puedes... Llamarme Red Fang -Dijo logrando ponerse de pie por su cuenta-

-High Card conducía aun el vehículo y todo el equipo a bordo junto a Red Fang- Podrías decirnos que es exactamente lo que estamos buscando ? Como son los sujetos a los que buscamos ? -Pregunto la conductora del vehículo-

Ellos se harán notar, me perdieron el rastro una vez asi que ahora de seguro planean atraerme, el poder de la reina a quien conocemos como EmpressBlizzard los llevo a todo esto, ella y un hombre que conocíamos como FireLord luchaban contra el crimen en otra ciudad, pero EmpressBlizzard se dejo llevar por su enorme poder y acabo por... -Intentando explicarse entre sollozos- Lo siento, es algo dificil, no puedo hablar de eso y ademas los muchachos y yo servíamos a ellos y nos haciamos llamar la Wolf Troop, pero cuando FireLord desapareció yo decidí distanciarme, no se como pero ella habrá convencido a todos ellos

Entonces hay que esperar a que aparezcan y luego darles unas dulces y duras notas de cordura -Exclamo Nigth Club tomando su guitarra con firmeza-

-A lo lejos una explosión resonó en toda la ciudad, High Card piso a fondo y llegaron en poco tiempo a la escena de la explosión, todos bajaron y entre el fuego 10 cuerpos salieron de este viendo que tenían compañía comenzaron a reír de modo malvado- Así que ahora traes compañía... que mala idea tuviste Red Fang -Exclamo el mayor de los hermanos-

-En la escena rapidamente llego la policía, eran 3 patrullas y en cada una 3 oficiales que desenfundaron sus armas y dieron unas palabras de advertencia, pero solo fueron palabras inútiles cuando a 4 oficiales presentes se les arrebato las armas de las manos por el impacto de 4 cuchillos en ellas a tiempo de ver bajo sus pies una espátula gigante-

Me gustan mis adversarios tal como me gustan mis huevos... -Dijo tomando a los policías y estrellándolos contra el piso con su espátula gigante- ESTRELLADOS ! ! !

-Los otros oficiales a punto de disparar sintieron un fuerte golpe de un proyectil en sus manos , al ver detenidamente habían sido golpeador por una bala de pintura lo bastante contundente como para forzarlos a soltar sus armas y siendo golpeados dos por un conjunto de monedas y los otros 3 por bombas apestosas directo en la cara-

-Cada uno de los hermanos de Red Fang salto frente a equipo de Ace de mayor a menos, lo que tenían todos en común era que en su nombre tenían una raza de lobo en su nombre tal como Red Fang-

-El primero Giant Alpha, el líder de la tropa de lobos, el cual vestía una capa y una cabeza sintética con forma de lobo color negro, a torso descubierto, pantalones y botas que asemejaban los colores del pelaje de un lobo gigante, en sus manos tenia una botella hecha de acero de la cual bebía antes de aplastarla con una sola mano-

-El segundo miembro quien había estrellado a los policías con su arma, una espátula gigante que podía cambiar a distintos tipos de utileria de cocina, desde una sarten hasta un enorme tenedor, Ethiopian Taste quien llevaba pelaje sintético rojo en sus manos, pies y su cintura, su pecho era cubierto por una chaqueta blanca y en su cabeza una gorra de cocinero que dejaba relucir dos orejas de lobo-

-El tercer lobo había posado sus ojos en cada una de las chicas despues de haber disparado las bolas de pintura a los policías, no solo en su hermana o en Ace o en One Eye Jack, sus vestimentas eran negras, llevando una tétrica mascara de lobo sonriente color negro que dejaba ver solo uno de sus ojos rojos, a su espalda llevaba un fusil de francotirador y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por cuero y Latex decorado con pelaje negro sintético de lobo pintado junto con una cola, su nombre era Painted Virtuous-

-El que le había quitado las armas a los primeros 4 policías con sus cuchillos llevaba un set completo de ellos, una capa color oro , una bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello y un brillante entero amarillo que cubría su cuerpo asi como un antifaz al igual que Taste y unas distinguidas orejas, este era Golden Knife-

-Uno de los lobos que llevaba una armadura de plata con cuero marrón bajo esta y una espada salto en frente de Ace y Jack cayendo con su arma aunque fallando en el golpe, Strong Suit vio una oportunidad y se lanzo contra el lobo de armadura el cual si bien recibió una tacleada completa no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo- Teman a Armbruster Knigth ! -A punto de dar un potente golpe este fue empujado por el impacto de una tiara de diamantes en su cabeza obligandolo a retroceder-

No exageres Armbruster, no puedes contra todas ellas tu solo -Dijo el siguiente de los lobos, con unos lentes de aumento que solo hacían ver mas grandes unos ojos que denotaban desinterés absoluto este vestía una manta con capucha color gris con manchas negras que cubría todo su cuerpo a excepción de su rostro y sus brazos con los que sostenia un libro a la vez que su boca era oculta por un paño negro, su nombre era Iberic Madness que con su libro intercepto nuevamente la tiara arrojada por Queen of Diamonds-

-Nigth Club tomo la delantera y con su guitarra y un enorme amplificador a su espalda creo un fuerte sonido que se dirigió a los lobos, uno de los menores salto frente a la onda de choque y al frotar la piel que cubría sus manos con rapidez este creo una descarga eléctrica lo bastante fuerte como para que fuera un escudo, inmediatamente otro con un rostro idéntico al suyo el cual arrojaba monedas todas de dos caras iguales, al lanzarlas al cielo todas caían como una lluvia de la cual debían refugiarse, ambos vestían de blanco, la diferencia es que las pieles sintéticas de lobo cubrían las manos y piernas de uno y en otro el pecho y la cabeza aunque ambos compartiendo el hecho que llevaban una cola-

Parece que hoy no es su día de suerte -Dijo el gemelo Lucky Arctic a su gemelo Electro Arctic chocando los 5-

Fuego en el hoyo chicos, voy a desatar destrucción ! -Grito una voz a lo lejos, a su espalda una gran cantidad de bombas con mecha encendidas, el lobo en cuestión vestía una mascara de lobo asi como de una camiseta de color gris y pantalones de piel y una cola en este, era Gray Detonant-

-Joker, Royal Flush y Eigth of Spades interceptaron todos esos proyectiles que al explotar liberaban un poderoso y nauseabundo hedor, contra ello solo un tipo de proyectil similar serviría que eran las municiones listas y cargadas de Deuce, no paso mucho para que bombas de hedor y pañales llenos cubrieran los cielos como mosquitos en pantano-

Es todo, es tu turno Lican Child ! -El menor del escuadrón de lobos, estaba literalmente vestido como un lobo infante de color negro dejando ver solo su cara dentro de ese traje, el mayor de los lobos lo tomo en su mano y lo arrojo directo a Red Fang-

Red mala ! -Fue lo que dijo el pequeño niño lobo mientras intentaba sujetarse de los cabellos de Red Fang, siendo auxiliada por Eleven of Hearths envolviendo a Lican en su bufanda-

No lo entiendo, debería ser niño malo o lobo malo ? -Pregunto para si misma en voz alta antes de notar siquiera que Ethiopian Taste estaba liberando a su pequeño hermano de la bufanda-

-Pronto la primera batalla se torno a favor de la Wolf Troop obligando a Ace y compañía a retirarse en la camioneta, no era una derrota, era solo una retirada estratégica recomendada por Card Counter, el escuadrón aulló a la luna en el cielo tras ahuyentar al equipo de héroes aun si no habían logrado capturar a Red Fang-

De acuerdo compañeros que es lo que hemos aprendido de nuestro encuentro con la Wolf Troop ? -Pregunto Ace Savyy a todos sus camaradas-

Que son muy rudos para empezar -Respondió Strong Suit y era algo cierto, no podían solo buscarlos y atacar otra vez sin un plan, pero ahora conocían de lo que eran capaces cada uno desde la fuerza de Giant Alpha hasta el poder eléctrico de Electro Artick sumado a la información que Red Fang compartió con Ace y sus cartas bajo la manga-

-El plan hecho por Card Counter en un principio era arriesgado, con una pistola de bengala Red Fang llamo la atención en una fabrica abandonada llamando a toda la tropa de lobos que eran sus hermanos, llegaron en poco tiempo viendo su objetivo, de momento todo iba bien-

Así que vienes a que te llevemos sin oponer resistencia ? Que inesperado de tu parte Red Fang -Expreso el lobo de los cuchillos-

-Aquella fabrica abandonada contaba con una única gotera que se hallaba cerca de la tropa de lobos, cuando una gota cayo al suelo y el ruido hiso eco en el charco formado fue la señal para correr a toda velocidad hacia la chica Red Fang, ella silbo con fuerza y sobre la tropa de lobos se abrió una compuerta que dejo caer una gran cantidad de agua-

Realmente crees que algo asi puede detenernos !? -Pregunto en voz imponente Armbruster Knigth con su espada desenfundada-

No, pero no estoy sola aquí ! -Haciéndo presenten en un impactante ingreso con la camioneta Ace Savyy y su equipo entraron-

Ya hicimos a todo ese grupo de buenos chicos correr como colegialas, en que podrían ahora tener ventaja sobre nosotros !? -Pregunto Giant Alpha-

En que todo ah salido tal y como yo planee -Respondió Card Counter, dos de los miembros de la tropa de lobos se miraron a si mismos, Electro Arctic estaba muy empapado como para usar sus descargas, si la usaba terminaría lastimándose a si mismo y a sus compañeros mientras que Gray Detonant tenia las mechas de sus bombas empapadas y no podían encenderse-

-El lobo explosivo fue noqueado por el golpe de una pala por parte de Eigth of Spades y el lobo eléctrico del mismo modo pero por el golpe de una llave por parte de Royal Flush-

Bien sin mas contemplaciones ! ! -Lucky Arctic lanzo un puñado de monedas como si fueran perdigones todos bloqueados gracias a High Card conduciendo la camioneta usándola como barrera mientras que Giant Alpha nuevamente lanzo al Lican Child hacia Ace y Red Fang siendo atrapado por el primero-

-Entre pataletas que intentaba terminar en rasguños y mordidas el pequeño lobo fue puesto a dormir por Ace quien al atraparlo comenzó a mecerlo y a cantarle para que se calmara obteniendo grandes resultados-

-Por otro lado con un enorme martillo para ostras Ethiope Taste intentaba golpear a Joker como si fuera un juego de golpear al topo, la chica salia de distintos agujeros del suelo y en mas de una ocasión salia ella junto a dos muñecos exactamente iguales haciendo que fuera mucho mas dificil darle a la real hasta que eventualmente el segundo lobo quedo exhausto-

Tienes algo que decir ? -Pregunto Joker a Ethiope que respondió...-

Que hay de postre ? -A duras penas logrando hablar pero si manteniéndose de pie lo bastante derecho como para recibir el postre, un pastelazo que lo hiso caer de trasero al suelo cayendo finalmente rendido-

-Painted Virtuous disparaba con su fusil balas tras balas de pintura apuntando a Eleven of Hearths quien columpiándose con su bufanda parecía el perfecto e inalcanzable blanco en movimiento, solo le preocupaba que la pintura roja no combinaba con su atuendo-

Que es lo que esperas !? -Pregunto el tercer lobo ya sin paciencia viendo que esta se había quedado inmóvil y el sin mas balas-

Estoy pensando en algo inteligente que decir para eso, pero como que no se me ocurre nada

Espera...Que ? -Antes de darse cuenta alguien tiro de su mascara y dejo en ella un oloroso y cargado pañal, eran Deuce y Strong Suite-CON QUE ALIMENTAN A ESE BEBE !? -Pregunto antes de chocar con una pared y caer semi inconsciente-

Su alimento principal es la justicia y el bien ! -Respondió Ace Savyy quien había escuchado a esa pregunta al aire-

No canten victoria aun ! -Grito Iberic Madness quien abrió su libro y un gran pentagrama apareció a sus pies, de este grandes tentaculos que acababan en cabezas de lobos con múltiples ojos eran invocadas, todas esas cabezas se dirigieron a la camioneta con High Card en ella pero de esta bajo Nigth Club con sus amplificadores y con una sola nota redujo a las cabezas de lobo con el fuerte sonido de su equipo-

No entiendo que salio mal... -Exclamo Iberic a si mismo y era que claro aunque no fuera la cabeza de un lobo, el hecho era que cualquiera que escuchara tan de cerca el ensordecedor impacto sonoro de las cuerdas de Nigth Club acabaría igual que las cabezas invocadas y dejando a Iberic indefenso siendo atado por su propia hermana Red Fang, su habilidad que era lanzar los colmillos de su cinturón atando a sus objetivos con el poder de su persuasión y una hilo irrompible-

Estamos ganando, no se detengan ! -Exclamo la chica Red Fang, Ace y Jack no podían darse el lujo de responder puesto que tenían a Armbruste Knigth que lanzaba numerosos ataques con su espada, el héroe y su leal compañero buscaban como contra atacar pero el enemigo era hábil con su arma, no fue si no hasta que la tiara voladora de Queen of Diamonds lo tomo por sorpresa que ambos pudieron lanzarse contra el lobo espadachín uno al rostro y otro al estomago logrando reducirlo gracias a que también resbalo con el agua en el piso, la armadura no era claramente a prueba de superficies resbalosas-

Detrás de la camioneta a bordo High Card y detrás de esta estaban el resto de las chicas, bajo una lluvia de monedas y cuchillos solo faltaban 3 de los 10 lobos, Red Fang luchaba contra Giant Alpha quien saco otra botella y se bebió el contenido antes de aplastarla en sus manos como si fuera la fuente de su poder-

Nos tienen acorraladas, que hacemos ahora ? -Pregunto Eigth of Spades a todas sus hermanas, todas vieron a Card Counter quien estaba pensando en alguna forma de poder contra atacar-

Mmmmmm pues tengo una idea, todas ayúdenme con esto -Tomando todos los amplificadores de Nigth Club y acomodándolos justo al lado de la camioneta, con un fuerte acorde el vehículo salio disparado hacia los dos lobos que aunque evadieron el arrollador golpe del vehículo acabaron siendo sorprendidos, Golden Knife fue atrapado por la bufanda de Eleven y Lucky Artick recibió un golpe de un puño extensible por parte de Joker, mientras que el vehiculo siguio rodando por el plan de Counter hasta llegar a un punto en el cual dos mas estaban en su camino, una era Red Fang quien habia logrado evadir el golpe de la camioneta usando sus colmillos atados para elevarse, pero Giant Alpha no tuvo la suerte, solo la resistencia para que el golpe no fuera letal-

-El mayor de la Wolf Troop se puso de pie a duras penas despues de eso saliendo de la camioneta a la fuerza- Se acabo Alpha, eres el único que queda ! -Grito Ace al mayor de los lobos quien aun luchaba contra su hermana Red Fang- Aun no Red, yo también tengo una carta final bajo la manga... -Sacando de su capa de piel de lobo un pequeño control remoto con un botón, este al accionarlo libero una luz a los cielos que se desplegó en una señal con la forma de un copo de nieve, cuando esta se apago despues de unos segundos poco a poco en la ciudad comenzó a nevar y el agua en el suelo se convirtió en hielo-

Oh mis pobres lobos, al final todos ustedes me han fallado, solo les pedí que trajeran a la pequeña Red Fang de regreso a casa, pero parece que tendré que hacerme cargo yo personalmente -Ella vestía totalmente de blanco con tonos azules que contrastaban con sus ojos rojos con que ya su vestimenta podía dejar bastante a la imaginación y con una cola larga y esponjada en la parte posterior y con una brillante tiara la cual brillaba adornada con brillante rojos igual que sus ojos, con un movimiento de su brazo aquella fabrica abandonada se cubrio de hielo y nieve, los únicos que no habían sido congelados fueron Ace y Red Fangs-

Debemos ir por la corona, es la que le da sus poderes ! -Exclamo Red Fang lanzando sus colmillos con hilos mas estos fueron detenidos en el aire por una corriente de aire frió-

-Ace Savyy y Red Fang se separaron, debían detener a EmpressBlizzard para descongelar a quienes habían sido congelados, la reina mantenía una corriente de aire recorriendo su cuerpo haciendo que fuera mas dificil acercarse, pero no querían lastimarla, debía tener una razón para hacer lo que hacia, solo debían quitarle la corona-

Fang...Red Fang... -Dijo una voz entre la nieve y el hielo, Giant Alpha no había sido del todo congelado y a duras penas se estaba liberando-

Porque esta haciendo esto ? Que es lo que quiere ?

Eso es algo que ella debe decirte, pero tienes que... Nosotros no quisimos llevarle la contraria por eso vinimos a buscarte, se que no eres como Golden pero... si puedes arrojar esto a la corona entonces podrás despojarla de sus poderes... No vallas a fallar -Entregandole un Ruby en forma de colmillo de lobo, ciertamente Red no era como el lobo de los cuchillos que podía dar con sus cuchillos en el blanco pero ella haría el intento o todo acabaría mal-

-En eso Ace Savyy se hallaba con sus pies atrapados por hielo mientras que EmpressBizzard preparaba el golpe final, la chica lobo solo tenia una oportunidad y apuntando lanzo el colmillo ruby, este no se vio afectado por las corrientes de viento y cuando la corona cayo al suelo todo el hielo y la nieve se descongelo instantáneamente, Red Fang y Ace Savyy se lanzaron contra la reina atándola con los hilos de la chica lobo-

Bien ahora dime, porque hiciste todo esto solo para buscarme ? Enviaste a toda la Wolf Troop por mi e hiciste desaparecer a FireLord !

Oh FireLord no desapareció, solo se fue en un viaje de negocios y me dejo sola en el castillo y ninguno de ustedes parecía haberlo escuchado, y hice esto porque... Porque... Te extraño mucho, eres la chica de la Wolf Troop y aunque eh intentado pasar tiempo contigo últimamente estas tan ocupada y por eso envié a la Wolf Troop a buscarte, pero quiero que sepas que me siento realmente mal por mis acciones y te aseguro que ellos también -Viendo a los lobos descongelados aunque temblando algo por el frió-

Ace por favor dale una oportunidad, se que ella querrá enmendar las cosas que hiso, crees que podrías mirar a otro lado esta vez ? -Pregunto Red Fang con ojos suplicantes-

Como suelo decir... No es para tanto -Dijo el héroe sacando unas cuantas cartas- Otro caso resuelto mi leal compañero One Eye Jack y también ustedes chicas -Dijo finalmente y todos subieron a la camioneta con High Card al volante, claro no sin que antes Painted Virtuous silbara a Nigth Club e hiciera un gesto con su mano para que lo llamara algún día-

Esto esta... Muy bueno pero porque es tan bueno ? -Pregunto Arthur a quien fuera que pudiera responderle, Ana había usado a sus hermanos como su primer publico antes de ir a enviar el fan comic por el concurso, no hubo quejas sobre el como habían sido usados dentro de la historia, especialmente a Aaxton le gusto haber sido personificado con armadura color plata y el nombre de una raza extinta de lobos-

-Por otro lado claro...- Oye Ana no crees que tu trasero debería ser mas grande en el cómic ? -Pregunto Aaron a lo que todos los hermanos quedaron pensativos por unos segundos y luego asintieron con la cabeza al hecho de que Aaron tenia razón... Mientras Ana ya se sentía algo avergonzada-

Es cierto, tal vez acabes heredando algo del cuerpo de mamá y cuando tengas 40 años parecerás una chica de apenas 18 -Expreso Alphonse, algo que de hecho no sonaba tan mal-

Quien sabe, tal vez el autor de los cómics de Ace haga realidad la historia de Lincoln y la tuya... y si no pues podrías publicarlo en internet como un fan comic de tantos que deben existir -Expreso Alan acariciando la cabeza de su hermana antes de llevarla finalmente a la oficina de correos, fue al día siguiente que Lincoln paso por tanto solo para llegar a dicha oficina-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Sam the Stormbringuer: Creo que es menos obvio cuando casi todos los capitulos de una historia son auto conclusivos en lugar de seguir una linea, tal vez mas de alguno esperaba lo de Ana pero nunca lo his obvio XD, ahora esa cancion es una opcion bastante buena la verdad. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Steven 002 D: El Sentimiento esta confirmado aunque no la relacion entre los dos, eso sera algo que dejare en sorpresa para cuando haga la secuela... Suponiendo que haga una claro XD, y si aun recuerdo el como apareció Ana en el primer capitulo de la historia pero este es un tema que no planeo tocar otra vez si no hasta el ultimo capitulo. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **To Guest: Mmmmmm Yes maybe, I could do the Test. Regards and Thanks :D**_

 _ **A R.B. a current: Si lo eh pensado y no seria mala idea aunque para algo de tiempo mas adelante, ahora nunca eh descrito a fondo las habitaciones de los Apex pero como eh mostrado a travez de la histria que la familia de hecho posee una buena cantidad de ingresos... Ana tendría una habitacion real en lugar de un armario modificado XD, y claro espero en el ultimo capitulo dejar todo un poco mas sanjado. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Julex93: XD este fandom tiene shios bien bizarros ciertamente y yo puedo declararme culpable de que shippeo a algunos de mis personajes con otros de la serie aunque no sean tan extraños y claro por este capitulo espero a ti y a los lectores les haya gustado el diseño que le di a los Apex como la Wolf Troop XD. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **Bueno otro mas que se va dejando ahora 3 capitulos y sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooooximo capitulo :DDD**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aqui no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Cap 32: Las festividades parte 1

Y recuerdas eso ? -Pregunto Ana quien se encontraba en compañía de Lincoln y sus hermanas en ese momento preguntando a Lucy, estaban mirando fotografías que la chica tenia en su teléfono celular ya fueran tomadas por ella o por alguien mas, mantener las memorias de todo lo que había ocurrido en el ultimo año mas que solo tenerlos en la mente, desde la llegada de la familia Apex donde Ana conoció a Licnoln y a Clyde habían ocurrido un gran numero de anécdotas, pero era fácil recordar las que habían ocurrido en una fecha especifica-

-En todo el año en el cual habían ocurrido tantas cosas, parecía que había pasado solo un mes o dos desde que los Loud conocieron a los Apex, aun algunos recordaban el primer día de clases, ese día 3 de septiembre inicio del año escolar donde la mayoría de los hermanos de ambas familias se conocieron, pero aunque eran familias tan parecidas al mismo tiempo que distintas entre si, como ellos habían celebrado las distintas festividades en el año o días especiales ?-

-Lo primero que apareció fue la llegada del otoño, las pequeñas lluvias que sorprendían a uno que otro descuidado y las hojas café que caían decorando la vista hasta donde esta alcanzaba, cuando la temporada comenzó solo a uno de los Apex no le importaba la lluvia con tal de hacer una de sus actividades predilectas que era entrenar, aun bajo una lluvia sorpresa Aaxton se mantenía entrenando con su espada mientras que Ana lo miraba desde la entrada con su paraguas y una toalla lista en sus manos-

Creen que estará bien ? Lleva bajo la lluvia dos horas ya -Comento Lincoln a sus hermanas que también lo miraban desde la casa-

Pues literalmente es su salud la que esta exponiendo, si enferma tiene 9 hermanos y una hermana para que lo cuiden -Declaro Lori con la vista de tanto en tanto en su celular-

-Después de eso fue que la familia Apex sufrió la primera epidemia de gripe que habían sufrido en Royal Woods donde solo Alphonse se había salvado de ella al principio, al recordarlo en ese momento Lori y Leni sintieron un gran escalofrió en su espalda, claro nunca se enteraron de ciertas cosas como que realmente estuvieron a pocos segundos de ver al mayor de los hermanos en menos que solo paños menores, para conmemorar ese día Ana había tomado una fotografía de todos sus hermanos, incluso de Alphonse que se había enfermado despues y tuvo que ser encadenado y enjaulado-

-Después de que paso septiembre y casi todo el mes de octubre la siguiente festividad que celebraron las familias fue Hallowen, una festividad que a algunos agradaba por los dulces, otros por los trucos y otros mas por las supersticiones de como la malicia del mundo afloraba ese día de celebración-

Chicos hay que darnos prisa, si salimos mas temprano entonces tendremos los mejores dulces del vecindario ! -Exclamo la chica Apex quien iría en su búsqueda de golosinas en compañía de los Apex gemelos Arnold y Albert-

-Mientras que el apostador estaba vestido como Gambit de X Men y el técnico como un robot Terminator su hermana mayor los acompañaba vestida de Poiso Ivy asi le serviría el cabello pelirrojo que tenia... Aunque no falto un innecesario comentario de Arthur sobre que tal vez atraería miradas innecesarias de chicos de su edad-

-La primera parada de los 3 Apex fue la casa Loud, en ese tiempo con lo poco que se conocían entre si no sabían lo que Ana le temía a los sustos, asi que su reacción solo no fue sorpresa para sus dos hermanos cuando al tocar la puerta esta se abrió y de manera sorpresiva salto un esqueleto frente a ella, uno claramente de utileria para la ocasión pero eso no evito que la chica corriera a su casa entrando en solo 3 segundos por el pánico mientras que sus hermanos gemelos se quedaron frente a la puerta viendo a Luan y a Lucy detrás del esqueleto- Dulce o Truco !

-Arnold y Albert recibieron unos cuantos dulces y claro pidieron algo de ayuda a la chica gótica y a la comediante para cargar a Ana de regreso a su casa- Suspiro... se perderá de una noche de terror y sombras como no la hay otros días, creen que me hubiera acompañado al cementerio si se lo hubiera pedido -Pregunto Lucy a los gemelos-

La pobrecita no puede entrar a un cementerio ni de día -Expreso el técnico tomando el celular de su hermana y tomándole una fotografía a esta aun desmayada, Lucy al ver la foto no quiso evitar sonreír por el recuerdo y Luan claro dejo salir unas cuantas risas mas por eso-

-En noviembre la celebración del día de acción de gracias con el clásico pavo relleno con mucho acompañamiento era algo que muchas familias disfrutaban, normalmente el Sr Lynn Loud cocinaría dicho pavo y ademas de eso tendría la ayuda de su hijo, lo único que faltaba en la casa era una lata de moras para agregar a la salsa del pavo, en ese momento ambas familias se conocían de un modo superficial pero lo suficiente como para saber que el Apex cocinero podría tener algo en sus manos, ya que despues de la cena que había hecho para Lori y Bobby sus capacidades no eran secreto-

Lincoln ? Sr. Loud ? -Pregunto Alphonse habiendo atendido a la puerta, parecía que el había terminado de preparar la cena, en sus manos tenia un vaso de vidrio con lo que parecía ser salsa de moras-

Te queda algo de esa salsa? Es lo único que me falta para terminar la cena de día de acción de gracias

Mmmmm pues no me queda nada, pero si puedo hacer mas -Y asi Alphonse guió al Sr Loud y a Lincoln al interior de la cocina Apex, donde había una cubeta de madera llena de moras azules- Creo que esto no debería estar aquí, ahora vamos a ver... -Buscando entre distintos lugares de la cocina Alphonse acabo encontrando una botella mas de salsa hecha naturalmente entregándola al Sr Loud para la cena-

Esto lo hacen ustedes? -Pregunto Lincoln-

Asi es, compramos las moras y pensamos en el titulo de las Uvas de la Ira -Dijo el cocinero, algo que dejo confundidos al padre y al hijo Loud, fue que dos personas de la casa entraron con unos martillos- Les daré el ejemplo... Moras en ves de uvas -Dejándolas en una cubeta-

Y de nuestra parte la ira ! -Dijeron en voz alta la Sra Anastasia junto a Alan, con la suficiente fuerza como para que la cocina se tiñera de un suave tono azulado, segundos despues Ana entro y tomo una fotografía de lo ocurrido saboreando un poco de pared en salsa con su dedo-

Aun recuerdo que llegue a casa a darme una ducha antes de comer, nos esperaron a mi y a papá por 10 minutos -Dijo Lincoln sonriendo ademas de que el resto de las chicas rieron un poco por la foto-

-Lo siguiente fue la llegada del invierno, las lluvias fueron reemplazadas por nieve pero aun mas significaba el acercamiento de las festividades navideñas y de año nuevo, donde la familia Apex cantaba un clásico 12 días de navidad pero en una versión mas propia, pasando por distintas casas hasta llegar a la Loud donde tocaron e timbre recibiendo una pequeña descarga en el proceso siendo Axel quien toco el timbre-

Ana ? Tu y tu familia cantan en esta época ? -Pregunto Lincoln a su amiga pelirroja quien asintió con la cabeza y cada miembro de la familia tenia un objeto característico para que rimara con la canción, todos aclararon sus gargantas para comenzar, algunos como Aaron y Allester sonriendo y otros como Arthur algo resignados a una actividad familiar-

Es una de las cosas que todos disfrutamos porque cada verso pertenece a uno de nosotros... Y uno, dos, tres...

Le damos a nuestros vecinos en la noche de navidad... -Todos al mismo tiempo donde el siguiente verso era del hermano mayor-

12 cervezas -mostrando en sus manos una lata de la misma-

11 galletas

10 de Post modernismo -Mostrando en su verso Allester un cuadro con ese estilo de arto-

9 cuchillos

8 espadas largas

7 cámaras viejas

6 con fuerte demencia

5 circuitos

4 aces del poker

3 bombas de choque

2 hachas color cobre -Dijeron tanto el Sr como la Sra Apex al mismo tiempo aunque claro el Sr Joseph se veía poco convencido por esa parte de la canción... Que su esposa había querido decir e insistió en que estuviera en ella-

Y aquí un Ark con nosotros esta -Finalizaron todos al mismo tiempo donde le pequeño hermano de la familia Apex cerro la canción con una sonrisa-

-Cuando llego la mañana de navidad todos tenían algo que estrenar totalmente nuevo y de su propio estilo, desde Alan que recibió una botella de Champagne bastante cara a la vista a Ark con nuevos pañales a prueba de roce, pero luego de la navidad venia la festividad de año nuevo, dicho día no era el problema real, el verdadero problema era la víspera de año nuevo que para ese entonces aunque era solo como amigos en ese momento Alan ya aceptaba las invitaciones de Miss Dimartino en cuanto a salir juntos, cuando la relación aun no era algo mas serio o al menos no para el, no sabia si la maestra lo tomaba como algo mas serio-

-El mayor de los hermanos al ser el único de ellos que bebía alcohol en dicha celebración no supo como medirse con el consumo, de la celebración de la noche de la víspera de año nuevo, algo que de hecho le ocurría a muchas personas a lo largo de todo el planeta sin duda, poco era lo que podía recordar y el dolor de cabeza no ayudaba para nada, solo vio que estaba en una habitacion que no era la suya, era la habitacion de huéspedes de la casa Apex y a su lado se encontraba Dimartino aun durmiendo-

Denme un respiro... -Solo pudo decir eso en voz baja ya que no recordaba como había llegado a ese momento precisamente y parecía que la encantadora maestra no podría ser de ayuda si aun estaba durmiendo y era consolador que ella por lo menos estuviera usando una piyama-

Después de eso mamá le dijo a Alan que la maestra había tenido una resaca de segunda mano luego de pasar la noche con el... Sea lo que sea que signifique eso -Dijo ana mostrando dos fotos, la primera fue de su familia cantando en la noche de navidad y la segunda de su hermano y la maestra en una cama, aquella segunda foto solo paso a los ojos de las 5 hermanas Loud mayores cuyo gesto de sorpresa mezclado con verguenza no paso desapercibido-

Y que viene despues de eso ? Pregunto Lana quitándose unos cuantos mocos-

Luego de eso vino el dia de San Valentin -Respondió la chica Apex-

-Cuando llego el día de San valentin fue día de escuela, Luna y Allester habían comenzado su relación hace pocos días dándola a conocer a sus familias asi como Luan y Axel se hacían la idea de tener una relación propia...Claro siempre que el Apex retador del peligro pudiera manejar la compañía de una chica, pero había quienes tenían el día mas dificil-

-En la clase de Lola y Lana la actividad era hacer una clásica tarjeta y entregarla a alguien de la clase aunque sintieran cuando mucho una ligera amistad, el pequeño problema para la Loud princesa era que fuera de los concursos de belleza no era la chica mas querida del mundo por... Bueno por razones que todos conocían, aunque siendo honestos tampoco era que en los mismos concursos fuera muy querida con esa actitud-

Has pensado a quien darle esto Albert ? -Pregunto el gemelo técnico-

La verdad no, para empezar ni siquiera eh comenzado a hacer la tarjeta

Bueno... yo voy a darte la mía, tu sabes... Un gesto entre gemelos -Dijo sintiéndose algo apenado, era un gesto algo enternecedor el cual fue bien recibido, pero al mirar mas haya de su hermano vio a las gemelas Loud, Lana tenia una o dos tarjetas en su lugar y Lola no tenia nada-

Mmmmmm Arnold creo que debo hacer una tarjeta para alguien... Aunque no siento casi nada por ese alguien y... Como se le llama a eso de sentirse mal por ver a alguien triste ?

Creo que se le llama empatia -Respondió el gemelo técnico a lo que el apostador solo se quejo, no esperaba aprender una palabra nueva ese día-

-Albert comenzó a hacer una tarjeta rapidamente... ya que le quedaban unos pocos minutos, cuando termino discretamente puso dicha tarjeta en el puesto de Lola sin ser visto-

Hey quien dejo esto aquí !? -Pregunto la Loud princesa quien miro un poco la carta algo extrañada a la vez que expectante, ya que despues de un día de no ser notada por nadie siendo que ella creía ser tan hermosa al fina recibir una carta significaba algo-

"Eres la reina de diamantes de mi mazo de poker" -Era lo que decía la carta con un diseños de poker, claro solo una persona en toda la clase podría tener una temática asi para una tarjeta, la princesa no dijo palabra alguna ya que Albert no se encontraba en el salón, había pedido permiso para ir al baño y regresar pues no quería que la princesa Loud se hiciera alguna idea equivocada aunque realmente no fue el caso-

-La siguiente foto que Ana mostró de ese día de a sus hermanos, los gemelos con unas cuantas tarjetas que recibieron aquel día junto con aquella historia-

-A poco llegar de la primavera fue uno de los días favoritos de Alan y la Sra Apex, el Día de San Patricio que... Era una buena excusa para beber de forma para nada contenida, desde que el día comenzaba y por supuesto despues de las 2 Pm y el único adulto responsable en la casa Apex seria el Sr Joseph-

Lynn y Rita, no quieren acompañarnos ? Vengan a celebrar el día de San Patricio como solo nosotros sabemos hacerlo ! -Grito la Sra Ana Apex estando ya en frente de la casa Loud con su primogénito y también el Sr Apex quien cuando menos uno debía ser quien cargara a los otros-

-Los Sres Loud se miraron uno al otro, no tenían porque rechazar la invitación aunque no eran precisamente bebedores fuertes o muy compulsivos, aceptaron dejando a Lori a cargo y volverían antes del anochecer-

-La hermana mayor de las Loud no bebía, pero si entendía como era el día de San Patricio y como muchas personas lo usaban de excusa para beber hasta desmayarse... Y solo bastaron 3 horas para eso 3 horas de las cuales solo bast una para que Lynn Sr y Rita ya ni pudieran cainar por su cuenta siendo llevado a la casa por el Sr Joseph ya que el y Alan eran los únicos conscientes-

Valla poca resistencia al alcohol que tienen aunque ver a mamá asi me sorprende -Expreso Alan de forma un tanto burlesca- Crees que deba preocuparme por mi hígado papá ?

Hijo yo llevo preocupándome por el higado de tu madre desde hace 20 años y no ah tenido problemas -Respondió el padre-

-Finalmente Alan y Anastasia llevaron Lynn Sr y a Rita a la casa Loud siendo recibidos por Lori- Bien Lori vamos a dejarlos en la cama, mañana por la mañana van a sentir un gran dolor de cabeza, tal vez te pido mucho a ti y a todas tus hermanas pero deberían guardar silencio al menos por un día -Dijo finalmente antes de retirarse junto a su madre-

-La siguiente foto en el celular de Ana había sido de los Sres Loud y tomada por su madre ese día, ambos tenían una jarra de cerveza en sus manos y sombreros verdes al estilo de Irlanda-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las Reviews:**_

 _ **A Sam the Stormbringuer: Nunca es la intención hacerle Spoilers a la gente pero cuando salio el capitulo la idea para escribir el del fic pego bastante duro aunque ya los 3 capítulos que quedan no estan con base en capítulos de la serie... Ademas de que antes de que salgan nuevos capítulos esta historia ya habra terminado XD. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A R.B. a Current: Cuando esta historia termine y llegue a loas notas de autor a ver cual de los próximos proyectos podría llamar mas la atencion porque la idea es continuar escribiendo estas historias, claro este capitulo asi como los siguientes que siguen no tienen la base de capítulos de la serie... Pero de igual manera espero que no decepcionen. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Julex93: Las referencias asi como lo de la Goof Troop... Pues si debo decir que fueron una coincidencia, no lo negare para nada XD, ya que uno de los lectores me había comentado del diseño de los Apex como lobos, asi cuando salio Plup fiction fue que me llego la idea y no esperaba hacer referencia a algo en ese capitulo aunque parece que igual lo hice sin darme cuenta XD. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Steven 002 D: Mas bien la idea de los Apex es que fueran "los malos" de ese capitulo, algo asi como para variar entre tener a tantos héroes dentro de una historia... Que va dentro de otra historia XD, el como hice a Aaxton si fue uno de mis favoritos pero personalmente en cuanto a diseño de personaje para el capitulo me gusto mas el que le di a Allester, ya casi estamos listos. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **Bien a solo 2 capítulos mas de terminar esta historia, siento que podría ponerle todo a full y actualizar una vez mas el día de mañana porque as ganas están fuertes XD. Bueno sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooximo capitulo :D**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aqui no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Cap 33: Las festividades parte 2

-Luego de eso llego el inicio de la primavera pero aun mas importante que eso fue la llegada de un día de los mas temidos para la casa Loud en el mes de abril, el día de las bromas donde todos tenían que cuidar sus espaldas y toda la familia Loud lo sabia, no había lugar seguro en la casa mas haya del bunker de Lisa, no había otro sitio seguro en toda el área de la propiedad de la casa Loud... Mientras que la familia Apex por otro lado apenas si habían sido advertidos de que no fueran a la casa por las bromas de Luan y en eso cierto espadachín vio una buena oportunidad para un entrenamiento... Ademas de un favor que Axel le pidió-

Estas seguro de esto Aaxton ? -Pregunto su hermana- tal vez Axel solo podría arrojarle el muñeco por la ventana-

Lo estoy, sera bastante divertido -Dijo confiado dando el primer paso a la entrada de la casa Loud donde las bromas no se hicieron esperar, los sacos de harina fueron catapultados desde los arbustos hacia es Apex espadachín que con un rápido retroceso logro evadirlos y abrir la puerta de una patada-

-Al dar el primer paso bajo sus pies se abrió una puerta trampa que llevaba a un ataque seguro de mapaches enojados, algo que por fortuna no ocurrió ya que Aaxton se sujeto del borde del suelo al instante de haber haber activado la broma, rapidamente se reincorporo y comenzó a pasear por la casa pasando primero por la cocina-

Creen que estará bien ? -Pregunto Ana a quienes se encontraban presentes siendo el propio Axel junto con Allester y Arthur-

Pues vean el lado positivo, si no vuelve tendré toda la habitacion solo para mi -Comento el psicólogo recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación total- No dije que fuera algo positivo para todos -Todos los presentes a excepción de Arthur entraron a la casa Loud pasando por donde el Apex espadachin había vencido diversas trampas para pasar con mas seguridad poco a poco-

-El piso de la cocina estaba lleno de aceite resbaladizo, en sus pies una luz que había activado una de las bromas de la casa, una bota que debía golpear fuertemente el trasero de Aaxton pero aunque recibió la patada este no se movió, se mantuvo firme con su postura... Aunque el golpe en el trasero si había dolido-

-Al pasar a las escaleras dando una vuelta completa a la casa llegando al camino hacia el segundo piso varias latas de pintura fueron arrojadas a Aaxton y una a una este comenzó a cortar las cuerdas con su espada, las latas apenas si rozaban el rostro del espadachín quien continuaba subiendo como si nada pero al tocar finalmente el segundo piso un fuerte golpe en el rostro lo hiso rodas por las escaleras, el golpe de una almohada impulsada por un resorte-

Bien aquí vamos otra vez... -Aaxton esta vez corrió por la escalera y al llegar arriba nuevamente activo el resorte de la almohada pero cortando la misma justo a la mitad, no seria sorprendido dos veces por el mismo truco... o eso pensó hasta que una segunda almohada lo golpeo aunque esta no lo hiso rodar por la escaleras-

Bien solo me queda llegar a la habitacion de Luna y Luan -En este punto Aaxton se preguntaba porque no habría nadie en casa, tal vez estaban todos encerrados en la habitacion de Lincoln, sabia que era lo bastante pequeña como para que fuera dificil poner una broma elaborada en ella-

-Al quedar frente a al habitacion de la rockera y la bromista Aaxton abrió la puerta siendo recibido por una bola de boliche lanzada por una resortera automática, el tuvo suerte de que no lo golpeo pero su espada no tuvo tanta suerte ya que aunque estaba afilada no dejaba de ser madera, viendo como esta se partió a la mitad los ojos de Aaxton salieron de sus órbitas por un momento-

Si que eres valiente, sabias que es lo que te esperaba aquí y aun asi alguien se atrevió a entrar a la casa -Dijo Luan sentada sobre su silla con Clift el gato en su regaso-  
Parece que tu espada no era a prueba de impacto, Jajaja, entiendes ?

Pues vine por dos razones, la primera es que sabia que seria un buen ejercicio para mi disciplina, lo segundo era que... -Mostrando en sus manos ahora la Sr. Coconuts, el muñeco de ventrilocuismo de Luan- Habias dejado esto en nuestra casa el otro día y Axel me pidió que te lo devolviera, aunque ahora necesito algo de madera para arreglar esta espada asi que... Nos vemos -Dijo llevándose al muñeco con el-

Espera, no te lo tomes con tanto "Impacto", Jeje Entiendes ? -Aunque claro la broma no sirvió de mucho ya que tenia que correr para que se le devolviera su muñeco-

Anda Aaxton devuelve el muñeco -Dijo Axel junto con Ana y Allester que ya habían llegado, se encontraban intactos, Aaxton solo salio caminando con el muñeco y Luan siguiéndolo intentando concencerlo-

Oigan chicos casi lo olvido, Lisa, Lori y Lana respectivamente tienen unas cosas mías en sus habitaciones, podrían pedírselas por favor !? -Pidió Arthur desde el exterior de la casa, un grave error por parte de sus hermanos creerle, ya que Ana al tocar la puerta de a habitacion de las hermanas mayores fue empujada por la patada de una bota a palanca directo en el trasero resultando en un baño de pegamento y plumas cubiertas con polvo pica pica, Allester al tocar al cuarto de las gemelas-

-Allester recibió un pastelazo en la cara seguido del golpe de un sarten en sus partes bajas y luego otro mas sobre su cabeza y finalmente un golpe mas en el mentón que lo dejo inconsciente y tirado en el suelo-

-Axel por ultimo al entrar al cuarto de las dos Loud mas menores fue golpeado por un guante extensible directo en el estomago que acabo explotando en crema batida cubriendo al retador del peligro por completo-

-Luego de que Luan recupero su muñeco a cambio de entregar algo de madera cortesía de Lana todo se soluciono, la foto que Ana mostró de ese día a lo que ahora presenciaban no solo la familia Loud si no también los hermanos de Ana era de Axel y Allester despues de haber recibido esas bromas-

-Todo se mantuvo tranquilo al menos hasta que llego la fecha de pascua, en el parque niños pequeños d años podían ir con canastas a buscar huevos escondidos por toda el área, el pequeño Ark y la pequeña Lily entre dichos niños gateaban y caminaban por el parque en búsqueda de huevos de chocolate y claro algunos miembros de ambas familias como Lola y Lana no iban a renegar la oportunidad de chocolate gratis... Mientras que Lisa fue forzada a asistir a ese evento asi como también Arnold, Albert y Aaron-

-Claro aunque Lily tuvo suerte encontrando los huevos de chocolate Ark no la tuvo tanto y siempre a punto de tomar un huevo un niño mas rápido lo tomaba, eso lo puso triste y comenzó a sollozar y en ese momento las únicas adultas responsables eran Rita Loud y... Anastasia Apex Romanov-

Nadie hace llorar a uno de mis hijos ! -Y contra toda regla o ley existente la madre de los Apex comenzó a quitarle los huevos a otros niños, claro hasta que tuvo que intervenir la seguridad en el pequeño evento-

Señora que cree que esta haciendo ? -Pregunto un hombre vestido de conejo-

Pues...Bueno yo, verán... -La madre Apex empujo al guardia de seguridad y comenzó a correr siendo perseguida por el y otros 3 guardias, Rita Loud por su lado estaba muy distraída cuidando de Lily como para notar que Anastasia estaba siendo perseguida por la seguridad del evento del parque o al menos no lo noto hasta que uno de los guardias voló sobre ella-

Son como todos los hombres disfrazados de conejos, no aguantan un golpe en los bajos, a ver si lo piensan mejor antes de "Ofrecerse a ayudar a los niños" ! -Rita saco su teléfono celular y marco a la única persona que podría hacer algo despues de que había llegado la policía y que se necesitaran al menos 7 oficiales para someter a Anastasia-

Hola Joseph ? Habla Rita, ahora estoy en el parque y...Bueno creo que tendrás que pagar una fianza para tu sabes quien -La Sra Loud quedo a cargo del pequeño Ark asi como también de Aaron, Arnold y Albert que tenían sus canastas ya llenas y 30 minutos despues el Sr Apex fue a la estación de policía a buscar a su esposa y pagar su fianza-

Bien de ahora en mas yo, Alan o Ana Jr tendremos que mantenerte vigilada -Dijo el Sr Apex a su esposa, Ana había ido con su padre a recoger a la Sra Apex y ese día fue que tomo la fotografía de ese momento-

-El dia 9 de mayo los Apex celebraron lo que se conoce como el Dia de la Victoria honrando a los soldado que lucharon contra la Alemania nazi, toda la familia vistion un traje formal y frente a una bandera rusa entonaron el himno nacional, claro no había razón para que el Sr Joseph participara pero lo hacia por su esposa, asi como los 3 primeros hijos que habían nacido en el país natal de su madre y el resto en estados unidos-

Bien nos ganamos este dia honrando a la madre patria, tienen el resto del dia libre chicos -Sentencio la Sra Apex-

Pues yo tendré hoy nuestro primer concierto y... -Entonces por la entrada de la casa como por arte de magia irrumpió Luna al escuchar las palabras "Primer Concierto"-

Genial chicos, yo los acompaño a rockear ! -Con la clasica pose de sus manos, Allester no pensaba que fuera una buena idea, no por que quisiera negarle el gusto a su novia pero el concierto al que iría Ana no era el mejor para que una chica fuera desde el punto de vista del artista-

Esta bien puedes venir, pero no te separes de mi -Dijo Allester miando a Luan de la forma mas persuasiva posible, el concierto era de un grupo conocido como MaximunTheHormone-

Bueno yo ire a buscar algunos libros para la colección -Expreso Arthur- Luego de eso tengo unas cuantas citas, un chico de 10 años aun moja la cama de vez en cuando

No tienes ya suficiente del material de horror y demencia ? -Pregunto Alan alzando una ceja-

Oh no pienso ir a buscar sobre horror o locura ahora -Todos los presentes alzaron una ceja ante tal declaración- estoy buscando la biografía de Bejamin Franklin, es un hombre fascinante el descubrió la electricidad y solía torturar a pequeños animales y a hombres de la montaña verde y a llave que ato al extremo de la cometa...-En ese momento parecía que los cielos se hubieran nublado resonando un trueno entre ellos para la ocasión- Abrió las puertas del infierno ! !

Bien... Creo que es hora de irnos -Dijo Ana retrocediendo lentamente junto con Luna y Allester-

-Ya en la fila para el concierto todo fue normal, Luna no tardo en ponerse al corriente de la banda que tocaría y en plena fila comenzó una pequeña tocata para animar las cosas la que fue bien recibida, la hora que tuvieron que esperar para entrar paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los boletos que tenían los había dejado cerca del escenario, cuando llego el momento de una canción titulada Whats Up People, a medida que la canción para cerrar el concierto estaba por terminar, Allester tomo en brazos a Luna y la llevo lo mas lejos que pudo del escenario-

Ahora hazme un favor y no te muevas de aquí, vendré a buscarte en dos minutos -Dijo dando un beso rápido a la chica y luego volviendo a su hermana, Luna no entendió de que se trataba hasta que vio una pelea masiva entre todos quienes se encontraban bajo los asientos de las gradas llegando a ver unos golpes que solo de verlos le dolía, aunque tal como Allester cumplir pasaron dos minutos y el fue a buscarla junto con su hermana quien estaba bien, aunque Allester tenia un moretón en la cara y un ojo morado-

Ese concierto si que fue intenso -Dijo Luna recordando al ver la foto de ella con Allester con los moretones y el ojo lastimado despues de ese día-

-Llego el día 4 de julio, el día de la independencia en el cual eran destacables los fuegos artificiales, era claro que uno de los Apex querría hacer su propio pack de pirotécnica para la ocasión, desde que comenzó el mes no había salido de su habitacion, probando distintos tipos de mezclas para fuegos artificiales-

Me preguntaba si tu hermana puede prestarme algunos químicos que exploten con facilidad -Se encontraba Aaron frente a la puerta de la casa Loud hablando con Lincoln-

Pues tiene pero no se si quiera pasarte alguno, despues de que te curo de tus problemas de sueño junto con Arthur ya no tiene ningún sujeto de pruebas

Se honesto, muchas de esas descargas y químicos no tenían nada que ver con curar mi problema verdad ? -Pregunto Aaron viendo el claro gesto de respuesta de Lincoln, su cara de nerviosismo que daba la positiva a la pregunta-

Pues ahora Lisa no se encuentra, pero creo que puedo dejar que te lleves algo, al menos una cosa y yo le diré cuando llegue -Respondió el chico Loud con clara duda por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, dejo a Aaron entrar a la habitacion de Lisa, este busco y busco entre las cosas de la científica sacando un químico de color azul brillante, lo olfateo una sola vez para saber que era lo que estaba buscando-

bien dile a Lisa que le devolveré el favor un día de estos -Y asi cuando llego la noche y la hora de los fuegos artificiales disparados desde el mismo lugar donde jugaban los equipos juveniles de football americano los cañones de celebración apuntaban a los cielos y entre uno de ellos había uno que destacaba del resto-

-El encargado de la pirotecnia hiso estallar los cañones y los proyectiles se dispararon al cielo, luces de diferentes colores de rojo, azul y blanco adornaron el cielo nocturno, solo quedaba disparar un cañón y era el de propiedad de Aaron quien mismo disparo su proyectil de pirotecnia dando paso a un anillo tri color que continuo por varios segundos como una fuente casi inagotable de luz-

Quien habrá sido quien hiso ese ultimo fuego artificial ? -Preguntaban los miembros del publico... Hasta que el mismo proyectil final dejo unas palabras en el cielo en color rojo, diciendo "Propiedad de Aaron Apex"-

-La ultima foto del celular de Ana era de ese día, sobre todas las familias viendo los fuegos artificiales-

-Todo eso y mas había ocurrido durante el primer año que todos recordaban con esas fotos, el años en el cual los Apex llegaron a Royal Woods despues de unas largas vacaciones en Rusia y viviendo en Texas antes de eso, tanto había pasado en un año que apenas si algunos podían creer que entre dos familias tan grandes se habían formado algunos lazos fuertes-

-Sin embargo ya se acercaban las próximas largas vacaciones de la familia Apex y con ella un nuevo viaje para estas, todas unas vacaciones en las que estarían lejos de Royal Woods y... Acaso volverían despues de eso o se mudarían una vez mas ?-

 _ **Ahora las respuestas a las review:**_

 _ **A R.B. a Current: No tienes la menor idea de como me sacaste una sonrisa con decir que estoy al nivel del autor de Requiem, yo igual eh pensado en que al final si pondré esta historia en ingles pero mas adelante... Claro agregando el hecho de que debo escribir los capítulos desde 0 porque no puedo copiar y pegar los capítulos... y los archivos se borran con el tiempo, pero lo haré en algun momento XD. Saludos y Gracias.**_

 _ **A Sam the Stormbringuer: Voy a escuchar todos esos temas musicales que pusiste en el comentario anterior y de seguro acabare descargándolos al mp3 de seguro y cerveza verde ? Eh visto y oh es de menta o de alucinógenos naturales... Pero no la hace mala por eso XD. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Steven 002 D: XD Alan lleva teniendo esa suerte desde hace varios capitulo ya aunque claro ponerme explicito en ese sentido requeriría cambiar la clasificación de esta historia solo por eso tal vez y si cuando escribir el capitulo que originalmente seria uno también, este me salio con mas de 7000 palabras que para la duración que tienen los capítulos es esta historia eso seria mucho, ya despues de este se viene el esperado final. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Jules93: Si sentí que tenia que poner ese pequeño y enternecedor gesto en esa parte del capitulo con unos niños de 6 años, ahora en cuando a este capitulo creo que la parte de la pascua fue la que mas me gusto escribir... A modo de referencia que a ver si alguien logro reconocer XD. Es lo que pasa cuando se nota la diferencia entre querer hacer referencia a algo y hacerla por accidente. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **Bueno ya llego el final, quisiera poder subirlo de inmediato pero me dejo esperar unos dias para despues responder a las reviews del capitulo suponiendo que lleguen, asi también aquí quiero aprovechar de decir que cuando lleguen las notas de autor responderé a las reviews del próximo capitulo, asi como también quisiera saber todo lo que les ah parecido esta historia, que les gusto, que no les gusto, a que personajes que no se relacionaban terminaban shippeando, su capitulo favorito, etc XD. Asi sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en lo que sera el uuuuuuuuuuuuuultimo capitulo :DDDDD**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aqui no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Cao 34: Viaje da vacaciones

-Las clases ya habían terminado o seria mas correcto decir que el año escolar había terminado hace ya dos días, había comenzado el largo periodo de vacaciones en el cual la familia Apex ya tenia un destino al cual viajar por los próximos al menos dos meses o un mes si la nostalgia llegaba a golpearlos duro, habían vivido un sin fin de anécdotas en Royal Woods y ya lo consideraban su nuevo hogar-

Y es por eso que estamos aquí -Dijeron los Sres Apex a la familia Loud- Esperábamos que ustedes pudieran cuidar de nuestras mascotas mientras no estamos en casa -Confiando en que cuando menos Lana se ofrecería ya que nada como estar entre tanta mugre y el olor de la vaca entre otros-

-Y de hecho lo fue, Lana de inmediato salto ofreciéndose a cuidar a las mascotas de los Apex, todo era bastante repentino con los Loud reunidos en la sala, se irían en dos días mas-

-Después de eso aun era temprano ese dia, y sin clases Luna hiso una llamada a Allester para reunirse en unos cuantos minutos... Claro ya que vivían en frente uno del otro no era que el viaje para encontrarse fuera realmente largo-

-El artista y la rockera bebían una botella individual de coca cola, el calor no era el mas fuerte pero no era tampoco el mas ligero ese dia, fue entonces que Luna tardo al menos 3 minutos en hacer una pregunta retenida-

entonces... Te iras por un tiempo eh ? -Pregunto Luna mas como una afirmación mirando a Allester con algo de pena, viéndolo a los ojos no recordaba la ultima vez que este mostró su mascara, aunque la tenia en sus manos el Artista la estaba mirando pensando en ponérsela aunque no fuera necesario... Aunque de seguro en el viaje y en la llegada a su destino la tendría puesta la mayor parte del tiempo-

Mamá nos dijo apenas anoche, iremos a Inglaterra ta vez por uno o dos meses -Respondió Allester tomando la mano de su chica- Cuando llegue tal vez busque esa calle por la que caminaron Los Beatles y le haga un retrato para ti, te gustaría eso ? -Pregunto sonriente, Luna le correspondió con un beso rápido aunque amoroso y un largo abrazo-

-Por otro lado ese día Lori había hecho planes con Bobby al mismo tiempo que Alan con DiMArtino, fue una de esas coincidencias que solo ocurren tal vez una vez en la vida donde el punto de encuentro era el mismo, ambos primogénitos de las familias no tenían nada que decirse o al menos no aun-

Parece que a dos de tus hermanas no les gustara que nos vallamos de vacaciones -Comento el mayor de los Apex- Dame un respiro...

Pues literalmente solo Luan y Luna serán las mas tristes, han logrado algo especial con dos de tus hermanos, yo en cerio no podría imaginarme lejos de Bobby por tanto tiempo -Respondió Lori enviando algunos mensajes, parece que aun tenían al menos 15 minutos hasta que sus respectivas parejas llegaran-

Por cierto como crees que Miss Dimartino se tome el hecho de que no estarás por un mes o dos ? -La pregunta de Lori dejo ah Alan en un estado mental complicado en ese momento aunque no tuvo problemas en responder la pregunta a Lori-

Pues tal vez me extrañe aunque podrá llamarme y yo la llamare tal vez

-A los 5 minutos que llego Bobby fue despues llego DiMartino, por supuesto Alan tendría que decirle... Algo que a la maestra no le gusto del todo-

Oye no es como que deje de hablarte, para algo están los celulares en estos días no ? -Le dijo a ella aunque aun no se veia convencida-

Lo se, peor eso no hace las cosas mas fáciles, digo... Pudimos hacer que funcionara esto y ahora te marchas en un viaje familiar... Con riesgo de que veas a otras mujeres -Alan suspiro de forma pesada, ya había pasado casi un año ya desde que se conocían asi que ella debería saber que Alan no era el mayor buscador de chicas-

Dame un respiro... -Alan solo hiso una mueca y se retiro sus lentes oscuros que aquellos que llevaba eran sus favorito- Creo que puedes quedarte con estos hasta que vuelva, no quisiera que por un descuido mio acabaran perdidos y contigo estarán mas seguros

-En la casa Apex el espadachín había salido de tomar una ducha y solo una toalla lo cubría, claro que en su propia casa no tendría el menor cuidado de que es lo que se podría encontrar, asi que simplemente siguió caminando por la casa buscando algo de ropa limpia a pesar de que su hermana y 5 chicas que fueron a pasar el tiempo con Ana lo habian visto a torso desnudo, despues de Alan el era quien tenia el físico mas formado a pesar de sus ahora 14 años, una de las chicas en cuestión era Ronnie quien no se inmuto demasiado ante la imagen pero las otras 4 chicas que conformaban el grupo no tuvieron la misma capacidad de ser indiferente-

Que bien que no fue Alan eh ? -Pregunto Ana a la chica Santiago-

-Aaxton se dirigía a una pequeña reunión con sus reclutas, debía dejar instrucciones de continuar con su entrenamiento mientras que el no estaría en la ciudad cuando noto que desde hace unas cuantas cuadras 3 chicos de apariencia sombría lo seguían, uno con su cabello que no dejaba ver sus ojos, otra mas rellena de torso con cabello rosa oscuro seguramente teñido y la que iba en frente tenia... Pues se veía mas normal excepto por el considerable desarrollo en el área del pecho que tenia-

Se les ofrece algo ? -Pregunto Aaxton-

Si, te hemos visto un par de veces con esa espada y practicar con ella, no somos de esfuerzo físico pero si nos preguntábamos en que tan oscura es la historia detrás de lo que practicas -Pregunto aquella chica presentándose como Maggie-

Pues la época medieval tiene una historia interesante, no solo el manejo de una espada si no también historias de guerra y algunas frases poéticas para la posteridad

A si ? Di una -Pidio el chico con el flequillo-

 _Soy el hueso de mi espada, acero es mi cuerpo y fuego es mi sangre_... De acuerdo eso lo invente, pero no suena mal eh ? -Dijo finalmente siguiendo su camino mientras que los 3 chicos emo se miraron entre si y luego como Aaxton se retiraba-

Estimados reclutas ah sido un honor formar a tan bravos y leales combatientes, sin embargo llega un momento en el que los soldados deben marchar por cuenta propia con o sin su comandante que los guié, todos ustedes han completado su entrenamiento básico asi que el seguir por este camino ahora es su elección, yo dentro de poco debo ir a unas vacaciones familiares asi que espero que cuando vuelva nadie haya perdido el paso, y me dara gusto verlos a todos nuevamente, esta claro !? -Pregunto firme cual comandante recibiendo un claro SI SEÑOR como respuesta-

Oye Aaxton ! ! -Grito una chica, una voz que ya podía reconocer con facilidad,se trataba de Lynn Loud- Te aseguro que cuando vuelvas ya seré lo bastante buena como para ganarte, practicare mucho y yo seré la numero 1 ! ! -A lo que el espadachín solo respondió con una sonrisa confiada y desafiante-

-En el centro comunitario, el lugar donde Alphonse a veces daba una clase de pastelería a señoras de edad madura este ahora estaba dando el anuncio de que debía ausentarse por dos meses o un poco menos, claro la noticia no agrado a muchos pero entendía que el Apex cocinero tenia una vida mas haya de la cocina-

-Este al salir del centro comunitario encontró 4 caras conocidas, una era de su hermano Ark y las otras 3 eran de Leny, Lucy y Lily Loud- Chicas ? Que las trae por aquí y porque están con mi hermano ?

Pues mamá me pidió que sacara a Lily y tu hermanita me pidió que trajera al pequeño Ark con nosotras y le dijeron a Lucy que viniera con nosotros para que no me perdiera en el camino aunque yo se bien como llegar ya -Apuntando a la derecha un camino... Aunque en un segundo comenzó a dudar si era el camino incorrecto-

Suspiro... -Exclamo únicamente la Loud gótica-

-El grupo camino por las calles mientras que Lily jugaba con un sonajero y Ark solo estaba tomando una siesta, aunque Leni quería llevarlos al Mall porque... Bueno ella siempre se divierte en el Mall, Alphonse no creía que fuera el mejor lugar para llevar a unos infantes de paseo-

Leni los bebes no entienden de moda y de hecho no entienden muchas cosas, lo mejor que podemos hacer es llevarlos a casa, asi tendremos tiempo para hacer nuestras maletas para el viaje de vacaciones a Inglaterra -Expreso Alphonse-

Espera, iremos a Inglaterra ? -Pregunto Leni despistada como de costumbre-

No Leni, ellos son quienes iras a Inglaterra -Intento aclararle Lucy aunque no sirvió de mucho ya que Leni acabo pensando que solo se refería a Alphonse y a Ark-

-En el camino de regreso a casa al pasar por una tienda de comida para animales fue que encontraron de una manera extraña al Psicólogo de los Apex, Arthur se encontraba comprando distintos tipos de comida y tomando el camino a casa, era bastante cantidad y también estaba hablando por celular, estaba hablando en una voz lo bastante alta como para entender que se trataba de algunos pacientes, lo habían llamado para agendar citas pero Arthur tendría que negarlas por las siguientes semanas-

Arthur ! ! -Grito la Loud modista habiendo reconocido al pequeño psicólogo Apex, este reconoció la voz y al voltear solo esperaba que no se encontrara solo con Leni y su peculiar capacidad mental... Lo que fue asi justamente-

Que pasa hermano ? Porque toda esta comida para animales ?

Nos iremos de viaje por varias semanas, me encargaron venir a comprar estas cosas y con esto me libero por el resto del día -Dijo Arthu sin mayor importancia, despues de eso todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares tomando obviamente el mismo camino-

-En la habitacion de Axel y Allester Luan ayudaba a retador del peligro a cubrir sus diversos actos con plástico para que no acumularan polvo, ya que a unas vacaciones no podía llevar todas sus cosas, solo llevaría su set de cuchillos favorito-

Oye si quieres en el tiempo que no estaré puedes usar algunas de mis cosas para tus funciones, pero solo las menos peligrosas como el truco de la caja de agua -Dijo Axel esperando poder iniciar una conversación, Luan no parecía muy contenta de que fuera a irse por ese tiempo, despues de todo no solo ella si no que algunos de sus públicos se habian acostumbrado a el en las funciones- No estas molesta verdad ?

Casi "Das en el blanco genio" Jejeje, entiendes ? Pero en cerio, no estoy molesta, solo algo... Te voy a extrañar aunque se que no te iras por mucho tiempo -esta por la espalda recibió solo un largo abrazo y unos cuantos cariños en sus mejillas por parte de Axel, ahora el no actuaba como si entrar en contacto con Luan fuera algo de gravedad máxima-

-En la casa Loud mientras tanto en la habitacion de Lisa el Apex explosivo llevaba sus materiales de trabajo, no hiba a confiar en que nada explotara en su ausencia y si llegaba a ser el caso era mejor que ocurriera en otra casa... Usando la excusa con la Loud científica de que podía usar sus materiales con propósito cientifico-

Agradezco el gesto desinteresado Aaron pero en vez de traer todos tus explosivos potencialmente letales a mi residencia no preferirías estar jugando con alguien ? Las gemelas están en su habitacion

Lisa uno no juega con tus hermanas si no a pesar de tus hermanas -Respondió Aaron de brazos cruzados que cuando menos la Loud científica había accedido a resguardar los artefactos y componentes explosivos de este- Si no causas accidentes nucleares entonces puedes mantener todo este material explosivo a salvo hasta mi regreso, incluyendo la nitroglicerina y el explosivo plástico

-Despues de que terminaron las labores del día los gemelos Apex estaban en una pequeña fiesta de te con Lola, una excusa para comer unas galletas de verdad antes de cenar aunque el te fuera imaginario-

Aaaahhh no puedo creer que ustedes aceptaran una tonta fiesta de te -Se quejo Lana con su rana Hopps en sus brazos-

Es claro que hasta ellos pueden tener mas clase que tu querida hermana

Ohhoho yo te mostrare lo que es tener clase ! -Y como ya no era sorpresa ambas comenzaron a pelearse dando vueltas y vueltas por el suelo mientras que Arnold y Albert se limitaban a comer-

10 dolares a Lana -Dijo el apostador mostrando la cantidad queriendo comenzar una apuesta, Arnold solo saco 10 dolares que tendría que poner a favor de la princesa Loud-

-En la casa Apex habian llegado Lincoln y Clyde apenas Tabby, Haiku, Giggles y Polly se fueron, Ronnie aun estaba en la casa y Ana debía darles la noticia de su viaje de vacaciones-

Y eso es lo que pasa chicos, me iré por unas cuantas semanas, no vallas a extrañarme demasiado eh ? -Dijo bromeando o al menos intentándolo-

Estaremos bien Ana, volveremos a vernos antes de que inicien las clases, tal vez para cuando regreses yo finalmente tenga algo con Lori -Dijo Clyde expectante a su futuro que todos excepto el dudaban-

Es cierto, y en todo caso estaremos en contacto, no vallas a meterte en problemas -Le dijo Ronie Anne con un pequeño golpe en el brazo y un abrazo rapido-

-Se hacia tarde y Ronnie Anne asi como Clyde se fueron a sus respectivos hogares luego de una hora de pasar el tiempo entre amigos con Lincoln y Ana, ahora solo estaban el chico Loud y la chica Apex- Creo que mañana no tendremos tiempo para vernos, o al menos yo no lo tendré -Dijo Ana algo avergonzada-

Esta bien, estaré aquí cuando vuelvas, todos lo estaremos -Dijo el peliblanco, era un momento de hacer algo drástico y tal vez traicionero y que no sabia Ana si valdría la pena-

Lincoln puedes guardar un secreto solo entre los dos ? -Pregunto Ana-

Claro que puedo, lo que sea por una buena amiga

Bien, pero quiero que me lo prometas con el dedo -Estirando su meñique el cual Lincoln no dudo en estrechar con el suyo propio, con eso Ana sabia que podría confiarle lo que iba a ocurrir-

De acuerdo, ahora cierra los ojos -Lincoln accedió, los cerro con firmeza y luego en un solo segundo Ana puso su mano sobre los ojos del chico, Lincoln sintió un contacto de algo suave en su boca, fue algo de solo unos segundos y cuando se había retirado la mano sobre sus ojos Ana ya no se encontraba frente a el, pero sabia bien lo que había pasado y había prometido guardar el secreto-

-El día siguiente paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, con la diferencia de que los Apex tenían sus maletas listas ya y Rita los llevaría al aeropuerto, pero algo diferente había y era que Luna le había enviado a Allester una canción recién echa con su grupo, le había dicho que la parte de vocalista no era ella pero de seguro reconocería el sonido de la guitarra, también cuando fuera a escucharla que fuera con toda su familia-

-Habían abordado finalmente, el avión estaba por despegar, el artista compartió la canción a todos sus hermanos y hermana por los distintos celulares que tenían, también a sus padres... Claro que no a Ark ya que el no tendría un artefacto asi a su corta edad pero escucharia la tonada junto con su madre, al mirar por la ventana vieron a sus vecinos los Loud despidiéndose a lo lejos, a todos quienes habían conocido en ese año recién llegados a Royal Woods que se había convertido en su nuevo hogar-

Bien chicos vamos a reproducirlo -Dijo Ana y todos al mismo tiempo dieron Play a la canción...-

 _El pasillo hay que cruzar, latas y espadas esquivar, si la mañana va a comenzar (Hey Hey Hey)_

 _Explosiones sin cordura con cuchillos y pintura, con ellos cualquier día seria una locura_

 _Aquí_ _en la casa Apex_

 _Este caos sin control es como muestran su amor_

 _Aquí_ _en la casa Apex_

 _10 chicos y una chica, nadie los_ _cambiaría_

 _Momentos de paz y un respiro es algo si se puede ver_

 _Mas nunca se esta solo, como un equipo demente que no esta tan mal_

 _Aqui en la casa Apex_

 _Este caos sin control es como muestran su amor_

 _Aquí_ _en la casa Apex_

 _Con el amor de papá y mamá (Aunque ella nada cuerda esta)_

 _Aquí_ _en la casa Apex_

 _10 chicos y una chica, nadie los_ _cambiaría_

 _A...Pex...House...Apex...House...Apex House_

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Ruka Jimotoraku: Pues muchas gracias por tus palabras, el final estaba planeado desde hace tiempo mas algunos... o mas bien varios capítulos antes de este no lo estaban XD. Pues si de hecho Allester en todo caso fue el primero de los personajes al que dibuje con el traje de lobo. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Steven 002 D: Yo un recuerdo cuando me pediste ser parte de la historia CrossOver fue todo un honor y mas cuando fui la primera historia dentro del mismo, fue una buena elección también lo creo y es que esos capítulos te quedaron realmente espectaculares, esperi hayas disfrutado el ultimo capitulo. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Sam the Stormbringer: Lo de la pascua fue una referencia que quería poner hace tiempo y me declaro culpable XD, y justamente eh aquí el ultimo capitulo que espero te haya agradado asi como me da gusto que hayas disfrutado la historia con sus Oc's aunque no se si me mantenga solo en la temática de comedia, es algo que diré mas en las notas de autos con los próximo proyectos. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A R.B. a Current: Te asuste no ? No podria haber hecho que se mudaran despues de todo lo que hice en esta historia y todo lo que arme con algunos personajes no podria destrir todo eso... Ademas de que se que a muchos no les abría gustado como lectores asi que espero hayas quedado satisfecho (Sustos que dan gusto) XD. Saludos y Gracias.**_

 _ **A RockWithJokes: XD Pues si el tiempo que no leíste debió ser de uno o dos meses tal vez, me han dicho mucas cosas a lo largo de esta historia y aunque hace poco me dijeron incluso que era tan bueno como el autor de Requiem el que me digan que mis capítulos parecen hechos por Savino es algo que siempre me saca una sonrisa, el cap basado en Plup Friction tenia que hacerlo fue mas fuerte que yo y espero que disfrutes de mis próximas historias. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **Bueno ah llegado al fin, este fue el capitulo final de lo que es mi primera historia de TheLoudHouse, la verdad no esperaba que llegara a tanto, en cuanto a unas palabras finales... las dedicare en las notas de autor junto con revelar mis próximo proyectos asi como responder las reviews de este capitulo. asi sin mas espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo asi como toda la historia, comenten, sigan y compartan y nos vemos en las notas de autor :D**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**The Loud House Fanfic: The Loud House- The Apex House**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House y toda referencia aqui no me pertenece, los personajes Oc si**_

Cap 35: Notas de autor

 _ **Pues esto es un pequeña variante que dije que haría al terminar la historia, ahora lo primero sera dar a conocer unos próximos proyectos asi como unos datos sobre como es que puse tales cosas en algunos personajes, luego las respuestas a las reviews finales y por ultimo una dedicatoria de mi parte**_

 _ **De momento los proyectos que tengo son 3, ninguno esta relacionado con la vida Loud cotidiana o con el humor, la idea es probar diferentes temáticas asi como la secuela que tendrá la Apex House, de momento no creo que valla a ser igual a su primera parte por temas de la vida adulta de la mayoría de los personajes... pero de eso hablare despues, quiero aclarar también que a mi me gusta también escribir acción y fantasía que es la temática que tendrá uno de los 3 proyectos que tengo XD**_

 _ **The Loud Legions: Hace 500 un muy dudoso heroe salvo el mundo de la destrucción, ahora sus poderes se han saltado generaciones y generaciones hasta caer en el chico peli blqanco y sus hermanas, que les depara su futuro con poderes nacidos de la oscuridad en un lucha contra una luz maligna ?**_

 _ **Tratamiento: Después de que Lincoln sufre un accidente provocado sin intención por sus hermanas, estas debido al peso de la culpa deciden ayudar a su hermano mas Lincoln desea recuperarse por su propia cuenta. Podrá el orgullo y el rencor mas que la necesidad de sanar ?**_

 _ **El viaje de la vida: Lincoln se ve forzado a huir de casa luego de cometer un grave error, mas en el trayecto conocerá a un hombre de cabello blanco como el y en su viaje el chico Loud aprenderá que existe mas de lo que se ve a simple vista, la vida en su forma mas pura**_

 _ **(Los sumari pueden o no cambiar de aqui a que suba las historias)**_

 _ **Lo siguiente es explicar algunas cosas en cuanto a la historia o mas bien algunos rasgos de mis personajes Oc principales**_

 _ **El "Dame un respiro" de Alan viene de la frase Yare Yare Daze de Kujo Jotaro de Jojo's Bizarre**_

 _ **La mascara y el fusil de Allester están inspiradas en Jhin el Virtuoso del juego League of Legends**_

 _ **La disciplina de Aaxton viene de que mientras pensaba en los personajes Oc estaba viendo el Señor de los Anillos**_

 _ **Aaron en un momento solo iba a ser un chico normal e hipocondriaco, pero si se enfermaba demasiado no podría haberlo usado tanto en la historia asi que lo cambie por lo primero que se me ocurrió que fu ser un experto en explosiones**_

 _ **En un principio el apellido de la familia iba a ser "Azure"**_

 _ **La personalidad de la madre Apex es una mezcla de Nicole Watterson y Homero J. Simpson**_

 _ **Cuanto tenia planeada la historia tenia pensado que las relaciones fueran de Alphonse con Leni y Arthur con Haiku (Esta ultima se convirtió en un fanship personal al menos en esta primera entrega)**_

 _ **Ahora las respuestas a las Reviews:**_

 _ **A RockWithJokes: Pues era la intención que la canción provocara eso y tuve que pensar unas buenas horas sobre el como sonaría mejor la canción ademas, pues si yo también extrañare escribir este fic, pero la duración de capítulos ya esta bastante bien a mi parecer y es momento de los nuevos proyectos. Saludos y muchas gracias :D**_

 _ **A Sam the Stormbringer: Parece que si es la familia OC mas grande del fandom XD... Y tengo que decirlo igual gracias por la defensa, de igual forma creo que uno nunca espera recibir solo comentarios positivos en una historia pero mantengo el sentimiento de agradecimiento por la razón que mostraste al decirlo, por ultimo lo de no soportar el terror es algo que puedo decir que saque de mi y es que no puedo si quiera ver la película del Aro sin cambiarle a otro canal XD. Saludos y muchas gracias :D**_

 _ **A R.B. a Current: La secuela esta confirmada aunque no eh dado a conocer del todo sobre que tratara, pero si diré que la mayoría de los personajes serán adultos para ese momento, si me quedo o no con la temática de humor es algo que sigo pensando y la traduciré en ingles también, no ahora pero sera pronto. Saludos y muchas gracias :D**_

 _ **A Steven 002 D: XD no podría haber hecho que se mudaran... pero si que me gano las ganas de darles el susto, el manejo de los Oc es algo que siempre me a gustado ya que es hacer interactuar a un personaje propio con los de la serie aun si el mundo dentro de la historia pertenece a uno también, entre dos familias tan grandes no podían haber demasiaaaaadas similitudes y me dio bastante gusto que fueran bien recibidos por la mayoría. Tal como dices no vemos en una nueva historia y yo estaré pendiente a la tuya. Saludos y Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Julex93: No podrían haberse ido para siempre, te imaginas romper la relaciones que forme dentro de ese mundo XD ? Lo del beso porotro lado fue algo que tenia ya planeado aunque no desde el principio, porque en un principio no sabia si hacerme la idea de que Ana sintiera algo por Lincoln... Pero finalmente todo se desarrollo. Espero que disfrutes de mis próximos proyectos y si quieres hacer algún dibujo sobre los Apex o sobre alguna escena... Bien podríamos hablarlo por PM en caso de que necesites aclarar algunas cosas sobre los personajes. Saludos y Muchas Gracias :D**_

 _ **A Ruka Jimotoraku: Ese algo mas es una secuela que esta confirmada en mi mente, pero sera despues de dar vida a otros proyectos porque valla que me encariñe con esta que fue mi primera historia, XD me da gusto que la canción tuviera ese efecto en los lectores y por cierto yo soy hombre. Saludos y muchas gracias :D**_

 _ **Y por ultimo pero no menos importante un saludo y agradecimientos especiales a todos lo que comentaron, compartieron y por supuesto a todos quienes leyeron esta historia, voy a pecar de pasar por creído y decir que valla que me saca una sonrisa ver que esta historia tuvo mas de 11500 visitas aunque ni yo me la creería si no fuera porque la pagina lleva registro de eso XD**_

 _ **Antes de terminar quiero decir que las Reviews que dejen despues de estas notas las repondere por PM asi como cualquier consulta que tengan respecto a mi, mi historia o mis proyectos, también decir que tengo una cuenta en Wattpad con mi mismo nombre de usuario y los proyectos que subo aquí y en esa pagina son totalmente diferentes, o sea que no subiré el mismo proyecto en ambas paginas XD**_

 _ **Por ultimo cualquier idea que tengas ustedes lectores estimados y quisieran verla realizada por mis manos puede ponerse en contacto conmigo porque si puedo manejar la idea con gusto la implantare en una historia aunque sea un One Shot**_

 _ **Sin mas que decir ahora nuevamente un agradecimiento enorme a todos, esta historia llego mas lejos de lo que pude haber esperado, ahora para terminar algo nuevo y es decir que espero disfruten mis próximos proyectos en este fandom. nos vemos en la próxima historia cortesía de Jakobs-Snipper :DDDDD**_


End file.
